Absence of Malice
by Vinividivinci
Summary: The President has been shot, the SGC has been taken over and Sg-1 is on the run, accused of the crime. The team will have to pull their usual rabbits out of their hats to defeat their Earth bound enemies and once again be victorious. This is a team adventure fic with strong elements (in later chapters) of S/J. Some whump and gratuitous references to MacGyver (NOT a crossover).
1. Chapter 1

_**I recently read a story on the Stargate Novel Archive called 'To Live Again' by Ynette. I had somehow missed this story and really enjoyed it (check it out!) Of course, it made my imagination go into overdrive and my muse forced me to begin writing. The following story is, therefore, based on that plot, although I have changed the story significantly. I do however, want to make sure and give full credit to the author of that story. I do not know if she continues to follow Sg1 fanfiction, but if so – please give me a shout – and I hope you don't mind me borrowing elements of your story. In this case imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.**_

**_This is a Jack/Daniel/teamfic story (NOT slash – friendship only). As for S/J – please be warned that I am a shipper. This story is not planned primarily as an S/J fic – definitely more Daniel/Jack/team – but I can't guarantee that it won't slip in. So please, be aware and don't get upset if it makes its way into the story._**

"But Daniel, you can't leave!" Sam cried. She reached out to touch him, to make him look at her, but he jerked away, his eyes still cast down. "We're a team, we're friends. You can't go."

"I've already made my decision", he answered quietly. "General Hammond knows. I'm just going to clear out my office and my locker and then I'll be gone."

"But Daniel -"

"NO!" He walked away from her and stood staring at the row of books he had as yet to pack. "No Sam", he said more quietly. "I have to. I – can't stay here. Not after what I've done."

"But you didn't _do _anything Daniel. It was a simple mistake. You're not perfect – hell, none of us are – and we all make mistakes. We just pick ourselves back up and move on."

"And Jack? Does _he_ pick himself up as well? Oh no, he can't, can he? He's lying half dead in the Infirmary and he may never be able to get up again."

"Dr. Frasier says it's too early to tell. She said he may just be suffering spinal shock and that after a few days he could be okay."

"But she can't be sure, can she? And anyway, even if he does get better, I could have killed him and I did put him in the Infirmary. I can't – I – I can't be responsible for a friend's death or even injury. Not like this." He turned on her suddenly. "Don't you get it? _I screwed up!_ It was something I should have been able to do in my sleep but I've become so god-damned arrogant I thought I didn't need to read the inscription closely – and look what happened. No, that's it, I'm done."

"You're taking the coward's way out?" she said harshly. "Just because you made a mistake you're going to leave us? We're a _team _Daniel and we need you. What happens if you're gone and something happens to us _because you're not there_? How will you feel then?"

"I guess I won't know, will I?" he answered angrily. "Look, hadn't you better get back to the Infirmary? I'm sure Jack will want to see you when he wakes up."

"And you Daniel", she said more calmly, although she still felt angry and hurt.

"Oh, I think he'll be happier without me there. I expect he'll be pretty pissed – if I know Jack."

"Yeah – I think that's your problem Daniel – you know _jack!" _With that she turned away and left him to his books and his pity party. He was right, she needed to be by the Colonel's side.

* * *

"Daniel Jackson, will you not go and see O'Neill. Your presence will be missed."

Hell – now he had Teal'c to contend with. He should have just left and sent for his stuff. "Uh, I'm a little busy here Teal'c", he answered.

By this time Teal'c had entered his office and was looking around at the mess and the boxes. With an uncharacteristic frown he faced his friend. "What are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm leaving", he answered calmly, continuing to place books in a box. "I've already told Hammond and Sam. I – I can't stay here anymore. I've had enough. I lost Sha're, I've lost countless other friends and now I almost lost Jack – and it was totally my fault."

He glanced up at that moment and Teal'c was shocked at the dead look in his friend's eyes. "My friend", he said, reaching out his hand and laying on Daniel's shoulder. "You take this on yourself when there is no need. O'Neill will not blame you."

Daniel let out a bitter laugh. "Well then you do not know him like I do Teal'c. He's definitely going to blame me."

"He may indeed give you a hard time Daniel, but you know it is just his way and means nothing. You are like a brother to him and he finds it easy to forgive you, especially when your actions were made in error. Where there may be no forgiveness however is if you leave, especially without speaking with him. For that he will see as a betrayal – and it is something O'Neill finds almost impossible to forgive."

Teal'c's words sent a bolt of fear down his spine – because he knew that they were true. If he left now – Jack _would _never forgive him. But at the same time, he couldn't stay. He'd made a stupid mistake – one a rank amateur should not have made. It had not only managed to get Jack seriously injured, it had resulted in the death of – another person. That was something he refused to even think about right now, knowing it would send him spiraling down into depression from which he might never recover. He needed to wait until he was gone – until he was alone – before he'd think about her.

"I'll – I'll write him a letter Teal'c", he said. "I'll explain everything to him."

"Do not do this my friend. You will regret it and it will wound O'Neill."

"More than he's already wounded?" Daniel asked. He then shrugged the other man's hand off his shoulder. "I have to pack Teal'c. Thanks for dropping by but – there's no more to say."

Teal'c watched him for a moment, hurting greatly for his friend. "Please let me contact you Daniel", he finally said. "I want to make sure you are safe."

"Thanks Teal'c but – I have to go. I'll – try and send a note." He turned away, knowing if he kept looking at Teal'c he'd end up in tears and would lose all his resolution. No – it was best this way.

The Jaffa stood for a few moments, hoping that the younger man would allow him to help, would turn to him. After the minutes stretched on he realized it was not going to happen. If he had been O'Neill – then maybe – but he was not as close to Daniel Jackson as was the Colonel – even though Daniel had forgiven him, the ghost of Sha're sometimes still walked between them.

"Go safely my friend", he finally said. "We are always here for you."

* * *

He felt like he was climbing up a never-ending ladder that was covered in grease. He knew he could fall at any moment and go plummeting back down – down – down for eternity, never to hit bottom. Up ahead was a tiny pinprick of light but it was so far – too far. He couldn't make it, but he couldn't stop either.

"Colonel?" A faint voice. Was that coming from that place so far above? "Colonel?" He heard it again and it seemed to make the climb easier, faster. He kept hearing a voice – no was that voices? They were helping him to move forward, to climb, not to slip back.

"Aaargh", he finally arrived and instead of the relief he had expected to feel there was –pain. "God!" he muttered. To him it sounded like a shout, to those listening it was a sound barely heard.

"Is he okay Janet?" Sam asked. The Colonel looked terrible. He had a cut that ran from his forehead, across the bridge of his nose and down to his cheek, barely missing his eye. His eyes themselves were black, now turning to brilliant shades of green and purple. Janet figured someone had wacked him hard across the face with some kind of weapon. It had left him bruised and bloody and made Sam wince just looking at him.

The face wasn't, of course, his biggest problem. He'd also suffered a broken arm, a cracked collar bone and then there was the injury to his back.

She'd actually heard Janet swear when the doctor had seen the wound on his back. She had shouted immediately for X-Ray's and an MRI and hadn't even stopped to reassure his team. The look on her face had made the rest of SG1 stand frozen in fear. At first Sam thought they were going to lose the Colonel. It was only later that she'd found out that Janet had been afraid he'd broken his back.

By the time the petite doctor had finished and had come out to speak with the Colonel's teammates, they had all convinced themselves that things were bad, that he was on death's door. Actually, she took that back – Teal'c was optimistic – but then, he usually was. Daniel and she, however, couldn't help but think about Janet's face and what it had meant.

"Janet?" Sam stood up as the exhausted looking doctor came into the small waiting area. "How is he?"

"Stable", she replied, sitting down on one of the chairs. "It was close for a while. He'd lost a lot of blood and he was in shock but we managed to bring him around."

"And he'll be okay?" Daniel asked, looking almost as white as the Colonel.

"Well, he'll live Daniel. As for okay – "

"Janet?" Sam looked at her in shock. "What are you saying? What's wrong with the Colonel?"

Janet sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Suddenly a cup of steaming coffee appeared in front of her. She looked up to see a sympathetic looking Teal'c standing in front of her. "Thanks Teal'c, you're godsend", she told him, not realizing the irony of her words.

"You are welcome Dr. Frasier. You look tired."

"I am – thank you", she repeated. "As for the Colonel – well, he was wounded on his back – it looks like someone hit him with a sword or axe. Anyway, that's what caused the blood loss – there was a huge eight inch gash which we had to stitch up."

"But it's okay now?" Sam asked, a questioning frown on her face.

"The gash? Yes, but that wasn't the worst damage."

"For god's sake Janet", Daniel growled. "Just tell us!"

"Okay.", she looked up and decided to just give it to them straight. There was no nicer way to say this. "The weapon, whatever it was, was wielded with great force and his spine was damaged. We don't know how badly at this point as there's still a lot of swelling – but there is a possibility that the Colonel won't walk again."

Stunned silence greeted her words. The possibility of death was always there – but none of them had ever considered something like this, not for Jack. They knew that someone as active as him would find it almost worse than death to end up in a wheelchair.

"Oh God", breathed Sam. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I've administered methlprednisolone, which helps keep the swelling down and has been shown to help. Other than that we're keeping him in traction for now and sedated. We've also had to intubate him, although I'm hoping we'll be able to wean him off of that in a day or two. The damage was in the lower back area so his breathing shouldn't be permanently affected. I'm afraid for now all we can do is wait."

"Can we see him?" Carter asked.

"He's in intensive care so you can each go in for a few minutes. I can't have you getting in the way of my nurses so I'm afraid you can't stay long. As soon as things settle down I'll let you know and then you can take turns sitting with him for longer periods. Just – don't give up hope."

"We shall not Dr. Frasier", Teal'c answered solemnly. The other two nodded, but although it was a half-hearted effort on both their parts.

When it was Daniel's turn to see Jack he'd almost refused. As worried as he was, he didn't know if he could handle seeing what he'd done. Still, he'd forced himself to go in. It was what he deserved, after all. It would be part of his punishment to witness the terrible wounds on his friend. He stood looking at him for what seemed forever, but which he knew could only have been mere minutes. He wanted to reach out and take the still hand in his, and tell his friend to get well, but he couldn't. He had caused this – and he was sure Jack would blame him. The last thing he needed was to hear the voice of the man who may have condemned him to half a life.

He turned and left the room, with only one look back. "Goodbye Jack", he said softly. "I'll miss you."

* * *

"Colonel", the voice said again, "Can you hear me?"

"Aaargh", he groaned. "Ye-" he tried to answer, but his throat didn't want to work. He felt something cold – metal – slip past his lips and suddenly the cool sweet relief of ice in his mouth.

"Is that better?" that voice asked. He was sure he recognized it, although he couldn't for the life of him recall any names.

"Yeah", he finally managed to get out a real word. "More?"

Another ice cube slipped into him mouth and he lay there, enjoying the soothing cold.

"Can you open your eyes Sir?" that damned voice wouldn't let him alone. "Come on Sir, just try and open them for me."

Okay fine, he thought. If that's what you want! He tried, really he did, but someone – some practical joker – probably a Marine – had glued his eyelids together.

"Ca – " he tried to say. Suddenly a cool cloth gently touched his eyelids, one at a time. It felt heavenly. After a minute he tried again to lift his eyelids and this time he was able to – just a crack.

"That's it Colonel", the voice sounded happy. Good – maybe then it'd leave him alone! "You can still do better than that. We want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Gorgeous? What? His eyes were just plain old brown, weren't they? Now if you wanted to talk about gorgeous –

"Cart –"

"I'm here Sir", another voice sounded. Who the hell was that? Oh yeah – the one with the gorgeous eyes. He wondered if she'd had to open hers too?

"Can you open your eyes for Janet Sir", _her_ voice said.

What the hell was it with the voices and his eyes? He forced himself to open them some more – although how the hell anyone was supposed to open something that weighed four or five hundred pounds he had no idea. Finally however, they seemed reasonably open – if the voice's reaction was anything to go by.

"That's it Sir", the first one exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

He looked – or tried to look – out of open eyes that didn't work worth a damn. Everything was blurry. "Why?" he gasped out.

"Why Sir?" the voice said, sounding puzzled.

"Why – eyes?" he asked. It seemed to be way to much work for him and he couldn't figure out any reason why they really had to be open.

"Uh – I just wanted to make sure you're back with us Sir. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Didn't she ask him that already? He was feeling very confused and his eyelids were beginning to close. He just wanted to sleep, that's all.

"Sir?" Ah – the gorgeous eyes voice.

"Hmmm?" He didn't want to ignore her, although it was becoming increasingly difficult to speak.

"We're here Colonel and you're getting better. Just rest and we'll be here when you wake up."

"Kay", he murmured, and then was asleep.

Sam looked at the doctor. "Well?"

"I don't know Sam", she answered. "He's still pretty doped up so it will take a while for him to be more coherent. It was a good sign that eventually he did open his eyes – but beyond that I just don't know. As for his legs – we'll have to wait until he's awake before we can test him."

Sam just nodded and continued to look at the Colonel. He looked so ill, so weak, so vulnerable – and she felt like a voyeur by sitting here and watching him. "Oh Colonel", she said, "please be okay." She reached out and gently took his hand. At this moment she didn't care what other people thought. He needed her – he needed all of them and damn it – they'd be there for him. Everyone except Daniel.


	2. What To Do With a Drunken Archaeologist

_**Here is the LONG overdue next chapter to Absence of Malice. I will attempt to alternate between this and my other story. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**By the way - I hope everybody in Sandy's path is okay. My thoughts and prayers are with all of you! For those wondering, my family and I made it through just fine - no property damage or injuries - just a lot of wind and rain and we got to miss work and school. **_

He sat staring out of the window, his thoughts and emotions whirling like the blue of the event horizon. He grabbed his head, wishing things would stop, or even just slow down. He couldn't take it anymore.

He felt like the guilt and anguish and loss were eating him alive. It was _his_ stupid mistake that had resulted in the death of Lieutenant Williams. Oh, it was true he'd told her not to touch, to just stand back and take pictures, but still, if he hadn't misread the translation he wouldn't have let her anywhere near the site.

And then there was Jack! He was probably going to end up in a wheelchair, unable to walk or to play hockey or go through the Stargate. He knew the Colonel – he would hate being stuck like that for the rest of his life. Jack was too full of life, of energy to be stuck in a chair. He'd certainly blame Daniel for putting him there so no, it was best not to go back, not to see him.

There was just too much pain and loss and he didn't know how to cope with it all. It had only been a few months since he'd lost Sha're. He'd just started to feel like maybe his life could go on, when this had happened. Was it him? Was he cursed and so bring misfortune and death to all those he loved? He thought that perhaps it would be better if he were to stay away from his friends so as not to take the chance on hurting them anymore.

But how to get through this pain? He felt like he wanted to writhe, to scream, to yell, even though physically there was nothing wrong with him other than a few bruises and scrapes. He _wanted_ to feel pain, to hurt – he deserved it. At the same time, he didn't know how much more of it he could take. Really what he wanted was some physical pain in order to drown out the emotional pain he was feeling.

Well, he wasn't into hurting himself intentionally but he _could_ do something and that was get drunk. It wasn't something he'd ever used in the past when things were bad, but maybe this time it would help. He knew Jack had done it when things were really bad so he might as well try it too.

He checked his liquor cabinet only to find half a bottle of red wine, left over from a dinner party he'd thrown for the rest of SG1. Other than that there was nothing. With a sigh he closed the cabinet and reached for his phone book. He was pretty sure he'd heard of places that delivered alcohol.

That night, as he collapsed on his bed in a drunken stupor he realized that it hadn't really helped. Still, it would allow him to pass out and maybe forget things for a few hours.

"How is Colonel O'Neill doing?" Janet had just gotten in for her shift and spoke with Dr. Ian Gabriel, who had recently been transferred to the SGC.

"No change", the Doctor told her. "He's holding steady but hasn't really woken up yet. I was thinking about trying to wake him but knew you'd be in this morning and would want to be there."

"Yes", she sighed. "He should have someone he knows with him in case -"

"There's still a good chance he'll get mobility back in his legs Janet", Ian said, laying a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You know it's still too early to tell."

"I know. I just worry about him. He's – well, you saw his file. He and SG1 could keep the Infirmary running full-time just between the four of them. He's had enough hurt in his life and now, with Daniel gone -" She left the rest of it unsaid, but Ian nodded once, having learned quite a bit about the famous team in just the few weeks he'd been working in Cheyenne Mountain.

"Why don't you grab a cup of coffee and I'll watch O'Neill until you get back", he offered. He knew how difficult it was to treat a friend who was hurt while trying to maintain your professional distance.

"Thanks Ian. I'll be back in a few minutes."

By the time she arrived back at the Colonel's bedside – having said a quick goodbye to Gabriel – she saw that both Sam and Teal'c were there, standing guard.

"Hi Janet", Sam gave her a brief smile, although her face was pale and tense. "We were just seeing how the Colonel was doing."

"That's why I'm here as well", the Doctor smiled at the two members of SG1. "Dr. Gabriel said he had an uneventful night, which is what we hope for." She picked up the chart and looked it over carefully. "Everything looks good. His wounds are healing nicely and his fever is down. I expect he'll wake up sometime soon."

"Do you know yet about his legs", Teal'c asked softly, looking in concern at his friend.

"Not yet Teal'c. We really won't know until Jack – the Colonel – tells us. We know there was some damage, but it's hard to tell whether it's something that will heal or whether – well, we'll have to wait and see."

Just then Sam noticed a small bit of movement from the man on the bed. She held up her hand, indicating to the others to be silent. "I think he's waking up."

Janet stepped closer and looked at the heart monitor, which was showing a definite increase. "Colonel", she called softly, gently stroking his forehead above the horrendous bruise and cut that still remained. "Colonel, can you wake up for me Sir?"

It took a few moments, but eventually Jack surfaced. His eyes were only open half way, and appeared to be unfocused. Janet grew worried – there was always the possibility of brain damage due to the severe hit across his face. After a bit, however, his gaze sharpened and he looked directly at her.

"Janet?" he croaked softly. "Where -"

"You're in the Infirmary Sir. Your team is fine. In fact Major Carter and Teal'c are right here." She stepped back to allow him to see his teammates.

He stared at them, blinking slightly, and finally allowed a small smile to appear. That quickly changed to a frown. "Daniel?" he asked.

"Uh – Daniel is at home O'Neill. He was not feeling well but instructed us to watch out for you."

He nodded, wondering if he should worry about the archaeologist, but not really having the energy to deal with it right now. He could feel himself begin to fade out and supposed that he was full of all kinds of Janet's happy juice and other potions. He tried to speak again, but was just too tired.

Sam reached out and took his hand and was encouraged by the weak squeeze he gave it. She felt even better when he turned to her and smiled, even though it was faint and he was almost asleep. What didn't make her feel better was the fact that he didn't react in the slightest when Janet lifted the covers off the end of the bed and poked the bottoms of his feet.

Janet tried a few times more, working her way up his legs. When there was absolutely no reaction she pulled down the covers and walked up to the head of the bed. "You go to sleep Colonel", she told him, knowing that he was almost all the way there already. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Danny too?' he whispered, so quietly she almost didn't hear. Fortunately he was asleep before she had time to answer.

"Damn him", Sam muttered, thinking about Daniel. "How could he do this? How could he leave when he had to know the Colonel would need him?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson is hurting too Major Carter", Teal'c said gently. "Dr. Frasier, what is your diagnosis?"

Janet stood, biting her lip and ignoring her companions. It was Teal'c's question that finally pulled her out of her thoughts. "Uh – it's really too early to say Teal'c. A severe shock to the spine can cause numbness for days. It could gradually wear off."

"But it may not?" Sam asked, looking fearfully at her friend.

"There's no point thinking like that, not yet Sam", Janet cautioned, although she knew her own pessimism was written all over her face. "We just have to wait and see."

"If I only had a healing device", the Major cried. "Damn those guys at Area 51 for ruining the only one we had!"

"Can you contact the Tokr'a?" Janet asked.

"General Hammond has sent out messages but we haven't heard anything back yet. You know what they're like. They'll answer if they think we have something for them or if they need us!"

"Well, eventually I'm sure they'll be in touch."

"But Janet, you know as well as I do that if you leave it too long the healing device won't do anything. We'd have to have a sarcophagus to heal him, and I doubt if we'll find one of them lying around!"

"I know Sam", Janet rubbed her face, already feeling tired even though she just started her shift. "All we can do is wait and see and hope for the best."

Over the next couple of days Jack began to have longer periods of wakefulness. His doctor and teammates kept waiting for him to say _something_ about his legs but he never mentioned them. Sam was convinced he was hiding it, from himself as much as from the others. Janet thought it might simply be that he was too groggy to notice. Whatever it was, they knew that eventually he'd have to face it.

That moment came sooner rather than later. The Colonel had awoken, feeling sore and in pain. He turned his head to see Sam working away beside him, her laptop sitting – well – in her lap.

"Hence laptop", he said quietly. That made her look up and she instantly gave him a brilliant smile.

"Sir, you're awake!"

"Very observant Major", he said, his tone sharp and sarcastic. When her smile faded a bit he wanted to curse himself, although the part of him that was feeling out of sorts wanted to lash out at anyone around him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Oh, just hunky dorey! I _love_ lying around on my ass all day! Where are Teal'c and Daniel?" He checked out the whole tiny, dingy Infirmary room although it had been obvious from the first moment he woke up that neither was here.

"Teal'c is in his room resting and doing some reading."

"And Daniel?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. He could tell something was off.

"Uh – he's at home", she replied.

"What's he doing at home?"

"I guess what most people do at home Sir", she replied. "He's probably cooking or cleaning – or maybe watching TV or something."

"Well since Daniel doesn't cook, hires a cleaning lady and doesn't own a television, I'd say all those guesses are wrong. Do you want to try again?"

God, the Colonel was in a pissy mood but she also knew he was smart and would catch on pretty quick. In this instance however, she was saved when he grimaced in pain. "Sir? Are you okay?"

He was biting his lip and had started to pant, obviously in an attempt to control the pain. She ran quickly to the door and shouted for Janet. She then ran back to the bed and took his hand, which appeared to be searching for something. She grimaced herself from the pressure of his hand – he was practically crushing her fingers.

"What is it?" Janet rushed in and took one look at the Colonel and immediately shouted for a nurse. "Hold on Sir. We'll get you something right away." As soon as the nurse walked in Janet gave her instructions for pain medication. She was back almost instantly and the Doctor injected it into the Colonel's IV.

It took a few minutes but eventually his grip loosened and his face began to relax. The two women watched him carefully. "Feeling better now Sir?" Janet finally dared to ask.

"Mmmm", he grunted, clearly not completely out of pain yet. Finally, after another five minutes he appeared to relax completely.

"Colonel, can you tell me what was hurting?"

"My damned legs", he gasped out. "At first they were just tingling and then they felt like they were on fire. What the hell was that?"

"That Sir", Janet grinned, "was feeling coming back into your legs." She walked to the foot of Jack's bed and lifted his covers. Picking up one of his legs she took an instrument out of the pocket of her white coat and ran it along the bottom of his foot. His toes twitched slightly. "Did you feel that Sir?"

"Uh – a little", he replied, frowning. "It still felt kind of numb." At that point he looked at the doctor. "What the hell is going on? What haven't you been telling me?"

Janet carefully tucked the blankets back in and moved to stand beside Jack. "You were given a serious blow across your back and we weren't sure how bad it was. Until now you've had little or no feeling in your legs."

"What?" he frowned, looking confused. He glanced down at his legs as if trying to figure out what the hell had happened. "I don't – I didn't know", he said, sounding slightly miffed.

"I know and that's okay Colonel. You've been ill and on lots of painkillers. It was probably best that you didn't realize."

"You should have told me", he complained. "I had a right to know that I might have ended up a cripple!"

"I would have Colonel, believe me. In fact, if this hadn't happened I was going to tell you and then do some tests. Still, this is a much better scenario."

"So, you're telling me my legs are fine, that I'll be okay?"

Janet began fussing with his bedcovers, not quite sure what to say. Certainly it had been the best news possible that he'd regained feeling in his legs, but that didn't mean he was out of the woods yet.

"Doc?" he asked, grabbing her hands and stopping her from what she was doing. "Tell me the truth."

She looked up at that, knowing that he had a right to know. And besides, she and the Colonel had always been honest with each other. She sighed. "Sir, it's great that you've got feeling back in your legs. I was worried you were going to be paralyzed, but it looks like there wasn't that much damage. Still, there _was_ damage and at this point we don't know how much. We're going to have to wait and see and do some more tests once you've healed some more. After that we'll have you do physical therapy which will help."

"Bottom line it for me here Doc", he said softly.

"Bottom line Colonel is – I don't really know. You'll get the use of your legs back, but by how much I can't really say. You could come out of this perfectly healed and be back to duty in the next couple of months. You could also end up with permanent weakness in your legs and back. I really don't know Sir, I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "Thank you Janet", he said, in appreciation of her honesty. He took a deep breath. "Well, I'm just going to have to make damn sure I get back into shape. There is no way in hell I'm giving up my career because some damned ghost walloped me across the back!"

Janet patted him on the arm. "Sir, you know we'll support you and help you get better. Just don't push it, okay? You will do more damage than good if you try to do too much too fast. Your back needs to heal before you start doing anything. Do you understand Sir, Jack? You have to promise me you won't go too hard."

He scowled but eventually nodded. "Okay, I promise – but as soon as I'm up to it –"

"We'll make sure to get you into physio as soon as possible."

Sam had been standing back since the Colonel had first felt the feeling come back to his legs. She was incredibly relieved, although still worried that he was going to face some tough odds – maybe insurmountable ones. And she had a dreadful feeling those odds were going to be worse without Daniel here.

"Carter?" He turned and looked at his Second, standing in the corner, and suddenly felt badly for the way he'd spoken to her. He knew now it had been as a result of the pain that had been building but still, it wasn't fair to treat her that way.

"Yes Sir?" she stepped forward and smiled. "I'm glad to hear about your legs Colonel. We were all worried."

"Yes well – look Major, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier. You didn't deserve that – I guess I was just in a bad mood."

"That's okay Sir. You're entitled", she paused, "Once in a while."

Jack looked at her in surprise and then grinned. "Good to know Major. So tell me – where _is_ that archaeologist of ours? I don't think I've seen him once." He got a worried look on his face. "Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

Damn – she had really been hoping he'd forget – and only remember to ask when Teal'c was around. "Uh – he's fine Sir. At least, he wasn't hurt."

"Then where is he?"

"He's – I think – I don't really know."

"You don't_ know_? How the hell can't you know where he is? I mean – he didn't go off world again and get kidnapped or anything, did he?"

"Colonel, you really need to rest. Your body needs to heal which it can't do if you get stressed. I suggest you lie back and try and sleep." Janet was attempting to distract him, although she was pretty sure the Colonel wouldn't fall for it.

"I'll rest as soon as someone tells me what the hell is going on with Daniel?"

"He left Sir", Sam answered softly, knowing there wasn't really any way of doing this more gently. "He felt guilty for what happened to you and Lieutenant Williams so he resigned and left. None of us have seen him for days."

"That damned _idiot_!" O'Neill shouted. "What the hell was he thinking? None of this was his fault. The Lieutenant got killed because she disobeyed orders – not his fault. I ended up here because I did something stupid and ran into a situation before I knew what was happening. This is _not_ Daniel's fault."

"You're preaching to the choir Jack", Janet said quietly. "We know and we all tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen. He was just – eaten up with guilt. I think -" she stopped, not knowing whether to continue.

"What Janet?" he asked. "What do you know?"

"Know? Nothing. I just think – I think this was just too much coming on top of losing Shar'e. I've worried about him for a while now, thinking that he seemed rather, I don't know - brittle. I was going to suggest he see a grief counselor when this happened. Please Sir – don't blame Daniel. He's really hurting and I think just needed some time on his own. He made sure you were going to be okay before he left."

"That's nice of him!"

"Colonel", Sam entreated. "Please, you know how much Daniel thinks of you. He didn't want to leave you – he just -"

"- decided to atone for his guilt by cutting himself off from his friends and walling in guilt."

"I –" Sam wasn't quite sure what to say so she decided to opt for nothing.

"Don't worry Sam, Doc – I really do understand what Daniel's going through and I'm not going to hold it against him – at least not for too long. I mean, I may have to strangle him – but that's all."

"You'll forgive him Colonel?" Sam had been so worried about this but again, the Colonel had surprised her.

"No – I won't forgive him Major, because I have nothing to forgive him _for._ I'm the last person that should ever stand in judgment over something like this." He shook his head slightly and lent back, suddenly exhausted with everything. "Once I'm up and around I'll go over to his place and kick some Jackson butt. I'll bring him back, don't worry Major." He closed his eyes and was asleep in almost an instant.

"You never know, do you", whispered Janet. "He's full of surprises – and often they're really good ones."

"Yeah", Sam smiled gently at her commanding officer and laid her hand over his. "You're a good man Jack O'Neill", she told him. "And we'll bring Daniel back."

Daniel groaned. Okay – drinking to excess – really, really,_ really_ bad idea. His mouth felt like a sewer, the room was spinning so much he wanted to be sick and – oh God - he really wanted to be sick.

He managed to almost make it to the bathroom. Unfortunately, there are certain times that 'almost' really doesn't count, and vomiting is definitely one of them. Great – not only was he feeling sick and miserable and very _very_ sorry for himself, he now had to clean the floor.

Where the hell did his cleaning lady leave the supplies? God, he didn't even know whether or not he had a bucket.

By the time he was finished he was feeling sicker than ever, even though he'd thrown up another two times – at least those times he made it to the toilet. He was now lying flat on his back in bed, the room tilting all around him. Who was the moron who'd said that drinking away your sorrows was a good idea?

Actually – now that he thought about it (although it hurt to do so) he didn't think _anyone_ had said it was a good idea. In fact, he seemed to remember that it was considered a crappy idea. So _now_ he had to remember that! He groaned and clutched his head. Really stupid idea Jackson. You are never getting drunk again!

It took him almost two days before he was feeling better. He'd probably gotten a slight case of alcohol poisoning, he figured, although he hadn't had that much. Still, he wasn't used to it and it had really hit him hard.

By the time he'd showered and changed he was feeling immeasurably better. Suddenly the world didn't look quite so bleak. Maybe he had had to hit bottom to begin to appreciate what he had.

He went and sat in his living room, looking at the pictures on the end table next to his couch. He kept his one picture of Sha're on his night table, but his other friends were all here. He looked at the picture of Nick and wondered how his grandfather was doing. He then picked up the various other photos, including one of Catherine and Ernest, until he finally looked at the photo of SG1. It had been taken at an SGC picnic and the four of them were all standing, arms around each other, smiling at the camera. Even Teal'c – usually so solemn – was sporting a big grin. He was pretty sure Jack was smiling so widely because he had his arm around Sam – something he usually didn't allow himself. He laughed softly – yeah, and that was probably an answering smile from Sam, for exactly the same reason.

He was lucky, he realized. He had the best friends in the whole world. They'd stuck by him through everything the universe had thrown at him. And what had he done? He'd thrown it all back at them and gone off by himself to sulk. What the hell had he been thinking? This wasn't the way to solve anything. If there was anyone who knew that it was Daniel Jackson. At the least he should have learned from Jack, who had tried this very thing and had almost let it destroy him.

No – he was _not_ going to do this." He set the picture down with a snap, a determined look on his face. He was going to go back and apologize – and in the case of Jack probably grovel. He suspected it would take his friend a while to forgive him but eventually he would, even if Daniel had to torment him to death.

He stood up and looked for his keys. When he found them he gave one last look at the picture and headed for the door. His hand was extended to grasp the knob when there was a knock on the door.

He jumped back in surprise, his heart beating a mile a minute, and then laughed at how jumpy he'd become. It must be someone soliciting for something. He opened the door –

"Dr. Jackson", the man at the door said calmly, the gun in his hand pointing directly at Daniel's heart. "I suggest you take a step back."

Daniel looked in the man's eyes and what he saw there made him do as he was told. Only then did he notice the other man standing there. He was huge and was also holding a pistol, although it was a bit different looking. He didn't recognize either man and couldn't figure out what this was about. He opened his mouth to ask who they were and what they wanted when he heard a 'pop' and felt a sharp sting in his chest. He glanced down to see a dart sticking out. He tried to reach for it but before he could he fell to his knees. The last thing he thought was that now he'd never be able to tell Jack he was sorrys.


	3. Infiltration

_**Hi all. I wasn't sure if I should cut this story short as it didn't seem to get much interest. Let me know and I can go on to something different. If people do like it I will continue. And please be honest - I'd rather not put the energy into something people aren't enjoying. Thanks!**_

Jack had been in the Infirmary for over a week and was going stir crazy. His legs had seemed to get better and then the improvement had suddenly stopped and they were now weaker than they had been a few days ago. Janet couldn't understand what was going on and so had called in a specialist. Unfortunately, the man couldn't get there for a few days so Jack just had to grin and bear it. Or not! Instead he bitched and complained, whined and irritated everyone in his path. Even Teal'c had snapped at him, something that was so rare as to be almost unheard of. The story had gone around the SGC like wildfire – and many of the Infirmary staff, plus Sam and some of Jack's closest friends had all offered to buy Teal'c his favorite drink/meal/dessert/video of choice. It seems like Teal'c was considered a hero and a man of exceptional courage.

Of course, Jack felt ashamed for how he treated those around him – at least most of the time he did – but he just couldn't help himself. He was going crazy, both about his legs and about Daniel. No one had heard from the man since the day he'd left the SGC and Jack was really starting to worry. He could understand Daniel's initial feelings of guilt and his desire to get away from things but he knew the archaeologist well enough to have expected him to return after a few days. It just wasn't like him to disappear like this.

Jack sighed and tried to move his legs for the umpteenth time. God, why were they so weak? He no longer felt pain, although the wound across his back still pulled. His broken bones were healing and the various cuts and bruises were starting to fade. He just couldn't understand why he wasn't getting better.

He looked around the Infirmary and sighed, feeling alone and lonely. Sadly, he knew he had no one but himself to blame. Everyone had tried to be helpful and supportive and he'd practically driven them all away. He knew that Sam and Teal'c would have remained regardless of his behavior but General Hammond had made them take a few days away from the SGC. Sam was off to San Diego to visit her brother and Teal'c had gone to Chulak to visit his son and Bray'tac. Jack rather suspected Hammond had ordered them off base as a way to discipline his obstreperous Colonel just as much as it was to give the two teammates a respite. Whatever the reason, Jack found himself all alone.

Even Janet and Hammond were gone. It was a long weekend and Hammond had left Colonel Moss in charge. Jack didn't know the Colonel all that well – he'd been here for just a few months, having transferred from DC. He seemed to be an okay guy but rather lacking in humor.

Things were slow around the base and Hammond had decided everyone needed a break. No teams were off world and there was only a skeleton crew on duty. The General had taken off a few days himself to spend some time with his daughter and her family. Because Jack was the only patient and he was recovering, even Janet had decided to take a few days leave. She and Cassie were going to California for a few days for a 'girl's weekend.' Dr. Gabriel, the new doctor, had been left in charge.

So, here he lay, all alone in a gray, uninteresting room deep within the mountain. He couldn't even watch anything interesting on TV as it was broken and even Siler was off. Jack sighed, feeling crabby and sorry for himself. If only he hadn't treated his teammates so badly. What he wouldn't give to have Teal'c or Sam or Daniel here to talk to and play games with. Served him right!

"Colonel, how are you this evening?" Nurse Jacobson entered carrying a tray, a vial of medicine and a syringe on it.

"I'm fine", he said, looking suspiciously at the tray. "What's that?" he asked. He didn't like medicine at the best of times and _hated_ anything that came in the form of a needle.

"Just a sedative Colonel", she replied, putting the tray down on his table. "Dr. Gabriel said you haven't been sleeping very well so ordered this. It will give you a nice night's sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I feel fine now", he crabbed. He really didn't need more drugs – they were giving him enough crap through the IV that was still attached to his arm – even though he'd complained to Janet about it many times. As he watched the nurse prepare the needle he decided not to fight it. Maybe it would be better to simply sleep, that way he wouldn't be so bored.

Jacobson reached for the IV tube when there was a sudden crash in the hall followed by a shout. The nurse looked at him, startled for a moment and laid the needle down. "I'll just -"

"Go!" he interrupted. He wanted to be able to run out himself and see what was going on and cursed his legs for the weakness that was still there.

As he waited to find out what was going on he looked over at the sedative that the nurse had left. With a quick glance at the door he reached over and picked it up. After a brief moment of consideration he squeezed the plunger until all the sedative had squirted out down the side of his bed. He then put it back on the tray and leaned back.

"Just Nurse Jenks", she explained. "She just started her shift and knocked over a cart."

"Nurse Jenks?" He frowned, not recognizing the name.

"Yes, she's only been here a few days. She's a competent nurse though and she'll look after you just fine."

"What about you?" He didn't like new nurses. It took him too long to break them in so they didn't drive him crazy.

"I'm off in just a few minutes Colonel. I get the whole weekend off to spend with my fiancé. We're going away to a cabin for a few days. I can hardly wait."

He grunted, not wanting to be rude, but feeling even more out of sorts. Not only was he stuck here but he had to be in the company of a new nurse and doctor. Just great!

He glanced at the nurse and saw that she was staring in puzzlement at the syringe. "Did I -"

"Yes", he said quickly. "Just before the crash."

"Oh. I don't – I thought." She laughed as she threw the needle in the sharps container. "It's probably a good thing I'm off. Now you take care of yourself Sir. The medication should start working at right away and you'll have a good sleep."

"Have fun", he told her with a small smile. She was a nice person and a good nurse. He just wished she was staying.

He laid back and thought about everything that had happened and worried again about Daniel. What had possessed the man to take off like this? He suspected Janet was right and this had more to do with Sha're than it did about their last mission, although it had been a total disaster. Still, it was far from Daniel's fault and he'd tell the idiot that as soon as he found him.

He closed his eyes and thought back to their last mission. It was supposed to be a milk run – a way to break in some new recruits. Airman Brad Stories, Captain Johnny Parent and Lieutenant Marianne Williams had just arrived at the SGC and were going to be split among various teams. Hammond had asked Jack to observe the newbies to better determine where he could assign them to make best use of their individual skills.

Jack generally hated this kind of thing and would have been surprised to find out he got these kinds of assignments because of how good he was with the young soldiers. They respected him – and feared him – but Hammond knew he'd always treat them fairly. O'Neill was also one of the best at seeing beneath the surface and finding people's strengths – and weaknesses.

When they'd arrived at their destination Jack had given everyone their assignments. He had Stories and Williams do a perimeter search and asked Parent to determine the direction they needed to go to find the ruins Daniel was itching to study.

Parent was quick – and when Jack saw Sam's tiny nod realized he was also accurate. The Captain was a bit nervous but was being quiet and was observing things carefully. Just the kind of soldier Jack liked. He had confidence in himself, but wasn't cocky and knew he had lots to learn.

"Good job", he said quietly to the young soldier. He then watched to see how the other two were doing. Stories was definitely keeping his eyes open and was looking carefully as he walked around the gate area. He was alert but not jumpy – also good, thought Jack. He then shifted his attention to Williams.

He frowned slightly when he saw the way the Lieutenant was walking. She was not only being much too careless and noisy, she seemed to be looking things over rather half-heartedly. There had been something about the young officer that had set Jack's teeth on edge right from the beginning. It was nothing she'd done exactly – it was more her attitude. It was almost as if she were humoring him. She clearly thought she didn't need instruction from anyone. She'd had top marks at the academy and had already received a commendation during her recent tour of duty. Generally only the best were transferred to the SGC so Jack had to assume there was something worthwhile about her. He would give her the benefit of the doubt – for a little while – although he'd keep an eye on her.

They arrived at the temple in the late morning after a reasonably easy walk. He'd had the recruits watching for danger signs, although he knew his team was every bit as alert. They were too experienced to rely on anyone other than themselves on a new planet.

"There ya go Daniel", Jack pointed with his P-90 to the ruins ahead. "Paradise!"

"Paradise Jack?" Daniel raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"For you Daniel, not for me."

"Right!" The archaeologist grinned. "Uh can I -?"

"Go, go – and take Williams with you. Hey Lieutenant", he shouted to the young woman. "Go with Dr. Jackson and watch his six while he does his thing."

"Yes Sir", she responded.

He frowned – the words were okay but he got the clear impression she was less than pleased at the order. Yup, the more he saw her in action the less he liked her. "Okay – we're gonna check things out around here. Stories, you're with Carter, Parent you're with Teal'c. Do what they say and watch your backs. This may seem like a peaceful planet but you never know what's hiding around a corner."

His teammates, with recruits in tow, began to make their way around the area, checking for anything interesting or dangerous. He sat outside the temple, keeping his eyes open for anything unusual, while doing regular radio check-in's with everyone on his team.

He'd been sitting for just over an hour when he heard the shout from inside the temple. It was a sound of pure terror so, without thinking, he stood up and ran inside, his weapon at the ready. He could barely remember what happened next. He had read Daniel's report so he knew the facts, but all he could remember was rushing inside to see a number of beings – he couldn't call them people – moving towards Lieutenant Williams. Daniel was lying in a heap by one of the walls. Jack didn't know if he was simply stunned, unconscious or dead.

"Williams!" he shouted. "Get out of there!" Although most of the – beings – kept heading towards her a couple of them veered off towards him at the sound of his voice. He lifted his weapon and as they approached. "Stop right there!" he cried. "If you come closer I'll have to shoot!" Damn – where was Daniel when you needed him? He didn't even know if these guys understood English.

"STOP!" he yelled. When it didn't seem to faze the beings he shot once, over their heads. That did nothing and they continued to approach. Whatever these things were they were giving him the serious creeps. He couldn't even tell if they had faces and they seemed to simply glide, rather than walk.

"COLONEL!" Williams screamed.

"Shoot them Lieutenant!" He instantly heard gun shots being fired but the creatures kept advancing towards her. "Damn!" He then began to shoot at the ones coming towards him. It didn't do a thing to stop them.

Crap – what were these things? He began to back up but didn't want to leave, not with Daniel and Williams both at the mercy of these things.

"Williams?" he called, no longer hearing shots. Everything grew silent and suddenly all the beings turned and began advancing towards him. Okay – this called for quick action. He could now see Williams and she was obviously dead. Shit! He then looked to Daniel, who was starting to stir. Okay, choice made. He began to move sideways, towards the fallen man.

Whoever the people were they were moving slowly, deliberately towards him. He ran the last few feet and, slinging his weapon over his back he reached down and grabbed Daniel. "Come on Daniel, we gotta get out of here!"

He half dragged, half pulled his friend out towards the entrance of the temple. The beings were almost on top of him and he knew there was no way he was going to get both of them out of this. At the last second he threw Daniel through the door and turned to the creatures.

"What the hell do you want?" he cried, again pointing his weapon. For a second time it didn't work, even though he continued to fire until they were upon him. The first touch sent agony through his arm and shoulder – and he knew he now had a broken arm and collar bone. Screaming he pulled his arm out of the alien's grip and went to turn. He heard a noise and looked up at the last moment in time to see a sword descending right towards him. He didn't have time to move and felt the impact right across his face. Oh God – he prayed he hadn't lost an eye, although from the pain he thought it might have.

He finally managed to turn his body, wrenching his arm from the grasp of the creature. He had only managed a few steps away when pain exploded across his back. That was the last thing he knew until he woke up in the Infirmary.

Daniel's report had filled in the blanks about what had happened – and about who the beings were. He thought back to the younger man's report.

He told about finding the text written along the wall and had immediately begun to translate it. For the first few minutes he'd heard Lt. Williams moving about but then became so absorbed in what he was reading that he forgot her. It was only when he'd heard something fall that he turned around, just in time to see her looking at an artifact that had fallen on the ground.

"Be careful not to touch anything Lt.", he told her with a frown. She'd obviously knocked whatever it was over and, as much as Jack liked to tease him, he was always careful before he touched anything. He knew from experience that things could either be extremely fragile or extremely dangerous.

"It was just an old pot Doctor", she said, her voice conveying her lack of concern. "I don't think it's such a bit loss."

"You don't know that", he answered carefully. "Just don't touch."

She shrugged in reply and continued to walk around the room. This time Daniel kept his eyes on her, although as he became more interested in the writing he paid less attention to her.

"Does it say anything interesting?" Williams was at his shoulder when she spoke. He jumped about a foot – he hadn't heard her approach.

"Yeah – it says this place was some kind of sacred sanctuary. This is a warning."

"Warning against what?" she asked, reaching out and touching the writing. He gently removed her hand. "Don't touch, remember."

"You were touching", she told him.

"That's because I know what I'm doing. This is my area of expertise."

She shrugged again, and blew a bubble with her gum. Daniel closed his eyes briefly – he hated it when people did that. "So what's it warning against?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet, although it's something about not disturbing the eternal rest of – someone or something, I can't tell what."

"I don't get what this has to do with going through the Stargate or kicking Goa'uld butt. I thought we were looking for weapons, not fairy tales!"

Okay – Daniel was generally a pretty easy going man, but there was something about this woman that made him want to swear. Instead he turned back to this wall. "Yeah, well, this is part of what we do going through the gate so I'd suggest you get used to it!" Normally he would have gone into some reasonable explanation – like the ones he often gave Jack – but this time he couldn't be bothered.

He heard Williams start up again with her wandering around the room. Every once in a while he'd hear her snap a bubble. He wished she'd do that when Jack was around. He'd love to see how the Colonel dealt with that one. He couldn't help but grin when he thought about Williams and her attitude. He doubted it would survive Jack O'Neill.

The second crash occurred a few minutes later, causing him to whirl around. "Lieutenant!" he said fiercely. She was looking at the remnants of some kind of small, carved stone box. It was laying in pieces at her feet. "What the hell did you do? I told you not to -"

Before he had time to continue, some kind of smoke or mist appeared from the broken pieces. Daniel watched, mesmerized, as the mist began to take the shape of – some kind of people or beings. He couldn't see their faces, only the general outlines of their bodies. Whoever or whatever they were though, he was sure they were not benevolent.

"Get out of here Lieutenant", he said quietly. She looked over at him and shrugged for a third time. "I don't think they're gonna hurt us Sir – they're just smoke."

"Williams, do as I say right now. Get out of here. We have disturbed the rest of whoever these were and they're not happy. Do it. NOW!"

She began to walk away, casually and slowly. Her attitude shrieked insolence – as far as she was concerned, Jackson was a civilian and therefore not deserving of respect or obedience.

Daniel could see what was happening and knew that things were bad. He had to get Williams out of here – she was in danger, even if she didn't believe him. The smoke people – or ghosts – or whatever they were seemed focused on her. Without thinking about it, knowing he didn't have much time, he approached them from behind, his zat drawn. "Williams, I'm gonna zat these guys. When I do – you run like hell."

"Dr. Jackson, I don't think a zat is gonna do much and anyway, they haven't done anything to hurt us."

"On the count of three Williams – one, two, THREE – RUN!"

The blast from the zat didn't seem to affect the creatures but rather it seemed to bounce right off of them – back onto him. He was propelled back against the wall and fell, stunned, to the ground. According to Daniel he didn't remember much until Jack had pushed him out of the temple. He'd watched at the beings had attacked the Colonel. It was at that point that something written on the wall came to mind.

"Quitorene in patrene. Fortin alber na me." Daniel had shouted the words as loud as he could. The creatures surrounding Jack evaporated almost instantly. He'd collapsed for a moment and then stood and ran to his friend, calling for Sam and Teal'c on his radio. Teal'c and Stories had gotten the Colonel back to the SGC as quickly as possible while Carter and Parent stayed and retrieved Williams' body.

Jack shook his head, knowing that it was Williams who was the real culprit, although she had paid for her mistake with her life so he knew it wasn't fair to be too angry although he couldn't help but feel some bitterness that her stupidity could mean the end of his career - and appeared to already have ended Daniel's. He really couldn't figure out how she had gotten to the SGC with an attitude like she'd had. She should never have made it through the gate. He was going to ask Hammond about her once he was better.

His silent musings were interrupted by the sound of voices. Must be Doc Gabriel, he thought. The New doc seemed okay, although he hadn't had a chance to talk to him too much. Janet seemed to respect him and he knew she appreciated the extra help. He wished she were here right now but supposed he could get to like Gabriel too. He was about to call out to the Doc when he remembered he was supposed to have been knocked out with the sedative.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the voices drew nearer. It _was_ Gabriel and – it sounded like that nurse – what was her name? Oh yeah, Jenks. Yeah, they were talking to each other – probably thought he was sound asleep. Well, he'd pretend he was otherwise they'd probably give him a real dose of the sedative which he really didn't want.

"You're sure he's out?" the doc asked.

"Yes. I spoke with Jacobson before she left. She told me she'd given him the full amount. She was a little worried about it – said it seemed to be an awfully strong dose."

"What did you say?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Oh, just that you were worried about the Colonel, that he hadn't been resting properly and that was probably the reason why his legs were still so weak."

The doctor laughed. "You're good at this Jenks", he told her.

"Of course _Sir_", she laughed. "That's why I'm here."

"So, how long until he comes around?"

"Oh, not for another five or six hours at least – plenty of time to get him out of here."

"Good. They're supposed to be here by 0200 hours. We're the only ones on duty so we shouldn't have any problems although we may want to give him something else before he goes to make sure he stays down. I've heard stories about O'Neill and we don't want any trouble."

"What about the guards?" she asked. "Won't they try and stop them?"

"No – Moss has it all worked out. The guards up top are ours. It was perfect timing with almost all the regulars off for a few days. The Colonel is making sure that anybody who might be suspicious is kept well away from the Infirmary. They'll be in and out in no more than twenty minutes. Of course, when they leave they'll have the Colonel with them."

"Do you know where they're taking him? And what about us?" Jenks asked. "You're sure we're covered?"

"They have a safe house somewhere. They've got Jackson there already and they're just waiting for O'Neill. I don't know where and I don't want to. The fewer details we have, the better. As for us – we'll both be drugged and we'll be found by the morning staff. As long as we've got our stories straight there won't be any danger. All we know is that four big men came in, that they were wearing masks and they sprayed the room with something. The next thing we knew we were waking up and it was morning." The doctor not only seemed relaxed, but like he was enjoying the whole thing. "Now, we'd better make sure O'Neill has his next injection. I wouldn't want him getting feeling back in his legs now."

"Frasier has no idea that you've been drugging him?" Jenks laughed.

"No, none. Oh, if it went on for too much longer she might get suspicious. That was one of the reasons I wanted him out of here as soon as possible. The specialist is coming in a few days and might start to wonder at the fact that the weakness isn't clearing up. For now they haven't been able to trace anything in his blood but I wouldn't be surprised if the good doctor got Major Carter to help her and they eventually found it."

Jack heard the voices as they faded away and just lay there, feeling stunned. For a moment he panicked – feeling helpless and alone – but then his training kicked into gear. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was just after 21:30. He had just over four hours so had to figure out what to do, and fast.

The first thing he did was ease the IV needle out of his arm. He left it taped in place, since it sounded like they planned to inject him shortly, and kept his arm under the blankets. He hoped they wouldn't check on it.

He had felt a slight bit of relief when he'd realized that the weakness in his legs was as a result of the drugs Gabriel had been giving him. Still, he couldn't dwell on that for long. He had to figure out how to get out of here.

It was only a few short minutes later when the Doc reappeared. He kept his eyes closed and tried to relax as much as possible, his breathing slow and deep. He thanked his lucky stars they didn't still have the monitors on him because the doctor would have instantly been able to tell he was conscious.

He felt a tugging on the IV line and then silence. He continued to breathe slowly, although he wanted to twitch - he could feel the doc staring at him. After a few moments he heard the man walk away. Only when there was complete silence again did he dare to open his eyes.

The room was in darkness – and all was eerily silent in the SGC. It was rare that so few people were around and it was making the Colonel feel strange. He spent the next few minutes lying quietly, trying to figure out what he should do. His first thought was to call someone – but he nixed that thought almost immediately. It sounded like the mountain had been infiltrated and that Colonel Moss was involved. For all he knew the people on the switchboard could be in on it too. He didn't know who else was around that he could trust, and even if there were a few, he had no way of getting in touch with them.

No – the best thing for him to do was to get out of here and make it somewhere safe. Once there he'd contact Sam and Hammond. He tried not to think about Daniel right now – although the man's inexplicable absence was suddenly explained.

Jack threw off the covers and pulled the taped IV from his arm. The covers were already soaked from him having pulled out the needle. He knew the next part was going to be difficult. His legs were weak and he had only been out of bed in a wheelchair before today. He didn't' even know if he _could _ walk. What made it even worse was the fact that his arm and shoulder were still bound up. It didn't matter though - when your life was in danger you could do almost anything – that he knew.

He managed to get his legs over the side of the bed and, with a deep breath, pushed himself off and onto his feet. Holding on to the bed he managed to not fall over, although it had been close. God – how was he going to do this?

The wheelchair had been left over in the corner of the room and he knew that was his best chance, at least for now. He eventually made it by grabbing a hold of the bed and anything he could to keep from falling. Once he had the chair he collapsed into it, sweating and shaking. He was about to head out of the room when he realized that it would take the nurse or doctor only an instant to know he'd disappeared. With a sigh he went over to the supply cupboard and grabbed as many things as he could and piled them in his lap. Returning to the bed he spent the next ten minutes making a 'body' under the covers. He pulled the covers up so they looked like his head was under them and attached the IV needle to the mattress, in the place where his arm would be.

As he wheeled to the door he took one look back and thought it seemed pretty realistic. If the nurse simply peeked in she wouldn't see anything unusual. Hopefully that gave him a bit of time.

He managed to make it out the door and down the hallway, away from the Infirmary, as fast and as quietly as he could. He needed to get some clothes and shoes and figure out a way to get to the surface. According to Gabriel the guards were in on it so going via the main elevator was out. That left the escape shafts, although how in hell he was going to make it up those he had no idea. Even if his legs started to get better they were in no shape for a climb of that distance.

"Sir!"

He stopped dead, his heart in his shoes. What the – "Siler?" he hissed. He glanced around but figured they were far enough away to escape detection. "In here", he pointed to the ladies room door.

Siler gave him a strange look but followed him inside. "What is it Sir?" he asked softly. "Is everything okay?"

Jack quickly explained what was going on as he thanked heavens that he'd run into the Sergeant. Siler was a good man to have in an emergency – he was pretty well unflappable and would take orders without argument. It turned out that he had been working late on some repairs and had just been on his way home for the weekend when he'd run into the Colonel.

"Here you go Colonel", Siler returned almost immediately with a set of BDU's, socks and Jack's extra boots from his locker. He also had the Colonel's wallet and keys. "How do you plan to get out Sir?"

"Up the escape shaft", he told the Sergeant as he carefully pulled on his pants. He continued to dress, although he needed help with his shirt in order to get it over the cast. He also allowed the other man to do up his laces.

"Uh Sir", Siler finally spoke once the Colonel was dressed. "How do you plan to make it up when you can barely walk?"

"I don't know!" Jack pondered for a moment – thinking that maybe it was better to simply stay and hide until Siler could get help. Unfortunately he figured they'd find him sooner rather than later. Still, it might be the only way – unless he could gate out somewhere?

"I have an idea Sir."

"What?" He looked at the other man, knowing he'd have to rely on Siler for now.

"The cleaning staff are just finishing up. They haul all the garbage up in the service elevators and then load it on the garbage truck. It won't be the most pleasant way to travel but it should get you to the surface."

Jack thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Siler carefully checked the hallways to make sure they were clear. Only a half an hour or so had gone by since Jack had left the Infirmary. Nurse Jenks clearly wasn't one to concern herself greatly with her patients – at least not seemingly unconscious ones.

"All clear." Siler quickly wheeled him to the far access elevator and then took him down to the maintenance level. Again checking that no one was around, he made his way to the area where the trash was collected to be sent to the top. "It's okay Sir – Marco is a friend. He's been here since the program began", Siler told him as they approached the man piling bags onto the service elevator.

"Colonel!" Marco stood up straight and saluted, looking panicked to see a senior officer down in his domain. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"You can help me get out of here Airman", he told the garbage man. "I'm afraid I need to get to the surface and this seems like the best way.

Marco looked at him in confusion. "Sir?" He didn't understand what was happening. He'd always known that officers were a strange breed but this – "Uh – you want to go up with the garbage Sir?"

"He does Marco. Look – there are bad guys here out to get the Colonel so we've got to get him out quickly. Make sure you don't say a word to anyone, okay?"

"Okay, sure." Marco was more than glad to agree. No one would believe this anyway. "Uh – what do you want to do?"

In the end they managed to put the Colonel inside a big plastic garbage bin. It smelled rather – fragrant – but didn't seem to be wet or sticky, for which he was grateful. The bin would be loaded on the truck and taken to a secure facility where the trash was sorted and then incinerated. Although sensitive material was not supposed to be thrown in the regular trash, they took no chances in case something did make its way into the garbage.

"You'll have to get out of there before it makes it to the incinerator", Siler told him. "The truck will be locked but I'll give you some tools and you should be able to get out okay. Just wait until it stops at a light or something before you get out."

He nodded and, with the help of the two men, climbed in the container. Siler handed him a small bag of tools and then they closed the lid. He could hear the elevator doors closing and the next thing he knew the service elevator was ascending to the surface. It was a much slower and bumpier ride than the regular elevators, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't suspect him leaving this way. Although now that he thought about it, he'd have to tell Hammond about this. It was a security breech they'd have to do something about in the future.

He heard grunts as the men at the top moved his container into the truck. They probably wondered what in hell someone had thrown out! He'd been worried that they would simply dump it over, although Marco told him the containers were kept and returned the next day. "They don't want anything loose floating around in case it's top secret Sir", the garbage man had explained.

No – best not to have a loose Jack O'Neill floating around, he thought, feeling both exhausted and relieved. Siler was going to call Carter and Hammond the moment he left the SGC. With their help they'd find Daniel.

As he felt the truck drive away he knew that Daniel's life was in danger and it was up to him to find his friend. He knew they had another adventure ahead and this time, it would be on their own planet.s


	4. The One With the Bed

_**Sorry for the LONG delay. It's been a busy week - and I must admit to following all the election stuff. My job is directly affected by who is in DC so I was a bit obsessed!**_

_**Thank you to all of you who replied (and encouraged me to continue). I really wasn't trolling for reviews – the last post got very few readers so I wanted to make sure people wanted me to continue, so thank you! I will go on with this story and hopefully make it a bit more exciting from here on in.**_

"Airman!"

The shout behind him stopped him cold. He froze for a moment and then slowly turned. "Colonel Moss. What is it Sir?"

"Oh it's you uh -?"

"Siler Sir."

"That's right – Siler. What are you doing here so late? I thought you left hours ago."

"I just wanted to finish up one of my projects Sir, before being off for a few days. I was working on the sub-system generator. It's been acting up a bit lately and so I was running a diagnostic. It took a while before it was finished and it appeared as if a virus was affecting -"

"Okay, okay – I don't need the details." The Colonel glanced around the hallway and frowned. "Don't tell me you were working on this level? These are the science labs."

"I was just returning some equipment to Major Carter's office Sir. She told me I could use it to test the generator."

"I see." Colonel Moss continued to look suspiciously at him but eventually nodded. "I suggest you get going now Sergeant. I don't like people wandering around when they're not supposed to be here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you up for this. Next time ask permission if you plan to stay late."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Sir."

With a sharp nod Moss turned and headed towards the elevator. Siler watched him for a few seconds cursing his timing. He'd hoped to get away before anyone discovered O'Neill was gone. If Moss was on his way to the Infirmary it was probably too late anyway. Still, he'd better try because he had to get in touch with Hammond as soon as possible. He was worried that the Colonel – O'Neill that was – wouldn't have the strength to make it on his own.

He had just reached the top when the alarms went off. As he approached the guard station he could see the man pick up the phone. Damn – this probably meant he was stuck here.

* * *

"How's O'Neill?" Moss walked into the Infirmary where both Gabriel and Jenks were seated. The doctor was reading a magazine – an old one by the look of it. Jenks was looking at herself in a small hand mirror.

"He's fine. Quiet." The Doctor looked up, idly turning the pages in his magazine. "What are you doing here? We still have a couple of hours until they get here."

"Yeah, I know. I was bored. There isn't anyone around and there's nothing to do. I looked through everything I could in Hammond's office but all the classified stuff is locked up."

"You were _bored_?" Jenks sneered. "This is too important a mission to screw up because you aren't having a fun time. Couldn't find any cute little secretaries to screw?"

"F- you Jenks. You're just jealous because you couldn't catch a man if you wanted to. Hey maybe you _don't_ want to. I bet you're not interested in _men_ anyway."

"Oh yeah, I'm interested in men all right – _real_ men but unfortunately I don't see any. Anyway, I'm here to do a job, not to amuse myself."

"Enough!" Gabriel stood up and looked at his two co-conspirators. "Both of you shut up. Moss, you better get back to Hammond's office in case someone comes looking for you. The last place you should be is here. It'll look suspicious since the only one here is O'Neill and you barely know the man."

"And I don't want to. He's an arrogant bastard who thinks he's better than everyone else here."

"Well he's certainly better than you!" Jenks sneered.

"Jenks! Stop it. Come on – get going _Colonel_. We can't afford to screw this up."

"Okay, okay – I just want to take a look at O'Neill before I go." Moss answered. "I wanna make sure he's still out. We can't have him waking up and causing trouble."

Gabriel glared at him. "I can assure you that he's still out. I prescribed enough sedative to keep him knocked out all night."

"Yeah fine but if that's the case it won't matter if I take a look. If anyone is around I can just say I was doing some rounds checking up on the folks that are here. No one would fault the duty officer for that."

"Okay, come on then." Gabriel looked irritated but headed towards the door, not caring if Moss followed him or not. He couldn't wait until this part was done. He was smarter than either of his two colleagues and found it frustrating to have to be stuck with them for the duration. Since his time at the SGC he'd actually gotten to like working with many of the people here. Dr. Frasier was especially nice. She was both attractive and intelligent. He was seriously considering asking her out after this. He kind of suspected she would accept.

"There." Moss opened the door to O'Neill's room. The two men could see the outline of the Colonel, asleep in his bed. "I told you, he's sound asleep and won't wake up for hours."

"Alright, I just wanted to make – wait!" Moss quickly hurried over to the bed and pulled the covers back sharply. "Sound asleep? You moron – he's gone!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir – you'll have to return to the SGC." The guard had his weapon at the ready and was looking at Siler. "The Mountain is in lock-down and no one is allowed to leave."

"But I'm already outside Airman", Siler answered reasonably. "It could be too dangerous to go back down. Why don't I stay here and you can call for some back up in case it's a foothold situation or something?"

The other guard walked up to him, him, his gun drawn and pointed at the Sergeant. "You heard him - now move it!"

"Aren't you supposed to stay – ooph!" Siler bent over as the first guard jammed his weapon into his stomach.

"Now get going – or we may just have to shoot you!"

Damn it, thought Siler as he moved to the elevator. He'd been so close! He prayed that O'Neill would be okay. He also hoped that the Colonel would realize something was wrong when he found out Siler hadn't left the mountain.

* * *

Jack was incredibly uncomfortable in the plastic bin. The smell made him sick to his stomach but what was worse was the pain in his legs. The good news was he was getting feeling and some strength back in them, the bad news was that they felt like they were burning up. The pins and needles were awful and made him want to shake them out – something he couldn't do in the confines of the garbage bin.

The medication that Gabriel had given him was obviously wearing off and he was grateful that the effects didn't seem to be long acting. He just prayed that his legs would be strong enough to carry him. The pain he could handle but if he couldn't walk he was in real trouble.

He tried his cell as soon as they started moving but something in the truck was keeping him from getting a signal so he had to wait until he was out of there before calling. Based on Siler's calculations, he decided it was just about time to get out; he figured they'd been travelling for about twenty minutes. If he escaped too soon he'd still be on the mountain road, away from people and services – too late and he'd end up at the dump, also away from any habitation or services.

With a small groan he stood up and pushed up the lid. The stench was even worse and he was seriously concerned he was going to lose his lunch. Fortunately however, he was able to stay standing, although he had to brace himself against the side of the bin. The problem was now going to be to get out and to crawl over the other bags and bins and make it to the back of the truck. He would then have to open the back door with the tools Siler had provided, wait for the truck to come to a stop and get out. Easy right? God – right now he wished he could turn into that MacGyver character from the 80's – the one Sam seemed to think was hot. He was always able to get out of tight spots with a paper clip and a piece of chewing gum and still looked good at the end of it. "I bet you never had to crawl through garbage", he said to the fictional character.

He managed to make it to the back of the truck by basically pulling himself over all the containers and bags. A few times he stopped and picked – things – off of himself. He was just thankful there was no loose garbage; he was going to stink as it was! He checked out the door and – unbelievably - discovered that there didn't seem to be a lock. He tried the handle and it opened with no trouble. Damn, for once it seemed like he was actually in luck!

He watched for a few moments out the open door but the truck was moving too quickly to chance an escape. He could tell they were still within the city so knew eventually it would have to stop at a light. Why was it the one time you _wanted_ a red light, they all were green? The lights must really have it in for him because whenever he was late they would immediately all turn red.

There! The truck was slowing to a stop. He checked out the door again and was pleased that no one seemed to be following close behind. He knew it would have been a problem and a good way to get himself killed as he was pretty sure this was not going to be a quick getaway. As soon as the truck stopped completely he eased his legs out the door while sitting on the floor. With a deep breath he pushed off with his hands and attempted to get out of the truck – standing up.

It didn't quite work and he fell to the ground, hitting with a sharp impact. He cursed loudly and lay there for a moment as the garbage truck roared away, leaving him in the middle of the road.

He knew he had to move quickly in case another vehicle appeared since it was dark and he was probably pretty invisible. With another groan he pushed himself to his feet and walked – okay, so it was more of a loping stumble – over to the shoulder, where he promptly collapsed again.

Damn, damn, damn! He rubbed his tingling, burning legs. They still weren't strong enough to get him too far. He sat there massaging them vigorously, trying to get them to cooperate. "Come on!" he muttered. "You can do it O'Neill!" After the leg rub he knew it was time to try again and this time was at least able to get and stay standing while pretending to himself that the pain was getting better.

Now to call Hammond and get the hell out of here. He glanced around to try and discover where he was. It took him a moment but then realized he was on S. Academy Blvd. Good – there were quite a few services and restaurants around here, many of which should still be open. He desperately wanted to get somewhere where he could sit down to make his call. He felt too vulnerable standing by the side of the road.

It took him only a couple of seconds to find a pizza place which he figured would still be open. He eventually made his way across the street although he was sure he must look like he was drunk by the way he weaved and stumbled. He finally made it inside and collapsed on a chair. After ordering a piece of pizza and a drink he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the General's house.

"Where are you Sir!" he murmured. No one was picking up at the other end. He worried for a moment that they'd gotten to Hammond, but then remembered he'd said something about going to Denver for a couple of days. He tried George's cell but simply got a message. That was strange as he knew the General always stayed available. He debated about whether to leave a message and then hung up instead. Just in case they'd gotten to him it was best not to say anything on the phone.

Sam! He'd call Sam and find out if she was okay or if they'd gotten to her to. The bad guys hadn't mentioned her so he prayed she was safe. If he couldn't reach her he'd really start to worry.

"Hello?"

"Thank God!" he breathed into the phone. "Are you okay Carter?"

"Sir? Is that you?"

"Yes – are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her voice sharpened. "Sir, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I'm okay Sam, but something's wrong. Look – you may be in danger. I need you to get somewhere safe, and do it now! I'm not sure what's going on but they tried to grab me tonight. Fortunately I made it out of the mountain. They've got Daniel and I can't get in touch with the General. Contact the Pentagon right away and tell them that Moss, Gabriel and the nurse – Jenks – are not who they seem to be. Tell them that they've got Daniel – somewhere in a 'safe house' and they tried to kidnap me. See if they can locate the General and find out what's going on. Oh –the guards at the front entrance to the mountain are in on it as well and there may be others."

"Colonel – are you – where are you Sir?"

"Look, I'm safe for now. Just do as I say. I'll call you back in an hour. Just get yourself somewhere safe– and be careful Carter!" He shut off his phone before she had a chance to reply, worried that they may be trying to track his call. He was confident Carter would know that already and would be careful. He hoped he'd gotten to her in time.

He quickly ate his pizza and tried to figure out what to do. He so wished he had his team here with him. He felt vulnerable and alone, especially being injured and weak the way he was.

"You okay man?" the young kid who'd brought him his pizza stood at his elbow, looking concerned.

"Yeah, thanks. I was in a traffic accident last weekend but I'm okay, just a bit sore."

"Too bad. You look kind of rough. Look – I'm sorry but we're closing in fifteen minutes. The boss insists we close it down right at 2:00. Do you have someplace to go?"

Jack hadn't realized it was so late but knew he had to get out of here and find a place to crash for the night. After thanking the kid he called for a taxi and then debated where he should go. His house was definitely out, as was Daniel's or Sam's. He thought briefly about Sara but didn't want to bring any trouble down on her. He'd given her enough grief while they were married.

Reynolds! There was someone he could trust and who would also know what to do to help him. When the cab arrived he got in and then directed the driver to the Colonel's house. He allowed his head to flop back on the seat and closed his eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to sleep. God, he was so tired but knew he couldn't let down his guard or rest. He had to find Daniel and to figure out what was going on.

"It's just about a block farther", he instructed the driver. As they got closer he happened to glance to his right and saw a dark car with two men sitting in the front seat. "Shit! Keep driving", he instructed the cabby. "Don't slow down – just keep going."

"Hey, I don't want any trouble", the driver complained.

"And you won't get any, as long as you do what I say. Take a left up ahead." He turned around a few times but it didn't look like anyone was following them. He sat and continued to watch out the window as the cab got farther and farther from Reynolds' house. "Okay, you can stop here." Once the cabby had pulled over he pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to him. "Keep the change."

Once the car had driven away he looked around, carefully making sure that there was no one within sight. The street lights cast a warm glow along the road but everything seemed calm and normal. He slowly limped along the sidewalk, continuing to watch carefully. Finally sure that everything was safe he turned towards a small brick house. Rather than going to the front door he sidled around the side until he reached the back door. He pulled himself up onto the porch and gently tapped on the door. Please let his be home!

It took a few minutes until he heard footsteps and then the porch light went on. He shielded his eyes and waited as the person inside checked out the small window to see who was there at this time of the night. He looked up, allowing his face to be seen. He heard a small exclamation and the next thing he knew the door had opened.

"Colonel! What are you doing here Sir? I thought you were in the Infirmary."

"I was. Can I come in Delgado? I really need to sit down."

"I'm sorry Sir – of course." Delgado stepped back and then saw how unsteady the Colonel was so he quickly reached forward and helped the stumbling officer enter into his house. He led him to a kitchen chair and helped him sit down.

"I'm sorry to disturb you", O'Neill told the other man once he'd gotten his breath back. Roberto Delgado worked in the Commissary, usually during the early morning shift. The Colonel had gotten to know him over numerous early mornings spent drinking coffee and eating breakfast. There were many nights when he wasn't able to sleep, or had an important mission and he'd wander down to an empty commissary – more for some companionship than for food or drink. Roberto had started to come and check on him, offering him second and third cups of coffee and making sure the Colonel was okay.

Jack had enjoyed the quiet chats he and the other man had struck up on those early mornings. He learned about Roberto's family – his parents who had come to America to make a better life for their children, his younger brothers and sisters who were in school and college. Roberto had enlisted right out of college and had ended up becoming a chef with the Air Force. He'd always loved to cook – having learned at his abuela's knee. He served in Iraq and Western Europe and had finally landed the position at the SGC.

"It's alright Sir but – if I may, what's going on?"

"I don't know Roberto. All I know is someone tried to drug me and kidnap me from the Infirmary and they have Dr. Jackson. I can't get in touch with the General and it looks like they have people watching Reynolds and probably some of the other senior officers. I needed a place to crash and I figured they wouldn't be watching you. I'm sorry to do this – I don't want to cause any tr -"

"Don't be ridiculous Sir", Roberto. "It was smart to come here. You're right, they won't suspect me at all. Now, let's get you somewhere more comfortable and we can figure out what to do."

* * *

Daniel woke up, feeling groggy and disoriented. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened. When he did he immediately tried to sit up and ended up flat on his back, groaning with nausea and dizziness.

"God – what happened?" Once his head had stopped spinning he tried again to sit up, this time more slowly and carefully.

Okay – he was in a small room, no windows. He was lying on a cot and the only other furniture in the room were a beat up dresser, a small night table with a lamp and a chair. There were two doors which, when he investigated, turned out a small bathroom and what must be the way out. That one was, of course, locked.

He was grateful for the bathroom which he used immediately. He must have been out for quite a while if the discomfort in his bladder was anything to go by. He next spent a few moments checking out the room to see if there was anything here that could help him. Other than the lamp, which he could possibly use as a weapon, there was nothing, although there were hooks on either side of the door. He suspected they must have been used to hang up clothes since there was no closet. He stared at them for a moment, wondering if there was any way he could use them to affect an escape. After nothing came to him he sighed and sat down on the bed to contemplate his situation.

It was bad, he knew. As far as his friends and colleagues were concerned he'd quit the SGC and had decided to cut himself off from everyone. They wouldn't know he'd been kidnapped so he probably could expect no help there.

The one person who he would have counted on was Jack – and yet he was still sick and in the Infirmary. He knew the Colonel would come after him as soon as he was able, but that might not be for a long time – if ever in fact. If his legs didn't get better, or if he didn't forgive him he knew that couldn't expect him to come racing over the hill to rescue him. Damn, he was such a fool. Why had he run off like a wounded animal? Why hadn't he tried to talk to Jack, to ask forgiveness, to explain how he was feeling? No, instead he'd gone off and sulked. He deserved everything he got.

The sound of the door being opened caused him to sit up a bit straighter and watch as it opened. A man – someone he didn't recognize – walked in, a plate in one hand, a water bottle in the other. The guy was tall – well over six feet and had brilliant red hair. He reminded Daniel of Conan O'Brian, although his face wasn't nearly as friendly.

"You're finally awake", 'Conan' commented. "I thought I was going to have to pour this over your head." He held up the bottle.

"Where am I and why have I been kidnapped?" he asked directly. No point in beating about the bush.

"You're somewhere that no one'll find you. As for why you were taken – you'll find out soon enough, once O'Neill gets here."

"O'Neill? You mean Colonel O'Neill? Why is he coming here?"

The guy laughed and set down the food on the small table, making sure to not get too close to Jackson. "Cause we sent a pretty invitation", he said. "Yeah, told him we were having a party and that we'd like him to join us."

"I don't believe you. He's somewhere where you can't get to him and I know he's too smart to walk into a trap."

"Oh, he's not walking anywhere", Conan laughed again. "In fact, I doubt if he'll walk anywhere ever again. As far as being where we can't get him – do you mean the SGC? Because I'm afraid we _can_ get him out of there. In fact he'll be with us by this weekend. Now, you'd better eat. We don't want you to get sick, do we? At least not yet." With those words the red-headed man walked out.

Daniel heard the door being locked again and sighed. He looked at the lunch the guy had left but then ignored it and lay back on the bed. "What the hell is going on?" he said softly. He had been surprised when the man had mentioned the SGC. That signaled that this had been executed by someone who knew about the program, someone from 'inside' so to speak. That was really bad.

God, he hoped they didn't get Jack – although at the same time, a small part of him wished his friend was here. If there was anyone good at getting them out of trouble it was O'Neill.

Daniel decided that the worst thing about captivity was the boredom. Except, of course, being tortured – that was definitely worse – but boredom was a close second. He'd been here two full days and other than seeing Conan twice a day when he was fed and watered, he'd seen and heard nothing. There was nothing to do – not even old Readers Digest or Sports Illustrated magazines lying around. Hell, he would have given anything even for a People magazine! He'd counted every ceiling tile, checked out all the cracks on the walls, and had paced the room what felt like hundreds of times.

He'd spent a lot of time trying to plan his escape but unfortunately Conan watched him too carefully for a frontal attack. Daniel was pretty sure the other man was not going to be easy to overcome. He also didn't know if he was here alone or if there was someone else in the house. He'd tried to listen carefully but so far hadn't heard anything.

"So, don't you have a radio or some books or something you can give me?" he'd finally asked. "It's really boring here."

"Yeah", the man had answered, although he didn't seem willing to offer anything for Daniel's amusement. "No radio, to TV, no books. You think _you're_ bored? God – try to babysit a goddamned archaeologist and see how you feel."

"Uh - well, do you want to play poker or something?"

The other man looked at him in surprise and then laughed. "Yeah, right. The boss'd love that – to come back and find me playing poker with the prisoner!" He laughed again. "Anyway, what kind of poker player could you be – some geek scientist."

"Actually, I'm rather good. I play regularly with a bunch of the guys from the Air Force."

"Really?" Conan raised his brows. "Service guys huh? They're pretty good. I bet they whip your ass."

"No – I'm a science geek, remember? I have a good grasp of the odds and I do better than most of them. The only one who routinely beats me are – well, is Jack."

"And that other guy I bet – the Tokra. What's his name – Teak?"

"Teal'c – you mean Teal'c. By the way, what's your name?"

The other man frowned although after a moment his face cleared. "You can call me Conan", he answered.

Daniel looked shocked, not quite sure what to say. Before he had the chance to say anything old 'Conan' had laughed again – God, he was a happy one.

"That's what you called me to yourself, wasn't it? Everyone always tells me I look like him so it's no surprise."

"Okay – Conan – how come you know so much about everything? Who are you working for?"

Conan turned and headed to the door. "Just sit and be quiet Dr. Jackson. O'Neill will be here soon and you can talk to him or play poker with him or screw him for all I care."

Crap! Daniel started pacing. He _had_ to get out of here, and soon to warn Jack. There must be _some_ way to get out of here? He glanced around for the hundredth time – and then had an idea.

According to his calculations he had a few hours before Conan returned and up until now his jailor had been predictable – coming and feeding him once at about 9:00 am and then again around 5:00 pm. He'd check in once more late in the evening, although he didn't bring food with him. Daniel figured it was his nightly 'tuck in'. So – it should be enough time to do what he was planning. He looked at the bed and shook his head. What he wouldn't give to have Sam with him right now!

Daniel carefully removed the mattress from the cot and looked at the metal coils on the bed frame. He knew this was going to be tough, but he figured he had no choice so he might as well get started now.

He worked on it for hours, his fingers sore and bleeding from pulling apart the metal springs. Checking out his watch he saw that it was after 4:00. He quickly moved the pieces of the frame he'd removed and put them in the bathroom. He then placed the mattress back on the bed and sat down on the chair. There wasn't enough of the bed base left to support his weight and he'd give away the plan if he fell through in front of his jailor.

About a half hour later the door opened and in walked Conan, the plate and bottle in his hand. "Your friend will be joining you tonight", he was told. "You'd better eat up and get some sleep – you're going to have a tough day tomorrow."

"Tough? Why? What's going to happen?" He eyed the food on the plate but didn't reach for it since he didn't want his hands out where they could be seen.

"You'll find out Dr. Jackson, but I can promise you'll wish you had never joined the program. Now eat up!"

As soon as the other man was gone Daniel got back to work setting up his escape plan. He took a swig of the water but wasn't interested in the sandwich. He was much too nervous to have an appetite.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually he had everything set up. Now all he had to do was wait for the man to come and do his last check of the evening. He got ready a few minutes before he figured Conan would be in. It was tiring, but he knew he had to be ready and waiting.

He heard the key in the lock and pulled back, with all of his strength. He'd turned out the light so that the other man wouldn't see what was waiting, although Daniel knew he had only a brief moment of opportunity.

The door swung open and Conan took one step into the room. Daniel let go and the bed frame crashed forward, right into the tall man. He let out a yell and fell back onto the floor, the bed frame on top of him. Daniel had taken off the springs from the bottom of the frame and rigged them up – attaching them painstakingly to the hooks by the door on one end and to the bed frame on the other. He'd then pulled the frame back – waiting. When he let go it was like a rubber band snapping forward.*

A few years before and Daniel never would have been able to carry through after the 'bed attack' but now – after many years fighting vicious enemies, he knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to escape. He picked the frame up a few inches off the other man and then crashed it down again on top of him. He winced at the grunt of pain Conan gave, hating having to use this kind of violence, but knowing he had little choice.

His jailor's head slammed hard against the floor with a solid 'thunk' and his eyes rolled back into his head. Again acting quickly Daniel threw the frame to the side. Taking the strips of cloth he'd ripped from the sheets in preparation, he flipped the man over and tied him up as tightly as he could. He first did the hands, then the feet, and finally gagged him. He pulled him back into the room and flipped him onto the mattress, a small measure of kindness to the bruised and battered man.

Although the whole thing had only taken a couple of minutes, Daniel knew he had to get out of here quickly. He had no idea where he was or if anyone else was here, although the fact that no one had come running was a good sign. With a last look at his red headed captor, he ran out of the room and down the short hallway.

He listened carefully but heard nothing. Peeking his head around the corner he discovered a small, plain living room. There was a TV playing softly, a coffee table covered in bottles and food cartons, a cell phone and a set of keys.

Grabbing the phone and keys he swiftly made his way to the front door. It was dark outside in what was obviously a residential section. It looked like they were in a poorer section of the city – the houses small and in disrepair. He could see a car sitting in the driveway and with a deep breath he opened the door and headed out, feeling like at any moment someone was going to shout and start chasing him.

By the time he was a few blocks away he was breathing a bit better, although he knew he had to find a place to get out of sight. They'd soon find out that he had their car and would know what to look for. He had to contact the SGC right away as well and warn Jack – if it wasn't already too late.

He pulled into a dark alley and drove until he found a spot where his car would be hidden. He then pulled out the cell phone and dialed the SCG. He asked the man at the switchboard to connect him to the Infirmary and after a few moments a man's voice answered – it took him a few seconds to recognize that it was Dr. – Gabriel, that was his name – and not Janet like he'd hoped. He opened his mouth to ask about Jack when –

"Carl – thank God! We were just going to call you. O'Neill has escaped. Is Dr. Jackson safe? Do you still have him? We're looking for him – he can't have gone far, not in the shape he was in." There was a brief pause. "Carl – what is it? What the hell is going – Carl?" The voice turned suspicious.

Daniel hit the off button and disconnected. What the hell had just happened? It took him a moment to process but he soon figured out that Gabriel must be in on whatever was happening. That was bad. But Jack had clearly escaped, at least for now – that was good. So – what to do?

He sat staring at his phone – or at – Carl's phone. He shook his head, thinking that Conan actually suited the man better!

Get yourself together Daniel, he told himself – realizing that he was struggling to know what to do. Who to call? Would Sam be at the SGC? Would Hammond? If Gabriel was in on the kidnapping did that mean that the SGC had been compromised? He'd been gone for too many days to know who would be there right now and who would be home. Damn, think Daniel!

"Okay – here goes nothing!" He spoke softly, as if the night had ears and he would be found. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited, his heart beating.

"Hello?" The voice sounded sharp – and worried.

"Jack? Oh God Jack – is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"_Daniel_?"

**_*Any of you MacGyver junkies will recognize the bed trick from one of the episodes where Mac is kidnapped and gets out using this trick. This story might incorporate a few more MacGyverisms just for fun as I realized, when I put Jack in the garbage truck, that it kind of reminded me of that series. If anyone has any favorite episodes from that show (those of you old enough to remember it!) let me know and I'll see if I can use some of the things in this story - again, just for fun. _**


	5. Two

_**This story has decided to go in a direction I didn't originally plan (and it's dragging me kicking and screaming with it). It is now turning into a longer, more complicated adventure story rather than just a Jack/Daniel story (although there is lots about their friendship). I expect some strong elements of S/J (it's me remember) but not for a while. Hope you continue to enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews.**_

"_Daniel!_ Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine Jack – it's you I'm worried about. Are you still in the Infirmary, cause I just had a really weird -"

"Daniel – wait. They said they'd kidnapped you. Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm safe. I got away from whoever it was, although I don't know why they grabbed me. They said they were going to get you next. Jack, if you're still in the Infirmary -"

"I'm not. I got away too. Look Daniel, we can't talk any longer, they could trace the call. Do you remember the place we celebrated Teal'c's birthday?"

"Uh – yeah – but -"

"Just go there and wait. Someone you know will meet you and bring you to where I am. Just watch yourself, okay? They'll be looking for you."

"I will Jack – you too. See you soon." Daniel hung up the phone, wondering who was going to meet him. He assumed it must be Sam or Teal'c and that one or both of them were the ones who'd sprung Jack from the Infirmary.

Glancing around carefully he started the car and pulled slowly out of the alley, the lights off. There was no traffic at this hour of the night but he knew to be extremely cautious. He was positive they'd be looking for him.

He drove to WaterWorld – the water park where they'd taken Teal'c for his birthday. He had to grin, thinking about how much fun it had been to take an over 100 year old alien to the park. Teal'c had had a marvelous time, as had all of them. Daniel figured they mostly enjoyed the childish pleasure of their friend as he gamely climbed up again and again to then come back down the long slides and splash in the pools at the bottom. He'd had to wear a shirt to hide his symbiote pouch and a band around his head, but it had probably been his huge grin which had looked most disconcerting to his friends. It wasn't often anyone saw Teal'c with a smile on his face for that long a time.

He pulled the car into the empty parking lot, although he drove it to a less visible spot. He then sat and waited for almost twenty minutes before he saw wen a small blue car drive up and stop beside him. His heart thudded wildly until he saw the smile and thumbs up the man in the car gave him. The man then jumped out of his car and it was only then that Daniel recognized Bob Delgado from the commissary.

"Hey Dr. Jackson, want a ride?" the other man opened his door and spoke to him as if it was no big deal that he was here, in the middle of the night, on the run from a mysterious enemy.

"Sounds good Bob." He pulled himself out of the car and followed Delgado. It was only once he was seated in the front seat, and the other man had started his car and began to drive away that he spoke. "So – how come you're here?"

"Colonel O'Neill asked me to come and get you. He made it to my place a couple of hours ago."

"How is he?" Daniel asked, a worried frown on his face. "I thought – I didn't think he could walk."

"Well, he's still pretty beat up but he managed to make it to my place. He's resting right now although he'll be glad to see you!"

Daniel tried to find out more from the friendly cook who often had the morning shift at the SGC but Bob wasn't saying much.

"The Colonel will tell you what he knows, although it's not much", he explained. "He doesn't really know what's going on either."

They arrived at Delgado's house a few minutes later but before they'd arrived Bob had taken his cell out and dialed a number. "Sir? Yes – okay, we'll be right there." He hung up and looked over at Jackson. "He wanted me to check first before I arrived to make sure everything was safe."

Daniel slowly walked up the small driveway to the back of the house. He was suddenly nervous and dreading the upcoming confrontation. His kidnapping and escape and then his worry about Jack had driven the thoughts of their recent mission right out of his head. Now however, he was going to come face to face with the man – his best friend – who he'd almost killed.

"Go on in Dr.", Bob said softly. "We shouldn't stand out here too long."

With a scowl – of worry, not irritation, Daniel reached his hand out, opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Everything was quiet and he soon began to panic – what if they'd come? What if they had –

"Daniel!" Jack's voice called to him from the other room. "Get your butt in here."

With a small grin and a nod to Delgado, he stepped through the kitchen and into the small living room, where O'Neill was camped out on the couch.

He looks like hell, thought Daniel. His face was still bruised and cut, making him look like he'd just come out of a major fight – which, of course, he had. His shoulder was bound and his arm was in a sling. His legs were up on the couch and he had his head back on a pillow.

Daniel expected a frown, a look of disgust or contempt. He braced himself for Jack's anger, his condemnation.

"Thank God Danny! Am I glad to see you. Are you sure you're alright?" Jack was frowning, it was true – but it was a frown of worry and concern and affection.

Daniel felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders – although he knew the guilt would still remain. For now, however, he was with his friend – and that friend seemed glad to see him.

"Hi Jack. I'm fine – better than you I think." He smiled at the older man and quickly moved to the couch to help his friend sit up. "Here, take it easy."

"So, tell me what happened?" Jack asked him. "How the hell did you get yourself kidnapped?"

Daniel told him the whole story – and had Jack laughing when he told him about the bed.

"Way to go Daniel! Sam and Teal'c would be proud – as am I! You did good."

Daniel grinned. "Yeah – I must admit I was kind of proud of myself. I just wished I had some chewing gum and paper clips – oh, and a Swiss army knife of course."

"Huh?" Jack looked confused, but then his face grew serious. He spent the next few minutes telling Daniel what had happened with him and how he'd gotten out of the mountain. "And I haven't heard from Siler, which doesn't look good. I'm afraid they may have him."

"What about the General?" Daniel asked after a few moments. "They must have him too and if that's the case, it probably means they have his family as well."

"I know. I thought of that myself. It could be that he's just away, although I've tried his cell a few times and I can't get through so it doesn't look good. They're watching Reynolds and I suspect other senior officers as well. I haven't wanted to contact anyone else in case they're watching them or have their phones bugged."

"What about Janet?"

"I don't know. She's away shopping with Cassie so I hope she's okay. I just don't know Daniel."

The two men sat quietly after that, both of them trying to figure out what could be happening. They were waiting for Sam to call back. He'd talked to her briefly again when Delgado was out picking up Daniel and she'd told the Colonel that she was safe and on her way. She was supposed to call them as soon as she arrived at wherever it was she was going.

It was a long night as the two men waited to hear from their friend and co-worker. A few times Daniel tried to talk about what had happened during their last mission but each time he stopped, not sure what to say.

"Look Daniel – leave it okay?" Jack finally told him. "We can deal with all that later, if you want. We need to concentrate on what's going on now. The rest can wait."

Daniel nodded his head, knowing that what Jack said was true. Now wasn't the time for recriminations or blame. That would come later.

It was morning before the phone rang. By that time both of the men had conked out – Jack on the couch and Daniel in Bob's spare room. He'd wanted his friend to take the bed but Jack had waved him off. He worried it was because the other man was in bad shape and it was too hard for him to move. He was looking terribly pale and the frown lines between his brows spoke of the pain he was obviously feeling. Janet would have a conniption when she found out that Jack had been running around – although it was better that than being kidnapped.

Daniel got some aspirin from Delgado and had handed them to the Colonel with a glass of water. Jack looked at him, his eyebrow raised, but had accepted them and had downed them quickly, his lack of complaint a sure sign of how he was feeling. "Thanks."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Daniel squatted down beside the couch. "You're not looking so good."

"I'm fine Daniel – just tired. Escaping in a garbage truck takes a lot out of a guy!"

Daniel gave a small grin, although he was still worried. He knew there wasn't really anything they could do so with a nod he stood up and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If there's anything you need, just call, okay?"

"Yeah – get some rest Daniel. I'll be fine."

Daniel woke up suddenly, his heart beating madly. When everything seemed fine – it was totally quiet throughout the house, he figured it must have been a dream. Carefully standing up he made his way down the hall and into the living room. Jack was still sleeping, although he seemed anything but relaxed. His face was tense and he looked even more pale in the early morning light than he had the night before.

Daniel turned around to head to the bathroom when he heard Jack's phone ring. By the time he got to the living room Jack had already grabbed it.

"Hello. Carter – what's happening?" He listened in silence for a few moments, his face growing darker and more tense as he listened.

"Yeah – Daniel's here and we're both fine. Just stay put for now and I'll be in touch soon." He signed off and then pushed himself up to a seated position. Delgado came into the living room at that moment, looking as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Turn on the TV", Jack said abruptly.

"What is it Jack? What did Sam say?"

"Just listen."

As soon as the television was on Daniel could tell something serious had happened. Rather than the usual early morning cartoons or talk shows, a special news program was on. The newscaster – a nationally recognized reporter – was speaking about a 'shooting'.

"_We have few details as of yet, although we've been told the President has been taken to a secure location where he is receiving emergency medical treatment. There is no word as to his condition, although reports coming out of Washington indicate that it looks serious. Some reports are claiming that the President has been killed, although this has not been confirmed."_

"Oh my God!" Daniel felt his legs turn to rubber and he sank down on the other end of the couch. Delgado stood, his mouth hanging open in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Sam just told me that the President had been shot. I think – I'm afraid something really bad is going down."

They continued to watch the news which gave few details other than to say that the President had been shot while arriving at an early morning breakfast meeting at a downtown DC hotel. According to the announcer it had been a personal, rather than an official meeting, which would have taken place at the White House. Eyewitness accounts seemed to indicate that an assassin – or assassins, the reports weren't clear – had shot the President as he exited his limousine. There were a few minutes of panic before the Secret Service got themselves in order and by that time the shooter had disappeared.

"_We've just gotten word that Vice-President Kinsey is going to address the country." _The camera switched to Kinsey, standing in front of a podium. Almost immediately he began to speak.

"_My fellow Americans, it grieves me to stand before you to inform you that President Hayes has been the victim of an assassination attempt. Early this morning, at 7:04 am, he was shot as he left his car in front of the Hilton Hotel.* At this time we do not know who the assassin was, although the military is on full alert. There does not appear to be any danger to the American people. We are gathering information quickly and swift action will be taken to apprehend those responsible for this heinous act. At this time the President is in critical condition, although everything possible is being done to ensure his full recovery. In the meantime, I can assure you that I will dutifully step in to ensure the safety and well-being of this country until such time as the President is well enough to resume his duties. I ask every American to keep him in their prayers."_

There followed a question period as reporters clamored to be heard. Kinsey answered a few brief questions and then gave a small wave and walked away from the podium, followed by his aides. The scene returned to the regular announcer.

Jack reached for the remote and muted the TV. He sat staring at it for a moment before turning to look at the other two men, who now looked as sick as he felt.

"It's Kinsey", was all Daniel said. "He's behind this."

"The Vice-President?" Delgado said incredulously. "You think he had something to do with this?"

"Oh yeah", Jack said softly. "Of course we can't confirm it but he's behind it all right."

"Did Sam get in touch with someone at the Pentagon?"

"She spoke to Paul and he told her something funny was going on. He didn't know what, but warned her that she might be in danger. He said that Kinsey has his people in charge everywhere. People are being arrested as we speak – mostly people who have opposed him – and he's in total control."

"Any word on Hammond?"

"No – although Davis thinks he may be under arrest as well or at least that he's being held somewhere."

"How can he do this?" Daniel asked furiously, standing up. "How can he just take control like this? He doesn't have proof of anybody doing anything. He's just using this to gain power."

"He doesn't need proof Daniel. He can just claim this was a terrorist plot and then he's allowed to basically throw the constitution and laws out the window." Just then Jack's eyes narrowed and he picked up the remote and turned the sound back on.

"_We have reports that at least one of the assassins has been identified."_ A picture appeared on the screen and Daniel again felt himself sink to the couch. "_Daniel Jackson, a former professor of archaeology and a sometime consultant with the Air Force is believed to have been the one who carried out the attack."_ Another picture suddenly appeared and this time a rude noise could be heard coming from Jack. "_This man, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, is believed to be an accomplice of Jackson and possibly the man behind the assassination attempt. A veteran of both Iraq wars, O'Neill is a highly decorated combat officer. It is believed that O'Neill suffers from severe PTSD as a result of time spent in captivity in Iraq and is therefore considered highly dangerous. There is no word yet as to motives behind the shooting although the country is on full alert until the suspects have been apprehended. The Pentagon is urging extreme caution on the part of anyone who sees either man."_

"That's the reason for the kidnapping", Jack said quietly. "They wanted you out of the way for a few days so they could claim you had been there and had done this."

"But you're injured! Surely they can't suspect you!"

"Didn't you hear them – I'm the one _behind_ the attempt. You were the one who actually shot him."

Suddenly Jack pushed himself to his feet, swaying precariously, although he waved away help from either man. "We have to get out of here. We're not safe here anymore."

"But how would they know you were here?" Bob asked, still stunned by the turn of events.

"The kid at the Pizza place will recognize my picture and I'm sure will contact the police. It won't take long for them to track down the cab. Even though I didn't have him drop me off right here it won't take them long to figure it out. I'm sure they'll have access to SGC employee records. No – we have to get out of here."

"But where will you go and how are you going to be able to travel, you can barely walk." Delgado looked at the Colonel, worried sick over what was happening.

"I don't know." Jack rubbed his eyes, the pain and exhaustion were making it hard to concentrate. He knew they were in deep crap – and they didn't have much time. "We have to find someplace safe to hole up until we can get some help and figure out what Kinsey is planning. This may simply be a coup to take over the Presidency, although why involve the SGC and us? There's something even more sinister going on and we have to figure it out."

"My cousin!" Bob said, sounding excited. When the other two looked at him in confusion he explained. "My cousin Trini – she owns a small house in the country, just south of Pueblo. She's away for the next few weeks and the house is locked up and I have the key. I promised her I'd go down there when I could to take a look at it."

"Does anyone else know about it – know that you go down there?" Jack was leaning heavily against the fireplace, looking like he was about to pass out at any moment.

Daniel was worried about his friend, although he knew Jack well enough to know the man would keep going for as long as need be. He would rely on courage and adrenaline and Daniel hoped that would be enough.

"No – no one knows. She's actually my second cousin by marriage so she wouldn't even be listed anywhere in my records. And what's even better is her car is in my garage! She left it here and I took her to the airport. She'll pick it up when she gets back."

"The roads will be blocked", Daniel said warily. "They'll have cops out looking."

"I wonder how they'll explain you being caught here if you shot the President in DC this morning", Jack wondered softly. "Come on – if we hurry we may be able to make it out before all the patrols are out. I doubt if they'll expect us to go that way anyway, so it might be okay."

Bob quickly gathered as many supplies as he could and packed them in the car. Fortunately he had a well-stocked pantry – the result of his passion for cooking, even on days off. He also gave the Colonel all the cash he had, although it wasn't much. "The car should be full enough to get you there."

"Look Bob – you need to get out of here too. I'm afraid your life may be in danger as well. Kinsey isn't going to want anybody around that can cause trouble. Can you go somewhere safe for the time being?"

Delgado saw the Colonel and Dr. Jackson off and quickly got ready to leave himself. He was going to head to his girlfriend's and stay there until he heard it was safe to return. As he drove his car away from his house he said a short prayer for the two men who were now on the run.

Sam sat in the small, depressing room and wondered what she should do next. Although her name hadn't been mentioned on the TV, she was sure they'd be after her soon. She had a feeling that Kinsey was out to get all of SG1 – although he may decide to forget about Teal'c and simply bar him from returning to earth. She wished she knew what had happened to General Hammond or any of the other officers she could trust. She had tried to contact Janet with no luck. It could have been that she didn't have her cell on or was somewhere where she had no service. She'd try her again later – if she still couldn't get in touch with her she'd know something was wrong.

She was holed up in a dingy hotel room in El Centro California, east of San Diego. She'd borrowed her brother's car and had driven all night and checked in early in the morning. She had changed her appearance as much as possible – wearing sunglasses and keeping her hair covered. She'd also paid cash for the room. The sleepy night manager had barely looked at her and she hoped she'd pass unnoticed in case she suddenly became 'wanted'.

She wished she could be with the Colonel and Daniel right now – and that Teal'c was with them. They were always stronger as a team than they were individually. Right now she was as scared as she'd ever been. There was something about the fact that this was happening on Earth, rather than a distant planet, that made it all the more frightening. There was really no place to go for safety.

She'd been watching the news on and off all morning when she heard something in the parking lot. She peeked out the window, only to see two police cars drive up to the front office.

"Crap!" she said. Somehow they'd found her, she was sure of it. Quickly grabbing her purse she headed to the back of the room where a window overlooked a small copse of trees. She attempted to open the window – of course it was jammed shut! After a few seconds though it squeaked open and she managed to climb through. She closed the window after herself, not wanting to give clear directions to the cops. Once out of the room she ran into the trees and moved quickly away from the hotel – knowing that they would be after her shortly.

She figured her chances were slim, that they'd find her soon – but she had to try. The Colonel would never give up so soon and neither would she.

"Damn it Kinsey – what are you doing?" she muttered softly as she made her way through the trees. "Colonel, I sure as hell hope you can figure this out, because I sure can't!"

_***Outside the Washington Hilton was where John Hinckley shot Ronald Reagan. I thought it appropriate to use that spot again.**_


	6. Three

_**Disclaimer – this story takes place in an AU world of science so anything you read that is highly unlikely or improbable please remember that! Thanks.**_

She almost made it. She'd gotten through the trees and was about to hitch a ride in the back of a delivery van when the police arrived. She was pinned by the bright lights of the two cars as they converged on her position. She wanted to swear – instead she stood silently, waiting.

At least they weren't Goa'uld, she half laughed to herself. She thought back to all the times they'd been captured and was glad she didn't have a pain stick to look forward to – or being forced down on her knees to 'kneel before your god'! Then she remembered Kinsey and decided that this was actually worse.

The cops approached her with their weapons drawn – she was pretty sure they'd been told she was dangerous. Well, they would be right – she was. However, she was not about to do anything to hurt innocent police officers who were just doing their duty.

As she was hauled away, her hands cuffed behind her, it was hard to remember that they _were _just doing their jobs. Unfortunately they were doing it with a little too much energy and enthusiasm. She really, really wanted to kick their asses – especially the big guy in charge. He was a complete and utter ass.

By the time they arrived at the small jail she was spitting angry. Obviously none of the cops had heard about 'innocent until proven guilty'. It was when she asked to make her one phone call, and was denied, that she knew this wasn't a regular arrest. She was pretty sure they had already tried and convicted her and she knew she was in trouble.

She had to get out of here, and quickly, or else she was very afraid that something bad was going to happen – something worse than being arrested. Something felt very 'off' in the police station and the fact that hadn't taken her picture or finger prints was suspicious.

"Why can't I call someone", she asked calmly. "It's my right."

"You gave away your rights when you decided to kill the President", the cop growled.

"Kill the President? What are you talking about? I'm on vacation – I'm a Major with the Air Force and I demand my rights. You can't do this?"

The officer just grinned at her and the next thing she knew she was being manhandled down a short corridor. One of the cops put his hand where it had no business being. She pulled away and he just laughed. At any other time she would have let him have it – but for now it was just too dangerous.

She was thrown hard into a cell and flew into a cement wall, the impact causing her to fall to the floor.

"Enjoy your stay sweetheart", one of the men who threw her in laughed. "You'd better start getting used to a cell – you'll be in one until they fry you in the electric chair."The two of them laughed and headed back into the other room, closing the metal door that led to the corridor behind them.

Sam picked herself up, rubbing her shoulder and hip which she knew would be bruised from hitting the wall. "At least it wasn't my head!" she muttered. "Okay Sam – this is no different than all those other cells you've been in over the years. You can get out of this!" A small voice was telling her, however, that this time she was all alone. Her team – at least the Colonel and Daniel – were in danger themselves and unable to help. Teal'c was off-world and didn't even know that anything was going on.

She started a slow walk around the cell, the Colonel's voice in the back of her head telling her to stop feeling sorry for herself and figure a way out of here. "You can do it Carter", he was telling her.

"Okay Colonel – but you'd better be waiting for me when I get out of here!"

* * *

Daniel drove carefully through the streets of Colorado Springs, not wanting to draw attention to the car. There was a lot of traffic on the road, as it was rush hour, but so far they hadn't seen any police. Jack had figured the road blocks would be on the routes leading out of town and had directed him to take less obvious routes.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Daniel glanced at the man beside him, still worried about how he was looking. He was leaning against the door, his eyes closed. He sounded like he was trying to breathe through pain.

"Yeah", Jack answered, his voice flat and without inflection. "I've come out biking this way a few times. There are only dirt roads so cars don't come this way very often. It'll be rough going but we should be fine."

"Okay", Daniel said softly. He kept driving, glancing over to his companion every few moments.

"I'm _fine_ Daniel", Jack said, without opening his eyes. "I'm just resting."

"Fine? Jack, you look like hell."

"Why thank you. _You_ try getting wacked across the face and back by a ghost with a huge honkin sword and see how _you_ feel!"

After a few seconds of silence Jack swore and opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up and looked over at Daniel. "Look -"

"I'm sorry", Daniel interrupted softly. "I know it was my fault."

"Ah hell! It was _not_ your fault. It was – look, it was no one's fault. You know as well as I do that things can go to hell in a second. You didn't know that that place was protected by some sort of weird ancient spell and you _certainly_ didn't hit me with that sword."

"But I did know Jack. I read the warning and ignored it. I should have gotten us out of there right away, instead I kept translating."

"Daniel – how many times over the years have you read warnings that we were all going to 'die, be crushed, feel the wrath of the god's' etc., etc. on ancient buildings? I'd say it was the rule rather than the exception. _Every_ bloody civilization threatens death and destruction on someone touching, looking, desecrating, yadda, yadda, yadda – and how often does it actually happen? Most of those things aren't true, they're simply people's way of keeping strangers away. They're like ancient 'keep off the grass' signs. I would have ignored it too."

"No you wouldn't."

"Jackson, we're _not_ doing this. **Yes. I. would!**I would have thought it was a bunch of nonsense and ignored it and still got myself wacked."

"I killed Marianne Williams", he cried, anguish in his voice.

"No you did not! She disobeyed orders Daniel and because of _that_ she got killed. It was a horrible tragedy but you didn't cause it. In fact, you tried to warn her, didn't you? You told her not to touch more than once and she didn't listen. It is _not_ your fault!"

"So I'm supposed to just forget it? Forget that my best friend was almost killed or crippled and a young woman – just starting her life – is dead?"

"I didn't say you should forget it Daniel. We should never forget those who have died and we have to learn from whatever we do. Not forgetting and not forgiving are two very different things. Carrying around guilt – and undeserved guilt – does nothing for anyone and it will destroy you. You have to forgive yourself and go on."

"And can you forgive me?" Daniel asked carefully.

"For what happened on the planet? I don't need to forgive you for that – I already said it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. For running off – that might take me a while. It was a damned stupid, selfish thing to do. You left me Daniel - you, a man I consider one of my closest friends, left me when I didn't know if I'd walk again. Yeah – for that it's going to take me a while."

For the first time Daniel heard the anger and sense of betrayal in his friend's voice and cursed himself again. He'd been such an idiot and was more sorry than he could say. But Jack knew that – knew that he felt badly. Still, the older man would need some time. "But you will get there won't you? After a while?"

Jack sighed and leaned back, his eyes closed once more. "Yeah, I'll get there. Just don't push me or else I may decide to zat you."

Daniel nodded and continued silent for the next few miles. "Thank you", he finally said.

"You're welcome", Jack answered, not opening his eyes. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't – at least I'll try not to." Daniel smiled slightly, feeling better than he had in days. Oh, he knew Jack was seriously pissed at him – but it was a normal anger, not the brooding, unforgiving kind that Jack could do really well. "I haven't seen any cops yet", he finally said.

"I know and that worries me. Why aren't we seeing police everywhere?"

"Maybe you're right – they don't know about this road and the trails."

"If they're from around here they do", Jack sat up again and looked around. "Now, if they were from out of town -"

"DC maybe?" Daniel interjected.

"Yeah – definitely DC – they wouldn't know. The trails aren't shown on any maps."

They made it out of Colorado Springs and continued along the bike trails for quite awhile, both men thinking about all that had happened on their last mission and more recently with the President.

"Do you think he's alive?" Daniel finally asked.

"Who? Hayes?"

"Yeah. If Kinsey wanted him out of the way, he wouldn't keep him alive, would he?"

"I doubt it, but I don't really know. It could be it wasn't Kinsey but that he's taking advantage of the situation."

"Maybe, although I have this gut feeling that he's in it up to his eyeballs."

Jack sighed. "I think so too, although I don't know how we're going to prove it, not without some help."

"Barrett." When Jack looked at him with a frown he repeated it. "Barrett. Sam trusts him and he knows everything that goes down in DC. If he's around – and he's pretty good at keeping under the radar – he might know something and he could help us."

"It's a thought", Jack agreed. "Unless he believes we're guilty too, then getting in touch with him may be dangerous."

"He knows us and he knows Kinsey. Who do you think he'll believe?"

"Good point. Turn left up ahead Daniel. We're almost there."

They arrived at Delgado's cousin's house a few minutes later. Pulling the car in the back, where it wouldn't be seen, Daniel got out and checked out the house. "Everything's quiet", he said, coming back to the car. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah", Jack answered, sounding rather ungracious.

Daniel knew it was a combination of frustration, worry and pain, so he didn't say anything, he just reached in and helped his friend get out of the car. Fortunately he was standing close because Jack would have fallen over as soon as he stood up. Instead, Daniel managed to grab him around the waist and keep him upright. "I've got you – it's okay. Just lean on me and we'll be inside in a minute."

It took O'Neill almost ten minutes before he was able to open his eyes and focus on Daniel and the room. The worry, the lack of sleep and the bumpy ride had all combined to wipe him out. He wouldn't say anything of course, but he knew he was on the verge of collapse. Right now all he really wanted was a nice IV with lots of Janet's painkillers, a soft pillow and a warm bed in the Infirmary. He knew he was in bad shape when he started wishing he was back there.

"You gonna be okay?" Daniel asked gently, sitting in the chair across from him and looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah – I'll feel like shit but I'll be fine. I just wish -"

"I know", Daniel smiled. "But we can relax for a bit until we figure out what to do. Should we try Sam again?"

Jack nodded and watched as Daniel picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. He waited a few seconds and then Jack heard a voice. Daniel's eye's grew big and he quickly hit the 'end' button before it had registered with Jack that a man had answered.

"They got her", he said softly. He knew there was no other reason that someone other than Sam would have answered her phone. "Damn it! I hoped she'd managed to get away."

"What are we going to do Jack?" Daniel was still standing, his cell in his hand. "They have Sam, you're injured and our pictures are plastered all over the news. The whole world is going to think we're murderers or terrorists."

"I don't know Danny. I – maybe if I rest I -." He stopped and rubbed his eyes. "We'll try Barrett like you said – or maybe I'll check with Paul Davis again. Right now – I –"

Daniel came and sat on the edge of the couch and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Take it easy. You go to sleep and I'll stand watch. Don't worry about anything for now. Rest." Daniel could feel his fear level go up when Jack didn't even respond but simply closed his eyes and fell asleep – or maybe passed out – immediately.

* * *

Sam had sat in the little cell for hours without seeing anyone. She could occasionally hear voices through the door but she couldn't make out what they were saying. No one even came in to offer her food or water – or a bathroom break. Eventually she started to feel a desperate need to relieve herself.

"HEY!" she shouted. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" She continued to shout for the next ten minutes until finally the door slammed over.

"What the hell do you want?" It was the big mean cop standing there.

"I'd like to use the bathroom", she said calmly. "That and some food and drink would be nice – unless you plan to let me die of thirst."

"I might consider it. You don't deserve -"

"Food and water?" she interrupted. "How humane of you. I can see you were taught principals of law and justice."

"Shut up", he answered, walking up to the cell. He took out the keys and proceeded to unlock the door. "Come on then and I'll take you to the little ladies room", he said sarcastically. "Just don't try anything."

The fact that he walked her there, alone, without a weapon drawn showed that he didn't realize who she really was. She got the impression that he was a true chauvinist. He figured because she was a woman she wasn't dangerous. He was in for a big surprise.

When they arrived in the main room she looked around but couldn't see anyone else. She wondered about the others. It didn't look like there was anywhere else for them to be in this small building. "All alone?" she asked casually.

"I'm all you need sweetheart", he leered. "The others are off duty except for Joe – he went to get something to eat – for him and me. He'll be back in 45 minutes. If you're nice to me I might give you something good. I bet you'd love something big and juicy!" He reached out and stuck his hand on her breast.

She jerked away and looked at him in complete disgust. She would have loved to have sent her knee into his groin, but knew he was expecting something and she probably wouldn't have a chance against him if it came down to a hand to hand fight. She would have to wait for the right moment.

"Keep your hands off me", she said bitingly. He just grinned and pointed to the open door in front of her. He reached out once more but she jumped to the side, which made him laugh, although he didn't try and touch her again. She moved into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

While relieving herself Sam quickly looked around the small room, knowing she had little time. The bathroom, the only one in the tiny jail, was filthy. It was clear that it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The windows were barred so there was no way out there. There was an overflowing wastebasket beside the sink and a coffee machine on the back of the toilet. She wrinkled her nose at that, although it did give her an idea.

Without spending any time thinking about it, Sam finished and then knelt down and loosened the pipes in the cupboard under the sink. She opened the taps to their maximum setting and the water instantly began to gush from the pipes. Turning quickly she stuffed as many paper towels in the toilet as she could and then flushed. It immediately plugged and water from both the sink and toilet immediately began to leak onto the floor.

Sam next took the coffee maker and removed the wires – carefully – from the machine. She ended up with a cord with the plug and one end and loose wires at the other. She glanced up at the door, expecting the bully cop to be pounding it down any minute now. The water on the floor would soon leak under the door, alerting him that something was going on.

"Hey – what's taking you so long?" he shouted through the door. "Come out now!"

"You left me in that cell for hours – I need a bit of time", she answered calmly, although inside she felt anything but calm. "I'll be another couple of minutes."

"What're you doing in there?" he asked. "Getting into something more comfortable for me?"

"Yeah right", she muttered to herself. "In your dreams!"

She checked the distance from the outlet, which she'd already determined wasn't a GFI outlet*, to the toilet. Fortunately, she figured she could just reach it when standing on the top of the closed lid. Finally, she grabbed the gutted coffee machine and got up on top of the toilet. She leaned over, holding the plug end of the cord with the bare wire end hanging in the puddle on the floor. Balancing carefully, she took a deep breath and threw the coffee machine at the window. The sound of smashing glass reverberated through the bathroom and she was sure it would be loud enough to alert the man outside.

"WHAT THE F-!" The cop's shout came just a short second before he threw himself against the door. He did it once, twice, three times – until the door crashed open. He ran into the room and immediately slipped on the water and fell down with a loud 'splat' onto the wet floor. At that exact moment Sam plugged in the cord – sending a strong electrical shock right down into the water. His swearing stopped immediately and he jerked spasmodically from the effects of the electricity surging through him.

It only lasted a brief moment before everything shorted out. As soon as that happened Sam jumped down and carefully checked out the downed man. He was still breathing – she didn't think the shock had been strong enough to do anything but stun him. Still – she had to move quickly to ensure he wouldn't get up again.

He groaned and it looked like he was coming to. Sam blew out a shaky breath and gave a resigned shrug. She grabbed his hair, lifted his head, and then with a silent apology hit him with all of her strength.

"Damn, damn, damn!" she cried, shaking out her hand. "That hurt!" The good news was that bully boy was out cold. She immediately took his gun out of its holster and stuck it in the back of her pants. Stepping out of the bathroom she checked out the main room and found a number of handcuffs hanging from a nail in the wall. "Thank you!" she grabbed three pairs and returned to the unconscious cop. "Next time", she told him as she rolled him over to his front and pulled his arms back, "don't assume because someone is a woman that she can't defend herself!" She clicked the cuffs onto his wrists and then moved to his ankles.

They were a bit tight but she managed to cuff them together. Once that was done she bent his legs back at the knees until his feet were almost touching his buttocks. Pulling them back as much as possible she took a third set of handcuffs and cuffed the ones on his ankles to the ones on his wrists. Effectively hog-tied, he now looked terribly uncomfortable and certainly wouldn't be able to move very well if at all. She admitted to herself that she didn't feel too sorry for him. He'd probably feel sore as hell, both from being electrocuted as well as being tied, but it served him right

Now what? Well, she didn't want to leave him where he was so she again did a sweep of the room. The closet! She took a hold of the back of his shirt and dragged him across the room to the closet. It was tough because of his contorted position. He was also a big and heavy man.

"Yeah", she gasped as she pulled him, "you're definitely big and juicy now!"

Before stuffing him in the closet – it was a tight fit – she ripped his shirt and stuffed a piece into his mouth. She then took another strip of cloth and tied it tightly around the other one, very effectively gagging him. "There, that should keep you quiet for a while." Her final act was to pull down a bunch of coats and stuff them all around him. That would help deaden the sound although eventually he'd be heard.

Sam shut the closet door and for a third time looked around the room. She saw her few possessions, including her purse sitting on a table and gathered them up. She then grabbed as many other things as she could carry, including another set of cuffs, with every set of keys she could find. She figured that might hold them up a bit if the other cop didn't have a set. She grabbed a jacket and hat that were hanging on the wall, a police radio and a set of car keys.

She took a last look at the closed closet. "Good riddance!"

She made her way out of the jail building and carefully checked out the area. There was a car – it looked like an unmarked police car – which she hoped went to the keys. There didn't appear to be anyone else around.

"Nothing ventured", she said out loud. She walked calmly to the car, got in and thankfully started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and turned west towards Colorado Springs.

* * *

"Hello." Daniel spoke softly so as not to wake Jack who was still sleeping. "Sam! Where are you? What happened? We've been worried – oh? …. Really? Thank god you're okay." Daniel looked over at Jack but he was still sound asleep. He would wake him soon – finding out that Sam was safe would do even more for him than sleep at this point.

"Look, are you sure this is a safe line?" … "Okay then, here's what you should do." Daniel walked over to the window and peeked out the curtain, checking again to make sure there was no one outside.

"Make your way to the place you and Jack met that time you were both shopping. He said you'd know the place - that it was the place you ran into each other by accident and went out for coffee afterwards. You know it?" he asked, cradling the phone on his shoulder. …. "Great. Now do you remember Teal'c's last bowling score?" ….. "Good, be there then." ….. "Jack is okay Sam, he's sleeping." ….. "You too, we'll see you soon. Bye."

After he hung up he stood there for a few moments and then went over to the land line and dialed the number he'd been given. "Hi, it's me. Yeah, remember what we agreed to? …. Good, well it's time. …. Be there at the time we agreed on – the first one." …. "Thanks."

"Who was that?" Jack's voice sounded bleary and tired but at least he was awake. Daniel had begun to worry.

"Sam. She's on her way."

"Thank god! Did she say what happened?"

"No, she said she'd tell us when she got here. I gave her the instructions we agreed on and then called Delgado. He'll have his girlfriend meet her at the shop and bring her here." Daniel walked slowly over to the sofa and stood looking down at his friend.

"You sure Carter understood?"

"Jack, it's Sam – of _course_ she understood."

Jack rubbed his hands through his hair and scowled. "Yeah, I know. I'm just – until we're altogether again I'll worry, okay? God, I wish Teal'c was here."

"You and me both", Daniel said. He then sat down on the other end of the couch and looked at Jack with a grin. "But you're almost as good."

"Geesh, thanks!"

"Jack – really – I hate the thought that they involved you, but there isn't anyone I'd rather be in trouble with than you! I mean - hell, you know what I mean. I'm glad you're here. I felt awfully lonely after they grabbed me."

"You and me both", Jack answered, intentionally repeating Daniel's words.

"You felt lonely?" Daniel asked in surprise. "But Teal'c and Sam were around – and Janet and the General and -"

"No they weren't", he said softly. "I mean – they were for a while but they left. They all went away for the long weekend."

"_What_! They all went off and _left_ you?" Daniel looked both incredulous and pissed – and Jack felt his soul warming just a little bit. "I can't believe they'd do that."

"Well actually", Jack shrugged slightly. "It was really my fault."

"_Your_ fault? How was it your fault?"

"I was a bit of a bastard to everyone. Hey", he said quickly, as Daniel started to grin. "I was sick and in pain and my best friend had just abandoned me. Of _course_ I was a bastard. Anyway, the General ordered Carter and Teal'c away as well as Janet. They left me with Gabriel – who no one knew was a traitor. I just – I felt -"

"Abandoned even more?" Daniel spoke gently, only now realizing what a terrible time Jack had had. He was a little surprised at Hammond, who surely must have understood that the Colonel was suffering. It really wasn't like him to retaliate against his favorite, although often most irritating officer. Jack must have been a _serious_ bastard.

"So, you really think Sam understood?" Jack said again, referring to their earlier conversation. Daniel knew the other one was closed, and probably would never be revisited.

"Jack – it's _Sam!"_

* * *

The woman in question made her way carefully down the street, checking to make sure no one was around or watching her. She was almost at the agreed upon destination and she certainly didn't want to screw things up now.

She'd driven for a little while after escaping but knew she couldn't spend much time with the police car. It was too easy to trace. She'd eventually come to a truck stop but had driven on almost a mile beyond it before abandoning the car. She had driven it off the road into the bushes at the side of the highway. Making sure it was well hidden she then hiked back to the diner.

Wishing she could afford to walk in and get something to eat, instead she waited and watched. She finally discovered what she hoped was the perfect vehicle – a horse trailer. She overheard the driver telling someone he was on his way to Colorado Springs with the animals.

"Okay, I'm going to totally smell!" she complained as she covered herself with the horse blanket. She had moved to the front of the trailer and noticed a small alcove where the feed was kept. Since the two horses looked like they had lots already she hoped that no one would come in and decide to feed them again. She squatted down beside the bin – jammed up against the wall. She then covered the bin and herself with the blanket and settled in to wait.

She was about ten hours from Colorado Springs and knew it was going to be a long, miserable journey. Still, it was better than being in jail.

She was dozing when she heard the voices and the back of the trailer opened. She held her breath as a light was shone in the back. It passed right over top of her without stopping and she prayed they hadn't seen her.

"I'm telling you officer, we're just taking a couple of horses to Colorado Springs. I ain't seen no fugitive from justice. You can search closer if you want, just be careful of the horses hooves – they'll kick the shit out of you."

More talking and then the doors slammed shut. Sam decided it might be a good thing to try breathing again, although for a brief second she'd really wondered if she remembered how. It wasn't until the motor started and she could feel the movement of the trailer that she truly breathed a sigh of relief.

By the time they stopped she was stiff as a board, thirsty and starving. She'd started to look at the feed longingly, which she knew meant it was time to get out of here. She waited for a few moments to make sure that the vehicle really had stopped and carefully made her way to the door. When there was no sound she opened the human door – built into the side of the trailer – and quickly jumped down. She was in luck as no one saw her.

She ran silently away from the truck and only stopped when she was far enough away not to attract attention. It took a moment for her to orient herself but after a couple of minutes knew exactly where she was. She had about ten miles to go before getting to the meeting place. It was 11:30 am, according to her watch, and she was to meet the mystery person at 2:18 – Teal'c's bowling score. Okay, she'd better get walking if she was going to make it. As it was it was going to be tight.

She knew she was going to have to stop for at least some water. She finally found a gas station with vending machines on the outside. She had enough change to buy a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. At least this way she'd get a bit of energy.

Once she had her little snack she began walking faster, the sugar giving her a burst of energy she had been sorely lacking.

By the time she reached to shop it was almost 2:15. She'd cut it close.

She walked slowly up to Mike's Bikes, looking carefully to see if there was anyone she knew – or any danger around. She and the Colonel shared a passion for vintage motorcycles and had met up by chance here one day. She'd been surprised to see him as she hadn't known about his interest until that day. He'd been looking at a Triumph Bonneville when she'd walked in.

After they'd both spent a good hour in the store, admiring the bikes and chatting about their individual likes and dislikes, he'd invited her to go for coffee. It had been a fun Saturday, spent with a good friend. It was one of the few times that she and the Colonel had spent time together as pure equals and friends. If there was an undercurrent of something else neither acknowledged it. They both knew, although it went unspoken, that these kinds of meetings couldn't take place regularly but on that day, they simply decided to enjoy themselves. Sam often thought back to that time with incredible longing and nostalgia. She'd caught a glimpse of the real Jack –not the officer, but the fun-loving man. She was pretty sure she could really grow to l – like that man.

When no one appeared threatening she walked sedately up to the door and entered. She wanted to stay out of the way of the owner since he might recognize her. Fortunately, the only person there was a young guy behind the desk and another woman who was looking at some helmets.

She proceeded to meander around the store, telling the young man that she was 'just looking'. After a few moments she realized that the woman who had been there was now standing right next to her. "I'm sorry", she said, moving slightly away.

"Samantha Carter?" the other woman said softly, barely moving her lips. Before Sam had a chance to reply she went on. "I'm engaged to Bob Delgado. The Colonel sent me."

Sam relaxed slightly. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Head out to the blue Toyota parked out back and climb in the back. Get down so no one can see you. I'll be out in a few moments." All the time the woman was talking she was looking at various packages on the rack. As soon as she finished speaking she grabbed a pair of leather gloves that were hanging there and walked up to the cashier. "I'd like to buy these please."

While the woman was making her purchase Sam headed out and around the back. She climbed in the car and hunkered down where no one could see her. Soon after the woman got in and they drove off.

"I'm to take you to where the Colonel and Dr. Jackson are staying", she told the woman in the back seat. "I got some things for you in a bag back there. There's also a sandwich and fruit and a drink. I figured you might be hungry."

Sam wanted to hug the other woman. Although it was rather uncomfortable in the back seat she enjoyed the food tremendously and once she'd eaten felt a million times better. She then opened the bag the woman had mentioned. Inside it were a change of clothes, a hat, sunglasses and hair color. Sam lifted it up – well, she'd always wondered what she'd look like as a brunette. She was about to find out.

"Thank you for doing this", Sam said after a few minutes.

"No problem. I don't know what's going on but Bob said someone is out to get you guys. He admires the Colonel tremendously and would walk on coals for him. He says he would trust him with his life and that he had to help him. I trust Bob so when he asked me to do this I said sure. He figures they won't connect me to you guys."

"Well – thanks again. By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Rebecca – Rebecca Marin."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca. Uh – how long until we get there?"

"Only about 45 minutes."

Sam lay back and rested. She was still a bit hungry and very tired. She also really wanted to see her teammates.

"I hear a vehicle", Daniel told him. He was standing at the window peeking out between the blinds. "It's a small blue car. This might be – _yes_!" He dropped the blinds and walked quickly to the front door.

"Be careful Daniel – it could be a trick."

"Yeah, okay." Daniel stood back, although at the tap on the door he grinned and opened it slowly. "God Sam – it's good to see you." He opened his arms and she walked right into the hug. Holding him tightly she worked hard not to tear up. It had been a frightening and exhausting couple of days.

"Hey, what about me?"

Sam choked back a cross between a laugh and a sob and looked up to see the Colonel sitting up. He was trying to stand and with a quick apologetic look at Daniel she pulled away from him and quickly walked towards the Colonel. "Don't stand up Sir", she told him.

Of course he ignored her and instead struggled up onto very wobbly legs. He held on to the arm of the couch with one hand and carefully held up the one in the cast. Without hesitation she walked into his embrace.

He put his face into the crook of her neck and allowed himself to breathe in her sent. For the first time since this had all began he felt hopeful. "What took you so long Major?" he finally asked.

She gurgled a soft reply and finally loosened her grip on him. With a small grin she looked him in the face. "Oh – just the usual Sir – captured by bad guys – had to escape, you know the routine."

"Yeah", he gently touched her cheek with one finger. "Well I'm damn glad to see you", he said, seriously. His voice then changed and he became the usual teasing, irreverent Colonel she knew and loved. "Although you are a bit fragrant Major. How come you smell like horse?"

She giggled for real this time. She was home.

*GFI - the outlets you usually see in bathrooms with the switches. They're built to protect people from getting shocks. Some older places don't have them and they're dangerous and can cause electrocution.


	7. When the Cat's Away

Siler was escorted back down into the lower floors of the SGC and then the guards simply turned and headed back to the elevator. They must not have thought he was a serious threat – either that or they were confident he would be unable to do anything on his own.

After the elevator doors closed on the guards he glanced around quickly but didn't see a single soul. He knew the SGC was operating with a skeleton crew, but surely there should be someone around. He needed help and he needed to figure out what was going in.

The one advantage he had, if he didn't get caught, was that he knew the nooks and crannies of the SGC better than any other living person. He would be the first to admit that Major Carter knew more about the gate than he did, but she didn't know as much about the running of the entire base. He and his team were the ones who kept it going, who fixed problems and kept track of who was doing what, where, when and why.

So – right now he had to find a place to stay low and then make contact with anyone else on base that he knew he could trust. Once he'd done that, together they'd have to figure out how to retake control of the SGC. He was confident that whatever was happening was big and that Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Major Carter and Teal'c were all in danger. He wondered briefly about General Hammond, suspecting that he could also be in trouble. He knew that whatever happened, they'd all be a helluva lot safer if SG1 and Hammond were on the case.

He managed to make his way down to the very bottom floor where few, if any officers ever step foot. Colonel O'Neill was one of the few who knew his way around down here and Siler suspected that others would have been surprised to know that.

O'Neill had a habit of appearing like he wasn't doing much when he wasn't on a mission. In fact, it was a standing joke that his mission reports were always late and that he couldn't find his office. Even his teammates gave him a hard time. Siler knew that, in actual fact, the Colonel was one of the hardest working of all of them.

How anyone thought he'd gotten to his rank – and 2IC of the SGC – by not working was beyond him. If there was anything the slightest off on the base, O'Neill was often the first to know and the first one there. He not only knew every soldier and civilian on base by name, he knew what they did and why. And – which would have shocked more than one person – he could do most of their jobs as well as they could. Oh, maybe not the science jobs – but certainly just about everything else.

The Colonel was also a favorite of all the enlisted men and women. Again, many people 'upstairs' wouldn't know it, but he wasn't above coming down and chatting to everyone and asking them how things were going, both at work and in their personal lives. He was the farthest thing there was from an arrogant officer - and they loved him for it. They also knew that he was responsible, many times over, for saving their collective butts.

So – all Siler had to do was find a few of those people – and they'd do their damndest to make sure the Colonel and his team were okay – and probably help save the world in the process.

He went straight to the computer station he was looking for. It was a back-up computer – hidden deep in the depths of the base. It has actually been Major Carter who had thought of the idea and she had enlisted Siler's help to set it up. It was in an unobtrusive cabinet, in which no one would ever think to look.

He quickly typed in a few codes and then checked to see who was on duty. He discarded the names of anybody who had been recently transferred (anyone less than six months) or anyone he didn't know. That left six people, only one of whom was a combat soldier.

Great – he had to figure out how to take over the world's most secure, secret base with six people – Marie Jones and Irving Layton, both of them from food services, Mario from sanitation, Chloe from the science department, Mark Williams from Security and Captain Jonathan Toll from SG7. He wondered briefly what Jon Toll was still doing here since the rest of his team were off for the weekend. He was positive that it wasn't anything bad since he'd known Toll for the past two years and knew he could trust the young officer.

He scanned the screen to locate each of the six people, sighing when he realized they were spread throughout the base. At least he hoped they were still where they were supposed to be and that Colonel Moss hadn't locked them up – or even worse, gotten rid of them. The one good thing is that they were all in places that Siler could get to without suspicion. He was just about to go on to the next thing when he noticed a flashing red symbol in the corner of the screen.

"Damn!" He typed in a few more words and looked carefully, his eyes scanning the information in front of him. "What the hell are you up to?" he muttered. With a quick shake of his head he began to type. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. If this didn't work, he'd have to get into the system itself, otherwise they were all in big trouble.

Moss, or whoever was working with him, had closed down the SGC pending orders from the top. No one could get in or out and communications, except those coming directly from the CO's desk were stopped. They were effectively cut off from the outside world. What had interested him however, was the phone log. There were three incoming calls from the same number. When Siler traced them back he discovered they'd come from Washington – but not from the President. No – this number was from the _Vice-President_, which was something he normally wouldn't have known, but after all the trouble Kinsey had given them, he and a number of others in the SGC had decided to keep track on the sneaky politician. Siler was now glad that he'd decided to memorize the man's phone number.

"So – you're behind this." Siler murmured softly, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "That explains it. Well Mr. Kinsey, we'll just have to see about that!"

He typed in a few more symbols and then closed the computer down. There were only four people who knew how to access and change the commands back; himself, Hammond, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. No one would be able to do a thing about what he'd just done unless they turned off and rebooted the whole system. He grinned – he was pretty sure Moss didn't even know how to do that and he certainly wasn't about to help. Based on the base logs, he was the only one here who knew how to get past standard protocols. He wondered if they'd given that any thought when they'd taken over.

Standing up he made his way to the stairwell. It was time to start Operation Homer – the name given in honor of the character both he and Colonel O'Neill loved.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Rebecca and thanking her for her help, Sam made her way back into the small house. She took one look at the Colonel and made him lie back down on the sofa. "I know you're in command Sir, but you won't do anyone any good if you collapse. Now's the time to get your strength back so you're ready to go when it's time." With much grumbling Jack complied, although his look of relief told both his friends that his protests were more form than reality.

Sam was concerned at how pale and tired he looked, even though he was trying to pretend he was fine. It _had_ been good to see him standing, but he was still very obviously weak and in pain. She worried what this would do to his recovering spine – she remembered Janet saying a number of times how important it was for the Colonel to not overdo things, that it could have lasting consequences.

"So Major – tell us what happened?" O'Neill spoke to her gently, but with a look in his eye that told her he knew what she was thinking and that he didn't want to go there.

Okay – she could do that – for now – but she was determined to check him out afterward. She spent the next twenty minutes telling her teammates what had transpired and how she'd gotten away.

"Way to go Sam!" Daniel laughed. "You sound just like MacGyver!"

"You're right", she giggled. "I never thought of that. Well, he always was my hero – and he's sexy!"

"Hey, what about me?" Jack said, looking indignant.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call you _sexy_ Jack", Daniel grinned.

"I didn't mean that", the Colonel grumped, looking slightly embarrassed. "I just keep hearing about this MacGyver guy and he was a damned TV character. And by the way", he glared at Daniel, "how the hell do you know about MacGyver? You don't even own a TV that works."

"I do to – and _everyone_ knows MacGyver."

"Well _fine_", Jack scowled. "But if we're talking _real _heroes …"

"You're still my favorite hero Sir", Sam tried to look straight-faced although the grin was trying really hard to peek out.

"_And_ I bet you think he's sexy too, don't you Sam?" Daniel gave her a knowing look.

"_Daniel!_" she squeaked, turning slightly red in the cheeks. She glanced apologetically at the Colonel but he was wearing a bigger grin than her traitorous, one-time archaeologist friend.

"Hey, Daniel did his own 'MacGyverying' you know", Jack said, deftly saving Carter further embarrassment – although he was quite enjoying the conversation. "Tell her how you escaped, oh boy wonder."

Daniel grinned and then spent the next few minutes telling of his 'bed frame' escape, which had Sam looking at him in awe

"Wow Daniel – that's pretty amazing. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, I don't _just_ look at rocks you know!"

"What about you Sir?" Sam turned to her CO. "How did you get out of the SGC if the guards were under Colonel Moss' control? You didn't walk up the escape hatch did you?" she frowned, thinking of how impossible that would have been with his back and legs in the condition they were in.

"No", Jack sighed. He knew she would want to know! He sighed again. "Siler helped me escape in one of the trucks", he answered.

"Trucks Sir?" Sam looked puzzled.

"Gargage trucks", he answered shortly. "I went out with the trash", he finally admitted.

"The _trash_?" She looked slightly confused. "How – oh! You mean you took the service elevator up with the trash? That's brilliant Sir!"

He suddenly felt immeasurably better. Samantha Carter had just called him brilliant! So _there_ MacGyver, he thought to himself.

"But it must have been pretty stinky", she continued. "And you told me _I_ smelled!"

"Well you did", he grinned. "Okay, it's true I was a bit fragrant – but at least I made it out safely. I'd say we're _all_ brilliant. Kinsey doesn't know what he's in for!"

"Yeah maybe", Daniel repeated, sounding somewhat skeptical and depressed. How the hell were they supposed to do anything if the whole US government and military were against them? "I just wish Teal'c were here although somehow I don't think he'll be able to pull off a miraculous return to Earth. He probably doesn't even know anything is wrong."

* * *

Teal'c felt like something was wrong, although he couldn't tell what it was. He'd planned to spend a few days on Chulak, visiting friends and family, but now he felt like he needed to return to Earth. He shouldn't have left when O'Neill was still so ill. The General had given Major Carter and him an order to go and relax, but he was pretty sure that if he'd spoken to Hammond he would have been given permission to stay.

He had actually been surprised at the General who usually didn't let the Colonel's bad moods irritate him to the extent that he would punish him by sending away his team. He knew that Hammond had been dealing with all sorts of things lately from the NID and from the Pentagon and was human like anyone else. He had most likely simply reached his limit – but it still was not like him to take it out on Colonel O'Neill. Oh, Teal'c had been irritated at his friend too, but knew it was a result of the man's frustration, pain and fear and was something easily overlooked.

No – he should have stayed. Now he felt as if something was wrong and that he was needed back on Earth. There would be disappointment here, but they would understand that duty came first.

"I am sorry Master Bra'tak, but I must return."

"Something is wrong Teal'c?" his old master enquired, looking calm but curious.

"I feel my brother O'Neill needs me, although I do not know for sure."

"If your heart is telling you, then you must go."

Teal'c said goodbye to his family and then made his way to the Stargate. There was a unit of Free Jaffa guarding it, many of whom were friends of Teal'c. The captain – Ja'el, spoke briefly to him and then commanded that the gate be dialed.

"Something is wrong Teal'c", he said, when it was obvious the seventh chevron would not engage.

"Is it us or Earth?" Teal'c asked his friend. Ja'el attempted another address which immediately connected.

Teal'c stayed by the gate as they continued, every few moments, to dial Earth. He finally thanked the Captain and headed back to his house. He would have to find another way to make it back to Earth. He was now convinced that something was happening and that his friends and teammates needed him.

* * *

"So, any ideas what we're going to do?" Now that they'd told their individual stories Daniel asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We know that Kinsey is in control, and that the President is either hurt or dead. We don't know who, if anyone, in Congress is involved, although it appears as if the Pentagon is on high alert and seems to be backing the VP." O'Neill outlined where things stood.

"They may not know what's going on", Sam reasoned. "As far as most people are concerned there was an assassination attempt on the President and until the culprits are caught they would naturally be on alert."

"The culprits being us?" Jack asked sarcastically. "What about Barrett?" he finally asked, although he didn't particularly like the man. He was too – too – too _cloying_ for Jack's taste. Of course, the fact that the man practically drooled anytime Carter was close in no way affected his opinion of him.

"He was in a meeting when I called the last time. I can try again now. Paul is someone else I think we can trust. Should we contact him again?"

Jack sat thinking about it for a minute. Kinsey knew that Davies had worked with them on a number of missions and would probably be watching him closely. "Does Kinsey know of our – your – connection to Barrett?" he asked Sam.

"I doubt it. He knows that Barrett knows about the SGC and has worked on a couple of cases but I'm pretty sure he thinks Barrett doesn't have much use for us and that he's a good NID officer. Barrett has been able to keep under the radar for years."

"Okay then – let's go through him and see what we can find out. I don't think we should try and contact Paul – at least not yet. We don't want to get him into trouble and I suspect they're watching him closely to see if he'll lead them to us."

"What about Maybourne?" Daniel asked. "He's been good for information in the past."

"Yeah – we might need to contact him, but for now let's go through Barrett."

It took a while but eventually they got through to the NID man. One of the things Rebecca had done was to purchase a whole stack of cell phones from a number of stores. This way they could use untraceable numbers and discard the phones after one or two uses. They still had to be careful, but at least it should help.

"Hello Malcolm? Hi, it's me Stella – yeah, that's right – from the Karaoke night."

Jack and Daniel grinned as they listened to Sam – aka 'Stella'. Daniel looked at Jack and mouthed 'Karaoke?'. Jack shrugged, although he suddenly had a desire to see his Major standing up and singing '_I Will Survive' _or something similar on a karaoke machine. After that quick daydream he returned to listening to the conversation, although he didn't get much from just Carter's side of it.

"So?" he asked as soon as she hung up.

"Things are pretty bad. Kinsey has taken over everything and has guards posted just about everywhere. There have been a few calls from some members of Congress to find out what's happening, but he's basically got everyone believing this is some terrorist cell, run by you Sir, and that it's highly dangerous."

"Terrorist cell? Jack? How can they believe that?" Daniel wanted to know. "And what about the President?"

"Still listed as critical. Barrett thinks he'll 'die' as soon as we're captured and that Kinsey is most likely keeping him alive at this point for insurance just in case things don't work out as planned."

"Even as powerful as he is, surely Kinsey didn't mastermind this whole thing alone?" Jack wanted to pace and was cursing the fact that he could barely sit up straight, let alone stand and walk around. He was feeling nervous and needed to _move_.

"Barrett thinks there's someone backing him, but he didn't say who. I expect he doesn't know, although it may be that he was just being careful. He had to speak in pretty general terms – just as if he was to a girl friend about the President being shot."

"So did he give any hints about what we should do?" Jack wanted to know.

"Not exactly, although from a couple of things I think he thinks the only thing we can do is find the President and save him. If we do that – and Hayes can tell who it was who really shot him – then we'll be safe and we can go after Kinsey." Carter had stood by this time and was pacing herself. It was something she rarely, if ever, did. Maybe it was the fact that the Colonel usually did it that meant she didn't have to. _Someone_ however, needed to be wearing off some of the team's adrenaline and this time it was her.

"So, we go find the President" Jack's eyebrow's lifted into his hairline. "Uh, any idea how we're going to do that?"

"No Sir – he didn't say."

"Did he give a hint where he thought they might be holding him?"

"No", she frowned slightly "but he did say something rather unusual."

"Do tell Major?" O'Neill prompted, when she grew silent.

"Well, before I signed off he said he heard my boss was away and then asked me if I had a good time on my vacation – said he enjoyed getting the pictures."

"You sent him pictures of your vacation?" Jack wanted to know, feeling and sounding rather peeved. What the hell was she doing sending the man _pictures_ for god's sake. She never sent _him_ any pictures.

"No, that's the point. I've _never_ sent him any pictures and the fact is I haven't really been on a vacation in – oh years I guess."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "No vacations? Never?"

"Well, I usually go to see Mark and his family if I have time off – or I just stay and relax at home. It's not like we don't do a lot of travelling for our job!" she answered, almost indignantly.

"Yeah", he smirked. "If only we could get air miles for all our travel! So – he thanked you for pictures you haven't sent of a vacation you didn't take. Weird."

"I know. That's why I think it must mean something."

"Like a hint maybe?" he smirked.

"Yes Sir – I think he was trying to give us a hint about where we should look", she responded gently.

"Oh. I meant a hint that you needed to take more vacations", he told her.

She sighed – her usual 'long-suffering, responding to Jack O'Neill obtuse comments' sigh. "I don't think so Sir. I meant something _really_ important."

"Vacations are -" he stopped when she glared and tried to shrug – although it hurt his shoulder so he stopped. "So fine. What do you think it means?"

"Well – where was the last trip we took." she looked at the two men who were closer to her than her own father and brother and couldn't help but smile. They were such dear people. She was so thankful they had each other. "I mean, before this last one." She grimaced slightly, hating to bring up their last mission when she didn't know if the two men had resolved their issues yet.

"P5C 2Y0" Daniel answered without hesitation, seeming not to think about the final mission where Jack was hurt.

"How can you _possibly_ remember something like that?" Jack glanced at him, irritation oozing from his mouth.

"It was the planet with the hundred foot monolith", he explained briefly.

"You mean the one with all the writing on it? The one you said would probably take _years_ to translate, although you decided to start trying immediately – even though it was _snowing and was 50 degrees below zero?_ Is _that _the one Daniel?" Jack glared at his friend, irritated again although he didn't really know why.

"Yes Jack", Daniel glared right back. "That's the one! And it could have said something very important."

"So we were to wait around for years while you decided whether or not it said something important?" O'Neill growled.

"Uh Sir – Daniel – I think we have something pretty important to figure out now, don't you?"

They both turned to her and glared – and she burst out laughing. Yup – they were both so dear - and could be such pains in the mitka when they chose.

Almost immediately the Colonel relaxed and then looked rather sheepish. "Yeah you're right Carter. Okay – so you went to this - monolith – planet. What does that have to do with Barrett?"

Sam thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't think it does. Even if he does get copies of our mission reports he can't have seen that one yet. General Hammond waits until the end of the month before he sends our reports on to Washington and it's only the 18th today. No, it must be something else."

"Well, where was the last mission you were on when Barrett was around?" Jack finally asked.

"It was when Kinsey was shot and you were framed Sir", she said, suddenly sounding excited.

"And he thinks _that_ was a vacation?" O'Neill said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, you are my boss Sir", she grinned. "And you know what they say - when the boss is away."

"I was in _prison_ Carter and you were _playing_?"

"No Sir – I was trying to figure out who had framed you. Kind of like now" she answered.

He nodded, once again becoming serious. "It certainly seems familiar. Kinsey really is out for our blood isn't he?"

"I think yours more than anyone's Jack", Daniel broke in.

"But you got to shoot the President this time", he told Daniel, as if giving him a treat.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Not an honor I was really looking for Jack", he answered. Jack was in a strange mood – going back and forth between irritation and silliness. He expected the Colonel was feeling miserable – wanting to do something but still too weak. "And anyway, they _say_ I shot him, but we all know I was thousands of miles away at the time and we still don't know where they're keeping the President."

"In prison", Sam answered.

"What? Why would he be in a prison Carter? If he's been shot they'd take him to a hospital."

"What more secure place to keep him?" she asked. "And they have medical facilities at prisons – much more secure ones than in a hospital. I'm sure that's why Malcolm mentioned you were away. He would have known you were in prison when you were framed for Kinsey's death.""

"Too bad it wasn't real", he said. He was surprised when his teammates didn't say anything – but when he looked at them he realized they both agreed with his statement. He thought about it for a moment but then nodded. "I guess it's possible they're keeping him at a prison, but how are we to know which one?"

"They'd take him to a military prison", Daniel interjected, suddenly seeming to agree with Sam. "It's logical, isn't it? I mean, the military must be involved and he is the Commander and Chief."

"It would have to be somewhere close to Washington", Sam sounded excited now that she had something tangible to consider.

"Quantico", Jack said calmly. "It has to be Quantico. It's in Virginia, which is close and has incredibly tight security. I'd bet my last dollar that that is where he is being treated."

"So", Daniel looked between his two military friends. "What does this mean?"

Sam glanced over at Jack and shrugged, as if to say it was totally the Colonel's decision.

"It means Daniel", Jack gave a half smile and forced himself to sit up. "That we're going to Quantico to rescue the President!"


	8. Risky Business

_**I'm sure everyone thought I'd abandoned this story. My sincere apologies - simply a HUGE writers block, but I do plan to finish it and am back on track. Reviews greatly appreciated to let me know if you want me to continue with this story! Thanks all.**_

"But how the hell are we going to get in?" Daniel looked at him as if he was crazy, which he probably was. "It's a _Marine_ base Jack. They're not exactly going to lay out the red carpet for us. Hell, they think we shot the President. We'd be lucky to get in or out alive!"

"We'll think of something Danny", Jack answered leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Plan A Sir?" Sam wanted to reach out and stroke his face and remove the frown lines that seemed permanently etched into his skin. Instead she moved closer to him and squatted down beside him.

"Yeah" Jack gave a soft laugh. "And if that doesn't work -"

"Plan B?" This time it was Daniel who spoke, sounding resigned after so many years together with these two.

"I don't know if we'll have a chance for a Plan B" Jack groaned but sat up. "With a base full of Marines we'd better make damn sure Plan A works."

"So, what _is_ plan A?" Daniel walked over and sat in the chair across from Jack. He noticed that Sam was now sitting in front of the couch where Jack was laid out. He wondered if the man realized how deep her feelings were for him? Oh well, now was not the time to worry about that – it was the least of their problems.

"Well, we have to get in, rescue the President and get out", Jack answered him, not opening his eyes or moving.

"_That's_ your plan? Uh, don't you think we need to – uh – flesh it out a bit?" Daniel shook his head – wondering again how they'd managed to survive all these years.

"Of course." Jack pushed himself up until his back was leaning against the arm of the couch and then looked down at the woman seated on the floor beside him. "Carter."

"Yes Sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Miracle time. I gave you the general plan – now do your stuff – go ahead and flesh it out!"

"Wha - ?" She stared at him, feeling panic begin to build. Surely he didn't expect her to – It was then she noticed the slight twinkle in his eye. "Colonel!" she gently swatted his leg. "Oh God – I'm sorry Sir" she said as soon as she realized what she'd done.

"Don't worry Carter", he laughed. "You didn't hurt me – and anyway, it was worth it to see your expression."

"That was just plain mean Jack!" Daniel shook his head at his friend. "But really, how _do _you think we're going to accomplish this?"

The Colonel grew serious, knowing that it was time to figure out how they were going to save the President, and themselves. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan, although it was difficult to concentrate. The pain had come back in full measure and he was both tired and worried. Still, they had three fourths of their team here. They should be able to figure something out.

"Well, we'll need to disguise ourselves." Okay – so it wasn't brilliant, he thought when he saw the other's faces. "I mean, we don't want to just waltz in as ourselves."

"Ok – ay", Daniel nodded. "Uh – so how are we going to do that? I suspect they've been told to watch out for us and they'd figure we'd be disguised. I mean, it's not like we can just put on some fake noses and mustaches and walk in without being caught."

"Oh, I don't know", Jack grinned. "I think Carter would look very good with a big nose, glasses and a mustache. No one would ever know it was her!"

"Thanks Sir", she grinned back. "Actually it is a good idea – but we'll have to use something much more sophisticated than a fake nose – even if I _would_ look good in it."

"So how _do_ we do it?" The Colonel couldn't help the feeling of pride that washed over him. She was brilliant and he'd known she'd figure something out. That was his Carter!

"The Mimic devices" she said softly.

"But they were taken to Area 51" Daniel interjected. "And getting in there would almost be as difficult as getting into Quantico."

Sam got a strange look on her face and then, with a hint of embarrassment looked at her friends. "Actually, I know how we can get them."

"You do?" Jack looked at her with a combination of wonder and pride. Of course she did. Carter was – Carter.

"Mmm hmm", she grinned. "Don't you remember when I spent a couple of weeks there last year to help out with some of the alien devices we brought back?"

Oh yeah – he remembered. He'd hated every minute that she'd been gone. The team hadn't been the same without her and he'd worried the whole time that they'd convince her to stay at Area 51 and not return to the SGC. "Yeah."

"Well – while I was there I met a guy."

He felt his heart sink. She'd met someone! He should have known it. In fact, he was surprised it hadn't happened before.

"There was this scientist there who kind of -"

"Kind of _what_ Sam?" Daniel looked at her, confused.

"Well, he had a crush on me." Her face turned a little red, but continued. "He – asked me out quite a few times."

"Did you go?" Jack's attempted to sound casual, but when he saw the strange look Daniel gave him knew he hadn't quite succeeded.

"Of course not!" Sam said indignantly. "He wasn't – I didn't – he wasn't my type", she finally answered. "He was a _geek_!"

At that both Jack and Daniel laughed. Although it hurt his back and chest, Jack figured it was worth it to relax for just a moment.

"Really?" Jack said as the laughter died down. He looked over at Daniel and caught his eye and they both grinned again. Oh yeah – another poor sod had fallen for Carter, like the myriads of men before him. "So – he was a geek was he? And you don't like geeks", he smirked.

"Of course I do Sir. I mean – it's just that I wouldn't want to date one."

"Really? Why not?"

"Jack! Stop bugging her", said her fellow geek. "So Sam", Daniel said seriously "how does this help us?"

"Well Jerry still sends me emails and – Christmas and birthday cards _and_ he has access to the mimic devices", she told them, although she looked even more embarrassed now.

"Samantha Carter!" Jack looked at her in shock – although the laugh lines around his eyes gave lie to his tone. "Are you telling me you're going to _use_ the poor guy to get the devices?"

She bit her lip, her face awash in guilt. When the Colonel continued to stare at her she finally nodded. "Uh – yes Sir."

"And you're sure you can trust him?"

"Yes", she answered, without hesitation.

"He's that crazy about you is he?" Jack asked.

"Uh – yes."

Jack nodded. He could certainly understand that. Well, as long as Carter didn't return the feelings for the guy he was okay with it. "Well then, I suggest you get in touch with him. Once we get the mimic devices we can make our way in and find the President."

"But Jack – most of the devices mimic– us – you, me, etc." Daniel shook his head.

"But Daniel, there _are_ some that mimicked people they won't know – Airmen and some of the staff at the SGC. That should get us past the front door", Sam reasoned.

"Okay – but even if they don't recognize whoever we're mimicking that's not going to get us inside. What possible reason could we have to be there? It'll be guarded extremely carefully and they won't be letting just anyone in and certainly not some Airmen from the SGC." Daniel had decided to play devil's advocate today but he knew that what they were facing was going to be near impossible to carry out. And, he was worried that Jack just wasn't thinking clearly enough to recognize all the dangers.

Sam frowned but nodded. "That's true. We'd still need a reason to get in and some kind of cover story. I don't see how we can do that."

"Oh ye of little faith", said their very ill looking commander. "You're not the only one with contacts you know", he went on to say.

"Why Jack – do _you_ have somebody with a crush on you?" Daniel smirked. "Oh hey – maybe she's a geek too?"

"No Daniel, I do not!" The Colonel answered sharply, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "That's not what I meant."

Sam sat quietly on the floor, her face turned away from the Colonel. She was just glad he couldn't see her expression. She wondered suddenly if he would hate to have a geek have a crush on him. She sighed. Yeah – he had never made any bones about not liking scientists.

"So what _did_ you mean?" Daniel knew he was being particularly contrary today, but he was worried – about the mission and about Jack.

"I was in black ops for quite a few years you know – I do happen to have some contacts that can help with this sort of thing. We also have Barrett and Paul Davies and Harry Maybourne on our side. Any one of them can help us. All we need are some good, official looking papers and a background story and we're in."

Daniel sighed and put his hands through his hair. "Sounds easier said than done!"

"Of course it is" Jack answered. He then lay back down and closed his eyes. He really had to sleep before he passed out. "But that never stopped us before."

"Colonel, I need to check you out and see how you're doing. I also want you to take some pain medicine." Sam had noticed that the Colonel wasn't doing well and began to worry again.

"I'm fine Major" the Colonel told her, refusing to open her eyes.

"Okay Sir, but I still would like to look." When he went to object again she interrupted him. "You promised I could after we figured out how to get to the President", she reminded him.

"_Fine_ Major! But do it quick. We need to get going."

"You're not going anywhere Jack", Daniel said in surprise. "It'll have to be Sam and me. You're in no shape to travel half way across the country! You can stay here and coordinate."

"Don't be an idiot Daniel. Of course I'm going!"

* * *

Teal'c spoke to Bra'tac, frustrated at the delay. "I must return, and quickly", he told his old mentor. "Something has happened and I need to be there to help my friends."

"Patience Teal'c. There is no point in acting this way. You will get there when you get there."

Teal'c's jaw clenched. He loved and respected his old mentor – yes he did – but there were times he wanted to do the Tauri thing and scream. It was at times like this that he could understand O'Neill's frustration with the old man. "Yes, and I need to get there now Master Bra'tac. Do you know of a ship close by that I could use to go to Earth?"

"Do you think that is wise?"

"_Yes_!" Teal'c forced himself to calm down. "Yes, it is not only wise it is necessary. My honor will not let me leave my friends while they have need of me."

Bra'tac nodded – honor he could understand. "I will go with you Teal'c. If they truly are in peril you will need help."

"Thank you my friend", Teal'c reached out and laid his hand on the older Jaffa's shoulder. "But it is best that I go alone. You would not be able to travel freely on Earth as would I."

"In my close to 140 years I have been on many worlds. I do not see that Earth will pose any particular problem."

"I am afraid it will Master Bra'tac. Humans will be able to tell instantly that you are – different. If something were to happen and you were hurt or captured, they would find out you are not Tauri. This would cause panic as most of Earth does not know there is life beyond their planet."

Bra'tac looked at him in surprise. "They are ignorant of anything beyond their world?"

Teal'c nodded gravely. "Only a very small number are aware; those who work in the SGC and some in their government. The rest of the Tauri do not know of us."

The old man slowly shook his head. He sometimes agreed with those who said that the Tauri were just too young to be wandering about the galaxy the way they did. Still – they'd done some amazing things so he shouldn't begrudge them their exploration.

"You will take care Teal'c?"

"Of course. Do not worry – I have spent many years among the Tauri and know their ways well. I am also able to traverse the country as 'Murray'."

"Then I will arrange for a Tel'tak. I _will_ come with you, however I will stay with the ship while you help your friends. I will be available if you have need of me."

Teal'c nodded, knowing that was the best he could do. And, in actual fact he was rather pleased to have the old man along. Who knew what was going on? He just hoped they'd get there before it was too late.

* * *

Siler knocked softly on the door, praying that the person who answered would be a friendly. So far he hadn't seen or heard anyone. It could be that most people were simply sleeping, but he couldn't figure out where the bad guys were. They knew the Colonel was gone – so why weren't they searching the SGC – unless they were aware that he'd left? He hoped they hadn't found him. If they had he was worried this might be the end.

"Come in" a sleepy voice finally answered. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it carefully behind him.

"Siler? What is it?" The Captain sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. We have a foothold situation and I need your help."

It took the two of them almost half an hour to gather together their 'resistance'. There were seven of them; Jones, Layton, Menendez, Angstrom, Williams, Toll and himself. Siler looked at all of them and couldn't help but grin. They were an odd mixture and only one was a soldier, but from their looks of determination he figured they had a fighting chance. Moss and his followers didn't know what was coming.

"Okay everyone, we don't know how many there are", he told his band, "but we have to assume that everyone on base is with Moss – everyone but us. We'll have to try and take as many of them out as possible and then try and contact someone on the outside."

"But if what you say is true", Marie Jones said, "we don't know who we can trust there either."

"True –we'll try and contact Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter but if we can't get through to them then we'll have to send someone through the gate to try and contact the Free Jaffa or the Tokra."

"What are we supposed to do with the people here?" Chloe Angstrom asked. "I've never – I've never killed anyone before." Her voice quavered, not from fear but from the horror of thinking about shooting someone.

"I'm going to try and get us all a zat. We'll simply try and knock them out and lock them up."

"But if they try and kill us?" Captain Toll asked quietly.

"Then we defend ourselves."

* * *

"Jack, you'll slow us down. I know you want to go, but you're in no shape to do it. Leave it to us. You can serve as command headquarters."

Daniel spoke in a reasonable tone of voice but Sam could see the simmering anger and frustration in the Colonel's eyes. She knew that there would be nothing he'd hate more than sitting this one out. Even though Daniel was right, she had this feeling that if he wasn't with them then things would go wrong. She shivered slightly – a strange sense of foreboding coming over her. She eventually stood and left the two men to go and call her contact in Area 51. She hated to do it to poor Jerry – but this was a matter of life and death.

Jack sighed and leaned back, the frustration and fear making him feel both weak and exhausted. He knew, logically, that Daniel was right. He also knew there was no way in hell he was going to let his team – or this _half_ of his team take this on alone. As experienced, as smart and as brave as they were, they were _not_ experienced at undercover or black ops work and he was afraid – no, he was positive, that that's what this would take.

He lay quietly, trying to rest and figure everything out. Their plan was at best risky – at worst foolish. He knew Kinsey would be watching for anything suspicious and if the President really _was_ at Quantico, then the guards would not simply let strange soldiers in, even if they had official looking papers.

He'd need to contact someone – and Maybourne was his best bet. Maybe he'd have some ideas! As he was figuring out what exactly to tell him, and to ask, he drifted off to sleep.

"How is he?" Sam came back in the room a while later, to see Jack asleep on the couch.

"He's hanging in, but he really should be back in the Infirmary", Daniel whispered. "I don't know how he expects to make it to Quantico. He can barely stay awake or conscious for long."

"I know. I'm worried that he's going to do irreparable damage to his back. Janet was clear that he needed to rest and let it heal before attempting anything strenuous."

Daniel snorted. "Yeah – like _that's_ gonna happen."

"What should we do? I called Jerry and he'll have the mimic devices for us by early tomorrow morning."

"And no one will notice they're missing?" Daniel frowned at her. This seemed too easy.

"No. Jerry has been working on trying to replicate the devices and he has a number of models he's created."

"Really?" Daniel looked surprised.

"Yeah – he hasn't gotten any of them to work yet, but according to him they look like the real thing. He's got a couple of real ones out now that he's been testing so he says it should be easy to substitute the replicas."

"Maybe we should go now", Daniel suggested, glancing over at Jack. "I hate to leave him, but if we leave now, while he's sleeping, we can get the devices and head to Virginia."

"No way Daniel", Jack's rusty voice startled both of them. "I'm not letting you go without me."

"But Sir -"

"Look Carter, I've had an idea." He grinned and tried to push himself up, although he was so weak he barely had the strength to do it and both of his teammates could see the grimace of pain. "I think I know how we can get in – _and_ I get to come along."


	9. A Job to Do

_**Sorry folks - I probably can't update quite as regularly any more. Work and family are just too busy right now. I'll try and make sure to at least update once a week (more if I can do it) and will alternate chapters on my two stories. I'm sorry - I hate to make people wait but RL has a way of intruding!**_

_**Thanks - as always - for the lovely reviews!**_

"No way Jack", Daniel shook his head violently. "I won't do it."

"Sir – Daniel's right. It's too dangerous."

"No more dangerous than just the two of you trying to make it in. In fact, I'd say this has a much better chance of success."

"But you're injured."

"That's the whole point Daniel. That's exactly what _will_ make them believe it. They'll think that's why I was captured and it will make the whole thing believable."

"Jack, they'll be suspicious as soon as they see you. Kinsey may be a bastard but he's a smart bastard. He'll have warned everyone to be on the lookout for something like this."

"Of course – but we'll still have some time before they decide what to do with us and me being injured will add some realism. They certainly won't expect me to voluntarily go into the lion's den. It'll be tight but we've been in tight situations before."

"And how are we going to get you out once you're in? I still say it's too dangerous."

"So tell me – how else _are_ we going to get in to Quantico and save the President?" Jack said softly to his friends. "At least this way we'll have a chance. They'll be so – pleased - to see me they won't pay that much attention to you two, especially since you'll be nothing more than anonymous Airmen. As for getting out – well, that's where I'm going to rely on the two of you."

There was silence in the room as both Daniel and Sam tried to think of something else, _anything_ else they could do. The thought of taking a weak and injured Colonel right into the thick of things scared them both. After a few moments Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Get me the phone Daniel."

"Who are you going to call?" the other man asked, looking perturbed.

"Our friend Maybourne. He can help get us in and I'm sure will have some information about what's happening. He still has his ear to the ground."

It took a few minutes but Jack was finally able to connect to the former Colonel – and wanted traitor. He spoke to him for almost an hour – once he was sure it was a secure line. When he was done he looked even more exhausted, but with a look that said he'd made up his mind.

"We leave as soon as we get the mimic devices", he told them. "Get everything ready to go."

"But how are we going to get there?" Daniel wanted to know. "It'll take us days to drive and you're not up to it. Besides that I'm sure they'll catch us. They probably have roadblocks and patrols on every major road."

"We're not gonna drive", Jack told him. "We're gonna fly."

"_Fly_?"

"Melbourne's going to arrange for a plane and he's handling all the paperwork and flight plans and everything. He's also getting us fake ID's and disguises. We're to meet him at Barsfield Municipal airport at noon tomorrow."

"Can we trust him Sir?" Sam asked. She was terribly worried but she knew the Colonel too well to suppose she or Daniel could change his mind now.

"Not normally, but in this case I think we have to. And anyway – there's no one he hates more than Kinsey so I'm pretty sure he'll see this as a way to get our dear Vice-President."

Sam and Daniel quietly went about collecting their things while Jack dozed. Sam watched him for a few minutes, wondering how he was going to make it in the shape he was in. She shook her head slightly – he was practically unstoppable when he got an idea in his head. She just prayed it worked.

Maybourne had confirmed that Quantico seemed to be at the center of things so it was probably logical that they would be taken there if caught. Once inside the structure, they hoped to be able to locate the President and get him out – although how in heck they were going to do that she had no idea. That must be plan 'F' she decided – plan FUBAR because that's what she was sure it was going to be.

"I'll have to leave soon to meet Rebecca", Sam said softly to Daniel. The Colonel looked like he was sound asleep and they didn't want to disturb him. They both knew he'd need as much rest as he could get before they left for Virginia.

"You sure Jerry's okay?" Daniel asked – for the tenth time.

"Well, if he's not I guess we'll soon know", she said with a long-suffering sigh. Jerry had agreed to send the items via courier to a post office box in Colorado Springs. Rebecca had picked them up and was bringing them to Sam. Hopefully no one was monitoring either of the two people who were helping.

Sam safely picked up the mimic devices from Rebecca and headed back to the small house that had been their refuge for the past couple of days. As soon as she arrived she could tell that the Colonel, although he still looked terrible, was in fighting mode.

"All okay Carter?" he turned and asked. When she nodded he began to pull himself up. When Daniel hurried over to help he waved him off. "Got to start doing this on my own", he told the younger man. "I need to begin regaining some of my strength."

"Just don't push it too hard Sir", Sam told him, a warning in her voice. "You still need to heal and to conserve your energy."

"Yes Mom", he grinned at her. She couldn't help but return his smile – he was incorrigible.

They met Maybourne at the appointed rendezvous and he passed over the documents and supplies. "You sure you're up to this Jack?" he asked the Colonel. "You look like shit!"

"Thanks Harry. I'll be fine – as long as you've been clean with us and haven't turned us over for the reward."

"I'm crushed Colonel", Harry replied, holding his hand over his heart as if wounded. "I wouldn't betray you – not after all that we've meant to each other."

Jack gave him a thoroughly cynical look and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah – how could I forget?"

"And anyway" Maybourne continued, "Kinsey was behind this whole thing and I figured helping you was the least I could do to put a spoke in his wheel!" He watched as the two present – and one former – members of sg-1 began changing into the clothes he'd brought. He'd noticed that they'd changed their hair color, which made quite a bit of difference already. Major Carter looked pretty damn good as a brunette, although the glasses he'd given her tended to make her look a bit like a school teacher. Jackson was a good-looking guy and the blond hair he now sported made him look a surfer. He'd gotten rid of the glasses - opting instead for the contacts he rarely wore.

O'Neill had also changed his hair color, although he'd laughed and said it was pretty useless with the great big slash across his face and the beautiful array of colors that surrounded his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "They'll be on the lookout for someone with facial injuries."

"But I have make-up Sir", Sam held up a tube of foundation with a grin. "By the time I'm done it will be hard to see the bruises."

Jack grimaced but nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but no lipstick!"

"But just think how kissable you'll be Colonel!"

It was only when Maybourne choked back a laugh that Sam seemed to realize what she had said. She turned bright pink and tried to backtrack. "I'm – I didn't mean –!"

"It's okay Sam", the Colonel told her with a smirk. "Being 'kissable' is not the worst think I've ever been called."

Maybourne opened his mouth but Jack gave him a hard glare and he closed it quickly, although the gleam remained in his eyes. Daniel looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, although he was smart enough not to say anything.

"So, what can you tell us about Quantico?" Jack asked after a few moments. Harry spent the next half an hour showing them the maps and diagrams and telling them were the President, if he was there, was most likely being kept.

"It'll be a fortress Jack. I don't see how you're going to get in there _and_ get out – and with the President."

"I have Carter", Jack explained simply. "She'll come up with some kind of gizmo that will help us – she always does. And I also have Daniel."

Maybourne looked at the archaeologist with narrowed eyes, clearly wondering what he could possibly bring to the mission. He'd always wondered, in fact, what Jackson was doing on Sg-1. Other than his ability to translate languages he didn't see the man as being particularly valuable on a military team.

"Daniel talks", Jack explained simply, as if that was enough.

"He _talks_?"

"Mmm hmm. You'd be surprised at how many situations he's talked his way out of. People automatically trust him – and that'll help us when we try and get in."

Daniel stood there, not saying anything, but feeling slightly embarrassed and very flattered. Jack usually showed his affection and trust by teasing him and joking to others about 'his archaeologist'. He rarely gave out direct compliments and it meant a lot to hear him.

"Of course", Jack continued, "he's also talked his way _in_ to lots of situations."

"Hey – you're one to talk", Daniel complained. "How many times have you pissed off some System Lord or petty planetary ruler and gotten us locked up or zatted?"

"It's a skill!" Jack grinned. Soon though his smile faded and he forced himself to stand. "Okay, time to get going. We should be in Virginia in just over three hours." He looked at Maybourne. "They'll be a car there?"

"Yup – all arranged. The information is all there, including reservations for a hotel room. They'll be some equipment there waiting for you." He looked carefully at the three people in front of him and sighed. For once totally serious he took a deep breath and spoke. "Good luck. I don't see how you're going to do this, but I hope you're successful." He looked directly at Jack. "You know how to reach me if there's anything else I can do."

"Thanks Harry", the Colonel answered with a nod. "Take care of yourself."

Harry smirked. "I always do Jack – don't worry about me."

"You're flying Sam", O'Neill said as he limped slowly towards the Cessna. "I'll fly right chair. Daniel, you're in the back."

"I know," Daniel sighed.

"Make sure he's buckled in Sam", the Colonel said. "We don't want little Danny getting hurt."

"Screw you Jack!" Daniel climbed in to the small craft and put his seatbelt on. He watched as Sam helped the Colonel up into the seat. He frowned when he saw the lines of pain on Jack's face. God – he wished Janet was here.

* * *

"So, we've got Moss, Jenks and Gabriel, and we're pretty sure they'll be in the General's office. Marie, you and Irving will be responsible for them. Mark will take out Sergeant Rasmussen outside the General's office and then head in to help with the Colonel and his cohorts. Make sure they're all secured."

"Rasmussen - he's so nice", Marie said. "Are we sure he's with them?"

"No – but we can't take any chances. We're only planning to Zat him so if he's not involved we'll apologize later. Okay, the final person we have to worry about on this floor is Captain Gurie in the Control Room."

"She's in on it, I'm sure of that", Chloe said.

"Probably", Toll answered, "but what makes you think so?"

"I don't like her. She's only been here a couple of months and she's been really unfriendly and a couple of times I caught her in places she shouldn't be."

"Did you report her?"

"She always had a good excuse so at first I didn't want to but after it happened a few times I mentioned it to my supervisor. He said he'd tell security, but I don't know if anything ever happened."

"Marks?" Toll looked at the security officer. "You know anything about her?"

"No Sir. I've never heard anything."

"Well, we're operating under the assumption that everyone who isn't with us is with them. Since Gurie is in control of the Gate we have to be especially careful. I'll be the one to take her out and secure the gate. Chloe, that leaves you and Mario. You'll be in charge of getting the men in the armory. We think there are three of them so it might be tricky."

"Don't worry Sir, we have it all worked out. We'll get them."

The Captain looked at Siler. "Do we think that's all?"

"I think so Captain, although there's always the chance that there's someone we've missed. I'll make sure and stay hidden and hopefully be able to help if there is anyone else."

"Okay good. Now, does everyone know what to do?" Toll asked, looking at the rag tag group in front of him.

"Yes Sir", Marie answered, looking shaky but determined. Everyone else also answered in the affirmative.

Toll nodded. "Good! I know I'm asking a lot of all of you but our country needs us and I know we can do this. Siler – is everything ready?"

"Yes Sir. I've rigged the back-up power so that it won't go on until five minutes after the main power is out. That's all the time I can give you before the alarms go on and the guards upstairs are notified."

"Each of you carefully check the exact time when the power goes out. You will only have five minutes after that to do what needs to be done. Good luck", he repeated. He turned once more to Siler and gave him a brief salute. "Thank you Siler. You're a good man to have around."

"You too Sir." Siler watched at his 'recruits' headed out into the hallway. After a few moments he quickly headed out himself, making sure that no one knew where he was headed. On the off chance that one of their band was actually a plant, he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. He could monitor things from his new position. He took a deep breath and called up the spirit of General Hammond and Sg-1. He hoped that he had their proverbial luck!

* * *

"We're just supposed to _sit_ here on our asses and do nothing?" Jenks asked. She was seated in a chair facing General Hammond's desk. She glared at Moss, who'd taken the General's chair and was looking like he planned to stay there.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're supposed to do", Moss answered her sarcastically. "We're _guarding the gate Jenks_", he repeated to her slowly. "Don't you think that's important?"

"Of course it's important. I just don't see why I have to stay here. I'm not doing anything and I'm certainly not guarding the damn thing – Gurie is doing that and I was told that was also your job. By the way – why _aren't_ you out there watching it? Getting too used to the General's chair?"

"Screw you!"

"_ENOUGH!" _Gabriel pounded his hand on the desk and leaned forward. He spoke slowly and forcefully. "The two of you will shut up! I'm sick and tired of your bickering." He turned to the woman. "We have our orders and if you don't like them _you _can talk to the commander and tell him so. Of course, you won't last long after that – but that's your problem. And you Moss – she's right. You're getting a little too cozy here. I want you to go out and check on Gurie and the Sergeant. Make sure everything is okay."

"How long do you think they want us here?" Moss asked carefully as he stood up. Even though Gabriel presented himself as a kind and compassionate doctor, Moss knew that he was actually a cold-blooded operative. He was pretty sure that the 'kind' doctor would have little or no trouble killing.

"As long as it takes", Ian answered with a smile. "As soon as they capture O'Neill and the others then they'll be ready to move ahead. At that point they'll send replacements and the SGC will be under our control."

"What will they do with O'Neill and Jackson and the others?" Jenks asked, tapping her cigarette on the arm of her chair.

"Do? Why kill them of course. They'll resist arrest and have to be shot – unfortunately. Still, no one will mourn when it comes out they were the ones that were plotting to overthrow the government."

"What about Hammond and the doctor? They'll never believe it."

"Hammond will be retired – and told to shut up unless he wants to be tried as an accessory. As for the doctor – there's a nice little medical posting in Afghanistan just waiting for her. Sadly, some insurgents will plant a bomb under her vehicle and she'll be killed. She'll be mourned as a hero. Too bad really, I kind of liked her."

"You're a real bastard, you know that Ian", Jenks said calmly, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"And you love me for it", he said, his voice heavy with mockery.

Just as Moss reached the door there was a knock. He turned quickly to look at Gabriel, who pulled a gun out of his waist band, although he held it so it couldn't be seen. "Open the door", he said quietly.

Moss carefully opened the door, to see two people on the other side, a wheeled cart in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" he asked sharply.

"I'm sorry Sir", the woman – who was slightly plump with gray hair and a kindly face – answered. "I just thought you'd like something to eat. When the General stays late I sometimes bring him dinner – he doesn't like to go to the commissary by himself – says it makes the men and women nervous to have him there." She pointed to the cart, which was filled with covered dishes. "I brought a few things – there's enough to share with the doctor if you want."

Moss turned slightly to Gabriel, who nodded and unobtrusively put the gun away. "Okay, come on in – but next time ask first", he told the older woman.

"Certainly Sir", she replied. She motioned to Irving who pushed the cart inside. "I'm sorry – I didn't know there were three of you here", she said, appearing to only notice the nurse then.  
"I'm sure I could get more if you needed it."

"That's okay. I'm sure there's plenty," Moss replied. "Just leave it here and I'll call when we're done."

"Fine Sir. Here, I'll just take the covers off so you don't have to -"

"I said to leave it! You're dismissed – go!"

"Yes Sir", Marie looked slightly flustered, but turned and headed towards the door. She looked at Irving, wondering what they should do. They had to stall.

"Did you want something to drink Sir?" Irving asked. "I can bring up some coffee for you if you'd like. I noticed the coffee pot was empty out in the briefing room."

"That would be good", the woman standing by the window spoke for the first time. "Although I'd prefer some tea."

"Tea Ma'am? I can do that. Any particular kind?"

Just as she started to answer the lights went out. There was a shout – and the next thing anyone knew there was the sound of zats – followed by a single shot of a gun.

* * *

"You okay Jack?" Daniel looked at the Colonel as they drove to the hotel. The flight had been uneventful, and Jack had dozed the whole way. The papers Maybourne had gotten for them seemed to do the trick and no one – at either end – had questioned the three travelers.

"I'm fine Daniel, just a bit stiff. These planes aren't exactly made for comfort!"

"They're better than the seats in a Tel'tak!" he answered.

Jack barked out a laugh. "That they are. I still can't figure out why the hell they don't put seat belts on those things!"

"Because that would make the Jaffa appear weak", Sam hypothesized. "They're much too tough to wear seatbelts!"

"Yeah, I expect that's it – although Teal'c always wears his. In fact, the one time I forgot to do mine up I never heard the end of it", Jack laughed.

Soon they were at their hotel – a Holiday Inn – and checked in and Jack immediately lay down and fell asleep. They were going to head to Quantico after dark, figuring it might give them a tiny edge to appear when there was generally less staff on duty.

"How's he doing?" Daniel asked Sam quietly. She'd checked O'Neill out – to the sound of his complaints – after they'd arrived.

"Okay I guess but you know him. Even if he wasn't he wouldn't tell us."

Daniel shook his head and looked at his watch. He might as well rest too. Sam continued to play with the items that had been left for them by Maybourne's contact and since Daniel had no idea what they were or what they were for he decided to simply sleep while he could.

It was after nine when Sam turned on all the lights. "Time to go everyone", she announced.

The Colonel grunted and tried to roll over – but stopped with a gasp. After a moment he spoke. "Ah, can't I sleep a little longer Mom?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sorry Sir – not if we want to save the President."

"Fine", he grumbled, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "But he's _so_ gonna owe us for this!"

Once they were ready they made their way to the car. Just as he went to get in Jack looked at his friends. "We're gonna do this kids", he said confidently.

"I know Sir", Sam answered calmly.

"Of course we will Jack", Daniel answered, equally as calmly.

The three friends grinned at each other and then got in the car. Sg-1, unfortunately minus Teal'c, had a job to do.


	10. Into the Lion's Den

_**I apologize for how long it takes me to update this story. It's a tricky one to write (I have a much harder time writing adventure) and it's been a busy, stressful few weeks. I will finish it - I promise - but can't always update really quickly. I definitely have to be in the mood for this one. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**_

Mario and Chloe made their way down to the Armory. Chloe was dressed in her white lab coat, a clip board in her hand. Mario walked right beside her, clad in his overalls. They were chatting casually as they made their way forward until they stopped at the armory desk. The Airman behind the desk moved forward, a scowl marking his already harsh looking face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Chloe lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She knew instantly this was no real Airman. A real one would never have spoken to someone that way. "Airman", she peered at the man's nametag, "Shenks. I'm Dr. Angstrom from the Science Department. I've come to check out a Zat."

"What?" Shenks looked at her in confusion. "You can't have no Zat gun."

"Uh, yes I can Airman." She handed the clipboard to him. "See? It's a requisition for a Zat from Major Renquist." She prayed that Shenks didn't know there was no such person on base. "I'm doing an experiment using Naquada enhanced aluminum for our service flak jackets. It's already shown remarkable potential for our men and women in the field and we believe it may guard against the effects of a Zat – but I need one to make sure. Mario here has agreed to be my test subject." When the Airman – or whoever he was – didn't move she looked at him with a pleasant, but expectant expression. "Please Airman Shenks? I really do need it for my experiment."

He grunted. "Barney, come here."

Chloe had a hard time not turning to Mario and smiling – they had hoped to get at least two of the men out front. "Barney?" she asked.

"He's in charge." Shenks didn't move until another man – obviously the Barney he'd shouted for – came out into the outer office.

"What is it?"

"This – uh – scientist here wants a Zat. Says it's for an experiment."

"Really?" Barney took the clipboard which the other man had handed him and looked over the requisition. He then looked up at Chloe and laughed. "You know how to use it little lady?"

"Of course", she frowned. "Major Griff showed me how just the other day. Look, I really would like to finish my experiment. Can I just have the Zat and then I'll be out of your hair."

"What are you doing here when everyone is away on holiday", Barney asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm single and don't have anyone at home but my cat", she lied. "He's my Mr. Munchkins and he's adorable. He's a Tabby with the biggest blue eyes – oh", she giggled. "I guess you don't want to hear about Mr. Munchkins, although he is cute. But he's okay at home and I didn't really have anything else to do and I've been so excited about the possibilities of the naquada enhanced -"

"Okay, okay", Barney held up his hand, looking thoroughly bored. "Shenks, give her a Zat. Maybe she'll take it and try it out on Mr. Munchkins!"

Shenks laughed and went back to get the alien weapon. Chloe glared at Barney, although inside she was grinning.

"I would _never_ shoot him. I _love_ him."

"Well then, isn't he a lucky cat! Here", he accepted the Zat from Shenks and pushed a form towards her. "You have to sign for it."

She quickly filled out the paper work and then held her hand out for the Zat. Barney smirked and handed it to her carefully.

"Watch that you don't shoot the wrong – aargh!" Barney let out a strangled cry as he was shot with the weapon in Chloe's hand. Shenks went down immediately afterward when Mario pulled out his Zat and quickly shot him. While he then went to tie up the two men, who would shortly revive from the single shot, Chloe walked past them and into the back room.

"Hey – you're not supposed to be in here!" A tall, skinny man had been sitting, eating a bag of chips and reading what looked like a Playboy magazine. _Definitely_ not a legitimate Airman, thought Chloe. Not that she didn't doubt many of them enjoyed the magazine, but she knew General Hammond would never tolerate anyone reading one while on duty.

"I'm sorry", she said, sounding out of breath and frightened. "But something's happened. Come quickly! I think it might be an alien incursion." She turned and headed back through the door, not looking behind her. It was only a second or two later when the skinny man followed, only to be instantly Zatted by Mario. He was quickly tied up and then the three were dragged back into a back supply cupboard. It was at that moment that the lights went out.

* * *

"We're here", Daniel was driving and he pulled the car into a parking spot across from the front gate. "You sure you want to go ahead with this Jack?" he asked the man sitting next to him. Even though it was dark in the car, he could still tell that the Colonel wasn't doing so well.

"No time like the present Daniel. You have the paperwork?"

"Yes Sir", Sam answered from the back seat. "I also have the cuffs. Are you sure we'll need them."

"Better make it look legitimate. Give them to me and I'll put them on. Just make sure and give me the key." Jack fumbled for a few moments as he put on the ankle and wrist chains. He hated to feel so helpless, but he knew this had to look real and there was no way they'd bring in an assassin and not have him chained. "Okay, let's go."

Daniel drove to the front gate and stopped when a uniformed guard came to the car. In answer to the man's query he handed over the papers Sam had given him. "Prisoner being delivered", was all he said.

The guard looked over the papers carefully and then glanced into the car but clearly didn't recognize any of the people so nodded and stepped back. After a moment the gates lifted and Daniel drove forward.

"Damn, Harry's good", he said as he drove. "I was sure we'd get stopped first thing."

"Harry's the best – at this kind of thing anyway", Jack answered. He was feeling a bit breathless and nervous, which was making him angry and even more determined that Kinsey and his henchmen wouldn't get away with this.

Daniel parked in a visitor's spot and then got out. Once Jack was out he and Sam stood on either side of their 'prisoner' and slowly walked to the front doors. It was slow going as O'Neill could only take small steps with the manacles and chains around his ankles.

When they arrived at the door two guards came out to meet them, their guns drawn. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them asked, a hard sound to his voice.

"I'm Captain Sanders and this is Lieutenant Jacobson", Daniel said calmly, handing over some papers. "This is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. We're from Cheyenne Mountain and we were instructed by Colonel Moss to bring him here."

"Colonel Moss?" the soldier looked at him with a penetrating gaze. "Come in but don't make any sudden moves."

"Yes. Colonel Moss is temporarily in command at Cheyenne Mountain Complex", Daniel answered as they all followed the guards inside. They were all quickly searched and told to go through the metal detector. They took Jack around, although they searched him again carefully. Taking him through the metal detector would have served no purpose with his heavy manacles.

The guard looked carefully down at the papers, flipping through them slowly. Once he was done he handed them to his fellow guard who repeated the same process. "Looks okay", he said, although he sounded suspicious.

"You brought the prisoner all the way from Colorado?" the first guard asked.

"No", Daniel replied, sounding relaxed. "We were sent to apprehend him. We found him just outside of Topeka, Kansas. We were told to bring him in quietly and not to alert anyone. That's what we did."

The guard nodded and then looked over at the prisoner, who looked battered and bruised. "He looks like hell. Did you do that?"

"Who me?" Daniel grinned. "No, although I would like to have had a shot at him. He's nothing but a dirty traitor and deserves all he gets. That happened before we caught him. He didn't have a real comfortable ride here though. Did you _Colonel_!" Daniel practically spat at O'Neill, who simply blinked and looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"And what about you Lieutenant", the second guard turned to Sam and grinned. He looked her up and down, clearly appreciating the tall blond officer. "What do you think of the traitor here?"

"Like the Captain, I think he's disgusting", she answered. "And I'm glad we caught him. I'm just sorry we weren't the ones to make him look like that."

Both of the guards laughed. "Wow – she's a bloodthirsty one Max", the bigger of the two guards spoke. "Well, we'll be glad to take him off your hands, but first I need to check with this Colonel Moss. Just to be sure, you understand. We were told to be careful of O'Neill and his cohorts."

Sam and Daniel resisted the urge to look at each other or at the Colonel, but they all knew they were in big trouble. There was no way Moss would back up their story – instead he'd most likely blow their cover. They knew this might be it – and stood waiting for the moment that would spell their end.

They watched as 'Max' picked up the phone and asked to be patched through to Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

Siler checked out all the cameras and smiled. It looked like his 'troop' has managed to come through. Gurie has been a bit harder than expected and she'd managed to get to a phone and begin dialing before she'd been Zatted by Captain Toll. The trickiest had been Moss, Jenks and Gabriel. Siler grimaced slightly. He hoped General Hammond wouldn't get too upset at the bullet hole that had gone through the picture of him receiving a medal from the President. The worst part, of course, was the place the bullet had hit. He grimaced again and had the urge to cross his legs. Even the _thought _of a bullet there gave him the shivers.

Marie told them all that when the lights had gone out she and Irving had drawn their Zats and had started shooting but Gabriel had been too quick and had pulled a pistol on them. He would have killed her, even in the dark, if she hadn't sensed something and dove into him, knocking him over. She was sure, she's said, that her grandchildren would be proud of how she'd managed to take him down. Gabriel himself just looked spitting mad - especially with a split lip, caused when he'd fallen with his face onto a chair.

So now everyone was secured and now would be taken down to the brig where they'd be locked up. They'd had to leave the guards up top, but since the base was secure that wasn't a big issue right now.

"Siler?" Captain Toll was standing in the doorway, looking at him with a grin. "Mission accomplished!"

"Yes Sir – great job! I've reset the power and everything is back on line except outside communications, although the base is secure and no one can get in or out without our okay."

It was only a few minutes later that everyone met back up in the briefing room, all of them looking pleased with themselves.

"Well done everyone", Toll said to them. "That was amazing – and no one was seriously hurt."

"I must admit it felt good to Zat them though", Chloe admitted.

"It sure did" Maria replied, "especially Moss and the doctor and that woman. They are evil people!"

"So now what Sir?" Siler asked. "Communications is still out and they'll start to get worried."

"So, let's get it back on line and monitor any calls that come in. We know we can't trust anyone but our own folks and even then we have to be careful. I just wish we knew where General Hammond was!"

"What about getting in touch with some of our allies", Chloe suggested. "We could contact the Tokra or the Asgaard."

"Good idea. Siler, you work on the communications. Once that's up you and Chloe can see if you can establish contact with our allies and find out if they can give us a hand. I'm not quite sure what to ask yet, but it will help if we know we have some backup. In the meantime, the rest of us will gather all the prisoners and take them to the brig and lock them up securely."

Siler was working on the computers in the Control Room and after a few minutes had communications re-established. He turned to Chloe, who had been watching him, when they both heard a phone ring.

"It's in the General's office", Chloe said. "You're going to have to answer it Siler."

Siler looked slightly uncomfortable – as uncomfortable as he ever looked, nodded and made his way into the office and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"General, it's Sergeant Ferald here, from Quantico. We have two of your people here, a Captain Sanders and a Lieutenant Jacobson. They've just arrived with a prisoner – it's Colonel O'Neill. I'm calling to verify that you've ordered them to bring him here?"

"Uh –" Crap! What was he supposed to say? And who the hell were Sanders and Jacobson? He didn't know a Sanders and the only Jacobson he knew was a nurse in Doc Fraisier's Infirmary. "Can I speak to one of them Sergeant", he replied. Maybe if he heard one of their voices - ?

Ferald handed the phone to Daniel. "He wants to speak with you."

Daniel gingerly took the phone, wondering what was going to happen now. "Uh, Captain Sanders speaking Sir."

"Captain Sanders?" Siler spoke into the phone. "I don't – is it true that you've captured Colonel O'Neill?"

Holy Shit! Daniel just about dropped the phone. It was _Siler_. There was no way he wouldn't recognize that voice. "Yes Sir" he replied, thinking furiously. "Lieutenant _Sam_ Jacobson and I apprehended him at the Naquadria Inn – in Kansas Sir. You know, Kansas – the land of Dorothy and Toto?" He knew that Siler knew of Jack's love of all things Oz. How else could he tell the man it was them?

"Yes, I know Captain. So tell me, how did everything go? Did you have any trouble capturing Jonathan O'Neill?"

"It went just fine Sir. We had no problems getting Colonel O'Neill, although at one point I'd wondered if I'd walked into a lion's den. In the end we captured him easily enough. You know O'Neill – he's mostly talk and little action and he'll avoid a fight if he can." Daniel prayed the guards didn't get suspicious, although from the look of them they simply thought he was crazy.

"Enough?" The second guard – _not_ Max – spoke and held his hand out for the phone. "Colonel Moss? Yes Sir. Will you verify that these officers are carrying out your orders?" There was a short pause and then he nodded. "Thank you Sir." He hung up the phone. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked Daniel.

"Uh – nothing. Colonel Moss is cautious and just wanted to make sure it really was us. That's why I used the Wizard of Oz reference. He's a fan although not too many people know that."

"Oh." Max shook his head in disgust at the Air Force. Only _their_ officers would like childish, girly things like the Wizard of Oz. "Okay, we'll take the prisoner from here. Is he going to make it?" He looked at the swaying officer, who was paper white with bruises all over his face.

"I'm sorry Sergeant", Sam spoke up for only the second time. "We've been told we have to stay with him until he's locked up. The orders came from the top brass. You can come with us if you like but we can't leave him until then."

The two guards looked even more disgusted but then looked at each other and nodded. That sounded reasonable. "Gerry, you escort them down. I'll call ahead and tell Johnny you're coming." He turned to Sam and Daniel. "Okay, you follow Corporal Ingers. He'll show you where you can drop this scum and then I'll let you out."

Daniel thanked him and then turned to follow Ingers, his hand on one of Jack's arms to help support him. Sam stepped up on the other side, watching to make sure that the Colonel was actually going to make it. As she reached him – well out of sight of the two guards – she caught his quick wink. He was doing better than he was letting on – although she suspected not by much. She gave a short prayer that they'd make it as she walked down the long corridor with Ingers, Daniel and the Colonel. They were here and there was no turning back.

* * *

Siler stared at the phone. In the lion's den? _Daniel _was the one in the lion's den. And Sam Jacobson? More like Sam Jacobs_daughter_. He wondered briefly how they'd done it, but then remembered the mimic devices. They must have gotten a hold of a couple of them. But what the hell were they doing in Quantico with Colonel O'Neill? His face suddenly erupted in a big grin and looked up as Captain Toll entered. "I think Sg-1 is back in action", he said. "Let's call our allies. They may need a little help."

It was as they were dialing out, hoping to get in contact with the Tokra, that a message was received. "Who is it?" Toll said, looking confused. The message was coming in on the satellite feed.

"It's – it's- " Suddenly Siler grinned and turned a dial. The sound now came over the speakers.

"This is Teal'c and Master Bra'tak contacting Stargate Command."


	11. A Good Man

The Colonel stumbled a couple of times as they walked down the long corridor. Daniel was holding on to him so he didn't fall, but it couldn't help but be obvious that he was weak and having some trouble walking. At least he _hoped_ it was obvious.

In actual fact, he _was_ feeling incredibly weak and it was hard to keep going, but he wasn't quite as bad as he let on. He was actually watching everything very carefully as they moved towards what he assumed were the holding cells. He was a little surprised the guards hadn't done more to check him or Sam and Daniel out. He worried that all wasn't as it appeared, and for that reason kept alert.

Sam was also surprised at how easy it had been and had been worried that the gig was up when the guards called Moss. She didn't know quite what had happened and was interested to hear what Daniel had to say but clearly something had gone right – for a change. She wondered about that whole 'Oz' thing and was going to interrogate Dr. Jackson on that.

She glanced again at O'Neill and grew even more worried about him. Although he would have her believe he was better than he was letting on, she was pretty sure he was in bad shape. He was ghost white, with dark circles under his eyes and she noticed that his hands were shaking. She just prayed they were all going to get out of this alive.

Daniel held on the Colonel with a tight grip, knowing that if he didn't Jack could easily go down, which would be bad. He was very afraid that all this activity was going to cause permanent damage to the man's back, especially since his friend was having real trouble walking. He gave Jack's arm a subtle squeeze, trying to give him some encouragement. Jack, of course, didn't say anything but Daniel caught his quick glance and was pretty sure he saw the man's lips quirk.

Just then they arrived at a metal door which was closed and locked. Ingers took out a key card and swiped it and, after the 'click' pushed the door open and walked into the holding cell area, followed by the prisoner and the two soldiers.

Sam looked around quickly but saw only a desk with a single guard who she figured was 'Johnny'. Beyond that was another door – glass this time – and through it she could see a row of what looked like empty cells; at least she hoped they were empty. The man at the desk stood up when they entered and grinned.

"This him?" he asked the Corporal.

"Yup – this is O'Neill."

"God, he looks half dead. Should we call the Doc?"

"You can call him after we get him settled", Daniel said firmly. "The Lieutenant and I wanna get out of here. We've been driving all day and we're ready to crash."

"Yeah, I bet", Johnny, the man behind the desk said with a smirk. He looked at Sam and regarded at her as if he was undressing her, licking his lips as he did so.

"In your dreams Sergeant", she said coldly. "Now, can you open up so we can drop this guy off?"

"We'll take him from here", the Sergeant said, his expression turning ugly at her clear disdain. "You don't need to stick around."

"They've been told to stay with him until he's locked up", Gerry said. "Just open the door and put him in the cell. The brass can deal with him then. I've gotta get back to my post. Can you handle it from here?"

Johnny – Sergeant Mills – gave Sam one more look and spoke to Ingers. "Yeah, I can handle her - them. See you later." He waited until Ingers was gone and, with a smirk towards Sam, pulled the key card from the lanyard on his neck and walked towards the door. "Does the Vice-President know you got O'Neill?"

"Yeah", answered Daniel. "He's pretty pleased about it."

"I can imagine", he grinned as he unlocked the door. As he went to pull it open he took his eyes off the prisoner and his escorts for just a second. It was at that moment that Sam moved into action.

While Daniel kept a close watch – and hand – on Jack, Sam took a deep breath and struck – literally. Mills went down without a sound.

"I feel bad about that", Daniel said with a grimace. The man had just been doing his duty after all.

"Not me", Sam answered, checking out Mills to make sure he was indeed unconscious. "He was a creep."

Just then they heard a soft sound and turned in time to see the Colonel slowly slide to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold him.

"Sir!" Sam rushed up to him while Daniel began to secure the unconscious man. She reached Jack, who was now sitting on the floor, leaning up against the desk. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine Major", he said softly. "Just takin' a little rest."

She reached out with her hand to feel his forehead but he jerked away from her.

"I told you I'm fine", he said, sounding petulant.

"No you're not Colonel. You have a fever and you look terrible."

"Thanks! I didn't know you cared."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry Carter – I'll be fine, really. Hadn't we better be moving?"

She frowned at him for a second but knew there was really nothing else to be done. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can." He sat, not moving. Finally he looked up at her. "A hand would be good though."

"Of course Sir – just give us a minute." She looked at him for a moment longer and then turned to Daniel. "How's it going?"

"Fine. He's secure and I've removed his weapon and everything in his pockets. We'd better get moving."

She nodded and moved slightly away from the Colonel. "Let's put him in the back, into one of the cells. Then I need to check out the computer to see if we can find where the President is."

They spent the next few minutes moving the guard back into one of the cells – as far away as possible from the door. They ended up tying him up and gagging him and placing him on a cot with a blanket over him. Hopefully, if anyone looked quickly they'd simply see a sleeping prisoner.

"You think he'll be okay here?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Someone will come eventually. Come on, let's go." They hurried back into the guard room, to see Jack still seated on the floor, although he was awake and regarding them carefully.

"What next campers?" he asked, trying to grin.

"I'm just gonna check the computer Sir", Sam answered, her attention on the computer terminal on the guard's desk. She bit her lip as she began to type. At one point she swore, which had Jack raising his eyebrow and looking over at Daniel, who simply shrugged.

"Any luck there Carter", he asked after a few more minutes had gone by. "Not that I want to hurry you or anything but we _are_ in the middle of a Marine base."

"I know Sir", she said, sounding irritated and not looking at her. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Fine. Take your time. Don't let me hurry you. I wouldn't want to bother you or anything. I'll just sit here, taking it easy, while you do your thing. No one can accuse Jack O'Neill of being impa-"

"Shut up Jack", Daniel told him quietly. "She's going as fast as she can."

Jack was pretty sure he heard a 'thank you Daniel', come from his 2IC and he narrowed his eyes and regarded her. When she didn't look up, or acknowledge him, he sighed and leaned his head back. He knew he was being a jerk, but he felt – hell - worried. These situations were always nerve-wracking but this time it was worse than usual because of how weak and sick he felt.

He hadn't wanted to say anything, but before he'd sat down (okay fallen, but he would never tell) his legs had started to tingle and go numb. He was really frightened that he'd done some permanent damage to his back and would end up a cripple. Janet had warned him many times not to push it – that it would be bad. Well, he certainly _had_ pushed it and now he was reaping the reward. Still, if he had it to do over again he wouldn't change things. He had to do this – had to find the president and clear their names, otherwise it really wouldn't matter if he could walk or not. He'd probably end up tried and convicted for treason.

"There!"

"Find something Major?" he called.

"Yes Sir. I think I know where they're holding him. There's a section marked off here that looks like a heavy security area."

"So let's go." He tried to push himself to his feet but when that didn't work he looked over to Daniel who came and reached down with his hand and pulled O'Neill up. "Thanks", he said quietly, weaving slightly. He grabbed on to the side of the desk and tried to make it appear as though he was leaning casually against it, rather than relying on it to keep him vertical.

"Uh Sir – there might be a bit of a problem", Carter said, looking fiercely at the computer screen.

"And that would be?"

"Well, from what I can tell, it requires special security access codes to get in."

"And?"

"And we don't have them", she explained patiently.

"So, you'll just have to find them", he answered, looking at her with his usual trust and confidence.

"I can't Sir – not from here – at least not without a lot more time."

"So, what do you suggest?" he asked, leaning a little more heavily on the desk.

There was silence for a few moments as both men looked to the Major to again come up with a brilliant solution. Jack would like to have contributed something – anything – but every bit of brain power he had was focused on keeping him from falling over or puking his guts out.

"Damn! If I only had access to the mainframe at the SGC I could probably do it."

"Wait – would Siler be of any help?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Siler?" She looked at him in confusion. "Of course, but there's no way he can. The SGC is in the hands of the bad guys."

"No it's not", grinned Daniel. "At least not all of it. That was Siler on the phone."

"What? Siler? When?"

"When I called Moss. It was Siler on the other end of the phone. That's what that whole thing was about – you know, Oz and the lion's den – _Daniel_ and the lion's den."

"And you're just telling us now", Jack spoke from his position against the desk.

"Well I didn't have a chance. It's not like we haven't been busy and the guards were with us."

"Okay, okay – hey, maybe things are looking up. Carter, do you think you can you get through to him", Jack turned and asked Sam.

"I don't know. I expect the phones are monitored but -"

"Cell phone", Daniel said quickly. As the other two looked at him he grinned. "I took one off the guard. I put it in the desk." He reached over and pulled it open and retrieved the phone. Let's just hope he doesn't have a password on it."

"Who _doesn't_ have a -"

"Good." Daniel grinned again and handed the phone to Sam, who shook her head at the stupidity of some people.

* * *

"Teal'c?" Siler grabbed the mike and spoke into it. "Is it ever good to hear your voice. What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned that there was a problem", Teal'c answered calmly. "We were unable to dial the gate and so I came with Master Bra'tac. We have arrived by Tel'tak. Can you tell me if everything is fine?"

"No – it's not. Something really strange is going on and enemy agents were in control of the SGC – we think some elements of the government may be behind it. We've managed to regain control of the base but as yet don't have access to the surface. The guards at the surface are involved and we don't know who else in the Air Force or government is part of it."

"What about General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill?"

"The General was away for the weekend and we haven't heard from him. They kidnapped Dr. Jackson and tried to kidnap Colonel O'Neill, but he got away from them and made his way out of the base. I don't know what's happened with him since then. We've been in lockdown."

"O'Neill was injured. How was he able to escape?" Teal'c asked, still sounding calm – although he always _did_, thought Siler.

"Uh – he went up in a garbage can. He was still pretty wobbly but I think was okay. Have you contacted Petersen? Can you land?"

"I have not contacted them. Shall I do so and request permission?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea since we don't know who's involved in this thing. Look, we're safe here for the time being. I have things rigged up so that no one can get in and if things start to look bad we'll gate out to a friendly planet. If you can just hold tight we'll try and figure out – wait" Siler suddenly noticed Toll, who was motioning to him. He realized after a second that there was an incoming phone call. "Can you hold for a moment Teal'c?"

"I shall hold Sergeant."

Siler picked up the phone in the Control Room, punching in the button for the incoming call. "General Hammond's office", he answered, thinking that was the safest.

"_Siler_?"

"Major Carter? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's me and I'm fine. Look, I don't have much time. Are things secure there? Can you get to a terminal?" She listened to his reply and then bent back down to the computer and quickly typed in some codes and sent them to the Sergeant.

While Sam was busy Jack decided it was best to sit down again although the floor looked awfully far away. Fortunately Daniel came to his rescue by grabbing a chair and gently pushing him into it.

"You gonna be okay Jack?"

He sighed. What did they want him to say? He had no _choice_ but to be okay and them asking every five minutes didn't help. Still, he knew they were worried and they cared – and even though it drove him crazy it also made him feel – hell, he was getting all mushy and was gonna end up crying like a baby if he didn't stop. "I'm okay Daniel. I just want to get this done and get out of here and go see Janet" he paused, "Hell, I wouldn't even mind one of her needles!"

"You and me both – I mean about the getting out of here. I can't leave Janet's needles."

The two men suddenly turned their eyes to Carter as she let out a sound that signified success. She was squinting down at the computer. "That's got it Siler, thanks. What?" She listened for a few seconds and then looked excited. "Yes, let me speak with him." While she waited she turned to Jack and Daniel and grinned. "Teal'c and Bra'tac", she said. "They're in orbit."

"Teal'c", she said thankfully. "I am so glad you're here. Look, we could really use your help. I've sent Siler our coordinates and he can pass them on to you. Do you think you could get here and be ready to bring us up to the ship?"

"Wait!" Jack signaled with his hand until Carter handed him the phone. "Teal'c – buddy – good to hear your voice. I'm wondering if I could ask a teeny tiny favor?" He listened for a moment. "No, you don't have to clean out my refrigerator. …. Yes, I know there are things probably living in there. Look, we need you to create a bit of a diversion. Just a second." He lowered the phone and looked at Daniel. "What hospital was Reagan taken to after he was shot?"

"Uh I think it was George Washington University Hospital", Daniel answered.

Jack stared at him for a brief moment. "How do you -" He shook his head and lifted the phone again. "Teal'c, go to George Washington University Hospital and do something to cause attention. Just make sure no one is hurt and make sure you can get out of there quickly." He listed briefly. "Yeah, Siler will know. Wait for our call and _then_ you can come and get us. Thanks Teal'c!" He handed the phone back to Daniel.

"I always knew Teal'c was a handy man – or Jaffa – to have around", Jack muttered, sounding unbelievably weary but with the faintest note of hope in his voice.

"A diversion Jack?" Daniel looked at him with a half-smile on his face. "And why the hospital?"

"Hopefully they'll think that _we_ think that's where they took the President. It might make it a bit easier for us here."

Both Daniel and Sam looked skeptical but with a look that said they really didn't have any other options. They helped Jack to his feet and quickly – or as quickly as they could with an injured man – left the area and headed down to where they hoped the President was being kept. They knew they didn't have much time to get in, get him and get out.

Jack limped along with his two team mates praying that they'd actually survive this crazy plan. He sighed quietly. One of these days they wouldn't.


	12. All the Presidents Men - and Woman

_**Long delay in posting - my sincere apologies. I've been fluff focused rather than adventure. Please forgive the creative license. I have no idea what Quantico is like - and assume the guards would be much smarter than in my story. Oh well - I hope you enjoy anyway!**_

"It's just up ahead Sir." Sam stopped and looked at her commander. He was as pale as ever and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. There was also the light of battle in his eyes. The adrenaline was pumping and he was as ready as he'd ever be. She nodded and moved out.

There was a single guard, but he was in front of an electronic door that needed a very specific sequence of codes to open it. He was also looking at them suspiciously, his hand on his side arm.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're here to deliver the prisoner Sir", Sam answered.

"What prisoner? I wasn't given notice of this. Under whose authority are you working?"

"Vice-President Kinsey Sir."

"I would have been notified if a prisoner was being sent here. Don't move. I'm gonna check and find out what's going on."

Just then there was a loud groan from the prisoner and he collapsed on the ground and began seizing. The guard set down the phone and rushed over. "What's happening?"

"I don't know", Daniel cried. "Call for help. If this prisoner dies we're all in trouble."

The guard quickly turned and reached again for the phone. He didn't have time to even react before he was slumped over unconscious.

Daniel shook his hand out. "Ow."

"You okay?" Sam asked, kneeling down beside the Colonel. He was no longer shaking but was totally still. Oh God – she hoped he was okay.

An eye opened suddenly. "He gone?"

"Sir?" She watched in relief as the Colonel pushed himself up. "Were you just pretending?"

"Yup – not bad eh?"

"God Sir – I really thought you were having a seizure. Don't _do_ that to me."

He grinned and, with her help, stood up. He watched as Daniel secured the guard. "Getting pretty good at that Daniel."

"Don't' remind me", Jackson grimaced. "Okay Sam – what now?"

"Now we see if Siler did his job." She sat down at the controls and began to type, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated.

"There, that should be it." There was a soft 'whir' and then, without any other sound the metal door behind them began to open. "We'd better hide – I expect there are guards on the other side as well."

Jack bent down quickly – almost falling over in the process – and retrieved a gun from the still unconscious guard. There was no way he wanted to have to shoot any innocent soldiers, but still, having it made him feel a bit safer.

When the door opened Sam stepped forward, to be stopped immediately by one of two guards standing on the other side of the door.

"Halt! Where's Tyson?" The guard stepped forward, to be immediately brought up short by the gun pointed at him. At the same time Sam had stepped forward and pointed her weapon at the other guard.

"I would suggest not moving a muscle", she informed him. "Now step forward – slowly." She watched carefully while the man joined his comrade standing with his hands up in from of Daniel. "Okay, now I want to know where you're keeping the President?"

"How do you know -"

"Shut _up_ Sutherland", his buddy hissed. "Don't say a word."

"I'm afraid that's very bad advice Sutherland", O'Neill stepped forward and spoke to the young Marine. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh – no Sir", the young man said, sounding unsure.

"I'm Jack O'Neill. Have you heard of me?"

The soldier swallowed and nodded. "You tried to kill the President."

"Well no – I didn't. In fact I'm being framed. The man who did that is the Vice-President – and he's planning on killing the President and taking over power. But I hope for all our sakes he hasn't done that yet and the President is here, under guard."

"Don't say anything", the older soldier said. "He's lying to you."

Jack turned and looked at the older Marine. "I see you're tough", he said. "That's good. I've always admired men like you. In this case, however, you're making a big, big mistake."

"You're going to kill us?" the Marine answered.

"Kill you? No, I'm not going to kill you. You see, I don't kill innocent men who are fighting on our side. Unfortunately, I will have to tie you up. Well actually – my friend here will do that. I'm afraid I don't quite have the strength."

"What happened to you?"

"Uh – would you believe an alien did this?"

The soldier snorted. "Yeah – you're either crazy or bad – I just don't what which."

"Uh – Jacobson, how would you like to take care of this one?" Jack pointed to the tougher of the two Marines and watched while Sam carefully tied him up.

"Where shall we put them all Sir?" she asked.

Jack looked around until he saw a door. "What's in there?" he asked Sutherland.

The poor young man looked terrified but after a second shrugged. "A closet. That's where they keep the cleaning supplies."

Jack nodded and the two guards – the one regaining consciousness and the other, older one, were forced in and carefully tied in such a way they couldn't release one another's bonds. "That should hold them for a little while Sir."

Jack turned back to the young Marine. "Okay son – we need to find the President. I know you don't know what to do right now, but I am telling the truth. The President is in terrible danger and we're here to help him. You can assist us or not – the choice is yours."

The soldier looked scared and confused. He glanced at the three intruders, clearly unsure what to do. It was when he looked back at the older, wounded man that he decided. He'd heard O'Neill was a hero – and now that he was confronted with the man – he began to doubt what he'd been told about him trying to assassinate the President. He didn't like what he knew of Kinsey and so decided to trust the Colonel. It could mean the end of his career – hell, it could mean a court martial. He figured he'd take the chance.

"This way Sir", he indicated. "There are two more guards up ahead. Getting by them will be difficult because you have to have special authorization."

"Can you get through?"

"Me? No Sir. No one is allowed in except those the Vice-President has designated. I don't think they'll even open the door."

"And where is the President?"

"He's in the room just behind where the guards are stationed. I've heard he's in critical condition. As far as I know, only medical staff has been in. I've heard they don't expect him to survive."

"Shit", Jack muttered. "Okay – options, Carter, Daniel?"

"Well, getting the door open should be no problem. But once in I don't know how we're going to get by the guards. I just wish I had a zat."

"What's that?" the Marine asked.

"Uh – a special weapon – new one." Jack explained briefly.

"You could pretend to be doctors", Sutherland suddenly suggested.

"That would be fine, except we don't exactly _look_ like doctors", Jack groused. He was feeling lousy again and suddenly wondered if they'd make it through to the President.

"There's a medical supply room just down the hall", the young soldier explained. "This is the medical wing – that's why they brought President Hayes here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jack smiled and gestured with his hand. With an answering grin Sam started down the hall, followed by Sutherland. Daniel and Jack brought up the rear.

"You -"

"I'm _fine_ Daniel", Jack said.

"Okay, okay – forgive me for worrying."

"Look, I appreciate the concern Daniel, I really do. I just – can't do anything right now but keep going. So -"

"Lay off?"

"Yeah." It was said with affection though, so Daniel didn't take offense.

They arrived at the closet and quickly donned while lab coats. Jack put one on as well, although figured there was little purpose in it. He'd have to stay in the background anyway. "Okay – let's go."

Sam again managed to open the next door but this time the guards seemed better prepared. They demanded each of them step forward, one at a time, and present their ID's. It was Sutherland who ended up helping them get in by claiming that he'd been told to escort Dr. Jacobson in along with her assistants.

"Who's Dr. Jacobson?" One guard, Davies by name, stepped forward and looked at Sam suspiciously. "Where's your identification?"

"She's the new specialist", Sutherland explained. "We got a call from Thacker telling us to get her through quickly to the President." Thacker was the General in charge of the base and a man who accepted no arguments.

"Okay –let's see your papers and then you can go through." Davies stood while Sam reached into her pocket, but instead of papers, she brought out her pistol. Before she knew it however, the other guard, a captain by the name of Fujino – had pulled his own gun.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot", he instructed the woman. He reached over to the emergency button on the wall, when Daniel went into action.

He pushed Sam out of the way and dove into Captain Fujino's legs, knocking him against the wall. Davies reacted quickly by pulling out his own weapon and pointing it at Sam who was picking herself up off the floor.

"Go slow or I'll shoot you", he instructed her. Daniel and the Captain were fighting, hand to hand. Davies kept both Sutherland and the woman under guard. "What the hell are you doing involved in this Sutherland", he asked. "You're gonna get court martialed for this."

"They're here to save the President", he said urgently. "Kinsey is the one responsible for trying to kill Hayes, not O'Neill."

"You believe them? God – you're such an idiot", he said. "You're gonna spend the rest of your life in prison for this."

"No he's not." Jack was standing in the entranceway, his gun trained on Davies. "I suggest lowering your gun carefully. I really don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to."

"Who the hell are you?" Davies looked over and realized that he was in a no win situation.

"O'Neill", Jack answered shortly. "And what Sutherland is telling you is the truth. Kinsey is attempting to take control of the government by killing the President and framing me. I was in hospital in Colorado when the President was shot. I have dozens of witnesses – both Air Force and Marines as well as civilians."

"What are you doing here?" Davies had lowered his gun, which was quickly confiscated by Sam. Daniel had managed to stop Fujino and had him on the ground, his knee in his back.

"We're here to get the President to safety before Kinsey has him killed."

"He's dying already", Fujino ground out, his face pressed firmly into the linoleum. "If you take him you'll kill him sooner."

Jack motioned to his teammates. "Secure them both. Are there any other guards?" he asked. Neither Davies nor Fujino answered.

"No – just the medical staff", Sutherland spoke softly. He was looking frightened, still not one hundred percent sure he'd done the right thing. He watched as the man names Sanders and the woman, secured the two guard and pulled them over to the side.

"Da – ur Sandersl, you're on", Jack told him once he was finished with the guards.

Daniel nodded and stood up, still watching the Captain carefully. "I'm really sorry about this Captain. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

Fujino turned his head and looked unbelievingly at the man who had tackled him. These were the weirdest group of bad guys he'd ever seen.

"Sanders – come on. Hurry up."

Daniel nodded to Jack and headed to the door at the end of the hallway. This was just a regular door – no security – but he was careful nonetheless. When he opened it he could immediately here the low tones of someone speaking, and the beep and hiss of medical machines.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Daniel looked up into the eyes of a gray haired man attired in a white lab coat. He was holding a clipboard and had a frown on his face. "Uh – Dr. Sanders", he said. "I've been sent to relieve you."

"What? No one told me about this! I'm not going to just hand over my patient to anyone. Who authorized this?"

"The Vice-President", Daniel answered, sounding angry. "If you don't like it, I suggest you take it up with him!"

The doctor – whoever he was – suddenly looked nervous. "Okay, okay. I've been here for hours anyway. I was just about to give him the sedative. Just make sure you give it to him every six hours on the dot. We don't want him coming to", the man grinned.

Daniel felt a shiver run up his spine at the man's smile. He had this horrible recollection of seeing a documentary about doctors working for the Nazi's in WWII. He had a sudden feeling that if this man had been older he could have been there.

"Nurse", the doctor spoke over his shoulder and Daniel saw a woman sitting at a monitor in the corner of the room. She glanced up briefly and Daniel suddenly remembered something else he'd seen on TV – a movie with the character of Nurse Rachett. This woman could be her. God – these were scary people.

"Yes Doctor Fellows?"

"How's he doing?"

"Just fine. His vitals are good – he's still unconscious although he'll need the sedative soon so he doesn't wake up."

"Nurse Jacobson", Daniel suddenly called out. Sam immediately entered the room. "She's here to take over from you Nurse", he said. "We'll need to see his charts. What's the dosage he's being given? Jacobson, why don't you get it ready?"

The doctor gave him a quick rundown of everything and watched as the new nurse checked over the monitors. "Well, I guess that's it. I'm going to go get something to eat and get a little sleep. I'll be back in four hours. You coming Diana?"

"Yes Doctor", she answered, sounding quite pleased. Daniel raised a brow at that. There was obviously more between these two than a professional relationship. No wonder the nurse hadn't argued when she was told she was being relieved.

The doctor and the nurse quickly exited the room, only to run smack dab into a man pointing a pistol at them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. Fellows stuttered. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with the President", Jack said carefully. "Move" he forced the doctor and his nurse back into the infirmary room. "Now talk."

"I don't have to say anything", the doctor replied. "And you can't make me."

"No? Well, actually I can – or at least I can shoot you in the leg if you _don't _talk."

"You – you – you wouldn't!"

"No? My name's Jack O'Neill – does that ring any bells?"

Both the doctor and the nurse looked as if they'd suddenly seen something terrifying land in front of them. "But – they took you!" Fellows cried. "You were supposed to be held safely with Dr. Jackson."

"Oops! Someone – Moss or Gabriel maybe – didn't do his job. Now get over in the corner and both of you put your hands on top of your heads. Now again I'm gonna ask. What's wrong with the President?"

Fellows pressed his lips together and refused to speak. The nurse – Diana – looked frightened but didn't' say anything either.

"How about you Ma'am", O'Neill murmured. "Hey you two – Sanders, Jacobson – did you find out anything?"

"I can't find anything wrong with him other than a minor wound in his arm", Sam said, frowning, standing beside the President's bed, his chart in her hand. "Except the chart says something completely different. It shows a major chest wound – from a bullet – massive bleeding and brain damage. They have him listed as being in a coma – but I don't think he is. I think he's just sedated."

"It's all part of the plot – they'll use it to try and convict us of murder. Can you wake him up?"

"I don't know. She looked again at the chart. It doesn't say what kind of sedative they've been giving him."

"Nurse Diana", O'Neill turned to her. "I really suggest you give us the information. I don't like hurting women -"

"I don't mind Sir", Carter threw in.

Jack grinned. "Thank you Jacobson – I knew I could count on you."

"What are you going to do?" the Nurse asked fearfully.

"Don't do it Diana", Fellows said. "They're bluffing."

"We've been framed for murder, someone's already tried kidnapping and torturing us – and you think we're _bluffing_", Jack asked. "Jacobson – what kind of drugs do they have here?"

"All different kinds Sir."

"Good – start injecting the nice nurse with a variety of them. Maybe that will get her to talking."

"You can't do that – you could kill me", she cried.

"It's your choice. We don't have much time so tell us now or Jacobson will get some syringes ready for you."

"He's just drugged", she cried. "His injury is minor but we've been told to keep him sedated. The charts are to make it look like he was mortally injured. He's fine", she screeched as Jack swore.

"How do we counteract the sedative?" he asked.

"Uh – " the nurse quickly explained what to give the President to wake him up. "But he should wake up in the next half hour or so without that. It's time to give him another injection."

"You stupid bitch", Fellows cried. "What have you done? You're going to get us killed."

"Sam - ?"

"I'm on it Sir." She began unhooking the President from all the monitors, causing some of them to go off. She quickly unplugged them and then continued. She finally went to the medicine cabinet and prepared a syringe. "All ready Sir."

"Okay – give it to him and let's get ready to go."

"What are we going to do with the doctor and nurse?" Daniel asked.

"We're taking them with us. Tie their wrists behind their backs and be sure and bring the chart. We need to be able to prove this was a set-up."

"You'll never get away with it", Fellows hissed. "You can't make it out of here alive. They'll know by now that you're here. You're going to die O'Neill – and everyone will know it was you that killed the President."

"Shut up", O'Neill felt his finger itch and knew he had to be careful. The way he was feeling right now he could easily shoot the doctor without much remorse.

"All set Sir. How long till he comes around?" Sam looked over at the nurse.

"Uh – it should only be a couple of minutes."

They all watched in silence until the President began to move slightly. In a minute more he had groaned and then his eyes opened up. "Wha – " he slurred, trying to look around.

"Mr. President – it's O'Neill. You're okay Sir. We've come to get you out of here."

"O'Neill? Wha – what's goin' – on?"

"No time Sir. Daniel – let's go."

Daniel helped the President out of bed. Sam collected the chart and some other supplies and stood waiting. O'Neill and Sutherland watched the doctor and nurse – Sutherland looking shocked – but determined. His hunch had proved correct and he was thanking his lucky stars that he'd listened to O'Neill.

"Okay – let go." They all filed out of the room, Daniel carefully leading a very confused President who was still half asleep. They watched carefully as they walked, checking to see if they'd been discovered yet. They looked in the closet to find the two guards still tied up tightly, although they'd clearly been trying to free themselves. "Daniel – tighten their ties."

They made it to the next door and were through quickly. It was as they were travelling the next corridor that it happened – the alarms went off. They'd been discovered.

* * *

"Where are we going Teal'c?" Master Bra'tac looked at his companion and asked.

"We are going to George Washington University Hospital", Teal'c told him, looking at the controls.

"What is a George Washington University Hospital?" he old master asked.

"It is a place where the humans treat their sick. It is also the place we are to create a diversion."

"A diversion? That sounds like O'Neill."

"It does indeed."

* * *

"What?"

"There are reports of a spaceship outside the George Washington Hospital", his aid told him. "They say it's firing on the hospital."

"_Firing_ on it? What the hell?" Kinsey stood up and went to his window, as if he could see it from his office. "A space ship? God – O'Neill must have something to do with this!"

"But why the hospital Sir?" the aid asked.

"Why – how the hell should I – no, wait." Kinsey turned and looked at the moron standing behind him. Since when were there so many idiots in DC? "They must think that's where he is! They've gone to try and rescue him!" He smiled. "The arrogant fools. They think that's where the President is."

"But – why would they try and rescue him? I thought they were responsible for trying to kill him?"

Kinsey looked blankly at his aid. "What? Did I say rescue? I meant to say that they've gone to try and kill him. Get me the Pentagon! We're going to see about this!"

"We cannot authorize use of the ship for a battle above Washington", the General barked at him. "How the hell do you think we can explain that?"

"I think you're already going to have to explain something. There's a God-damned space ship flying around the hospital. It's _attacking_ for God's sake!"

"So far there have been no injuries", the General said quietly. "The Air Force is on it and we're sending jets. We have to be careful not to create mass panic."

"You moron – there already _is_ mass panic. And your damn jets will do nothing. That's a Goa'uld ship out there!"

"A Gold ship? I'm sorry Sir – this is a matter of national security and I suggest you let the Air Force handle this."

Kinsey slammed down the phone so hard it almost broke. God, if he wasn't trying to get rid of the man he almost wished O'Neill were here. As much as he hated him, he also knew he wasn't as clueless as some of these guys.

"What now Sir?" the aid asked.

"Now? Call up the Joint Chiefs and get that ass-hole out of there. I want some of our ships out there _now._" He also wanted to capture whoever was flying that thing – and trade him for O'Neill.

It was almost ten minutes later when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Vice-President?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's General Thacker at Quantico."

"Yes General?" Kinsey sat up straight, a bad feeling in his gut. "What is it?"

"We have an intruder alert and I haven't been able to reach the guards in the medical wing."

Shit! He'd been played like a fool! "Get every available man and capture whoever is there. If you don't – your career is ended!" He slammed down the phone and stared at it for quite a few minutes. "BENSON" he shouted. His aid came running. "Get me a car – we're going to Quantico."

* * *

"Call Teal'c", Jack instructed suddenly, "And tell him to get here now."

"But how is he going to get us Colonel? We have to be outside."

"I know Carter – let's find an exit or a window. Sutherland – where's the closest exit?"

The young Marine thought for a moment. "The basement", he said. "We're not going to be able to make it out the way we came. Come on – this way." He turned down a small corridor off the main one and led the group down it. They could still hear the sound of the alarms – and this was soon joined by the distant sound of voices shouting and feet pounding. "They're on their way", Sutherland said breathlessly. "Down this way." They turned down another corridor until they came to a small door. He opened it and checked the stairwell, which was vacant. "This leads to the storage rooms below. There's one that has an old trap door to the outside. It hasn't been used for years and most people don't know about it."

"How do _you_ know about it?" Jack panted. He was tiring quickly as they raced through the hallways and was afraid his legs were going to give out. Still – he refused to give up.

"Uh- a couple of us used to sneak out and go into town."

"Really?" Jack lifted his brow. "And you weren't caught?"

"No." He suddenly frowned. "You won't tell will you Colonel?"

"Son, if we get out of this, I promise you I won't say a word. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you Sir", the young Marine grinned. By this time the hallway had grown dark and damp. It was an old building and the smell of years of dampness and mold penetrated the basement. It was also eerily silent – and Jack hoped that meant no one knew where they were.

"It's just a bit farther", Sutherland told them. "We'll have to move some things out of the way."

When they arrived in the room where the soldier told them the door was located, Jack couldn't help but groan. There were piles of boxes everywhere. It could take more time than they had to move them and make their way out.

"Did you get in touch with Teal'c?" he asked Daniel.

"Yeah – he'll be here as soon as we need him. He's waiting a bit so as not to give away our position."

"Good – smart man T. Okay, let's get moving this stuff!"

"Uh – we don't have to move it all Sir", Sutherland grinned. "Only a couple of boxes. We have it set up to look like they're all piled up together, but it's just an illusion." He proceeded to walk to the back wall and show them the boxes. "It's back of here."

"Did I ever tell you how much I like Marines Son", Jack beamed at him. "Okay – get them moving. I'll watch our trusty healers and the President."

Daniel, Sam and Sutherland quickly pushed the boxes out of the way. Just as they were moving the last one, Jack heard the sounds of footsteps descending the basement stairs. "They're coming folks – let's move it. Get the President up first."

Sutherland, with Daniel's help, was pulling on the trap door – which seemed completely stuck.

"Anytime kids!" O'Neill said softly.

Sam radioed Teal'c. "We're almost out Teal'c. Be ready."

"I will be there Major Carter."

"Okay folks – soldiers coming quickly at six o'clock!"

Just then the door pulled open with a loud squeal. Jack grimaced and told everyone to go. "Move it folks!"

Fellows tried to stall and Jack rammed the gun into his side. "I'll shoot if I have to so get moving." With that he pushed himself through the door, followed quickly by the Nurse.

"Come on Jack – you next!" Daniel called. They could hear the soldiers right outside the door. They'd locked it, but knew it wouldn't hold more than a few seconds.

"You go first Daniel!"

"For Christ's sake Jack – just get your ass through there! I'm gonna have to push you up – it's steep."

For once Jack shut up and did what he was told, knowing it was better not to argue. Just as he took the first, steep step up, he heard the door to the room slam open. Hopefully they'd waste a few moments trying to find them behind all the boxes – unless they knew where the trap door was. He pulled himself up, Daniel pushing on his butt. He felt hands grab his wrists and pull him up the rest of the way, at the same time he heard a shout.

"Stop or I shoot!" the voice warned. Daniel paused briefly and then put his hand out. Jack reached down and pulled his friend outside – just as a shot was fired. He heard Daniel grunt and cursed but kept on pulling.

"Teal'c – NOW!"

He heard the rings descend just as a group of soldiers burst through the trap door, guns blazing.


	13. Of Tel'taks and TV's

_**Sorry to leave everyone hanging! I'm afraid I found it hard to concentrate on writing with everything that's happened here in Boston. The two bombs that went off were only a few feet (literally) from where I've worked for the past 2.5 years – and on the route I walk every day. The office is in the crime scene area and so is closed this week. The sister of the little boy who was killed – and who has lost a leg herself – took Irish dancing at the same place as my daughter. This evil, evil thing, happening so close to home, has shaken all of us. Although as the media has shown, the people of Boston are strong and good – and will prove that evil will not triumph.**_

_**Thoughts and prayers to all the victims and their families – and thank you to all who have been so generous and giving – including all the police, firefighters, emergency and hospital workers – and common people who have come together as ONE in Boston and from around the world.**_

"_**All it takes for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing!" Well – good people are doing a lot. Evil WILL NOT triumph.**_

The rings took them directly onto the Tel'tak, the sound of weapons fire still echoing in their ears. When Jack felt himself land on the floor of the spacecraft, his arms around Daniel's waist – and Daniel's around his – he wasn't sure who was holding whom up. The moment the rings retracted, the two of them fell gracelessly to the floor.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Jack heard a groan. "Daniel?" He looked to the younger man, not sure who it was who had made the sound.

"I've been shot", Jackson said. "The damn Marines shot me!"

"Let me see." Jack untangled himself from his friend and tried to lean over but a sudden wave of dizziness stopped him in his tracks.

"Let me Sir", Carter looked concerned and moved quickly towards Daniel, who was lying staring at the ceiling, an angry look on his face.

Sutherland looked around the small space, feeling confused and panicked. It was Jack who caught the look on the young Marines face, and the fact that Dr. Fellows and the nurse were unguarded.

"Sutherland, we'll explain everything to you soon. In the meantime, secure our two medical friends and make sure they don't try and cause trouble. I'm counting on you son."

"Uh - yes Sir", Sutherland answered, sounding better now that he had something specific to do. He made sure that the doctor and nurse were secured and told them to sit together in a corner of the - whatever it was that he was in. He kept his eyes on them, but couldn't help but glance around curiously. He quickly realized he was on an aircraft of some kind - but one like he'd never seen before. It must be some new Air Force design, he finally decided - although not without lots of questions. Looking again at O'Neill - who looked ghastly - and Dr. Jackson, who also looked bad, he decided to wait.

"You can't keep us here like this", Dr. Fellows cried. "I have my rights."

"Sure you do", O'Neill agreed. "And as soon as we have you arrested you can call your lawyer. In the meantime, shut up!"

"How _dare_ you!" he replied angrily. "Do you have any idea who I am or who I'm working for?"

"You're a doctor who's sold himself out for money and you're working for Kinsey. Now SHUT UP!"

"O'Neill", Teal'c spoke suddenly from the command seat. "It is good to see you."

"You too Teal'c – uh – hi Bra'tac."

"Hello O'Neill. I see you have once again found trouble."

"Yup – that's us humans for ya! Teal'c, wh -"

"I am sorry O'Neill, I cannot speak at the moment. I am attempting to evade attack." It was only as he said this that Jack realized the Tel'tak was maneuvering in an unusual pattern. The attack was confirmed when Jack saw a missile whiz by.

"Who are your companions O'Neill?" Bra'tak asked, looking at the three people who had beamed up with him.

"Uh – the injured man is Daniel and that's Carter – oh, and that's the President of the United States." Jack had almost forgotten that he was with him. he looked at him closely and, although he appeared disoriented, he also seemed to be okay. He returned his attention to Bra'tak. "The young guy there is Sutherland. Hey kid, what's your first name?"

"It's John Sir", he replied. The Marine still couldn't believe everything that had happened. He looked curiously at the two strange looking men at the controls of the aircraft and wondered where they were from.

"John? Good name", Jack grinned. "So John here is a Marine and a hero who helped us get the president. The other two in the corner were involved in the kidnapping and attempted murder of the president. That one", he pointed to Fellows, "is supposed to be a doctor. His companion is Nurse Diana."

"I see. But those two do not appear to be Dr. Jackson or Major Carter. And I do not know this President oftheunitedstates."

"Uh – yeah – mimic devices. Ask Teal'c. As for President – uh – important man – really important."

"I see. I shall ask Teal'c." Bra'tak nodded gravely and returned his attention back to Teal'c.

There was the sudden sound of weapons fire hitting the shields of the Tel'tak. It rocked the small ship but didn't appear to have done any major damage.

"What – who the hell is shooting at us?" Jack asked, trying to push himself up with no luck.

"I believe it is two of your jets", Teal'c answered, turning the Tel'tak into a steep climb.

"My – oh, you mean they're Air Force."

"Indeed."

"Crap – Kinsey must have sent them. He must know we got the President out of there!" At that Hayes looked up but still didn't seem to comprehend what was going on. Jack turned to Carter who was still ministering to Daniel.

"He okay?" Jack asked quickly, worried about his friend. He tried again to sit up and managed to get partially up this time, although his head swam. His legs felt all tingly – which worried him although he tried not to think about it since he knew there was nothing he could do anyway.

"I'm fine", Daniel answered, sucking in a hiss of breath as Carter pulled away his shirt.

Jack frowned but finally turned back to the President, knowing that Daniel was in the best hands possible at the moment. "Mr. President? How are you Sir?"

"O'Neill?" Hayes asked, his brow crinkled in confusion. "Where the hell am I?"

A sudden dip of the Tel'tak had them all holding onto their stomachs. Once the craft had righted itself again Jack called to Teal'c. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Shall I take us out of Earth's atmosphere O'Neill?" Teal'c asked calmly, as if this was nothing more than a training exercise.

"If you have to – yes. Let's just get out of danger and then we can figure out where to go."

"As you wish, although I do not believe we are in immediate danger. These Air Force pilots are not very competent."

"Good to know", Jack answered sarcastically. "Although if we get out of here at least my _stomach_ will be safe. Just take us far enough away so we can stop and think."

Teal'c nodded and quickly adjusted some controls. After a brief second they were moving away from Earth, the planet quickly growing smaller in the window.

"Uh – sorry Sir". He turned back to the President. It was only then that he realized the man was wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital robe, tied only with two strings at the back. He bit his lip – that must be chilly! "You wanted to know where we are. Well, as you can see we're headed out into space. This", Jack looked around the space craft, "Is a Tel'tak – although you'll have to ask Teal'c where it came from. We don't have one lying around on Earth – at least not that I know of."

"It came from Chulak, O'Neill", his Jaffa friend answered calmly. "We worried that there was a problem. I could not dial the gate so Master Bra'tak found a ship for us to use to come and see if there was anything we could do to help."

"Thanks T – and Bra'tak. I'm really glad you did because we have a big problem all right. And thanks for the quick save. I thought we were gonners for sure."

"You are welcome O'Neill", Bra'tak dipped his head in stately acknowledgement.

"Okay O'Neill – I get that I'm on a Tel'tak" the President interjected, becoming more aware as each second passed. "But I'd really like to know why I'm here and what the _hell_ is going on? And why were Air Force jets firing on us?"

Jack grimaced and tried to move around so he could see the President more clearly. His legs were so weak he had to physically move them with his hands. He caught Sam eyeing him as he did so and shrugged. He figured he was in for some of her TLC at any moment. "How's Danny", he said, to divert her attention.

"He has a bullet wound in the shoulder", she said, pointing to an area just under his shoulder blade. "It's a through and through and I've stopped the bleeding, although he needs to get to a doctor."

"Okay – you holding up there Daniel?"

"I'm fine Jack", he answered. "Uh – I think you'd better explain everything to the President." He had been looking at the man and realized their commander-in-chief was starting to lose patience.

"Right", Jack turned back to Hayes. "What's the last thing you remember Sir?"

"Uh – I was on my way to a restaurant – I was going to have a private breakfast with some friends. When I got out of my car there was some kind of commotion and the next thing I saw was a man -" he stopped suddenly and frowned. "He pulled a gun on me and shot me! The next thing I remember was waking up in that room with that woman", he pointed at Carter, "looking down at me."

"Uh – that's Major Carter Sir", he told the President, realizing he must have missed the brief explanation to Bra'tak. "And the man she's bandaging is Daniel Jackson." Jack frowned when it dawned on him that his teammates no longer needed to masquerade as two Marines. "Uh guys – I think you can go back to your regular faces now." When both Daniel and Carter looked at him in surprise he realized that they too had forgotten they wore the devices.

Carter carefully reached under her shirt and popped hers off. Instantly she morphed back into herself.

"What the hell?" Hayes sat up and stared. When she then reached down and took Daniel's off for him – and he too turned back, Hayes cried out. "That's him! He's the one who tried to kill me."

"I didn't Sir", Daniel answered softly. "It was someone using one of those", he pointed to the device Sam held. "It's a mimic device – we retrieved it from aliens who tried to take over the SGC. There were only a few of them created and someone got a hold of one that mimicked me and used it to frame me."

Sutherland was staring in horror at the people who'd suddenly changed into - other people. He glanced up at O'Neill, who seemed to be taking things in stride and suddenly wondered what science fiction movie he'd become part of. A movement from his prisoners had him turning back to them and watching them carefully. Neither of them looked surprised at the change and he just shook his head. This was totally bizarre.

"He's right Mr. President", Jack reiterated. "After you were shot, Vice-President Kinsey announced that Daniel – acting under directions from me – had attempted to assassinate you. He also told everyone that you were on death's door. We think he planned to kill you once we were captured. We would then be tried and convicted of your murder and he'd be President."

"You're kidding, right?" Hayes looked between the three members of Sg-1 on the floor and then over to Teal'c, who had now turned in his seat and was watching everything carefully.

"It is good to see you Major Carter, Daniel Jackson", Teal'c told his teammates. "I hope Daniel is not gravely injured?"

"I'm fine Teal'c, thanks for asking."

"He needs a doctor - uh a _good _doctor and so does the Colonel", Sam said quietly. "And what they're telling you is the truth Mr. President. Kinsey's people infiltrated the SGC and tried to take it over, but Siler – uh, he's a Sergeant there – along with some of the regular staff were able to take it back. They also kidnapped Daniel here – before you were shot – but he got away, as did the Colonel – uh who they also tried to kidnap. We were able to meet up and it was the Colonel who figured you were being kept at Quantico. We were then able to get in using the mimic devices and get you out. Those two over there", she indicated the doctor and nurse, "were involved in the plot and kept you sedated. We brought them with us, along with the falsified medical report, to prove our story. Fortunately Teal'c was here with the Tel'tak to rescue us, or we wouldn't have made it out."

Henry just stared at Carter, his face a blank. He finally shook his head and took a breath. "You just decided to waltz into Quantico – _a highly secure Marine base –_ and rescue me? Just like that?"

"We had a bit of help Sir", Jack explained. "And we didn't really have a choice. They would have killed you and framed us. We knew the only way to stop Kinsey was to get you out. We were glad you weren't hurt badly. He could have been telling the truth about your injuries and we were worried we would find you on death's door."

"That weasel faced _bastard_!" Henry shouted. "I knew I should have gotten rid of him months ago. So what are we going to do now?" He looked at Jack expectantly and then at Carter and Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack sighed deeply. Why was it that everyone always expected Sg-1 to have all the answers? Daniel was injured – so was he, Carter was exhausted and Teal'c – well Teal'c was fine and so was Bra'tak. So, they had two out of five people who were well enough to figure something out. Why was it then that they were all looking at him?

"Uh – I think we should get the President on TV as soon as possible to let everyone know he's alive and it was all a plot to kill him."

"Kinsey's gonna be watching all major airports and probably has the press under surveillance too", reasoned Carter. "And I'm sure it won't be long before he'll start to put it out that the President is under the influence of someone – or that he's an imposter."

"That means we'd better get moving. Since Kinsey will have his minions looking for us I suggest we go somewhere he won't be expecting us."

"Uh – where would that be Jack?" Daniel was now leaning up against the bulkhead, looking impossibly pale.

"I was thinking – Kansas?"

Sam laughed. She couldn't help it. As miserable as the Colonel was he could still say and do the craziest things. She was pretty sure the only reason he'd picked Kansas was because of the Wizard of Oz. But – it was as good as anywhere else she supposed.

They all agreed that Teal'c would stay out of range of Earth for a few more minutes, just enough time for the Air Force to recall their jets. Then he would make his way to a smallish town in the heartland where they'd attempt to land where no one would see them.

"Uh – does anyone have any pants?" President Hayes suddenly asked.

Carter turned slightly pink and started apologizing. She immediately began looking around for something for the President to wear. He stood up, carefully clutching the back of his hospital gown, and followed her to the back storage area, hopefully to find something to restore his dignity. Teal'c and Bra'tak spoke softly together at the controls, planning where to go when it was time.

Jack pushed himself back until he too was leaning against the ship's bulkhead, sitting just a few feet away from Daniel. He checked the younger man out again, and frowned when he saw the dark lines of pain etched on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hating the fact that he hadn't done a good job of protecting his team. He should have been bringing up the rear – that was his job. He was supposed to look after them, to get them to safety, to watch their six _before_ he was safe. He'd screwed up and because of it Daniel was –

"Stop it Jack!" Daniel's voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and peered at the wounded man beside him.

"Stop what?" he asked scowling. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You're sitting there blaming yourself for my injury."

Jack huffed and leaned back again. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know you and you've already convinced yourself that somehow you're to blame."

"Well – I am. It's my job to -"

"Shut up", the archaeologist, science geek and great communicator said. "You are _not_ to blame. You did _not_ do this to me and don't you _dare_ try and take responsibility for this. Vice-President Kinsey is responsible, not you."

"Look Danny, I appreciate the words, but the fact is it's my _job_ to look after -"

"Bullshit!" his friend answered succinctly. "You do just fine watching out for us but in this case you were injured and could barely walk. There was no way you could have made it on your own. You shouldn't have even _been_ there. You're wounded and should be lying flat in a hospital bed with a nice Janet Frasier cocktail being tubed into your arm. Instead, you're chasing down corridors in Quantico, trying to avoid capture and most likely death. _And doing this all while seriously injured_. And I'd like to point out Colonel – that _I'm_ the one who's at fault for you being in this condition in the first place. So, if anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Now it's my turn to say bullshit Daniel", Jack answered, anger throbbing through his voice. "It is my _job_ to get you guys to safety. So yes, I was injured – but that's no different than a lot of missions and it's no excuse for getting you killed!"

"Uh –_almost_ killed. It's an important distinction."

"_Almost_ killed – fine! And what the hell is this about my injuries being your fault? I thought we already went over this. What happened to me on that damn planet WAS NOT YOUR FAULT", he yelled. "It was some stupid alien booby trap that no one could possibly have expected. You are not God Daniel – and you can't know everything or prevent everything just because you think you are."

"And you are? God I mean? Holy shit Jack – you sit there yelling at me for taking the blame for something and then you turn around and do exactly the same thing. How the hell could you have prevented what happened? By standing behind me? Sure – that would have helped. It would have either gotten _you_ shot – on top of your other injuries – or more than likely would have gotten all of us captured because no one would have left you behind. We would have gone back to get you – which is what you've taught us – so you would have endangered _everyone_ because of some egotistical, macho belief that only _you_ can look after the rest of us. Well, like me _Colonel_ you are not God – in fact you're so far from being God that you're, you're – hell – "

"Yeah – if I'm that far from God I guess that's right where I am", Jack said sarcastically, "in hell!".

It took Daniel a couple of seconds to figure it out and then he blinked. "What? What are you saying? God Jack – sometimes you're enough to try the patience of a saint. Can you get it through your thick skull that I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself _and_ the rest of the team on occasion? I'm not incompetent you know. This time I happened to be in the way of that bullet – and it sucks and it hurts – but it's not the end of the world. I'll be fine – and we all made it out of there so stop your bloody whining!"

Jack sat silently for a moment and then leaned back, his eyes closed. "I know you're not incompetent Daniel", he said softly. "It's just – you're good at a bunch of other things – you're smart, you can talk to all those aliens and understand what they're saying – or what their ancestors said on a piece of rock. Me – all I'm good for is watching out for everyone and this trip – I didn't even do that."

Daniel sat stunned for a moment, and then turned to his friend. "That's a load of crap Jack!" he said.

"Huh?" The Colonel opened his eyes in confusion. "What's a load of crap?"

"That all you do is watch our six. I mean, you're really good at that and you've gotten us out of trouble more times than I can possibly remember – of course you were the one to usually get us _in_ to trouble – but that's beside the point. But to say that that's all you do is purely ridiculous. Sure, I can read ancient writing and talk to aliens, but you're the master at tactics and at figuring things out. In fact, you're quite brilliant at it. You can see things that both Sam and I miss - and Teal'c. To say that you're nothing but our uh – bodyguard – is to completely belittle yourself."

There was a pause and then Jack opened one eye. "Thanks", he said softly, and then closed it.

"You're welcome", Daniel answered, leaning back and closing his eyes. "But don't be such an ass next time."

"Okay – if you promise the same."

"Alright, although I don't think -"

"_Daniel_", warned Jack.

Daniel sighed. "Okay fine. I promise."

"If you two are finished yelling at one another, I think Teal'c wants to speak with you." Carter was standing in the doorway to the storage room, looking faintly amused. The President was standing beside here and he wore a big grin – and a pair of pants.

"Are they always like this?" he asked the Major.

"Yes – usually worse", she replied.

"Indeed Mr. President", Teal'c interjected. "There are some days when Major Carter and I have considered leaving them on an alien planet without a GDO."

"Teal'c!" both Daniel and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

"Where's the team loyalty?" Jack looked at Daniel and asked.

"I have no idea, but obviously they feel none. I'm terribly disillusioned", he shook his head. Jack simply grinned at him – the two of them in total charity with one another.

Sutherland was looking at them, a small smile on his face as well. The banter between the two had gone a far way to make him feel more relaxed, although he was still confused.

"O'Neill, we have found a location in Kansas. Do you wish us to land?" Both Carter and the President were pretty sure Teal'c had found a place as quickly as possible to put a stop to O'Neill and Jackson's argument. They were really quite something.

"Uh – yeah, that sounds good Teal'c. Where are we exactly?"

"We are in a place called Coffeyville", Teal'c informed them.

"Hey – that sounds great", Daniel enthused; although when Sam looked at him she could see how hard it was for him to appear cheerful.

"Okay Daniel – just because you've been a good boy, we're going to stop in Coffeyville. Teal'c, land her somewhere out of the way where she won't be found. Uh Carter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you find out if there's a local TV station? We're gonna take Hayes with us and see if we can get him on the Coffeyville news."

"That's gonna be some scoop for this little town", Daniel shook his head.

"Yeah", Jack grinned. "Daniel?" he asked, suddenly worried. Without a word Daniel had fallen to the side and looked like he'd passed out. He slid over so that he could check his friend.

"Is he okay Sir?" Sam just then looked over and when she saw Daniel down she stood up quickly.

"He's fine Major – just tired I think. Keep checking for that TV station – I'll look after him."

Jack moved Daniel until his friend was lying with his head on Jack's lap. It was horribly uncomfortable, but there was no way in hell he was going to sit by and do nothing. No matter what Daniel said, he felt responsible. At the least Daniel was his friend – one of his best friends – and he hated that he was hurting.

"Do you think we should try and find a doctor?" he asked Sam softly.

"They'd have to report it", she said. At Jack's confused look she explained. "Gunshot wounds have to be reported immediately."

"Well – we could kidnap a doctor."

"We could – but what he really needs is a hospital. That wound has to be cleaned and sutured and he needs antibiotics and IV fluids."

"Okay then – find us that TV station and let's get this show on the road. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get Danny-boy to a hospital."

"And you too Sir", Sam said sternly.

"Okay, okay – and me too – although I'm perfectly -"

"Here it is Sir", his dutiful 2nd interrupted without remorse. "WKNR. They're located on the outskirts of town."

"Let's hope they're broadcasting right now. Teal'c – set us down. So, who feels like being a famous TV star?"

Bra'tak frowned. "What is a TV star?"


	14. The Truth Will Out

_**Dear Readers: I just realized that I made a huge mistake in the last chapter (too tired, too many stories going on at the same time - when will I learn!). I left out some of the characters! My sincere apologies. I have made the corrections so suggest you go back and reread the previous chapter before reading this one. Again I'm sorry - I hate doing those big 'oops'. **_

"Sir, there's no way you should go. You need to rest." Carter looked at him with that stubborn – Carter – look. "You can barely walk."

"Barely is not _not_", he answered. "Look, you need to stay here and look after Daniel. Teal'c can't go – he's likely to start a panic and Bra'tac" he looked at the Jaffa master. "Uh – I don't think I need to explain that one. And we need Sutherland to guard those two", he pointed at the two medical people still sitting in the corner under guard.

"Jack, I'm fine", Daniel murmured from his prone position on the floor. They'd tried to make him comfortable in the recovery position, but he still looked like he was in pain. "I think Sam should go."

"Why do I need anyone to go", the President interjected. "I _can_ find the place on my own."

"That's not the point Mr. President", Jack said to him. "For one, they'll be more likely to believe it's you when they see you accompanied by someone. If you go prancing in there on your own, they might think you're an imposter. And two, in case there's trouble you'll need backup."

"And if he goes in with a civilian Sir?" Carter asked, pointing out his clothes. "I'm wearing a uniform which will help whoever's there believe him. Plus, I'm not injured."

"She's right Jack." Daniel struggled to sit but when he couldn't manage it he rolled over onto his back and turned his head. "She'll be more credible and better able to help if there's trouble."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson", grumbled Jack. "Fine - since you two seem to know what's best."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know this is the only course of action." Daniel grinned. "And _you_ can look after me."

"Joy! Fine – Carter, you take the President to the TV station. Actually, I think Teal'c _should_ go along. He can act like a Secret Service guy and give added protection. Just don't say too much Teal'c."

"I do not have a black suit O'Neill", Teal'c informed him. "Nor do I have dark sunglasses or a hat to hide my tattoo."

"I can go out quickly and buy him a hat and sunglasses Sir", Carter informed him. "I think it would be a good idea to bring him along." She looked at Teal'c. "I'm sorry but I don't think I could buy you a suit."

"That is fine Major Carter. Thank you."

"What about our guests?" Daniel suddenly asked. The doctor and nurse were sitting quietly but looking furious. When Daniel checked out Sutherland he knew that the two were well and truly secure.

"We'll have to keep them here for now", O'Neill said. "Sutherland, you okay?"

"Yes Sir, fine."

"Bra'tac, maybe you can give him a break and watch those two for a while?"

"I will be happy to O'Neill. Young man, you may sit and have sustenance."

"O- kay", the young Marine waited until the old guy with the tattoo approached and pulled out a strange looking weapon. At that point he double checked with O'Neill, who gave him a nod. He finally sat down, where he could see everyone, and took some water. It was O'Neill who reached into his pocket and threw him a protein bar.

"Sorry – don't have much else."

"That's fine Sir, thank you."

After a few minutes it was finally agreed that Sam would make her way into the town and stop at a drug store or clothing store and pick up a few things to help hide Teal'c's appearance. After that they'd head into the TV station and see if they could get the President broadcast.

She was able to return in just under half an hour, sunglasses and a baseball cap in hand. "Sorry Teal'c but I felt a Fedora would have looked silly with the BDU's. Hopefully this will work."

Once they were all ready, Jack gave some final instructions and watched them leave the confines of the small alien ship. He sighed and rested his head back against the bulkhead where he'd returned after Daniel was settled.

"They'll be okay", Daniel told him. "Sam's smart and he _is_ the President. And they have Teal'c. What could possibly go -" he stopped and bit his lip. "Scratch that. It'll be fine."

Jack grinned slightly – Danny was finally starting to learn not to court fate. "Yeah, I know. And you were right that it was better for Sam to go. Still, I hate having to just sit around and wait."

"Try _lying_ around. God, what I wouldn't use for a bed and some nice toasty painkillers!"

"Shoulder hurting?"

"_Everything's_ hurting. How about you?"

"Yeah – same. Here", Jack scooted over as best he could and pulled Daniel's head back onto his lap. "Better?"

"Uh – yeah – but is this comfortable for you? Maybe you should be lying down as well."

"I am _not_ going to lie on the floor. I'll be just fine."

"You humans are an obstinate race", Bra'tac observed. "Now tell me O'Neill, what is this TV you spoke of?"

Sam, the President and Teal'c made their way to the small TV station building on the outskirts of town. There were only a couple of cars in the parking lot and Sam hoped the place was open. When they arrived she was relieved when she was able to enter the building. With a quick look at Hayes she walked in, followed immediately by the two men.

"Hi", she said to the person behind the desk. The young woman – she couldn't be more than about sixteen, looked up from the magazine she was reading. A name tag on the desk proclaimed her name to be Emma Hastings, Receptionist.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, we want to see about filming a segment for the news. Is there someone here that we could speak with?"

Emma glanced quickly at the two men, her eyes lingering on Teal'c for a moment, but passing over the President. She obviously didn't recognize him. "Uh, the only one here is Scott."

"And Scott is - ?"

"Oh, he's a film student. He's here for the summer doing an internship. Like me – this is my summer job. I go to the local High School but I want to be on TV. Anyway, I think he's like, looking at some footage or something. The studio is only open part time – we're just a local station."

"I see. And the person in charge?"

"That's Dave. He's away for a few days. He's gone fishing with some of his friends."

"I see – who's in charge when he's gone?"

"Well, Dave's wife Kathleen is the Assistant Producer but she's gone too. She went to visit her mother in Wichita when Dave went fishing. I think she was like mad at him."

"Great!" Sam thought for a minute. "Can I speak to Scott?"

"Sure, although he can't help you. He can't do anything like, ya know, without Dave's authorization."

"How about with the authorization of the President?" Hayes stepped forward and spoke up. To give her her due, Emma looked at him for a few seconds and then her only reaction was when her eyes grew round.

"You – are you _really_ President Hayes?" she breathed. "But they said you'd been shot and were dead."

"I'm afraid the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Hayes sighed when he realized his quote had floated nicely over Emma's young head. "No, I'm fine but I need to make an announcement on the TV, so - like maybe you could call Scott?" Hayes hadn't had teenage daughters for nothing.

Emma nodded and hit a button. "Scott", she announced over a loud speaker. "Can you come to the front – like - right away?"

"Wow – maybe I should, like, call the police or something or maybe my Dad?" she said, suddenly seeming to realize that she had the real President of the United States standing in front of her.

"No, don't do that", Hayes smiled, pulling out his natural charm. "You see, this is a national security matter and we have to keep my presence here a secret. I'm giving you authorization to assist us though. Can you do that?"

"Sure! This is like – so cool!" she muttered. "My friends aren't going to _believe_ this! And Erin and Asha wanted me to skip work and go to the mall today. I am _so_ glad I didn't go. I can like hardly wait to text my friends and tell them." She looked worried. "Uh can I do that?"

"Not for a little while yet", Sam smiled at her. "Remember – national security. You could get in big trouble for doing it now. You really _mustn't_ say anything to anyone." Sam had realized, as they spoke with the young girl, that they could be endangering her life. If Kinsey found out that she'd seen the actual President he could have her kidnapped – or worse.

"Okay", she answered, sounding depressed. "But when this is all over can I?"

"Of course – but you'll have to wait until you're told it's okay."

"What's up Em?" A young man – still with the tall, gangly appearance of youth, entered the reception area. "Oh, hi. I'm Scott. Can I – oh my God – you're the President!" He was clearly quicker than Emma.

"That's right – and we need you to help us son", Hayes said gently. "As we've told Emma, this is a matter of national security, so you can't tell anyone. We need you to help us film a segment for the news."

"Film – but I'm just a student!"

"You don't know how?" Sam asked gently.

"Uh yeah – I know how – but I can't. I mean, if Dave finds out he'll _kill_ me. I'm not allowed to touch the equipment when he's not here."

"I think you'll be forgiven", the President told him. "In fact, I'm _ordering_ you to help us. Remember, this is a matter of national security. We really do need your help."

"Okay", Scott swallowed. "I guess I can do it. Hey – but I thought you were injured?"

"No, it's all a conspiracy. That's why we need to get on TV – to show people I'm alright. Now – can you get things set up? We don't have a lot of time."

Scott nodded and led them into the back studio. After a brief look around, Emma got up and locked the front door and put out the closed sigh. She then followed them into the back. There was _no _way she was going to miss this.

In fact, it turned out that she was helpful since she knew where most things were kept. Scott instructed her to grab a few items and set up the small studio with a chair and a microphone. He then spent a few minutes fiddling with some equipment until he got the camera lined up and ready to film. "Uh – everything's ready", he finally said, "but I don't know how I can get them to broadcast this. We're just a small affiliate station."

"Let's film and then you can send a clip to the main station. I expect they'll want to show it as soon as they see it."

"They'll find out where we are almost immediately", Sam informed the President. "We'll have to get out of here quickly."

"I know. Look Scott, Emma – you need to know this. I was kidnapped by the vice-president who tried to make this look like an assassination attempt so he could take over. Once we film this, I'm going to contact a couple of reporters I know and tell them the film is on the way. We're going to leave at that point and you can send them the clip."

"If you're scared about anything, contact this number", Sam quickly wrote her cell number on a piece of paper, "immediately and we'll come and get you."

"Wow – this is like – a movie or something", Emma exclaimed. "Hey, this means I'll probably be on TV won't it. Cool!"

"I believe we must make haste Major Carter, Mr. President." Teal'c spoke for the first time and both of the kids looked at the big man who'd stood silently the entire time.

"Who's he?" asked Scott.

"He's my bodyguard", the president answered. "He's supposed to look scary but he's actually a nice guy."

Teal'c gave a stately bow of the head. "Thank you", he said. "But we must hurry."

"Right", Carter quickly organized things. "Do you know what you want to say Mr. President?"

"I think so – I'll just tell the truth."

"Okay – camera's rolling." Scott watched mesmerized as the president of the United States – he still couldn't believe that – spoke about his kidnapping, the false report of his injury and the attempt of the vice-president to frame O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

"It was, in fact, due to the heroic efforts of Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill that I was freed from my prison. I am now safe, but I fear that Vice-President Kinsey will attempt to make it appear as if I am not in my right mind or am some kind of imposter. I can assure you that neither is true and I have proof that I was kept against my will and sedated while Kinsey attempted to kidnap and frame Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill. I am asking all law enforcement agencies including the FBI, local and state police and the military to apprehend the vice-president and hold him on charges of kidnapping, assault, attempted murder and – most importantly - treason. In the meantime, you can be assured that I am well and will return to my office in Washington and will discover all those responsible and bring them to justice."

"There," the President nodded and waited until Scott had turned off the camera. He waited while the young man played it back to make sure he'd gotten everything. "Okay – let's make a call and then we're off."

The president thought for a couple of minutes and then decided to contact a reporter he was familiar with from a major network.

"Anderson? Hi – it's Henry Hayes. … No, this isn't a joke. Look, I've been the victim of a conspiracy perpetrated by Vice-President Kinsey. He made it look like an assassination attempt but had me kidnapped and kept sedated. I was rescued by Colonel O'Neill ….. Yes, the one they're accusing of masterminding this whole thing … No, he's one of the good guys. Anyway, they rescued me and we're in a small town – don't ask where. I've just filmed a segment for the news explaining everything. Two courageous young people are going to send you the feed and you can see for yourself if it's true or not. ….. Where should they send it?" He wrote down the information and then continued. "Okay, I'll be in touch shortly….. No – that's all I can say for now but please, just show the clip."

Henry put down the phone. "They're going crazy now trying to decide whether it's a hoax or not. Go ahead and send the clip Scott – here's the information and good luck."

"Thank you Sir", Scott grinned and immediately began to download the film clip and get it ready to send. "You realize that this could make my career?"

"I hope it does Son. Once this is over you and I will have to have a chat. I think you'll go far."

"What about me Sir?" Emma asked.

"Oh – I'll have you come to the White House as well. You're both brave kids and I thank you for this and I'll make sure Dave isn't upset at you."

Sam repeated the president's thanks – and Teal'c gave them a bow – and then they were out of there, and hurrying back to the Tel'tak, leaving two very excited young people behind.

"You think that will do it?" asked Henry.

"I sure hope so Sir. If not we'll have to move onto plan B."

"What's plan B?" Hayes asked. He frowned when he saw his two companions look at one another and grin.

"I don't know Sir", Carter answered. "You'll have to ask Colonel O'Neill that."

"He does not yet know Plan B either", Teal'c explained. "But he shall determine what it is when it is needed."

"Oh – is he – is that usual?"

"Very Sir", Sam grinned. "And believe me – it almost always works!"

"So campers – how was your first foray into television?" O'Neill perked up when his teammates and their Commander-in-Chief returned.

"It went well O'Neill", Teal'c informed him. "The president spoke eloquently and the two young people who were there helped greatly."

"Two young people?"

"Yeah – just a couple of kids really", Henry explained. "They were the only ones there, but they came through for us."

"Great! I can imagine their fall essay: 'What I did for my summer vacation'. Teal'c, get us out of here and let's hope it gets airtime."

"Where would you like us to go O'Neill?" the Jaffa seated himself in the pilot's seat.

"We need to get some help for Daniel Sir", Sam was kneeling beside them both and had her hand on Daniel's forehead. "He has a fever."

"Okay, then let's get him to a hospital. Damn, I wish we knew where Janet was."

Sam suddenly frowned and pulled out her cell phone. Without saying anything she dialed. The others looked at her curiously until suddenly her face lit up. "Janet? Oh my God – where are you?" She spoke for a couple more minutes and then lowered the phone. "She's still in Colorado. She and Cassie were taken by Secret Services agents and have been held for days at a cabin in the mountains. She said that just a little while ago the agents all up and left. She tried to contact the SGC and got through to Siler but he told her he can't do anything yet – as far as he knows the enemy agents still hold the surface."

"Do we know her coordinates?"

Sam told Janet to hold on and went to the ship's navigation system. "We do now Sir", she grinned.

"Okay Teal'c – let's go get our little power-monger!"

There was a sudden noise on the phone and Sam put it to her ear. She grinned again and then looked at the Colonel. "She heard that Sir and told you to get ready for her needles."

He grinned in return and gently squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "Help is on the way!"

Teal'c lifted the Tel'tak in the air and they were soon on their way back to Colorado.

"Be careful Teal'c", O'Neill instructed. "It could be a trap."

"I am aware O'Neill. Do not worry, I am watching carefully."

In just a few short minutes they had landed behind the small cabin, no one in site. It was Teal'c who ventured out of the ship, with Sutherland at his side. Those inside waited impatiently but it was only a few short minutes before they heard women's voices. The next thing they knew, the tiny doctor who was an honorary member of Sg-1 and her daughter had come aboard the ship, followed closely by a grinning Sutherland and an – almost – smiling Teal'c.

"Janet!" Sam rushed up and hugged first her and then Cassie. "It's so good to see you. We didn't know what had happened."

"Neither did we", Janet said, tears running down her face. "We were so worried. All they'd say was that the SGC was at the heart of a conspiracy and the president had been killed. God – is everyone okay?" She looked around the ship and her eagle eye immediately lighted upon Daniel. "Daniel, what happened?"

As she knelt down beside him, her hand on his forehead, Cassie also rushed over and threw herself down beside Jack. It was a bit crowded as he still had Daniel's head on his lap.

"Cas", he said, hugging her carefully. "Are you okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine Uncle Jack. I was so scared!"

"I know – but everything is going to be okay now."

"She was very brave", her mother said as she continued to check Daniel over. "We need to get to a hospital", she said next. "An infection is setting in and he needs antibiotics and some fluids."

"Teal'c – how about we head to the SGC."

"Is it not still in the control of Kinsey's men?" the Jaffa asked.

"Let's hope that they clear out soon. Uh – can we get TV up here?"

"I think I can patch the monitors in to a satellite feed", Carter said. "Just give me a second."

Jack sat beside Daniel, with Cassie seated beside him. He could feel himself start to sweat from the strain of sitting up. His back was killing him and his legs were tingling fiercely. As much as he hated the fact that Daniel was hurt, he was glad at least that Frasier's attention wasn't on him – at least for the moment.

"Sir, I think I've got it." Sam was pointing to the front window of the Tel'tak, which had been turned into a screen and was projecting an image of a popular news show. She fiddled with some controls and soon the volume could be heard.

" – a student intern from a TV station in Coffeyville, Kansas, sent us the tape you are about to see. He claims that President Hayes, along with a female Air Force officer and the president's bodyguard, showed up at the station a little over an hour ago and asked to record the following and have it sent to us. It appears as if the tape is real, although we are still attempting to gather more information. I personally received a call from a man claiming to be the president – and I must say it sounded like him. He informed me of the existence of the tape and that what you are about to see is the truth. This station has attempted to reach the vice-president, but his office is not returning our calls. You will find the tape shocking as we did. Let's watch the tape now and then we will turn to our panel in Washington for comments."

The passengers of the Tel'tak, Janet included, sat frozen as they watched the president speak to the American people. He came across as calm – but angry. His message was brief, but detailed enough to give everyone an accurate picture of what had happened. It was only as the video ended that a small '_yes!_' was heard on board the Tel'tak.

They watched for a few more moments as experts were brought in to speak to the video. Some claimed it had to be a hoax, while others felt it was really was the president. There were calls for the vice-president to answer the charges and to show proof that the president had, in fact, been mortally wounded and was still under care in hospital.

"Let's try Siler again", Jack spoke as the telecast continued. "It could be that the men have cleared away from the entrance to the SGC."

"Siler, it's Major Carter here. Do you know if the entrance has been secured?" She listened for a few moments and then told him she'd call back. "He's says that no, the entrance is still being guarded by Kinsey's people. What should we do?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Do we know how many?"

"He thinks there were at least half a dozen. He wanted to call someone at the Pentagon, but wasn't sure who to trust. He says they're secure down below and have a working Stargate but were just sitting tight until they received more instructions."

"Good man", Jack mumbled. "Do we know where NORAD stands on this?" he asked.

"Not really, although Siler thinks someone there must be in on it as well otherwise they would have questioned the fact that the SGC has been out of contact for so long. They must also know the men at the entrance."

"Damn! It can't be North – he would never take part in this. They must have gotten to him too. Carter, see if you can contact NORAD and find out who's in charge."

It took her only a few moments until a voice came over the loudspeaker. "This is Colonel Trace from NORAD. Who is this?"

"Colonel Trace? This is Colonel O'Neill, your neighbor down under."

There was silence for a moment and then Trace' voice came back on line. "Where are you Colonel? You're a wanted man and you'd better give yourself up now, before people get hurt. Both the Mountain and he Pentagon – as well as the White House – are under orders from the vice-president. There's no place else for you to go."

"Um – sorry, don't think I feel like surrendering to a bunch of traitors today. Actually, I'm calling to tell you that the plot has been revealed and everyone knows Kinsey was the one who tried to kill the president. In fact, the president is sitting here right beside me. If you don't believe me, just turn on your TV. Kinsey's men are clearing out all over and a manhunt is on for those who helped him. By the way – did you know that the SGC is secure? Yup – Moss and Gabriel and – what was that fake nurse's name – they've all been captured and are being held in the brig. Our people are in charge and they've sent messages to our allies who are coming to help. And I should tell you that I'm close friends with the Asgaard? Yup – Thor and me - we're definitely buddies. When he gets here I'm going to suggest that he remove all of those who helped Kinsey. You should see it – he just sends this beam and 'zap' they're gone. So, I suggest _you _might want to give yourself up. You might just get out of treason charges if you do and at the least you won't get zapped. See you Trace." He clicked off the phone and smiled at Cassie. "Everything will be over soon Cas."

"O'Neill, we have arrived at Cheyenne Mountain and I am about to land. We still remain cloaked so we should be able to stay undetected, at least for a short period of time."

He looked around – two injured, a female doctor with a heart of gold and courage to match – with little or no combat training, a young woman, a Marine – brave but untried – two aliens, two prisoners and one kick-ass Major – who was thoroughly exhausted. Yup – a great fighting force alright. "Okay campers! Let's take back a mountain!"


	15. Jack's Army

_**A very difficult chapter to write – I know nothing about tactics. I hope it makes sense!**_

"Alright folks, we're going to try and take back the mountain from Kinsey's forces. First we need to gather some intel. We'll need someone to go out and check to find out what we're dealing with. We'll also need to contact Siler and Toll and let them know we're coming in and not to shoot us!" he grinned.

"I will find out the 'intel' O'Neill", Teal'c offered. "I know the area well."

"Good man Teal'c."

"I'd like to go with him Sir", Sutherland volunteered.

Jack regarded the young Marine for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, but Teal'c is in command. Do what he says and you'll be fine."

"I will Sir, thank you."

"What about the rest of us O'Neill?" the President asked. "What would you like us to do?"

"Well, while we're waiting for Teal'c and Sutherland, we'll put together a plan and look at all the entrances and possibilities for getting into the SGC."

"_Are_ there any?" Hayes asked in surprise. "I thought it was pretty well invincible."

"It is, although I may know one or two things that can help us, especially with people on the inside. Carter, can you put together a diagram of the SGC and surrounding area, all entrances including elevators and access shafts."

"Don't forget the service elevator", Daniel smirked. "We could always go down in a garbage can!"

"Believe me, once is enough. I'd rather find some other less smelly way in", O'Neill said sternly, although with a twinkle in his eye. "Teal'c, you and Sutherland better get going. Maintain radio silence if possible. We'll expect you back in", he checked his watch, "forty-five minutes or we'll assume you've been taken."

After the two men, or one man, one Jaffa, had left, Carter and O'Neill conferred about different ways to get into the SGC. Of course it depended largely on how many of Kinsey's people were there and whether or not all of NORAD had been infiltrated. There were too many unknowns, and Jack didn't like it, but he didn't see there was any choice.

"There's the access shaft here Colonel", Sam had drawn a quick map of the area and pointed out an area she'd marked with an X. "It's probably the best way in as it's the most hidden of the entrances."

"Are you telling me that anyone can just open it up and waltz right in?" Hayes asked, sounding rather perturbed.

"Uh, no Sir", O'Neill replied. "The access is well hidden – very few even know if it - and you have to have the code to open the hatch. Besides that, the people inside will be monitoring all the entrances and can stop any intruders from coming in."

"I see. I assume you know the code?"

Jack grinned again. "I think so. Of course, I may have forgotten it."

"And if you put in the wrong code?" The President looked at him obliquely.

"Uh – I think it blows up."

Carter laughed and then quickly covered her mouth. "Actually Sir", she told the President, "It would set off an alarm below and the area would be immediately secured. And I'm pretty sure the Colonel hasn't forgotten the code."

"Why thank you Major", Jack smiled at his second. "It's nice to know you have such faith in me!"

"Always Sir", Carter returned the smile.

The President just shook his head and glanced down at the white faced, but smiling, Dr. Jackson.

"Don't worry Sir", Jackson told him. "He's a lot smarter than he sounds."

Jack rolled his eyes but then grew serious as he and Carter discussed the various options for getting in. Hayes knelt down by Daniel, beside Janet who was watching the archaeologist carefully. Cassie was seated on his other side and was holding his hand and murmuring things to him every once in a while. Bra'tac continued to watch the two prisoners, his fierce glance never leaving them. A few minutes later the radio clicked a short code and they opened the hatch to Teal'c and Sutherland.

"So, what's the situation?" Jack asked immediately they entered the Tel'tak.

"It appears as if many of Kinsey's people are arriving as we speak. Those here already are covering the entrance and have moved in and around the perimeter. Just as we were to return a car arrived and in it was the Vice-President himself. He exited from his automobile and went to speak with the men at the gate."

"Crap! It's just as we figured. Kinsey is attempting to gain access to the SGC, probably so that he can escape off world. I wish I knew who the hell we could trust at the Pentagon to let them know what's happening."

"I can make a few calls", Hayes offered. "I'm sure the Secretary of Defense wasn't in on this."

"Are you positive?" O'Neill asked him seriously. "Because unless you are one hundred percent sure, we can't take a chance."

Hayes sighed and put his hand through his hair. "I'm afraid I'm only about ninety-five percent positive."

"Okay, we'd better not chance it. Damn it! I wish I knew what had happened to Hammond and North. Those two I could trust. Well, I guess that means we're on our own." He looked around at the people in the ship and sighed. He would be hard pressed to find any group of people with more courage or bigger hearts than the people here (the prisoners excepted) but that didn't mean they were a strong fighting force. They'd have to move carefully but quickly to ensure that the SGC, and its occupants, remained safe.

"Okay, let's contact Siler. Carter, can we get a secure line?"

"I believe so Colonel. I should be able to at least scramble the signal enough so that Kinsey's people shouldn't be able to tell where it's from or what we're saying. They might know that a signal was sent however."

"We'll have to chance it. Do it Carter." Jack watched as Sam went to the radio and finally couldn't take sitting anymore. He began to struggle to his feet.

"Colonel", Janet spoke sharply. "You need to stay seated."

"I'm sorry Doc", he told her as Hayes reached down and gave him a hand. "No help for it I'm afraid. We need all the people we can get to stop those traitors. And anyway, my butt is killing me. Bra'tac, you need to tell the Jaffa council to get more comfortable seats on these things and maybe a few cots."

"Jaffa do not need such things human", the old man answered, his eyes never leaving his prisoners.

Once he was on his feet he had to clutch on the President so he wouldn't fall over. Of course that made him angry which caused him to snap at Bra'tac. "Well _this_ human does!"

"I've got the SGC Sir." Sam was looking at him with concern on her face, although she knew enough not to say anything. She gave a quick glance to Janet, who looked both angry and worried. That made Sam feel even worse.

O'Neill limped slowly and carefully over to the console, grateful that he could make it and hadn't landed flat on his face. He put his hand on the control mechanism as instructed by Carter.

"Siler? Toll? Come in please, it's Colonel O'Neill." There was a short delay and then a man's voice could be heard.

"It's Toll here Sir", the voice said. "Siler is working on the computer right now. We've detected some activity at the surface."

"That's why I'm calling", Jack told him. "We see", he put his hand over the mike, "how many people Sutherland?"

"It's hard to say Sir", the Marine answered, "There were about twenty at the main entrance, a combination of military and civilians. There were others around the perimeter – maybe twenty in total, maybe more. We also don't know how many are inside in NORAD and a few more were arriving when we came back to the ship."

Jack nodded. "There are at least forty, probably more up here and they may try to find a way in. Are you secure?"

"Yes Sir, for now, although I don't know how long we can hold them. Sergeant Siler was considering whether or not we should go through the gate."

"Hold off on that for now, although if it starts looking bad then I suggest that's what you do. In the meantime, can Siler rig something up to prevent people from using it?"

"That's what he's doing Sir." Jack was sure he could hear the laugh in Toll's voice. "He doesn't know how long that will hold them, but it'll definitely slow them down."

"That's good, although tell him he'd better hide someplace they won't find him. They may try and force him to fix it. Look Toll, we're going to see what we can do from up here. We may have to access the SGC through A-19."

"A-19 Sir?"

"Yes – Siler will know what I mean. If that's the case we'll try and let you know so you don't shoot us."

"That would be a good idea Sir. Uh Colonel -?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Just so you know, most of our team down here isn't military. I mean, they've been amazing, but they're mostly scientists and support staff."

"I wouldn't underestimate them Toll, but at any rate, it's your job to secure that gate and to keep those people safe. Do what you have to Airman. We'll do what we can to help from up here."

"We will Sir, and thank you."

"We'll let you know when we're on our way in. Tell Siler we'll use the usual access protocol – he'll know what we mean. See you soon!"

"Yes Sir. Over and out."

"Alright – they know we're coming so let's get this show on the road."

"Colonel, what did you mean by A19 and the usual protocol?" The President wanted to know.

"A19 is an access shaft. Siler is one of the few people who know where they all of them are and what the safeguards are that are in place. Access protocol is a code we'll use to let him know it's us and not hostiles."

"I think we'd better teach everyone here Sir", Sam added. "Except Dr. Fellows and the Nurse of course."

"I suggest we lock them in the storage bay", Bra'tac suddenly suggested. "They will be less trouble there." With agreement from O'Neill, he and Teal'c tied the prisoners and placed them in an empty storage closet. Both of them were spitting mad, but the two Jaffa simply ignored them and closed the door. They wouldn't be comfortable, but they would be safe.

The group spent the next few minutes going over the plans. After making sure that all of them memorized the access code – a simple sequence of taps – they looked at positions and timing so that they could get in to the SGC.

"There are three entrances. The main one here", Sam pointed on her diagram. "The public entrance here, and the service entrance over here. You can only access the SGC through the main entrance. They will all be heavily guarded."

"We counted from five to six guards at each entrance except the one for the SGC ma'am. There were more people there, including civilians", Sutherland told them.

"So, most of the guards are at the SGC entrance, a few at the other entrances, and then soldiers scattered through the surrounding area?"

"Or at the shafts", Daniel murmured from the floor. "Wouldn't they be guarding those carefully?"

"Well yes", Jack agreed, "except they don't know where all of them are", he explained. "Especially A19."

"Why not?" Hayes looked carefully at O'Neill. "I thought as a Senator on the defense committee Kinsey would have that information."

"Well –"Jack looked at his friends and then back to the President. "I think Hammond and the SOD figured it would be better to leave a couple of access points secret – in case of a foothold situation or invasion."

"So, you're telling me that Congress doesn't even know about these?"

"I don't believe so Sir", O'Neill answered. "But right now, I think that's a good thing, especially considering our favorite VP."

"_Ex-_Vp", Hayes said sharply. "Or at least soon to _be_ Ex. Okay – so what's the plan?"

Jack looked at his 'team' and briefly closed his eyes. "Well, we don't know how many of the soldiers know the truth and are in it with Kinsey and how many are simply following orders, still unaware of what's been happening. We can assume that the only ones that are going to try and make it through the gate will be those who were in on this with him. Since there are too many of them for us to handle on our own, and we don't know who else to trust, I think we need to set a trap for them at the SGC itself."

"Actually _in_ the SGC? But they'll have access to the gate." Daniel exclaimed. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Jack looked over to Carter. "Not if we get there first."

She stared back at him for a few seconds and then grinned, almost immediately understanding what the Colonel wanted. "I'll probably need about fifteen or twenty minutes Sir."

"I think we can arrange that Carter."

"Okay – would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Janet had sat quietly, watching out for Daniel and keeping her eye on the ill looking O'Neill. "What are you going to do?"

With another look between them, Jack and Sam proceeded to let everyone know what they planned. It sounded crazy and unlikely but Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Bra'tac simply nodded. They knew O'Neill and they knew Sg-1 – and that the unlikeliest scenarios often were the most successful.

"And you're sure this will work?" Hayes asked, doubt in his voice. He'd never seen Sg-1 in action.

"If O'Neill says it will work, it will work", Bra'tac told him without emotion. "His is a human of rare ability."

"Why thank you Brat'ac" Jack looked slightly taken aback at the Jaffa's praise.

"Although he sometimes is most unwise in his actions."

Everyone laughed at that, including Teal'c – who showed his levity by a double brow lift.

After the laughter died, Jack – with a roll of the eyes, continued. "Okay folks – here's the plan. We need to get Carter into the SGC – down A-19. That means we're gonna have to clear out anyone guarding that area. Although they don't know where it is, there are enough soldiers in close proximity that she'll be spotted."

"But if we clear them out, Kinsey's people will know to look in that area and they'll find the access point or they'll figure we made it in", Hayes reasoned.

"That's right. So that means that we'll have to take care of guards in a number of places and then we need to create a diversion."

"A number of places plus a diversion?" Daniel asked from his position on the floor. "Uh Jack – you don't exactly have a big army here."

"Hey, normally there are just the four of us and we do fine Daniel. This time we have two Jaffa – good for at least four regular guys, the President and a Marine. Then there's Carter – she's good for at least two, and myself. Okay, so I'm only worth a half right now, but that's more than made up by the others."

Daniel simply raised his brow, but at Jack's words Janet stood up from her position beside Daniel. "You're forgetting about me Sir", she said calmly.

"Mom?" Cassie said, clearly worried. Her mother turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

"It's my job Cas", was all she said. Her daughter nodded, although she looked frightened. Daniel reached over and took the young woman's hand and gave her a smile.

"You're needed here Doc, to watch out for Daniel", Jack spoke sternly as he watched Cassie's expression. From her wince Jack could tell that Janet hated the thought of leaving her daughter and her patient. Still, she continued.

"Daniel will be fine and Cassie can stay here to watch out for him. I don't have any medical supplies to do anymore for him right now anyway."

"She's right Jack", Daniel said softly. "You need all the man – ur – uh people power you can get and she _does_ know how to use a weapon. Remember that episode with Hathor!"

"Look Janet, I'm not doubting your ability and certainly not your courage, but I think you're better off staying here. I'll go with Carter -"

"Sir you can't", Janet looked at him in shock. "There's no way you're going to make it down the shaft, not in your condition."

"I've gotta try Janet. Look, Carter has to make it down – she's the one we're depending on. I'm gonna watch her six and make sure she gets there."

"No Colonel", Janet spoke calmly but in that tone of voice that allowed no disagreement. "You'll end up falling and killing yourself – and maybe Sam too. _I'll_ go with her. You need to stay here and rest – and call the cavalry if something goes wrong."

Jack looked mutinous, his eyes flashing. He opened his mouth to argue but it was Teal'c who spoke next.

"She is correct O'Neill. Do not be foolish. You must stay here and coordinate and watch all our sixes. You are a good commander and know that you will be in the way if you go in your condition."

They all watched as Jack wrestled with himself but finally he gave a brief nod. "Okay – as much as I hate it I guess you're right. But Janet – "

"Colonel, I spend my life watching out for you guys, I'm not going to fail you now."

At that Jack grinned and his face relaxed slightly. "Okay – but if you get hurt I'm coming after _you_ with a big needle!"

Once that was decided, Jack turned to the others. "Okay folks, here's what I need each of you to do. Teal'c, you and Sutherland are going to have to clear the area closest to A-19. It's imperative that no one sees where Carter goes in so try not to draw attention to yourself. Make your way around south", he demonstrated on their hand drawn map. "You'll go through the parking lot – watch for anyone concealed behind any of the cars. Once you're past there, split up and Teal'c, you go over to this point and take out as many as you can. Sutherland, you head west and do the same. Keep everyone away from A-19. Next – Mr. President, you and Bra'tac will proceed to this point north – it's only about thirty feet from the main gate so you'll have to be careful." Jack had a sudden thought and turned to Carter. "Do you have those mimic devices?"

"Yes Sir", she pulled them out of a pocket. "Here."

"Good." Jack handed one to the President. "Put this on Sir, and don't let it fall off. If any of Kinsey's men were to recognize you I'm afraid your life might be in danger. They can't afford for you to be seen." He watched as Hayes put on the device and turned into the Airman they'd named Jacobson. "After you've cleared out any guards, plant the C4 – just make sure to put it in places where no one will get hurt. We want to create a diversion, not destruction. Check out the map carefully so you know where to put the explosives. Once they're set, head back towards the shaft and make your way down – just make sure no one sees you."

"Remember, the plan is to make sure that Carter gets in first with Dr. Frasier. Once you're sure it's safe, make your way to the shaft and head on down. Just don't forget the code we taught you – unless you want to be greeted with gunfire. The explosions should keep people occupied and give you all a chance to get down. Alright, is everyone clear on what to do?"

"What about the main entrance O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know. "It appears that that is where most of the men will be located."

"I know – don't worry. I'll keep an eye on things from here. I think it best that we ignore it for now. If they are people who were in on it with Kinsey they'll want to try and get in to the SGC. And hey, between Cassie, Daniel and me we'll make sure you guys are safe."

If the others had any doubts about two wounded men and one teenage girl saving them, they didn't express them. With a few brief, final instructions Jack wished them all luck and watched as they made their way out, in two's, to the area around the mountain. "They'll be okay Uncle Jack", Cassie said softly. "My Mom is tough and they have Sam and Teal'c with them."

"I know", Jack turned slowly and looked at the young woman who was like a daughter to him. "I just hate -"

"I know, getting left behind is crappy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Bra'tac and President Hayes made their way slowly and carefully in the direction they'd ben instructed, armed with zats taken from the Tel'tak. Hayes glanced at his a few times, thinking that he'd always wanted to see one in action. Well, today was going to be the day.

"We are almost there human", Bra'tac whispered. Haye's stopped when he saw a soldier through the trees, but Bra'tac gestured for him to continue, and the two men split and each headed out in a different direction.

Hayes trod carefully, knowing any sound could give him away. It had been years since he'd been in the army and he admitted to himself that he was terrified. He was sure that everyone on the mountain – hell, _in_ the mountain could hear his heart thumbing like a brass drum. No sooner had he thought that when he almost literally bumped into a Marine, who fortunately was standing with his back to Hayes.

Unfortunately, the soldier must have sensed something because he lifted his weapon and carefully looked around. He began to turn slowly and Hayes stayed totally still. The Marine was practically facing him directly before he saw the man standing a few feet away him. He didn't have time to do more than open his eyes wide, when he was hit by a streak of silver light. He fell to the ground almost silently, the light surrounding him in liquid pain.

Looking briefly at his zat – he now knew exactly what it did - the President – and new man of action – ran to the downed man and tied him quickly with the ties given him by Bra'tak. He hated to do it, but he also gagged the man and then pulled him into the trees and under some bushes. Hopefully he wouldn't be too uncomfortable there.

Just as the man began to come to, Hayes had a thought. He reached under his shirt and quickly removed the mimic device. When the soldier opened his eyes, he looked up into the face of the President of the United States.

The man looked totally shocked and disoriented before noticing he was tied tightly. He struggled briefly and then relaxed, continuing to look at the man above him.

"You're not seeing things son", Hayes whispered. "I really _am_ the President. I've been the victim of a conspiracy perpetrated by the Vice-President. I was able to escape with the help of Colonel Jack O'Neill – yes, he was framed by Kinsey. I just wanted you to know. Someone will be by to get you in a while, okay?"

The man nodded briefly, still looking shocked. Hayes patted him briefly on his shoulder and then got to his feet. He walked away a few feet before putting the mimic device back on. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

Jack waited impatiently in the Tel'tak, hating the fact that he had to stay behind and worried about his people out there. The chances of them actually making it were probably slender, although he knew he shouldn't underestimate any of them. He laughed softly to himself knowing that he was feeling like this because he wasn't there to protect them – even though he knew they'd been right and that at this time he would have been more of a hindrance than a help.

"They'll be okay Jack", Daniel's voice, sounding strained from weakness and pain, broke through his thoughts. He turned quickly – well, he _tried_ to turn quickly; instead he stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed the control panel quickly enough. He swayed for a moment, feeling sick and nauseated. Damn it all – why did this have to be happening?

"Lie down Uncle Jack." Cassie was standing right beside him, holding on to him. "You need to rest."

"I'll be okay Cas", he said, putting his hand over hers. "I'm just a bit tired."

She made a rude sound and shook her head. "My Mom is right – you _are_ the most obstinate man on the face of the Earth. Come on, it's not going to kill you to sit."

"I'm sorry Cas", he said. "But I need to keep an eye on things. And I'm afraid if I lie down -"

"You won't get back up?" Daniel asked wryly.

"Yeah – that."

Cassie sighed. "Well then at least sit down. You can sit in the pilot seat there and keep your eye on things. If you don't, you're going to pass out and not be good for anyone."

Jack nodded and even allowed her to help guide him to the seat. He didn't so much sit as collapse into the chair. It was as if, as soon as his legs knew of his intention, they'd decided to simply stop working.

Once his head cleared a bit he looked around to check on Daniel. "How you doing there?" he asked his friend. He was worried about him. He was looking even paler, if that was possible, than before, and seemed to be getting weaker. Cassie was bathing his head with a cool cloth so his fever must still be high.

"I'm okay", Daniel replied. Then with a slight grimace he spoke again. "Hell, who am I kidding? I feel like crap. I'm really tired of this floor."

"The chair's no better", Jack told him. "They really have to do something about these ships. I mean really! Would a little comfort be a bad thing?"

Things grew quiet then, both inside and outside the Tel'tak. Jack wished he knew what was going on, but he supposed no news was good news. He was just considering contacting the SGC again, to see if they'd heard anything yet from Carter, when noises permeated the ship. Jack lifted his head and listened.

"What's that noise?" Cassie asked, frightened.

Jack listened for another couple of seconds. "Automatic weapons", he said, no expression on his face. "They've been discovered."


	16. To the Rescue

_**I want to say a special thank you to all of you reviewing, especially those faithful reviewers who comment on most chapters, as well as you 'newbies'. A special thanks to those who sign on as guests - so I can't reply. Your reviews make me want to write - so keep 'em coming.**_

**_The delay in posting is directly related to the fact that spring has arrived (and so has gardening, and softball, and bike-riding, etc.) Sorry - but my garden should look nice!_**

"Don't be a fool Jack! There's no way you can do it."

"Daniel's right Uncle Jack, it's too dangerous." Cassie and Daniel watched as Jack had forced himself to his feet, determined to help whichever members of his little band were in trouble.

"I have to", he answered quietly. "I can't just stay here while –"

"You can't even walk", Daniel cried, trying to sit up and failing.

"So what should we do Daniel? Just sit here and wait while our friends and teammates may be in trouble? I can't do that!"

"Jack, the only thing Kinsey wants as much as getting away is getting you. What do you think will happen if you waltz in there, especially hurt as you are? You'll be a sitting duck."

"I have no choice!" Just then Jack noticed the small device sitting on the console. He reached out and grabbed it and attached it to his chest. Instantly he took on the appearance that Daniel had had when they'd gotten in to Quantico. "There, they won't know it's me."

Daniel sighed and rested his head back on the floor, knowing it was useless to try and stop the Colonel. "That'll help", he agreed, "but you're still injured. How the hell do you expect to do anything when you can barely walk?"

The Colonel – now looking like a young officer – scowled. "I'll just have to." He took one step and his legs gave out. With a sound of irritation he grabbed on to the back of a chair and forced himself to stand. After a moment he let go and, although he waivered, he managed to keep to his feet. Again he tried walking and this time was successful, although his gait was unsteady, to say the least.

While Cassie and Daniel watched silently, Jack collected a zat. He appeared to gain some strength as time went on, although the two watching silently knew it was mostly adrenaline and pure stubbornness that was keeping Jack on his feet. How long that would last, neither wanted to guess.

"So, we're just supposed to wait here?" Daniel finally asked. "What happens if you're captured?" He refused to believe that the outcome would be any worse than that.

"Give me two hours", the Colonel told him. "If you haven't heard anything by that time, get in touch with Paul Davis at the Pentagon. He should be able to do something to help even if he can't call out the troops!"

"Jack -!"

The Colonel turned to look at him. "I know Daniel. Just watch out for Cassie – and Cas, you look after Daniel. I'll be okay, I promise."

It was only after Jack had left the ship that Daniel whispered, "you can't promise that Jack."

O'Neill made his way slowly, painfully in the direction from which he thought the gunfire had come. He prayed no one had been hurt but knew he couldn't count on it. He thought the sound had come from the area where Bra'tac and the President had gone. As much as he didn't want them hurt, he knew the most important thing was for Carter to make it down to the SGC. He prayed that she was safe and hadn't been discovered.

"Carter, you better have made it or I'm gonna kick your ass", he muttered to himself. He was concerned about all his people but just thinking about the possibility of Carter getting hurt – he stopped that thought. That was the very reason that regulations were in place, so that he _didn't_ get carried away by personal feelings. Sam was a teammate and a friend and – hell – he couldn't help it if he dreamt about her blue eyes.

He stumbled over a branch and would have fallen flat on his face if it wasn't for the small tree that he grabbed. "Damn!" He was so weak it was hard to put one foot in front of the other. Still, he had to make it – it was his responsibility to make sure his team – both old and new members – were okay. He struggled on.

* * *

Teal'c and Sutherland had headed out first, followed a few minutes later by Carter and Dr. Frasier. They'd made their way towards A-19, the access shaft, watching carefully for any guards. Fifty feet from the entrance they split up, each going in a circle around it so as not to draw attention to the access point. Teal'c was the first to come across a soldier, and he took him down with the zat with no difficulty. After quickly tying him up and pulling him into the bushes he continued on.

Sutherland made his way forward, nervous, his heart beating wildly. Still, he kept his eyes open and used every bit of his training to make sure he wasn't seen. As he walked he thought about all that had happened since Major Carter and Daniel Jackson had walked into Quantico. He still couldn't quite believe all that he'd been told, even though he'd seen much of it with his own eyes.

Aliens! Who would have ever thought they actually existed, _and_ that humans were now travelling through space. He suddenly had a great desire to experience that himself. He wondered if Colonel O'Neill would let him apply for a transfer to Stargate Command. He frowned slightly. Did they even _take_ Marines? He'd have to ask.

Of course, that required that they get safely through this first and that was by no means a sure thing. He kept his eyes carefully on the surrounding area, not wanting to be surprised by anyone.

He almost _was_ surprised when a soldier appeared, without warning, right in front of him. He wasn't sure who was the most startled, the soldier or him. Fortunately he reacted first and the other man went down in a flurry of light and electricity. Sutherland glanced at his zat – wow – that packed a punch. He ran up to the soldier and was relieved that the man had a steady pulse. He didn't want to be responsible for killing one of their own.

He continued through the trees, making his way to the rendezvous point. He hoped that Major Carter and the Doctor had made it in by now. He knew that both O'Neill and Jackson needed medical attention – and he wanted to get that traitor Kinsey!

"Hey you!" the shout came from his right, and he turned quickly, only to see another soldier. This time the man had seen _him_ first and was now holding his weapon on him. Crap! How had he appeared without warning like that?

"What are you doing here?" the soldier – an Airman– asked. "This is a high security area."

"I know", Sutherland answered calmly. "There was report of a possible intruder. I was told to check it out."

"Who told you?"

"Major Peake", he answered calmly, naming his Commander who was probably back in Virginia having dinner.

"Major – _who? _I've never heard of him."

"We came up this afternoon from Quantico", he informed the other man. "We were guarding the President."

"Really? Someone said he'd died. Is that true?"

"No – the last I knew he was improving. That's why we were told to come. I guess because of the Vice-President."

"Kinsey? Yeah, he's here", the other man said. Although his words weren't disrespectful, the tone of his voice suggested he wasn't a big fan of the man. "I wish they'd told me they'd sent others out. I could have shot you!"

"I'm glad you didn't", Sutherland answered with total honesty.

"You said that someone was spotted. Do you know where?"

"I think to the south. I just came this far north to double check the area but I'm heading back now. Did you want to come with me?"

"Yeah. It's nice to talk to someone. Everyone around here is jumpy. I heard that some of O'Neill's people are holed up in the mountain and they're talking having to storm their way in." The young Airman spoke pleasantly as they walked, away from A-19.

Sutherland's hands were still shaking. He thought for sure he'd been caught and couldn't believe that the soldier had bought his story so easily. He guessed it had to do with the fact that there were soldiers, officers and civilians from all over descending on the mountain. Still, it had been close.

"I have to get back to the command post", the other man told him after they'd walked in silence for a few minutes. "I don't think there's anyone here. You coming?"

"No, thanks. I have to keep checking or my commander's gonna have my balls for breakfast."

"Really?" the other man laughed. "Wow – well, I hope you find whoever's out here, although I figure they're long gone by now. I hope I'll see you around some time.."

"Yeah me too, thanks." Sutherland watched while the Airman walked away. He heaved a sigh of relief and kept on in the direction he'd been going for another few minutes, until he was sure he was out of sight. Once he was positive that his companion had truly gone, he turned around and back-tracked. He needed to get to that access shaft quickly!

* * *

The President was amazed at how good Bra'tac was at creeping stealthily through the forest. The man seemed to move as if he was floating – not a branch snapped or a dead leaf crackled. At one moment the President had the odd notion that Bra'tac wasn't from this dimension, he moved so silently.

After a few minutes they split up and each began laying down some explosives. Henry hadn't done anything like this for a long, long time – and he couldn't quite believe the feeling of excitement and familiarity that it engendered. As he planted another small explosive device, he could understand why people became addicted to this kind of action.

"Get your hands up!" The sharp command caused him to jerk his head upward from where it had been bent over as he'd planted the explosive. He went to stand when the man facing him, holding an automatic weapon, commanded him to stop.

"I was just getting-"

"I don't give a sh-t what you were doing", he replied. "Keep. your. hands. up. Okay, now get up."

The President stood slowly, his hands raised above his head. He looked steadily at the other man, who hadn't seemed to recognize him yet. He also realized that the man didn't know what he'd been doing. He casually moved his foot, spreading leaves over the explosive. He wondered if this man was with Kinsey or just an innocent soldier obeying his orders. He decided to find out.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked quietly, not making any sudden moved.

The soldier looked at him, his brows furrowed. "No, and I don't really care."

Hayes slowly reached under his collar, going slowly and carefully using only his thumb and index finger, to show the soldier he wasn't reaching for a weapon. He pulled off the mimic device and instantly morphed back into his true body.

"Holy crap", the soldier hissed. "You're Hayes."

"That's right. I'm not dead, or even hurt."

"So I see", the soldier said, very softly. Suddenly his lips turned up into a grin – but it wasn't a pleasant one and Hayes got a funny feeling in his gut.

"So, you did come here. Kinsey was sure you'd head back to the White House but I had a feeling we'd be seeing you. He'll be pleased. In fact, this may mean we don't have to go through the gate."

"You're in on it with him", Hayes said, his eyes closing briefly. He wanted to swear at his own stupidity in giving himself away. "You know don't you, that you're committing treason?"

The man shrugged. "Who'll know", he said. "I'm a soldier. I'm just following orders. And _you'll_ never tell"

"What did he promise you?"

"Who? Kinsey? A promotion. Oh, and he promised that he'd deal with my present commander. The man's a bastard."

"But not a traitor like you?"

The soldier's eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed his hatred of the President. He waved his gun. "Move it. I'm taking you to Kinsey. I expect I'll get a nice big reward for handing you over."

Hayes knew that his life was in danger if Kinsey got a hold of him. He was pretty sure that even if he _did_ decide to go through the gate, he wasn't going to leave the man he hated alive. No, Hayes knew he'd have to do something, and quick.

He took one step closer to the soldier and then abruptly, without warning, dove into the bushes at the side of the trail. He immediately started to zig zag praying that the soldier wouldn't be able to target his position.

He'd only gone a few feet when he heard the sound of weapons fire, and saw the movement of the bushes and leaves as the bullets disturbed their late afternoon rest. "Crap", he muttered. How the hell was he supposed to outrun bullets?

He began to run anyway, followed swiftly by the sound of quickly moving footsteps. He knew enough to move away from the area that Major Carter and Dr. Frasier were in but at the same time didn't want to run towards the entrance of the mountain. He could hear the soldier gaining on him and decided to stop and hide quickly behind a tree. It was almost impossible to keep his breathing quiet, but the man was almost on him. He leaned back, hoping that the soldier would run on past and give him a chance to double back.

"Waiting for me were you?"

Crap! Hayes took a step forward, knowing there was nothing else he could do. He put his hands up, the only option with a gun pointing at his chest. "I had to try", he explained.

The other man just grinned and had just reached for his radio, when it crackled and a voice was heard.

"Putnam here", he answered.

"What the hell is going on? We thought we heard gunfire."

"You did. Everything's secure now. I'm coming in with something for Kinsey."

"Well you'd better hurry", the voice on the radio said. "We're about to go in."

"Go on Mr. President", Putnam motioned with his gun. "You heard the man. We're gonna make our way into the SGC."

"You know you'll never get away with this", Hayes told him as he walked towards the mountain. "They have too many safeguards."

"Maybe, but we have people there who will make sure we get through."

"What if -" Henry stopped, debating whether or not he should say anything more? Kinsey must know that his people had lost control of the base – unless he knew something they didn't. Suddenly he was worried. What if there was something O'Neill and Sg-1 hadn't figured on? What if their little band had a traitor in its midst.

"Who's – holy crap!" They'd come up to a guard station and the Lieutenant on duty stared at the man at the end of the gun. "You caught the President."

"I did indeed", Putnam answered, sounding cocky. "Is Kinsey here?"

"He's over there", the man pointed, "talking to Colonel Marcus and General Javitz. I think they're planning to storm the base. Better them than me I tell ya! I wouldn't want to try and get into a mountain."

"That's probably why you're a Lieutenant and they're – not." Putnam pushed the President in the back with his gun. "I'm taking him over there."

The Lieutenant just nodded, thinking what a jerk Putnam was. He thought he was better than everyone but he was nothing but a bully. He'd almost been given a dishonorable discharge on more than one occasion. He wished they done it.

Hayes walked forward and soon saw his Vice-President – biggest mistake in his life that one – talking to General Javitz. He wasn't too surprised about the general. He'd never liked him and hadn't trusted him. He could now see that his intuition has been right on the mark.

"Well, well, well!" Kinsey stopped what he was saying and looked at the man walking towards him.

"I caught him in the forest", Putnam said proudly. "I thought you'd want to see him."

"Have you informed anyone?" Kinsey looked at Putnam angrily.

"Uh – not yet. I thought you'd want to be the first to know."

"You _idiot_! Do you honestly think he just strolled up here by himself? We need to search for the others."

"Sorry Sir." Putnam said, standing at attention.

"Shit!" He faced General Javitz. "Get your men out there looking immediately. O'Neill and the rest of Sg-1 must be there somewhere." He turned back to Hayes. "Tell me where they are and that way no one will get hurt. I can't promise that if the general's men go looking."

"Kinsey, this is something I've wanted to say to you for a long time – go f—k yourself!"

The Vice-President's nostrils flared and his lips narrowed. For a minute Hayes wondered if the man was going to hit him. He soon got himself under control and then he smiled. "Fine, have it your way. general – use whatever force is necessary to capture them – dead or alive!"

"Yes Sir", Javitz smirked. "I'll bring them in."

After the General had left Kinsey spoke to the President. "You're a hard man to kill Henry."

"And you're a fool Robert, if you think you're going to get away with this. Maybe I should just tell everyone here what you've done?" He looked around, suddenly wondering at the many startled glances. What _would _happen if he told everyone that it was Kinsey who was the traitor.

"You can try Henry, but it won't get you very far. They're all with me – and they know the assassination attempt was bogus. So, you might as well just calm down and wait."

"There's no where you can go where we won't find you Kinsey."

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" Kinsey laughed. "I just need to get access to the gate to make a short visit somewhere and then I'll be back. Unfortunately Henry, you can come along, but you won't be coming back."

"You plan to kill me then?"

"Me? I'm not a murderer. No, I'll just give you to the friend I'm visiting. He likes to have companions to – play with."

"You really are a bastard, you know that? I really can't believe I made you my Vice-President!"

"But I'm so glad you did. Okay, enough talking. Putnam – see if you can be less of an idiot and watch him. I'll take him with me when it's time to go in. I can use him as a bargaining chip if they don't want to open the door."

* * *

Jack made his way as quietly as possible through the trees. He kept telling himself that his legs were better and that he could make it just fine. Of course he knew it was a total lie. Still, he didn't have any choice so he just kept going. He was sure if anyone were to see him they would think he was drunk. He swayed and weaved, grabbing onto branches and anything else he could find so as not to do a face plant. Still, he had to help his friends.

He was concentrating so hard on not falling that he almost missed the fact that people were coming towards him. He quickly looked around to find a hiding place, but gave up after a brief moment. There wasn't time.

"Hey – any sign of them?" An army captain walked towards him, followed closely by an enlisted soldier.

"Uh – no, nothing", Jack answered. He was so surprised he'd almost given himself away – until he remembered he was wearing the mimic device. He was also dressed in BDU's which made him seem as if he belonged. "How about you guys?"

"No nothing. Kinsey is sure O'Neill is around somewhere though. Keep your eyes open – I've heard he's a tough one."

"Yeah, I've heard that too", Jack responded. "I'm surprised that they think he'd be involved in this. I've also heard he's a good guy."

"Me too. I'm starting to think there's something fishy going on. Still, until I hear otherwise my orders are to apprehend him and anyone he's with."

"Right. Well good luck. I just came from over there", Jack pointed towards the ship. "It's totally clear and there were a couple of officers in there as well. I'd suggest heading west – I don't think anyone's checked that direction yet."

"We'll do that, thanks. Good luck yourself."

Jack watched as the two soldiers headed off away from any of his people, and then breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close! It also meant that someone must have been captured. That's the only way that Kinsey would have known they were here. Damn! Jack wondered who it was. He decided the best thing to do was to find out so he took a step forward and landed flat on his face. His legs had simply given out on him.

After lying there for a couple of minutes – swearing softly to himself and at aliens who punched him with holes and corrupt politicians, he forced himself up onto his hands and knees. It took him longer than it should have to finally make it to his feet. For the first time he wondered if he should have listened to Daniel. No time to worry about that now though. He moved forward, intent on doing what he had to to stop the Vice-President and the traitors with him.

* * *

Teal'c watched from a distance as Samantha Carter and Dr. Frasier found the hidden hatch. Carter spent the next five minutes imputing the code and getting it open. Once open, it only took seconds for the two women to descend, closing the door behind them.

Teal'c nodded. They had made it safely. He would stay and watch for a few more moments to ensure that they hadn't been seen. After that he'd rendezvous with Sutherland and then watch out for Bra'tac and the President. He thought briefly of those left in the Tel'tak – and knew that they had to get this over with as quickly as possible in order to get help for O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

As he sat quietly and watched he thought about O'Neill and his injuries. As much as he also worried about Daniel Jackson, he knew that the Colonel was actually in the worse condition of the two. He'd seen the worry on Dr. Frasier's face and was aware that O'Neill was in danger of causing permanent damage to himself. He didn't know how his friend would cope with that. He was a man of action, of seemingly unlimited energy. To be disabled and partially – or completely – unable to walk would be devastating to him.

Just then Teal'c saw movement in the trees on the other side of the clearing from where A-19 was located. He went on high alert, expecting to see one of Kinsey's men at any moment. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a click on his radio telling him that Sutherland was in the vicinity. He then saw the other man across the clearing. As much as he was glad it was him and not a hostile, he couldn't help but shake his head at how loud and clumsy these Tauri could be.

Things looked clear and Teal'c decided it was time to try and make their way into the SGC. He gave a double click on his radio and then started forward. He and Sutherland met up in another five minutes.

"Is it clear?" he asked the young man bluntly.

"It is. There's a lot of activity closer to the mountain. I think something is happening there – and I expect they may be coming here soon."

Teal'c nodded. "I heard gunshots", he answered. "It may be that Master Bra'tac and the President have been compromised. We must go now while we have the chance."

"What about the Colonel and Dr. Jackson and the girl?"

"They will be fine", he told the Marine. "O'Neill is a fine warrior and they are protected in the Tel'tak."

Sutherland looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. "I'm ready."

The two men circled around the access shaft, double checking there was no one around – at least for now. With a short nod Teal'c indicated that Sutherland should go first while he stood guard.

Once Sutherland was down safely, Teal'c made his way across the meadow. He was inside, the hatch closed over his head, in under two minutes. He looked down the shaft – softly illuminated with lamps every twenty feet. "We must descend."

"Okay." Sutherland didn't look down. He'd never admit it to a soul, but he had a fear of heights and this was _high_. The two men started to descend.

* * *

Bra'tac saw the President being taken towards the main entrance of the mountain. If he had been given to cursing he would have sworn a blue streak. As it was, he simply shook his head and bemoaned the fact that he had to work with these humans.

He continued to watch as a group of soldiers made their way out into the woods. He knew that they were looking for O'Neill and the others but hoped that by now most would have gained access to the SGC. Just in case, however, he decided now was the time to do something.

Reaching for the string around his neck, Bra'tac took it out and put his thumb and forefinger on the small device at the end of the string. After a short sentence uttered in Goa'uld, he pressed the button.

The resulting explosions were glorious – at least that's what Bra'tac decided. He watched as they went off in a number of directions causing the men around the entrance to erupt in shouting and yelling. He watched in interest as some of the more senior officers tried to calm everyone down, without a lot of luck.

He was just about to move forward, to determine whether or not he could help the President of the United States, when he saw a figure stumble – that was the only word that was appropriate – into the mass of people swarming the front gate. He squinted – the person looked familiar, which was in itself unusual as he really didn't know many people on Earth.

It was at that point that he realized. The man he saw was the same one who had first come aboard the Tel'tak – the one who had turned out to be Daniel Jackson. Could this be him again? Bra'tac knelt down carefully to look again. The human was stumbling, appearing unsteady on his feet. O'Neill! He was sure of it.

"You are foolish O'Neill", he murmured. "But you have a heart of courage." He continued to watch as O'Neill – now just one of the soldiers with Kinsey, made his way slowly towards the President. With a short nod Bra'tac knew this was the possibility with the most hope. He stayed still, knowing that there was little he could actually do. His tattoo and clothing would give him away instantly.

He stayed and watched to see what would happen, hoping that O'Neill would be able to do something to save this man they all thought was so important.

* * *

Jack had known that the explosions were the opportunity he needed. In all the chaos it was easy to slip in undetected and become part of the force surrounding the mountain. Noticing that there were soldiers from the Army, Air Force and Marines, he figured he had a chance of going undetected. He wondered briefly about the navy, but then grinned. They were better out of it.

"Hey you,!" someone shouted. It was evidence of how weak and disoriented he was that he didn't pay any attention to the shout until someone came up and grabbed his arm. "Hey! I was talking to you soldier! What's your name?"

Jack stopped and would have fallen if it wasn't for the Major's hand on his arm. He almost panicked, until he suddenly remembered the mimic device. "Uh – sorry Sir. It's Sanders Sir, Captain Sanders."

"What the hell's wrong with you Captain? Have you been drinking?"

"No Sir. I was out scouting in the trees and almost got caught in one of the blasts. I'm sorry – I'm still a bit disoriented."

"Oh – alright then. Look, O'Neill is out there – he's probably the one who set the explosives – so we've got to get into the SGC as quickly as possible. If we wait any longer, O'Neill may do something to stop us."

"O'Neill is an arrogant bastard. I'd love it if we _could_ stop him -."

"You know him?"

"Uh – yes Major. I – worked in the mountain until a few months ago. Couldn't stand him though – him or Sg-1. They thought they were better than the rest of us."

Major Tapper considered him for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought. "Come with me", he instructed. "I want you to speak with General Javitz."

Jack followed the officer, wondering if he'd made a huge mistake by admitting he worked in the mountain. It could come back to hit him in the face. As they approached the entrance he saw that Kinsey was still there, the President beside him under guard. Jack grimaced slightly, wishing there was something he could do.

The general was shouting instructions. They had initially thought they were under attack, but things seemed to be calming down. Once everything was under control the general spoke to those officers and men still standing by the entrance. "We're going to go in and get the traitors who are down below. These are the men and women working for O'Neill and who tried to kill the President."

Jack could see Hayes, out of the corner of his eye, try to step forward, although he was immediately stopped by a soldier. He was pretty sure he must be holding a gun on the President.

"We're going to go into the mountain and weed them out", then general continued. "You'll be divided into teams and your team leaders will give you the instructions. We know there's a small force there working for O'Neill – but we also have some men there. We can do this!"

"Do we know how many of ours are there Sir?" one soldier asked.

"No – and they may all have been compromised. We don't know. If we're smart and go at them from all fronts at the same time, I believe we'll overwhelm them. But don't underestimate them, whatever you do. Even though they're traitors, they _will_ fight."

"Yeah – I'm sure they'll do a lot of damage", one marine whispered to a soldier at his side. "Deep space radar telemetry – they've got to have lots of experience fighting", he said sarcastically!

"Maybe they've fought aliens out there in space", his companion sniggered.

"Right! Those little gray ones with the big eyes. They probably used fly swatters!" the Marine laughed. "I expect they'll all be a bunch of cry-baby wimps who'll give up the moment we get down there."

"All right people, let's get cracking!" The general, along with a few senior officers, began calling out names and putting people into small teams. It was then that the Major dragged Jack forward to see Javitz.

At the same time they moved forward, Jack saw Kinsey approach out of the corner of his eye. He was followed by the President and a soldier who had his gun trained on the Commander in Chief. Crap! He prayed that the Vice-President wouldn't catch on and that Hayes would know enough to stay quiet. Presumably he'd remember 'Sanders' from his rescue and the Tel'tak.

"Sir", Major Tapper called to the general. "Captain Sanders here used to work in the mountain. I thought it might be useful for him to go along."

The general turned to look at the new arrivals, a frown marring his face. "When were you there?" he asked 'Sanders' bluntly.

"Uh – up until six months ago Sir, then I was transferred to the Academy", he answered. "I was called as backup here when we heard about O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"I see." Javitz bit his nail, still looking at him. "What did you do at the SGC when you were there?"

"I was a gate technician Sir – engineering." Surely he could remember some of Sam's gate-geek talk – enough to sound intelligent if anyone asked any questions. This might gain him access to the gate though. He kept his fingers crossed.

"You know how to use the gate?" Kinsey spoke, looking at him with interest.

Jack saw that Hayes was peering at him closely, but was keeping his mouth shut. He couldn't help but notice that the President's face had relaxed somewhat, although none of the others would have noticed. He hadn't become President by being clueless! Suddenly Jack was glad he'd voted for the man.

"Uh - yes Sir." Oops – he'd almost blown that one by not paying attention.

"Do you know Major Carter?" Kinsey sounded suspicious. He must know how much everyone liked the Major.

"I do Mr. Vice-President, although I didn't work with her that much. She didn't have much to do with us lowly engineers. We weren't good enough or smart enough for her", he complained.

Kinsey's eyebrows went up. "You didn't like her?" Then he smirked. "Or was it that you liked her too much but she wouldn't give you the time of day?"

You bastard, thought O'Neill. I really wish I could take my pistol and … ! He got a hold of himself quickly. That wouldn't do anything more than give him a fleeting moment of satisfaction – and probably a quick death. He laughed as if embarrassed. Maybe it was a good idea if they thought he's been 'scorned' by the beautiful Samantha Carter. "No Sir", he said, unconvincingly. "I prefer brunettes." Liar! "She pretty much stuck with O'Neill and Jackson and that Jaffa guy."

Javitz and Kinsey regarded each other for a minute and then the general turned back to him. "Okay Sanders, I want you with me. We're going through the front entrance and down. You can lead the way and once we get there you'll be responsible for getting the gate operating."

"Yes Sir, General. Thank you Sir." He swallowed and tried to look suitably grateful and willing. Inside he was pumping his fist. Yes! Then he had a second thought. O crap – Siler wouldn't know he was coming, nor that it was him. He closed his eyes briefly. Here's hoping he didn't get shot by his own people. His next thought was he hoped he could manage to make it without falling on his ass. He knew his false 'persona' kept the others from seeing his wounds, but he would have a hard time disguising his weakness. Oh well – if ever there was a time to fake it O'Neill, now was it.

"Let's move out people. You have your orders! And remember – these are traitors we're dealing with. No mercy!

Bastards! Jack fell in behind the general and the rest of his team. He glanced once at Kinsey who was watching the soldiers head into the mountain – a look of anticipation on his face. He then looked at Hayes, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Jack was pretty sure he also saw a tiny grin on the man's face.

* * *

Bra'tac watched as O'Neill entered the mountain. Once he was inside, the Jaffa master spun on his heels and headed back to the Tel'tak. He did not believe he would be able to get into the mountain and anyway, the young girl and Daniel Jackson might need help. He could also warn those down below that O'Neill was on his way. He smiled as he walked.


	17. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Oh God Sam, aren't we down yet?" Janice Frasier was hot, sweaty and feeling claustrophobic. It felt like they'd been descending the ladder for hours, although according to her watch it had only been twenty minutes. Still it was dark and stuffy and she wanted to be out of here.

"Almost", Sam answered, although that didn't make Janet feel much better since her friend had been saying that practically since the first rung.

"What do you bet we come out in China!" Janet groused. "We'll go right through the Earth and come out the other side and pass right by the SGC."

"We'd have to go through the Earth's core first and I don't think you'd miss that since the temperature would be –"

"Aaargh!" Janet cried. "Right now I'm totally with the Colonel", she muttered.

"What?"

"You and your science. I was KIDDING. I _know_ we can't go through the Earth's core. I did go to school you know."

"I'm sorry Janet. Look, I think it's only a few more feet and we'll be there."

"I can't look – in fact I can't see a damn thing. Whose idea was it to come down here anyway?"

"Uh – yours? If you remember, the Colonel gave you the option of staying with Daniel and Cassie. You're the one who insisted on coming along."

"So – in other words put up or shut up, is that it?" Janet said, sounding sheepish.

"I wouldn't say that."

"You don't need to. I'm sorry– I'm just feeling a bit -"

"I know, me too. Hey – I think I see some light. We really _are_ almost there." Sam gave a soft grunt and then there was a 'thud'. "Be careful. The ladder ends and there's not a lot of room down here."

"We're at the bottom? Hallelujah!" Janet hung for a moment and then dropped. It wasn't far but she ended up bumping into Sam. The narrowness of the passage kept them from toppling over, but it knocked the wind out of both of them."

"Okay – now let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" Sam cried, pulling Janet's hand back just in time. "We have to give the code or else we may find ourselves at the wrong end of a couple of zat blasts!" With that she reached out and knocked a staccato pattern onto the metal door.

There was a pause and then the pattern was returned by someone outside. With a grin Sam reached down to the handle, but before she had a chance to turn it, the door was yanked open from outside.

"Hello?" Sam squinted as the bright light flooded the almost black interior of the shaft. "Who's there?"

"It's me Major." Siler reached in and helped Sam and Janet out of the shaft. "Is it ever good to see you two!"

"Ditto Sergeant. How are things down here?"

"Fine. We've just been waiting for someone to get here – either the good guys or the bad guys. We were relieved to hear it was the good guys. Are you the only ones coming?" he glanced into the doorway, but didn't see anyone else.

"For now, although Teal'c and a young Marine by the name of Sutherland, Master Bra'tac and the President should be following us shortly."

"The President? Really? Wow, I've never met him before."

It was only now that Sam's eyes were used to the lights that she realized that Siler wasn't the only one who'd been waiting for them. She noticed three others standing in the hall, all holding weapons at the ready. She was amused – and also rather touched – to see Marie and Irving from the commissary and – "Chloe!" She smiled at her friend and fellow scientist. "How are things?"

"Fine Major", Chloe answered with a smile. "It's been more exciting than usual but we're all doing okay."

"Good for you! I hear you were all amazing." She turned back to Siler. "If these guys can stay here and make sure that the next arrivals are ours, I'd like to get going on the gate."

"Sure Major. Chloe, you're in charge. Just make sure they have the right code. Everyone _does _know it?" he asked Carter.

She nodded and then turned to Janet. "Janet, I suggest you check over things in the Infirmary to make sure they're ready in case we have wounded. Kinsey's forces are probably going to try and storm the place and we may have to fight. As soon as Teal'c is here he can help with security."

Janet nodded and hurried away to her Infirmary – feeling her equilibrium coming back now that she was in her own domain.

Sam spoke softly to Siler as they walked towards the control room, explaining things to him as they went. It wasn't long after that that Teal'c and Sutherland arrived. Once they'd been admitted into the SGC, Teal'c quickly took charge – using Toll and Sutherland as his team leaders. Soon, everyone was as ready as they'd ever be.

* * *

"Okay, here's what we're going to do", Javitz informed his team. Including Jack there were eight men, all soldiers. He looked at them and grimaced slightly. They were obviously all extremely tough– from different forces but, based on their reactions and their bulging muscles, they were all experienced fighting men. Crap – that made it all the harder to figure out what to do. "Sanders here knows the place so he's going to lead us down and get us inside. Once we're in, we'll head directly to the control room and secure it and the gate, taking out any traitors along the way. Don't worry about taking prisoners unless they surrender immediately. The important thing is to secure the base and get the gate up and running. Sanders, once you get us in, Morris is in charge. Just do what he says. Is everyone clear?"

The other men nodded while Jack looked at Morris – the meanest SOB he'd seen in a long time. He was thinking hard about how to get in without getting anyone killed. These men would show no mercy, that was obvious – but there was no way in hell he was going to let them massacre innocent people. Double crap, this was looking harder all the time!

He realized at that moment that everyone was watching him, waiting for him to get going. Come on O'Neill – get with it. "We'll take the elevators down to the midpoint level – that's where the direct elevators to the SGC are located. We normally would transfer, but in this case we can assume that they've either disabled the other elevators, or they're booby trapped. I hope everyone's up to walking – cause that's how we're gonna have to get down."

"Won't they have the stairs booby trapped as well", some smart soldier asked.

"Of course they will – at least the main stairs, but we're not taking those."

Javitz looked at him with a frown. "How do you plan to get down then? Fly? As far as I know, there aren't any other stairs, at least not at this entrance."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them stairs", Jack – aka Sanders – informed him. "But there is a way to get in that very few know about. It's a little rough – it was actually a ventilation shaft that's been closed down for years. It was used when the facility was first built, but when they refitted the base it was made redundant. There's a ladder along the inside of it – but it may be a little rusty."

It was obvious by the general's expression that he didn't quite trust Sanders – but he didn't have any other choice but to listen to him. With a short nod he indicated that it was time to move.

Jack took a step towards the first set of elevators – and almost fell flat. There was a snigger from one of the men behind him, and he quickly righted himself and moved forward. Anytime he stopped for even a moment, it was as if his muscles all decided to shut down. He'd have to keep moving in order to keep the adrenaline going.

The men crowded into the elevator and Jack pushed the button. As they descended he surreptitiously checked out each member of his new 'team'. All of them were over thirty, with that hard look that spoke of experiences best left undisclosed. He almost laughed – ironically – when he realized that he probably had a similar background to many of these men. The only reason he wasn't as hard or as cynical – or just plain bad – was due to one person – and that was Sara. He thought fondly, if somewhat sadly, of his former wife. She'd kept him grounded all those years he'd spent in special ops – and had made sure he kept his humanity and compassion. He could never hope to repay her for that.

Of course now things were different. He no longer was involved in covert operations but instead fought aliens intent on enslaving or killing his fellow human beings. No longer did he have to agonize over right or wrong, or try to discern when things were black or white – or when they came in shades of gray. He was protecting his planet, his civilization – hell, his whole species. There wasn't anything more black and white than that.

That's why he hated what he was doing today. He felt like he'd returned to those former days when things weren't quite so clear. The men around him were Americans. Many of them probably had similar backgrounds and lives to him. They had parents and wives, brothers and sisters and children – and the last thing he wanted was to have to hurt any of them. Those of the group that were traitors – that knew what they were doing was wrong – well, they deserved justice. It was the others, the innocent soldiers who were simply obeying orders, those he didn't want to hurt. The problem, of course, was how to know who was who. He glanced around again and was pretty sure that all here knew the score and had chosen their present course. He figured time would tell where each man stood.

The elevator 'dinged' at that moment and the doors opened. Three guards were standing outside, holding automatic weapons on the arrivals. It was General Javitz who spoke. "At ease men. It's just us. Any activity?"

"No Sir", one of the men answered. "It's been quiet. Uh – I wouldn't recommend going down in the elevator though. We heard some things a day or so ago and we assume that they've done something to the cars."

"That's what we figured", the general answered. "We're planning to go in via another route. _Sanders_", he called. "you ready?"

"Yes Sir", Jack called back. Just don't shoot me Siler, he thought to himself. He walked slowly to a small metal hatch, hidden out of sight behind a table. As he walked over he made it look as if he was checking everything out around him carefully although in actual fact he couldn't go any faster if a Goa'uld had been on his tail. As it was, he had to use every bit of strength, stamina and pure cussedness he had to make it without looking as if he was ready to drop dead at any second.

"Hurry up", Javitz cried. "We don't have all day."

"Sorry Sir – just checking to make sure this is the right spot." He lifted his head. "Does anyone have a screw driver?" He almost laughed when he thought what would happen if no one did. Foiled because of the lack of a screwdriver! Unfortunately, that little dream didn't come true as one of the soldiers handed him one. He looked at it and realized it was one with interchangeable heads. He sighed and opened up the end until he found the right one and screwed it into its base. "Okay – here goes nothing!"

He was having a hell of a time getting the head of the screwdriver to stay in the slot on the screws. His hand, slick with sweat from the fever he refused to admit he had, kept slipping until the man who'd given it to him swore and grabbed it. "Let me do it!" he told Jack with a glare, the 'you idiot' obvious although unsaid.

The Colonel gladly stepped back, trying to get his eyes to see only one of everything. He knew he was probably starting to look like hell, and carefully tried to wipe the sweat off his face without anyone noticing. Fortunately, everyone (except maybe Javitz) had their eyes on the soldier opening the hatch.

With a 'clang' the door fell onto the concrete floor and Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the hole that was revealed. The shaft was still there! He'd been shown it by a former janitor when he was first assigned here. The janitor had been here since the place was built– and until today Jack had forgotten all about the ventilation shaft. He was sure that Hammond, and probably Sam and Siler, knew of it, but figured few others did. It hadn't been in use since at least the sixties and the hatch simply looked like some kind of ventilation duct. He took a peek down and drew back quickly. Even in the almost utter blackness of the shaft he could tell it was a long, long way down.

"This is it General", he finally said, when no one seemed to want to move. "We'll need some light."

"Get some flashlights", Javitz called to his men. "Well", he snapped at Jack, "Don't just stand there!"

"Yes Sir." Ass! Jack thought. He gingerly stepped forward, and then decided it was better to get down on his hands and knees. The last thing he wanted was to pass out and fall down twenty stories – or however far down it was. Okay, so this was _really_ uncomfortable he thought as he looked down into the shaft. It took him a couple of seconds, but he eventually found the ladder which was attached to the inside and which descended all the way down to the floor many stories below. The rungs seemed to be intact and it didn't look as if it was falling away from the wall, which wasn't really surprising since the silo wasn't exposed to the elements. Still, Jack was a bit worried about stepping out on it without knowing what kind of shape it was in. If it had rusted, or gotten slippery, it was a long way down. The other problem was that there were a few feet between the entrance and the ladder. Whoever had designed it had either been a fool, or there was some unknown reason that the ladder didn't reach right to the entrance hatch.

"Go on Sanders! We're not here to sightsee." Javitz was glaring at him, almost as if he suspected that Sanders wasn't who he said he was.

"Uh – it's a long way down Sir", he answered. "And it's a few feet to the ladder. I think I'd better have a rope around me before I try and reach it."

The general sighed and shook his head, probably figuring that Sanders was a wuss. "Okay – fine. Who has a - oh, thanks Mercer. Here Sanders, tie this around yourself. I'll give the end to Mercer and Fortnam. A couple of you other guys can help too. Hold on tight – we don't want to lose Sanders here and our access to the SGC! Go on - we'll hold on to you."

Right! He knew that Javitz would be more than happy to have the men let go the moment he figured Jack wasn't useful anymore. He didn't know who this guy was – had never heard of him before – but he did know one thing, and that was that this general was a thorough-going bastard.

Once he was secured – Mercer helped him tie the rope as a harness around himself – thank god – he wasn't sure he would have been up to doing a proper job – he crawled out the access hole. The ladder wasn't that far away, and normally wouldn't have been a problem, but today it looked like miles. He was so dizzy and weak that he wasn't sure whether or not he could make it. "Hold on tight boys", he murmured to anyone listening, and gingerly lowered himself down and over, his hands holding the edges of the access hole.

He fished around with his foot – at one point almost losing his grip, until some nice soldier (probably Air Force he figured) grabbed his wrists and held on. That gave him time to search around with his foot until he managed to hit the ladder. A few more seconds of fumbling and he got one foot on a rung. That was followed a few seconds later by the second foot. Now came the hard part. He had to let go of his hands and somehow reach down and grasp the top rung. He moved his hands slightly – which signaled to his good buddy to let go. It was almost too fast and with a gasp one hand came loose from the edge and swung free and he had to desperately grab for the ladder before he fell completely.

It was only a couple of seconds later that he had both hands and both legs on the ladder – and he was breathing again. Of course it had felt like hours – but he'd done it. Now to keep going without falling off!

He stayed perfectly still for a few moments while his heart beat regulated and his breathing returned. Javitz was shouting something at him but frankly, he couldn't hear and couldn't care less. Just let him die in peace!

"Sanders – get your ass in gear and get moving. We don't have all day!"

Okay – so he heard and understood that – more's the pity. Still, he knew the general was right – he did have to get moving. He looked up to the barely discernible outline of Mercer and nodded, indicating he was going to step down. He put one foot down, and then the other, his right hand moving at the same time. He was just about to let go of the rung with his left hand when he heard a sharp 'snap' and he was suddenly plunging straight down the shaft.

"Oooph!" He was jerked back up sharply, the rope cutting into his thighs and waist. He gasped for air and would have passed out except his heart was thudding so loudly it was keeping him conscious. Oh god, oh god! He swung there terrified. He'd thought for a moment he was going to plunge to his death. Mercer and the others must have still been holding the rope and had been able to stop his descent.

He just hung there, trying to get his breathing under control and the black spots to stop floating in front of his eyes. He was so weak he really didn't think he could continue. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and slept a while he'd feel better. His eyes began to drift shut when a shout from above disturbed him. He frowned, wondering who would be so rude as to wake him from his well-deserved nap. Another shout and he decided to let them know that he wanted to sleep. The only problem with that scenario was when he opened his eyes, and saw that he was sleeping upright, which made him terribly confused. A moment later reality crashed in upon him and the pain returned. Crap – he was hanging in a ventilation shaft.

"Sanders!" the voice suddenly began to make sense. "Sanders, are you okay?"

Jack looked up and squinted, finally seeing the beet red face of – what was his name? Oh yeah, Mercer. Unlike the others he'd seemed like he had a speck of humanity in him. The least he could do was answer. "Yeah", he croaked. Realizing that you'd have to be standing next to him to hear that he tried again. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um – yeah, I think so."

"Good. Can you reach the ladder again?"

Ladder? Jack looked around, wondering why he needed a ladder when hanging here was easier. He had to force himself to stare for a few seconds at the rough outline before he was able to tell it really was a ladder. "Found it", he croaked again.

"Good. Can you reach it?"

He frowned and tentatively put out his hand. "No."

"Sanders, you have to try. Stretch your arms out farther and kick your feet if you have to. We've got you, you're not going to fall."

"Fall?" he whispered. Why would he fall? He looked down – and gasped. Holy shit – that was a long way down. God, what if he fell?

"Sanders DO NOT LOOK DOWN. Concentrate. Reach out and grab the ladder. Come on, you can do it."

He really wished that guy would stop bugging him. He reminded him of Daniel – trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. Another shout and he growled. Okay fine – if it meant that much to the guy! He reached out, really stretching this time, and lightly touched the ladder with his fingertips. It was too far to get a grip on it so he gave up.

"SANDERS!" Another voice joined the first one and this voice Jack didn't like. He wished he could plug his ears but figured that would be rude.

"Sanders – get the hell over there and get that ladder. That's an ORDER!"

"Order?" he muttered. He frowned again. He had to obey orders, didn't he? He was pretty sure he did or else something bad would happen and Sam would be unhappy and he really didn't want her to be unhappy. With that he stretched again, this time kicking his feet wildly. At first it didn't seem to make a difference, but eventually he began to gather momentum and swing back and forth. He didn't like it as it hurt when he did it, but he didn't want to piss off the voice so he kept trying. Finally, after what seemed life forever, he was able to grasp the ladder and hold on for all he was worth. He was sweating and felt sick, but he had the ladder.

"Good job Sanders", voice number one shouted down. "Just hold on and I'll be down to help you in a minute."

Hold on? He could do that. He tightened his grip and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cool concrete between the rungs. God, he wanted to sleep in a nice cool bed.

"There", hands reached out and grasped a hold of him. "You okay?"

He lifted his head and looked at – who – oh yeah, Mercer. He had to remember that name. "Yeah – thanks", he told the other man. "You saved – my life."

"Yeah well – last thing we need is to have someone go splat. Are you up to continuing? Javitz is pretty pissed and wants to get going."

He couldn't quite remember who Javitz _was_ but knew he didn't want him to be pissed. He also wanted to cooperate with Mercer, who had saved his life. "Kay", he mumbled, leaning forward again.

"Crap, you really are in a bad way", Mercer murmured. "Come on, I'm going to help you down. What happened to you anyway?"

"Uh – got caught in an explosion", he said, repeating the story he'd told before.

"Really? You should have gone to see a medic. How come you're doing this?"

"I – know the – SGC."

"Really?" Mercer was steadying him as he made his way down the ladder. There were a few more men following but they were still ten or fifteen feet up. "Did you know O'Neill?"

"Yeah – little – bit", he panted, wanting to grin.

"What's he like? I've heard he's one hell of a soldier."

"Don't know – bout – that."

"I could never understand why he was stuck here doing deep space whatever. I'd have thought he would be still with black ops or have a more active role somewhere."

"Maybe he was – tired – of it all?" Jack gasped again, wondering how much longer this conversation would continue.

"Yeah – if you mean black ops – I get it. I hate it myself, but I've always been good at it so they don't want me to transfer. I like the adventure, it's just I sometimes don't like -" he stopped talking, as if worried he'd said too much. "Anyway, I feel bad about O'Neill. I have a friend who knows him and swears that he's being framed. Says there's no way he'd do something like kill the President."

"No – he wouldn't. Anyway", Jack stopped for a moment, feeling dizzy and worried that he'd fall again. After a second it passed. "Anyway, the President's not dead."

"Well, not dead yet. I've heard he's close to it and not expected to live."

Jack stopped and looked up at Mercer, suddenly feeling as if this man could be an ally. "Didn't you see him?" he asked. "Before we came down – he was standing with Kinsey."

"What?" Mercer laughed. "You're seeing things Sanders. There's no way he was there."

"He was. I saw him and believe me, I wasn't imagining it." Jack paused and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling slightly more with it. "Personally, I think this is a plot to frame O'Neill and I think Kinsey is in on it." Just then they reached the bottom of the shaft and they had to drop down the last four or five feet to the floor. He looked down, knowing that if he allowed himself to drop he'd probably crumple.

"Hold on." Mercer dropped and then reached up. "Okay, come on. I'll catch you."

Jack took a deep breath and let go and careened into Mercer, who fortunately held on and was able to steady them both without falling down. "There, you gonna make it?"

"Yeah", Jack answered, knowing there was nothing else he could say. "I think the hatch is – over here." He pointed over to the other side and began to walk – or weave – over. Mercer followed, a hand held out to steady his companion.

"There it is", Mercer said softly. "You relax. I'll open it." He knelt down and pulled a screwdriver out and began to unscrew the bolts. It was then that Jack heard a soft sound coming from the other side although he was pretty sure no one else noticed. Siler and his folks knew they were coming. They'd either been tracked, or he knew about the shaft and had had it guarded. Jack debated reaching over and tapping the code, but by now the others had arrived and he knew he couldn't do it without giving himself away. Crap – he certainly hoped Siler knew it was him otherwise this might be a short journey.

* * *

Bra'tac made his way through the trees, silently and carefully. He made sure that none of the armed patrols saw him – a feat made easier by the fact that they were noisy and didn't know the meaning of the word 'stealth'. The wise Jaffa shook his head in disgust. None of these humans would have survived training under a System Lord.

It took him longer to reach the ship than he'd planned because of the numbers of soldiers roaming the woods. He was beginning to worry, because he needed to let those in the SGC know that O'Neill was coming. He also wanted to ensure that Daniel Jackson and the young Earth woman were alright.

He finally arrived at the clearing with the ship, and would have stridden forward, until he heard a sound at three o'clock. He faded back into the woods and watched as four men – dressed in uniforms from Earth's forces – walked forward into the clearing with the Tel'tak.

As long as they didn't veer to the right it should be fine, thought Bra'tac. They could not see the cloaked ship, but if they stumbled over they would run right into it. The thought of that amused him but only for a moment. He watched carefully, waiting until the men left and then he needed to hurry and get a message to this Siler.

At that moment one of the four men sat down, leaning against a rock. "Come on guys, let's take a break. I'm exhausted and it's dinner time." He proceeded to pull something out of his pack.

With a murmur of agreement, two of the others sat down and also took something from their packs.

Bra'tack groaned softly. What was he going to do now?"


	18. Into the Breach

_**Okay - this is**_**way_ late and I'm so sorry. I had a heck of a time with this chapter and I'm still not happy with it. I came close to throwing in the towel on this one but decided it wouldn't be fair to my readers so I hope this chapter is somewhat understandable and not too horrible. Thanks for your patience and I'll try and get going on this and my other story._**

Bra'tac continued to stare out at the four Earth soldiers and debated what he should do. He did not want to have to kill anyone as he knew that most of these men were simply following orders and were not bad men. On top of that, it could cause trouble for O'Neill and his team. He would have to figure something else out but knew he had little time. O'Neill's life might depend on him.

He noticed that three of the men were eating and weren't paying attention to anything but their lunch. The fourth, obviously a better soldier, was standing guard, his eyes watching the surrounding forest intently. Bra'tac knew there was little chance of sneaking up unheard, not while the fourth man was watching so carefully.

So, the only thing to do was to play the fool and hope that he could get away with it. He concealed his zat and stepped out into the clearing. He then walked forward, his head down, as if observing carefully the path on which he was walking. He _was_ an old man, and old men had to be careful – at least that's what he hoped the soldiers would believe.

"Hey! You! Old man. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The observant one was standing, his legs spread and his gun held at the ready. The other three sat, frozen, their mouths hanging open, full of food. None of them stood or retrieved their weapons and Bra'tac scoffed, but silently. He could so easily have killed them all.

"I am simply going for a walk", he replied, continuing to step forward.

"STOP!"

Bra'tac stopped. He knew when someone was serious or not – and this man was serious. "I am sorry. I am lost. Can you tell me the direction to the nearest village?"

"Village? Who are you?" The soldier narrowed his eyes, taking in the strange clothes of the old man. "Put your hands in the air. Now, I'm gonna ask once more, _who are you and what are you doing here_?"

"I told you, I am lost. My name is – uh – Sam."

"Well, _uh-Sam_, I'm gonna take you back with me and find out whether or not you're telling the truth. Don't make any sudden moves or I'll have to shoot." By this time the others had gotten to their feet, although still none of them had pulled a weapon. It was obvious they saw an old, weak man who was no threat to them.

"Hey Cody – he's just a crazy old guy. Why bother takin' him back?" One of the three lunch eaters asked. "He looks like he escaped from some loony bin."

"I do not know this 'loony bin', Bra'tac replied. "I told you, I am simply looking for the nearest place of habitation." As he spoke Bra'tac inched forward – casually, so as not to startle the man with the gun.

"Place of habitation? What – you a foreigner or something?" The guy with something green caught in his teeth asked sarcastically. "Maybe he's a terrorist Cody", he laughed and the other two joined in. "He looks like someone from one of those countries with that robe."

"Don't be a fool Rodriquez! We have no idea who this is. For all we know he's an alien working with O'Neill."

"Yeah, right. Like there really _are_ aliens. That's just a lot of crap fed to you by Kinsey and his secret service guys. And anyway, if he _was_ an alien, he wouldn't look like _that_!" Rodriguez pointed to the old man. "He must be sixty or seventy if he's a day."

"I am one hundred and thirty years old", Bra'tac answered proudly. Suddenly, without warning, he clutched his stomach and bent over as if in pain. He groaned and dropped to one knee. The man with the gun frowned and took a step forward, obviously both worried and confused.

"What's the matter with you", he asked. He still held his gun pointed at Bra'tac, although he'd lowered it slightly. He hesitated another moment but finally took a step forward.

"It is only - ", Bra'tac answered weakly and stopped. He reached around as if to hold his painful back and instead pulled out his zat, holding it carefully behind him. "it is only that - I _am_ an alien." He brought the zat forward as he spoke and quickly shot the soldier with the gun. He then pointed it at the remaining soldiers, who were staring at him, stunned at what had happened. They finally started to scramble to reach their weapons but by then it was too late. "I am sorry", he said regretfully, "I do not want to hurt you, but I have little choice." Without saying any more he shot the other three soldiers with the zat.

Starting with his first victim, he disarmed and then bound the four men quickly and efficiently. He then dragged them off the trail where they couldn't see what was happening and where they would be less likely to be seen and then he ran as fast as he could to the ship.

"Bra'tac! What are you doing here?" a clearly uncomfortable and ill Daniel pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I thought you were going to try and make it down to the SGC." He suddenly frowned. "What happened? Is everything all right?"

"I must contact this Siler of whom you have spoken. I need to inform him that O'Neill is about to enter the SGC in disguise. I will then explain all." He rushed to the consul and picked up the radio. "This is Master Bra'tac. I need to speak with the man named Siler."

Siler had ensured that any and all entrances to the SGC were carefully watched on the monitors so they had been able to see the invaders coming down the ventilation shaft. He was one of the few people who knew about that – and wondered for a brief second who would have told Kinsey. After a moment he shrugged – it didn't really matter. What did matter was making sure that they caught anyone trying to come in through any of the other emergency shafts. He just prayed that he knew of all of them and that there wasn't one somewhere that the Air Force had kept hidden. He'd been with it for long enough to know that they would definitely pull something stupid like that, so he tried to be prepared for all eventualities

As he watched the heat signatures of at least one man descend into the shaft he became confused for a moment as the 'blip' suddenly descended really quickly and then seemed to stop. It took him a moment to realize that whoever it was must have fallen, but had been halted – he or she was probably wearing a harnass. Soon after eight other bodies started descending behind the first one.

"Crap", he muttered. He quickly thumbed his radio. "We have intruders – point seven. Teal'c, Toll – Mark, meet me there in one minute." He next called Irving to come and watch the monitors. "Call me on the radio if you see any more intruders", he instructed and then ran to the ventilation shaft.

Teal'c was there already, his staff weapon held at the ready. Mark and Jonathan Toll were also there, both zats and conventional weapons at the ready. The good news was that the intruders would have to come through the small doorway so shouldn't be hard to stop. There was always the possibility, however, that they'd throw something in – a grenade or small incendiary device or gas. They'd have to watch carefully.

"Use the Zat'nikatel on the the first one who comes through", Teal'c told them quietly. "We cannot wait for more than one to enter."

The others nodded and pointed their weapons. They heard a soft noise – it sounded like someone speaking, although it was hard to tell. Mark shifted and stumbled, hitting the wall with a soft 'thud'. The others glared and he grimaced an apology.

Teal'c heard the screw driver begin to remove the screws on the inside of the doorway and stood ready – his staff weapon prepared to fire instantly if need be and stop anyone from coming in. He did not relish having to kill someone from Earth, but he also knew it was imperative to stop Kinsey from using the gate. His hope was that the zat would be good enough.

The second screw fell away and they continued to wait as the third screw was being turned. It was at that moment that Siler's radio vibrated.

He frowned – deciding to ignore it – but then shook his head and moved silently away from the door after nodding at Teal'c. "Siler", he whispered.

"Siler – it is Bra'tac. A number of men are entering now into the SGC. I need to tell you that one of those men is O'Neill in disguise. He is wearing a mimic device and is disguised as a man named Sanders."

"Okay – thanks Bra'tak." The fourth screw was coming out and he needed to tell the others – and quickly. "One of the men may be O'Neill", he said quickly, quietly. "Do _not_ shoot to kill. He's wearing a mimic device"

"The door's almost off Sir." Morris turned to the General. "Shall I go through?"

Javitz looked at him for a second and then smiled. "No – let's let Sanders here do it. He's the one who knows the SGC so he can continue to lead us."

"Uh Sir", Mercer stepped forward. "I think Sanders has been hurt. Maybe it would be a better idea if -"

"Did I ask for your opinion _Captain_?" Javitz hissed. "Sanders knows his duty – don't you Sanders?" he turned to the sweating soldier and scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Sir", Jack gasped. "Just – pulled a muscle when I fell."

"Yeah, next time be a little more careful. You okay to go?"

Jack glanced at the General and _really_ wished he had a zat. "Yes Sir", he murmured. He figured it was safer taking his chances with his people here below then being left behind. He was pretty sure that Javitz wouldn't care what happened to him.

"Then go. We don't have all day."

"Yes Sir", Jack muttered. He moved closer to the open doorway and forced himself down, so that he could crawl through the three foot space. He just hoped his body would hold out. He was already walking on thin ice. He also hoped that whoever was out there would hold his fire.

He took a deep breath and put his hands on the edges of the door way and then, with a small prayer, began to pull himself through. He looked quickly around the corridor and at first thought it was empty. There was a slight movement and he turned and there, standing up against the wall beside him was Teal'c holding a staff weapon pointed right at him. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak when Teal'c winked. God – he _winked!_ Teal'c knew it was him, thank god. He gave a small grin and nodded and then pulled himself out the rest of the way – and collapsed on the ground. He closed his eyes momentarily and then forced himself back up and stuck his head back into the shaft. "It's safe", he told the others.

He watched as Morris climbed out next, his gun in hand. The moment he exited he stood up and pointed it at Jack. "I don't know who the hell you are", he murmured, "but you're sure as hell not just some simple Flyboy", he said. The next moment he fell forward, his eyes going blank as he fell unconscious from the 'whack' on the back of his head. Toll caught him before he tumbled to the ground and pulled him out of the way.

The next man out was Mercer and this time Jack simply helped him out – and told him quietly to be silent. He nodded towards Teal'c and when Mercer saw the big guy holding a strange weapon on him he nodded and stepped aside, a small smile on his face. One by one each man exited – right into the path of a zat gun and the strange weapon carried by the big black guy. They all waited until the last person exited – General Javitz.

It took a moment for the General to realize, once he was out and standing, that everyone had been captured easily and quickly. He looked at all of his men, unconscious or dead, he didn't know which, on the floor and then turned on Siler.

"You won't get away with this", he hissed. "We're gonna have your ass up on charges of treason and you're gonna fry!"

"I do not believe that to be the case General", Teal'c told him calmly. "You are the one who has committed treason. We have done nothing but try and protect our people and this base."

Just then Siler's radio crackled. With a quick look at the prisoners – and at 'Sanders' who was standing quietly with the others - Siler lifted the radio and spoke into it. "Sergeant Siler. What is it?"

"It's Irving Sir. I've got blips coming in everywhere. What should I do?" The man sounded panicked and Siler frowned.

"Everywhere? Can you be more specific? How many and exactly where?"

"There are too many to count – I don't know – maybe thirty, forty men. They're coming through every entrance. What shall I do Siler? Shall we blow the shafts?"

Siler glanced first at Teal'c, who looked at him without expression, then over to Sanders, who was leaning forward, his hands resting on his knees. The young officer didn't speak and didn't look up but Siler caught the small shake of his head.

"No – we don't want to kill anyone. They're just following orders."

"But we don't have enough people to stop them", Toll said, looking over at Teal'c.

"I believe we must surrender", the former Jaffa said calmly.

"_Surrender_!" Toll said incredulously. "After everything we've done to keep them out? Why don't we just get to the gate and go to a friendly planet?"

"They'd either follow us or we'd end up stuck off-world indefinitely."

"That's right", Javitz smiled. "You're smart. Just give yourselves up and everything will be fine. We'll make sure you're not charged, so long as you cooperate from now on."

Siler's radio crackled again. "Sergeant – they're getting close. What do we do?"

"Call everyone to the Briefing Room", Siler answered. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do but give ourselves up. We don't want any bloodshed."

If Javitz and his men had any suspicions that the crew from the SGC were giving up a little too easily, they didn't let on. Javitz grabbed for his radio and quickly called the surface while his men reversed positions and took control of Siler and his men.

"Senator? Yes, we've secured the base. What would you like me to do?" He listened for a few seconds and nodded. "We'll be waiting Sir." After he signed off he turned to Teal'c. "You – where is everyone?"

"I believe you heard Sergeant Siler instruct them to go to the Briefing Room." Teal'c spoke calmly, as if everything was proceeding just as it should. The General gave him a strange look, somewhat unnerved by the large alien.

"Okay – let's move out. Sanders, take us to the Briefing Room." He looked for a moment at the young man, an impatient frown on his face. "You gonna make it?" he asked, without any sympathy.

"Yes Sir", Sanders answered shakily. He pushed himself up and looked around, trying to remember where he was and what direction he needed to go. He wanted to ask Teal'c if everything was set, but knew enough not to give himself away. He glanced at Mercer, who was looking at him with a strange look on his face. Whether it was worry or suspicion, Jack didn't even venture to guess. He just hoped that Mercer would keep his mouth shut. "It's this way." He pointed and then began to walk.

It took all his strength and concentration not to stumble into the wall or do a face plant into the cement floor. He just kept telling himself that soon things would be over and he could sit – lie – collapse – onto a nice infirmary bed. The thought of the infirmary suddenly had him wondering about Janet. Surely she'd made it down. He also knew that Sutherland was around somewhere since Teal'c had made it. H

Sam got the call from Irving and swore. She needed a few more minutes before everything was set. If they caught her before she was done, their plans would be down the toilet and Kinsey and his gang would have won. She began to type faster on the computer keyboard.

She looked at the monitor and could see them getting closer – although for some strange reason they were taking a long way around. Still, they'd be here in just a couple of minutes and she wasn't ready. She needed at least five full minutes if not more.

In desperation she clicked her radio, praying that Siler or one of their people would pick it up. She clicked a few more times – pulling out her rusty Morse code. She clicked 'delay' and hoped one of them – the _right_ thems would pick it up. There wasn't anything else she could do so she continued to input the new codes into the computer.

Siler stopped suddenly. He'd heard the clicking of his radio and after the second time he'd understood the message. He glanced at Sanders – Jack – out of the corner of his eye. Fortunately the Colonel was still with it enough to catch the look and to understand the message.

"Sir", Sanders stopped and turned to the General. "The elevator to the surface is down that corridor. Did you say that the Senator was coming?"

"That's none of your business Sanders", Javitz growled. "I told you to take us to the Briefing Room."

"I know Sir, I'm sorry. I just thought it might be a good idea to check and make sure they haven't booby trapped the elevator – or that they don't have people waiting there. It's the Senator they want Sir."

Javitz narrowed his eyes but after a couple of seconds gave a sharp nod. "Morris, take two men and go check the elevator. Make sure there's no one there and bring the Senator up when he gets here."

"Yes Sir", Morris nodded and picked his two men. He then looked over at Sanders, a suspicious look in his eye.

Jack tried to look as innocent as possible, although he knew that Morris didn't trust him. He was a smart one, that Morris. Jack almost wanted to laugh - only almost though. In reality he just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" the General groused. "We doin' the scenic route or something?"

"No Sir – it's a large base", Jack was walking as slowly as he dared without it causing comment. He was trying to think of some other way to delay things, but so far hadn't figured anything out.

"You do know your way around?" Mercer asked, his voice sounding steady and unsuspicious.

"Yeah, although it's been a few months since I've been here." He stopped at an intersection of two corridors. They were almost there – in fact he _had_ taken a longer than normal route, going around and then circling back towards the Gate room. He was pretty sure no one had caught on – it was easy to get lost since all the corridors pretty much looked the same. Still, these were all highly trained men and he'd have to be careful not to make them suspicious.

"I am surprised you are helping these ones Captain", Teal'c spoke to him directly for the first time. "After your time here among us I expected you to show some loyalty. It seems you are a traitor after all."

Thank you Teal'c! Jack stopped and turned toward the large man – one of his best friends in the whole world - in pretended anger! "You f'n bastard", he told Teal'c. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a traitor? _Me?_ You're all the ones who are traitors." He turned angrily to the General. "This is O'Neill's friend – I'd watch him carefully. He thinks he doesn't have to obey anyone because he's not from Earth. He's a damned alien! I've never trusted him."

Teal'c roared at him. Jack had to bite his lip in order not to grin, although the next moment he was stepping quickly back to avoid a charging Jaffa. Fortunately for him two of Javitz' men grabbed Teal'c before he had a chance to reach him. He watched as the two took Teal'c down easily – too easily – but they clearly didn't know that. He was glad they'd had quick reflexes because – although he knew Teal'c wasn't planning to hurt him – being hit by the big guy in the shape he was in right now probably would have knocked him all the way to that old Ord Cloud.

"Stop it!" Javitz was looking at him – which Jack thought highly unfair. "Stop this and get us to the Briefing Room _now_!"

"Uh – yes Sir. Sorry Sir." He turned and again stumbled but righted himself quickly, hoping no one had seen that. He then began to walk towards the Briefing Room, hoping that he'd delayed things just enough for Sam to do her stuff.

Jack led them into the Briefing Room and looked around quickly. He let out a relieved breath when he saw Sam sitting there, looking relaxed. He looked more closely and could see that she was slightly out of breath and her face was rather red. He wanted to grin – she'd obviously just made it. He then grew serious, wondering if she'd had time to do what she needed to.

He then looked at the others sitting or standing in the room. Besides Teal'c, Siler, Mark and Lieutenant Toll, who'd all arrived with him and Javitz' men, there was Irving, Marie, Mario and Chloe. Missing were Janet and Sutherland. He wondered briefly where they were.

"Is this everyone?" Javitz asked Teal'c.

"Yes", the big guy answered simply. "It is everyone."

The General's eyes swept the room and stopped suddenly when they reached Carter. "Major – what are you doing here? I understood you were arrested and then assaulted an officer and escaped. How did you get here?"

"Would you believe I flew in a spaceship?" she asked calmly.

Wait to go Carter, Jack thought to himself. He had to work hard not to laugh. She was definitely channeling him and he couldn't be prouder.

Javitz eyes narrowed. "You think that's funny? I can promise you that where you're going Major, there won't be many laughs!"

She shrugged and looked him straight in the eye. It was the General who looked away first. He glanced around at the remaining prisoners and then turned to Teal'c. "What about O'Neill and Jackson? Where are they?"

"I do not know", Teal'c answered, as calm as Carter. "They are not with us."

"I can see that you alien scum. What I want to know is where they are!"

Teal'c raised his brows at the furious man. "I told you that I do not know. I believe you imply that I am lying. The last person who did that no longer lives."

"Why you -! Mercer, Shagour – if he blinks, shoot him! And what about you Major? Can _you_ tell me where O'Neill is or Dr. Jackson?"

"If I could I wouldn't", she told him bluntly. "What makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

"Maybe because I'm your superior officer", he hissed. "And I'm ordering you to tell me where they are!"

"Sorry _Sir_ but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disobey that order. I suggest you go and find them yourself!"

Jack was interested in watching the General to see how red his face could get. He was pretty sure the man had high blood pressure from the way he was reacting. He just hoped he didn't pull anything stupid.

Just then there was noise in the hallway and soon Javitz' radio gave a burst of sound. Most of the other teams had arrived inside the SGC. "Secure the base", he told them. "And find Gabriel, Moss and the woman. They have to be around here somewhere!" He looked at everyone and then smirked. "I suggest you all get comfortable. The Senator will be here in a few minutes and until then just be quiet and don't' make any sudden moves unless you want to get shot."

No one said anything after that although some of the people from the SGC looked nervous – although Jack was proud of how well they were all holding up. Of course he didn't expect anything different from Sam and Teal'c. Siler too he knew he could trust and Toll was a field officer so knew how to deal under pressure. It was the others that really impressed him – the civilian crew who weren't used to battle situations. They'd all come through like true heroes. If – no _when_ – they got out of this he'd have to talk to Hammond about rewarding their bravery.

Sam was hoping that everything would go according to plan. She'd felt better when the Colonel showed up even though she was worried about him. Although she couldn't see his real condition, not while he wore the mimic device, she could tell he was weak by the way he stood and walked. She wanted to look at him closely and really check him out but carefully kept her head turned away. She couldn't give him away, no matter how much she wanted to communicate with him.

Jack wanted to sit down, but none of the infiltration team was sitting. Mercer kept glancing at him, sympathy and concern clearly evident in his eyes. I don't need sympathy, Jack thought to himself. I need everything to go as planned!

A Marine showed up at the door. "We found Moss and the others Sir", he told the General.

"So, where are they?"

"Uh – they're out Sir."

"Out – what the hell do you mean they're _out_?"

"I think they've been drugged Sir. They're all sound asleep but we couldn't wake them. I think they're okay but there's no telling how long they'll be unconscious."

"Shit!" Javitz turned on Carter and the others. "What did you do to them?"

Sam didn't say a word, but simply looked the General with a small smirk. He grew furious and walked over to her and reached down and pulled her up. "I _said_, what did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything", she answered plainly.

Without warning Javitz lifted his hand and struck her across the face. The blow was so vicious that it swung her around into the wall. He pulled back his hand, as if to punch her in the back, when he suddenly flew across the room, over the briefing table and into the glass which overlooked the Stargate.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the General seemed to slowly slide to the floor. The next moment the soldiers who had accompanied him into the SGC turned their weapons on his attacker.

"Morris was right", one of them said, a sneer in his voice. "Who the hell are you Sanders? Cause you sure aren't one of us!"

Jack stood, bent over and panting. He knew he'd just made a huge mistake – he should have let Teal'c handle Javitz. But he couldn't – he couldn't bear to see Sam being abused by that bastard and stand there and do nothing. He slowly straightened and looked at the guys in front of him. Things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

"Kill him!" Javitz picked himself up off the floor and shouted to his men. "Kill the bastard!"

"Uh Sir", Mercer stepped forward. "I don't think that's such a good idea. We'd be better off finding out who he is and what he knows."

Javitz was breathing heavily, his face bright red and his eyes practically glowing with fury. Jack knew that at that moment his life hung in the balance. He could see both Sam and Teal'c – hell, and Siler and Toll and the others, all watching closely, ready to rush in at a moment's notice. He couldn't let them do that – it would be a slaughter.

"You'd better listen to him General", Jack said softly. "I think Kinsey will want to talk to me."

"And why would I want to talk to you?" Everyone's head swung around to see the Senator, followed by Morris and the other soldiers, and the President of the United States, step into the room.

Jack just grinned and slowly lifted his hand, although he stopped when he heard the safety being clicked off a number of the weapons trained on him. "Uh – just wanted to show you something."

"Mercer – check him out!" Javitz nodded his head at Jack. "Kill him if he makes a move."

"You're so predictable General", Jack sighed. "Uh – under the shirt", he instructed Mercer.

The soldier looked him right in the eye and gave a small, undetectable wink. He then reached under Jack's shirt and searched until he felt a small disk. With a frown he pulled it off.

"What the hell!" He fell back when the man in front of him changed into – "Who the hell are you?"


	19. Surprises

_**Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews of my last chapter! I tried to get back to my reviewers but I was travelling and for some reason my internet wasn't working in the hotel. I actually had this chapter finished days ago but couldn't post! Thanks again everyone!**_

"We've got to do _something_!" Daniel fretted. He knew he was channeling Jack – feeling totally pissed at being unable to do anything to help his team. He had this horrible feeling that by not being with them something bad would happen. It's not that his teammates weren't all highly competent, but they worked better as a foursome. And on top of that Jack was in a bad way. He snorted to himself; as if _he_ was doing any better!

"What do you think we should do?" Bra'tac asked. "We must believe they made it safely into the SGC. I do not know if there is more we can accomplish at this time."

"And you're sick Uncle Daniel", Cassie was sitting beside him, trying to help in whatever way she could. She was nervous but holding up just like a seasoned soldier.

Daniel smiled at her. "I'm okay Cas. All I need is a bit of your Mom's TLC and I'll be fine."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't call it 'TLC' – I'd call it torture!"

He laughed. "Jack would agree with you, but you know your Mom is a great doctor and does whatever she can to help us."

"I know", the young girl answered, sounding like she might cry. "Do you think they made it safely?"

"I'm sure they did. You know that Teal'c and Jack and Sam are all really good at what they do and they'll look out for your Mom."

"So what are we going to do?" she said determinedly after a few seconds getting herself back under control. For a moment Daniel wondered if she and Janet shared some kind of genetic link, even though they were from different planets. At that moment Cassie looked and sounded just like her adoptive mother.

He sighed. "I don't know what we _can_ do Cas. Unfortunately we're not up to going for a heroic rescue – not that I think they need it anyway", he was quick to add. "I just – don't know."

"Is there not someone we can contact?" Bra'tac asked. "Surely you must have allies that will help you?"

"Yeah, but none of them are going to come to Earth or even into the country -" His voice petered out. "Wait. You're right, there _is_ someone, I just don't know how safe it is to contact him." Daniel bit his lip, wondering whether he should try and get back in touch with Paul Davis. "Okay – you know what, let's go for it. Maybe he has some news or can help." He tried fumbling for his cell phone but ended up having to have Cassie help him find it.

"Okay – here goes nothing!" he looked up Paul's number and hit 'send'. His eyebrows lifted when the call was answered almost immediately.

"_Daniel – is that you?"_

"Uh – yeah. Hi Paul."

"_Thank God – I've been trying to get in touch. Where are you?"_

"Safe for now – what's up?"

There was a brief pause and a new voice came on the line.

"_Dr. Jackson?"_

"General Hammond! What the – Sir, are you okay?"

"_I'm fine son. It's good to hear your voice. Are __**you**__okay_? _And what about the others?"_

"Uh – Jack is in pretty rough shape but he's managing to get around – you know him. The last we saw of all of them Teal'c, Sam and Janet Frasier were doing fine. Cassie is here with me and Master Brat'ac. Sir, where are you and what's going on?"

"_I'm at the Pentagon – it's a long story. For now all you need to know is that the good guys are back in charge. I was being held, along with a few other senior military commanders and politicians at a location just outside of DC. – supposedly to keep us safe. Because of what you did at Quantico and at uh – display – at the hospital, some of the folks at the Pentagon investigated and it was determined that Kinsey had instigated a plot to overthrow and murder the President. As soon as the Secretary of Defense realized what was going on he was able to marshal a force to free us. There's a warrant out for Kinsey and a few others. We know they've made their way to the SGC and we've got units moving there right now."_

"Thank god", Daniel answered, grinning at Cassie and Bra'tac. "Uh, we're near to the mountain in a Tel'tak", he told Hammond. "We're cloaked and so far haven't been detected. We think Teal'c, Janet, Sam and a marine by the name of Dave Sutherland have made it into the SGC. It's being held – or was the last we heard, by a small band of SGC civilian staff led by Sergeant Siler and Lieutenant Toll. Uh, the bad news is Jack and the President are with Kinsey's men. They don't know it's Jack yet – he's wearing a mimic device – it's a long story Sir", he said quickly at the General's exclamation. "He's pretending to be one of the soldiers with Kinsey, so I'd say there's hope. They do have the President though. The good news is that Jack and Sam have come up with a plan Sir, although I don't really want to go over it on the phone in case someone's listening."

"_I understand Dr. Jackson. As usual it sounds like Sg-1 has done an exemplary job. Hopefully we'll soon be there to help you out. Is there anything else we can do in the meantime?" _

Without warning, Cassie reached out and grabbed the phone from a surprised Daniel. "Sir? General Hammond? It's Cassie Frasier. Daniel has been hurt and needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"_Thank you for letting me know Cassie. We'll send help right away. You just hold on and look after him."_

"I will General." She handed the phone back to a frowning Daniel.

"I'm not that bad Sir", he told the General. "Yes – we'll wait here until you call again and we'll make contact as soon as help arrives."

"_That's good Dr. Jackson. Just sit tight and we'll soon be there. And Daniel", the General's voice changed. "You've been hanging around Jack O'Neill way too long. Just take it easy son!"_

"Yes Sir." Daniel thanked him with a grin on his face and said goodbye, then clicked off the phone and leaned his head back on his makeshift pillow. He felt exhausted but for the first time in a long time also felt a sense of hope. "So – the cavalry is on its way!"

"O'Neill!" Kinsey seemed strangely unsurprised, and Jack wondered if that was real or just for show. Morris growled and lifted his weapon but Kinsey calmly put his hand on it and pointed it downward. "None of that", he said calmly. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you."

"Darn!" Jack answered, shaking his head. "I must be losing my touch."

"You certainly are Colonel", the Vice-President and former Senator replied with a smirk. "You thought you'd be the hero and save our dear President – unfortunately it looks like you failed miserably." He suddenly looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Who?" Jack asked, a guileless look on his face.

Two lines appeared between Kinsey's brows. He turned to one of the soldiers. "Search every inch of the base and find him."

"He's not here", Jack told him calmly. "You know him and his coffee! I'm pretty sure he left and went to Starbucks. Isn't that right Tealc?" The big guy looked at him and did nothing more than lift his eyebrow.

"I don't think so Colonel. I think he's hiding somewhere down here."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself. By the way, where's the President?"

"Ah, dear Henry! He'll be here shortly. I wanted to make sure everything was ready for him before I brought him down." He looked around the room again until his eyes rested on Sam. "Major Carter", he nodded but then frowned. "What happened to you?"

Sam knew that she must look awful and that bruises were forming from when she'd been flung against the wall. She was pretty sure she was okay, although she now had a headache. Then again, she wasn't sure if that was due to Javitz' attack, or seeing Vice-President Kinsey. "Your flunky attacked me", she answered.

"I don't have _flunkeys_, Major", he answered. "Who was it who attacked you?"

"Your - Javitz", Jack answered, refusing to look at the General. He was still filled with rage and was very tempted to fling himself at the General and beat the crap out of him. Of course, he'd probably get shot if he tried it – but he was very tempted!

"General?" Kinsey turned to him. "What's the meaning of this? I don't countenance unnecessary violence."

Jack grimaced in disbelief, but waited to hear the General's answer.

"She refused to answer my question", he told the VP. "I thought a little – persuasion – was in order."

Kinsey stared at him for a moment. "Don't ever do that again", he said softly. "You are to only use violence as a last resort, is that understood."

Javitz was seething, but finally gave a short nod. Jack watched carefully, knowing that the General was a dangerous – and he suspected – mentally unbalanced person. He glanced over at Teal'c who have him a nod – the big guy would watch out for Javitz.

Jack then looked at Sam – he'd avoided looking at her for the last few minutes, worried he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. Damn – she looked like she was going to end up with a black eye. God – he wanted to kill the bastard who had done that, although he couldn't help but think that Sam was perfectly capable of taking the guy down if and when she needed to. He wanted to smirk when he thought about how surprised the General was going to be.

"My apologies Major Carter", Kinsey said to her. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I hope you're okay?"

Sam lifted _her_ eyebrow, but didn't answer. "What do you want?" was what she said instead.

"Ah – direct and to the point", Kinsey replied. "That's rather refreshing, I must say. What I _want_ Major, is for you to dial the gate for me."

"Dial – why?" she asked.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you dial these coordinates", he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. When she didn't take it he sighed. "Major Carter, you just heard me say I didn't want any unnecessary violence? That doesn't mean I'm afraid to use it. I will if I have to. You _will_ dial the gate for me – us – and you will do it when I tell you to."

"Really? I don't think so", she answered calmly.

The Vice-President sighed and then looked at Morris and gave a single nod. The Marine grinned and pulled a wicked looking knife from a sheath on his thigh. Before Jack had realized quite what was happening, two of Javitz soldiers grabbed his arms and held on tightly. He made a single attempt to get loose, but knew he didn't have the strength so settled down almost instantly. He watched carefully as Morris approached him, his knife held out in front of himself.

"So you're the famous Jack O'Neill", the Marine sneered. "I can't say as you're anything special." He lifted his knife and gently let the blade trail down Jack's cheek. It broke the skin in a couple of places, but only enough to leave a small scratch. Jack tried to move his head back, but Morris simply followed the movement.

"If the little lady over there doesn't help the Vice-President", he explained to Jack, the knife held close to Jack's eye, "then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hurt you. By the way – what would you like to lose first? An eye? Or how about a finger? Or we could start with your nose and lips – spoil those pretty looks."

"Enough", Kinsey said, sounding thoroughly unruffled. "I think you get my point Major Carter?"

"I get it", she said in disgust. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you Kinsey?"

"I'm doing what's best for Earth", he replied. "We can't have a weak-willed President in power – not when we have enemies on Earth and out there", he made a vague gesture towards the ceiling.

"Don't even _try_ to make us believe you're doing this for any other reason than to give yourself power", the President spoke from the doorway. He was followed by two very tough looking Marines whose weapons were drawn and pointing at Hayes.

"Ah – Henry. Welcome to our little party. I was just waiting for Major Carter to go and dial up the gate for us."

"You know you're not going to get away with this Kinsey", Hayes told him, taking in at a glance the danger O'Neill was in.

"Oh, I disagree", the Vice-President stated coolly. "I already _am_ getting away with it. In case it's escaped your notice, I am in control of the Stargate – the most important weapon Earth has."

"One, it's not a weapon", Hayes answered him, "and two, unless you know how to use it, you aren't in charge of it."

"Major Carter here is going to help me, aren't you Major?"

"She's not going to – ow!" Jack reacted to the swift slice of the knife on his neck. It wasn't a deep cut but enough to hurt – and make him bleed.

"I suggest you be quiet O'Neill", Javitz growled. "Morris there is just waiting for a chance to teach you a lesson."

Jack decided – for once – to keep quiet. He dearly wanted to say something, but decided that Morris was not just a highly skilled soldier – he was crazy as a bed bug and therefore highly dangerous. He'd have to wait for an opportunity to free himself.

"Major Carter, it's time to go to the control room and get you started on these coordinates." Kinsey turned to the General. "Have your men watch these people", he motioned towards the SGC staff. "Don't let them out of your sight. Morris, you bring O'Neill – but watch him. Mr. President", Kinsey pulled out a pistol and gestured for the President to precede him out of the briefing room. "Major you too – come, let's get going."

Jack glanced over at Teal'c as he was herded out of the room. His teammate didn't say or do anything, but Jack felt better after looking at him. Teal'c would do _something, _of that he was sure.

As they walked, Morris kept a tight grip on him, with the knife held tightly at his neck. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but feel concerned, knowing it wouldn't take much to get the Marine to slit his throat – and he'd enjoy doing it.

It took less than a minute to get to the control room and everyone watched as Sam was told to sit in front of the computer.

"Okay Major Carter, here are the coordinates. I suggest you dial them now."

Sam reluctantly took the paper and then glanced over at Jack. She clearly didn't know what to do.

"You don't want to see your friend hurt, do you? I can promise that I _will_ have Morris here slice off some of Colonel O'Neill. Maybe his trigger finger? What do you think?"

"Sir?" Sam turned to the Colonel. "I can't let them hurt you."

Jack wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth to speak he felt the knife press more firmly into his neck. He felt the sting as the blade broke his skin and almost immediately he felt as more blood began to drip down his neck. In the end all he could do was blink at the Major a few times. He didn't know if that would say anything to her, but at this point it really didn't matter.

"I don't recognize these." Sam was holding the paper and looking down at the coordinates. "Where is this?"

"It doesn't matter", Kinsey replied. "But I suggest you get dialing. I have allies", he laughed, "waiting for us."

Sam laid down the paper and put her hands to the keyboard. She glanced one more time at O'Neill and saw the blood which now looked as if it was covering his neck. Looking upset, she turned back and began to slowly type in the coordinates. There was only a slight delay before the big ring started to turn and the chevrons light up. She went as slowly as she could, but knew that in the end it really wouldn't matter. There was no way that help would arrive in time.

The 'kawoosh' of the gate didn't give her the warm feeling it usually did, or the sense of excitement or wonder. This time she felt nothing but fear.

"Nicely done Major Carter", Kinsey told her. "Morris, let the Colonel go."

It looked for a moment as the soldier was going to disobey, but after a few seconds he pushed the Colonel away, although his look said that he was still waiting for the opportunity to hurt the Colonel. He put away his knife and quickly lifted his gun and pointed it at O'Neill.

"I'm sorry Colonel", Sam looked at her commanding officer, appearing stricken. "I couldn't let them hurt you."

Jack sighed and gave a lop-sided smile. "I'm really not worth it Carter", he told her. "But for what it's worth – thanks." He looked again at the man he considered his personal nemesis. "So Kinsey – the gate's open. What do you want?"

"I'm going to go on a little trip Colonel. I've always wanted to experience gate travel, so now's my chance."

"If I'd only known", Jack said sarcastically. "I would have invited you to go a long time ago. I know some really nice planets that would have suited you. What do you think Carter? There's Netu – or how about that one where we sent those light thingies – you know, that came in that orb. Or there's Hadante? Yup – some nice places with _your_ kind of people Kinsey."

"Enough of this foolishness O'Neill. President, Major, Colonel – let's go. Morris, watch them and make sure they don't make any sudden moves."

"Why do you want us?" Jack asked, feeling surprised but refusing to show it.

"Why? Do you really think I'd go and just leave you? General Javitz will hold the fort while we're gone. But now – I want to introduce you to a friend."

Morris moved his weapon and forced the three prisoners down the stairs and into the gate room. Jack knew they didn't have much time before the gate automatically shut down, something Kinsey would be aware of. "I assume there's some Goa'uld waiting on the other side?"

Kinsey laughed – a very unpleasant sound. "Just wait and see O'Neill. All I can tell you is that soon I will control not only this country, but the entire world."

"God – he's like an evil villain out of a James Bond movie", Jack shook his head. "Do you really think he believes all this crap he says?" Neither Sam nor the President answered, although Jack was almost positive he saw Sam give a tiny grin.

"You won't be laughing soon Jack", the Vice-President could deal with O'Neill's sarcasm, since he knew that for once he had the upper hand. "Now get up the ramp. Morris – shoot them if they try anything – and I mean _try_ anything. Don't just shoot them because you want to."

"Thank you", Jack said unconvincingly. "I appreciate the thought. Actually, I'd appreciate it even more if you'd tell him to put his gun away!"

"Sorry Colonel – I'm afraid he doesn't trust you – and neither do I. Now get moving!"

Jack looked over at Sam to see a worried look on her face. He turned towards the event horizon and could feel his heart speed up. He wasn't sure _what _they were going to find on the other side but he suspected it was going to be something totally unexpected. He felt kind of like he was diving into a black and churning sea – not sure of what was in the water, or even how deep it was. He then glanced over at Kinsey, to see a look of fear pass over the bastard's face.

"Scared Kinsey?" he chortled. "Don't worry – the pain is quick and soon over and then you'll no longer be a - virgin traveler."

"You disgust me O'Neill. Morris!"

The Marine lifted his gun and pointed it at the Colonel. "Move before I have to shoot you in the leg."

"Fine, fine, although how that will get me to hurry -"

"Colonel!" an agonized hiss from Sam had him looking at her in apology.

With a small nod he stepped forward, through the gate to the unknown. The journey was no longer than usual, but as he stepped out the other side he took a deep breath.

"What the hell?"


	20. To the Ship

_**Okay – for all you shippers who have so patiently waited – we're finally getting to a bit of it in this chapter. Possibly more to come if I get LOTS of nice reviews (shameful aren't I – although I'm really just kidding). I hope you enjoy.**_

Janet quite liked Lieutenant Sutherland. The poor man was still reeling a bit from all that had happened, and so quickly, but he had a good head on his shoulders and was obviously a man of principle. They'd had a chance to speak to one another as they lay holed up in the small cubby hole that Siler had shown them.

It had been the Sergeant's idea that at least a couple of them hide out when it appeared as if they were going to be overrun. No one knew that she was here and they were pretty sure that Sutherland was also an unknown factor. She'd had to laugh when they'd been shown the small cubby in the back of a storage closet. Siler had moved some shelves and then sent them in. She wondered briefly what else this spot had been used for – pretty sure that there were a number of ingenious people on base that would have discovered it. She thought briefly of Sam and Jack and had to smother her laugh. She knew them well enough to know that they would never – but boy, how great it would be if they both realized they needed each other – and a private little cubby hole.

"What do you think is happening?" Sutherland whispered. The last they'd heard all the SGC people were being sent to the Briefing room.

"I don't know", Janet replied, "but in another", she looked at her watch, "ten minutes we'll go find out."

The young officer nodded and tried to make himself more comfortable. He was impressed with this little doctor and surprised at how well she was coping with everything. He still couldn't quite believe all that had happened and the fact that there really _were_ aliens – and a gate to other planets. He felt as if he'd stepped into a science fiction novel and that soon he'd wake up back at Quantico. He grimaced briefly at that, wondering if he'd destroyed his career by the choice he'd made to help O'Neill and the others. Still, he knew he couldn't have done anything differently. He'd been taught to do what was right – it was just a pain that what was right wasn't what he'd been ordered to do.

"What about the guys you knocked out?" he suddenly thought about the three people who'd been kept in the brig.

Janet grimaced this time, hating the fact that she'd had to do something that was medically – rather unethical. They'd known that if any of Kinsey's men made it into the SGC the first thing they'd do would be to free the three – which would just help them. So, Janet had agreed to knock them out.

"I won't do anything to hurt them", she had stated categorically. "But I will give them a powerful sedative that should knock them out for four to six hours. That's all I can do."

"That's all we would ask you to do Dr. Frasier", Teal'c had told her seriously. "By that time we believe the situation will have been resolved."

"One way or another", Toll had muttered pessimistically.

"Do not fear", Teal'c turned to him. "With O'Neill and Major Carter and Sergeant Siler we shall be fine."

"I wish I felt your optimism Teal'c", Janet said, although a moment later she straightened her back. "What am I saying? Of _course_ you're right. Let's get going then. I want to kick a little Kinsey butt myself!"

Sutherland grinned when he thought back to that conversation. Somehow he could actually believe that this tiny little doctor would give Kinsey hell. In fact, he was pretty sure that she was used to dealing – successfully – with all sorts of tough cases. He wondered briefly how she handled O'Neill. He kind of figured the Colonel was a difficult one.

He glanced down at his watch and then up at the Doctor – who nodded.

"It's time", she said. "I guess we'd better go find out what's happening."

* * *

It only took Jack a fraction of a second to realize where they were and that Sam had done it again. He turned quickly to see her step out of the event horizon, quickly followed by the President. "Out of the way", he cried to both of them, grabbing the President and pushing him back. He caught Sam's eye and nodded – just in time to see another person exit – Kinsey – followed almost immediately by Morris.

Jack allowed Sam to deal with Kinsey and he went directly for Morris. He owed the bastard and was going to enjoy this!

All Morris had time to do when he exited the wildest ride he'd ever been on, was see that O'Neill was coming straight for him. He tried to lift his weapon, but was still feeling disoriented. Before he had a chance to do anything, he felt O'Neill grab it and yank him forward.

Jack reached down for Morris' automatic and grabbed it. He was rather surprised when the other man let go of it, but as the Marine tumbled forward he realized that the soldier was dazed from his first trip through the gate, and that he'd lost his footing when Jack pulled. He quickly tossed aside the gun, knowing he didn't have time to turn it around and use it. Instead, as Morris moved forward, Jack lifted his fist and planted it squarely in the other man's face. There was a satisfying 'crunch', followed by a decidedly loud groan.

The Marine was catapulted around from the blow to his face and ended up smacking right into the metal of the gate with the other cheek. It bounced him back – right at Jack – who grabbed his arm and swung him around again this time intentionally aiming for the metal ring. There was another loud noise –a 'thud' as Morris hit the gate again. It was obvious, from his eyes rolling back into his head, that the soldier was out like a light. Jack simply grabbed him under the arms, steadied him for a moment and then dropped him, not too worried about easing him down carefully. He turned quickly to see if Sam needed help.

He laughed, even though he was exhausted and ready to collapse. Kinsey was down on the ground with Sam's foot planted on his chest and the President with a weapon – Jack looked around quickly and figured it must be Morris' gun which he'd thrown away – aimed directly at the Vice-President's head.

"You okay Colonel?" Sam looked at him worriedly. "Your neck …!"

"Fine Major, just a scratch. I see you got the little weasel", he commented looking down at a furious and frightened Kinsey.

"Yes Sir – it was remarkably easy. I don't think he's much of a fighting man."

"No – he's better at stabbing people in the back then facing them in a fair fight." Jack looked around again and shivered. "So Carter – I'm assuming these aren't the coordinates that Kinsey gave you?"

"No Sir", she answered with a slight grin. "I was able to reprogram the computer like we'd agreed but – I'm afraid I didn't expect that we'd get to come too."

"I see – remind me - this place is - ?"

"It's PR4 2VY – Sir", she answered, looking uncomfortable.

"I see – uh, Sam – where the hell is PR4 – etc?"

"You remember Colonel – the planet with the caves? Sg-4 was here last month checking out the mineral deposits we located. They planned to return because of the Naquada and do a further geological survey but the General postponed the mission indefinitely. I thought this would be a good place for the Vice-President and his people."

Jack looked around the bleak and icy landscape, remembering their brief visit here a few months back. He shivered – he was sure it was colder now than it had been then. "Yeah, I remember – and also that there wasn't a heck of a lot here."

"There isn't Colonel", she replied. "That's why I chose it. It – uh –"

"Spit it out Major", he instructed.

"It also doesn't have a DHD – Sir."

Jack raised his eyebrows, realizing that they could be in one hell of a fix. He glanced around, wondering how long they'd last in the freezing cold, without any supplies whatsoever.

"Uh Colonel?"

"Yes Major?" he looked at Sam, wondering if she had a solution. He sure didn't, but then he was pretty much running on empty.

"Sg-4 left supplies here Sir. They were planning on returning, like I said. They made camp in a cave just a couple of kilometers from here. There should be food and emergency supplies – at least enough to keep us safe until Siler can bring us home."

Yup – his Major was a treasure alright! He should have known she wouldn't have sent, even scum like Kinsey, someplace where he'd be sure to die. "Good job Major", he smiled at her, but continued to stand in front of the gate, unable to get the energy to move.

The President had been looking back and forth between the two officers, not quite sure what was going on. On the one hand he was pleased that they'd managed to capture Kinsey – the 'weasel' as O'Neill called him. But he had a feeling they'd ended up in a not so good situation. "Uh – can I ask -?"

Jack turned to the President in surprise – he'd almost forgotten the man was there. God – he was in bad shape. "Sorry Sir. Carter and I figured that Kinsey had some ally or allies somewhere – most likely a Goa'uld or someone from the NID – and that he'd try to make contact through the gate. She made it down in time to reprogram the computer so that no matter what coordinates were entered, anyone going through the gate would end up – here", he gestured around them. "I just wished you'd picked a slightly warmer place Carter", he said as he shivered again.

"I'm sorry Sir. I wanted to make sure they couldn't get back easily."

"Right – so that means - ?"

"It's going to be a little tricky for us too, at least right away."

"Okay", O'Neill nodded and then slowly made his way over to the few steps that led away from the gate platform and lowered himself down carefully. He hurt – and he was tired – and he really didn't want to think anymore. He heard some shuffling behind him and then saw his second gently lower herself to his side.

"I'm sorry Sir", she said again, more softly this time.

"Nothin' to be sorry about Major", he gave her a small smile. "You did good. I'm just a bit –"

"Tired Sir?"

"Yeah", he sighed. "But I guess we'd better find our way to that cave and then figure out how to get home. Does Siler know where we are?"

"He'll figure it out", she nodded. "I didn't give him the new coordinates because I didn't have time and there was also the fear that they'd force it out of him - but he's smart."

"Yeah –that's if he and the others can stop Javitz and get to the Control Room."

"I'm sure they will Colonel. Why don't you rest for a few minutes and the President and I will secure the prisoners and then we can head out."

He nodded – knowing that he was at the very edge of his endurance. He figured sitting here quietly was more dignified than trying to stand up and then passing out. He closed his eyes briefly – God, he hoped they weren't screwed!

* * *

Daniel was dozing – or to be more accurate, he was falling in and out of consciousness. Burning up with fever and feeling decidedly lightheaded, he was relieved that Bra'tac was here to watch over Cassie. He laughed to himself – actually, it was more like she was watching over him! What a strange group – an injured archaeologist/space traveler, an alien teenager and an alien Jaffa Master. He shook his head – he never would have imagined this in a thousand years when he was young.

He was fading out again when he thought he heard the ship's radio. Bra'tac was speaking, but Daniel wasn't able to hear what was said. He didn't know how much time had passed when the Jaffa master knelt down at his side. "General Hammond and the Earth forces are here", he told Daniel. "I will exit the ship and meet them and return with them. They have brought a medic to help you Daniel Jackson."

"What about my Mom and the others?" Cassie asked, sounding worried.

"Do not worry Cassandra Frasier", Bra'tac answered. "They will be safe. General Hammond will vanquish your enemies and reclaim the gate."

Cassandra looked at the old man – and realized that as formal and strange as he sounded – he was right. She could trust the General – and Uncle Jack and Sam and her Mom. She felt herself relax and looked down again at an increasingly sick Daniel. "You hang on Uncle Daniel", she said fiercely. "We're gonna win this one!"

General Hammond watched as Paul Davis went back with Bra'tac and a small unit which included a medic to retrieve Daniel Jackson and Cassandra Frasier. A few moments later Paul contacted him to say that they were coming back with Jackson and Cassandra. George thought for a moment and then made his way over to the space craft himself to where Bra'tac had remained. He stood back as the stretcher carrying Dr. Jackson approached. The soldiers carrying it stopped when it came to him.

"How are you doing son?" he asked the younger man.

"I'm fine Sir. Thanks for coming and getting us."

"I'm just sorry it took so long. You go and take it easy and before you know it we'll all be able to return to the SGC."

"Thanks General – good luck and – keep Jack and Sam and Teal'c safe for me, okay?"

"I will – you take care of yourself – and you too Cassie." He watched as they headed out, Daniel on the stretcher and Cassie walking right beside it. Once he was sure that they would be okay, he turned his attention forward and soon made it into the Tel'tak, where Bra'tac was standing, waiting for him.

Hammond was furious – not only at the traitorous Kinsey, but he was personally angry that anyone would dare attack his people and his base. He had hated being so helpless, until now, and also felt a strong measure of guilt for having left the SGC with so few people and for leaving O'Neill virtually alone. He knew he'd allowed his own impatience and anger with his 2IC to cloud his judgment, believing that leaving the Colonel to 'stew' for a few days would be good for the cantankerous officer. Instead, it had almost gotten him killed. He owed the Colonel a lot – and was going to try and figure out some way to repay the man. In the meantime, however, he had a base to reclaim and some traitors to eliminate.

He'd heard all the details he could get from Bra'tac and had an idea of what they were facing. He'd heard that it was General Roland Javitz who was in control, which had made him use words from his days as a field operative - words he'd thought he'd long forgotten. If there was ever anyone who should have been drummed out of the military years ago it was Javitz. But something or someone had kept him in – and had given him one promotion after another. George figured it was either that the man had someone high up looking out for him – or he was blackmailing someone. He was known for having committed too many abuses to have not been kicked out otherwise.

Still – it meant things were particularly bad down below. Javitz was a loose cannon and Hammond feared for his men and women. He also wondered about Kinsey and what exactly he was up to. There was no way the man could continue to claim that the President had been killed by O'Neill or Jackson – and that he had simply been trying to capture the bad guys and maintain control while the President was incapacitated. Too many knew of the plot and that the Vice-President had been behind it. Not only was his career ended, but he would be going to jail for a long, long time – if they could only catch him.

So – what the hell was he doing at the SGC? The only thing Hammond could imagine was that he was going to try and escape off world somewhere. But where that would be George had no idea. None of their allies would help, he was pretty sure, and he didn't think any of the Goa'uld would assist unless there was something in it for them.

That made him suddenly sit up and think. Hell – what if that was it? Was Kinsey going to give away Earth secrets in exchange for sanctuary? What had he promised and what was he hoping to get in return? Hammond shook his head – they had to find Kinsey and lock him up before he did any more damage.

"What's the news?" he called Colonel Bye on the radio.

"We tried contacting the SGC Sir", he answered. "A General Javitz replied that they're holding the base and that any attempt to retake it will result in casualties – ours. He has hostages and he's willing to kill them, he says, if we try and storm the base. What did you want me to do Sir?"

Hammond thought for a moment. "Just hold for now Colonel. Make sure that all the exits – and I mean _all_ are well-guarded. I don't want anyone going in or coming out without my orders. I wish we had some way of contacting someone down there!"

* * *

Janet and Sutherland made their way carefully through the hallways of the SGC. Each of them carried a backpack full of necessary supplies that they'd gathered before Kinsey's forces had overtaken the base. Janet also carried a scrambler that ensured the cameras didn't pick up their progress. They occasionally heard the sound of men talking and would quickly move into a room and hide until the danger was past. There were fewer people than they had expected, although they knew how relatively few it took to hold the base.

"Now what Doctor?" Sutherland turned to her and asked. They were hiding in a small office, waiting for the latest patrol to pass. They were getting close to the Briefing Room, where they hoped everyone was still being held.

"Now we see if we can reach someone up top", she said. "I hope Daniel is okay." She didn't even mention Cassie because she didn't want to think about her daughter being in danger.

"Won't they discover your signal", Sutherland said, looking worried.

"No – at least not according to Sly – uh, Sergeant Siler. He's a wiz at this sort of stuff – second only to Sam I think, although _way_ more accident prone", she laughed. "Okay, here goes nothing!"

There was a crackle on the radio and the next thing Hammond and Bra'tac knew they could hear Janet Frasier's voice.

"Dr. Frasier!"

"General _Hammond_? Is that you?" She turned to Sutherland and smiled. "Now we're gonna kick some traitorous ass!"

* * *

Sam and the President made sure that Kinsey and Morris were carefully immobilized. Poor Morris was still mostly out of it and was already sporting two black eyes and a broken nose. He groaned when they made him stand up and swayed so much Sam was afraid they'd have to carry him. She finally was able to move him down the steps to stand close to Kinsey.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Kinsey snarled.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped at him. "You Sir are a traitor and a weasel and we'd rather not hear anything from you. Just be glad we're not going to leave you here to freeze your cojones off!"

Jack grinned. Way to go Sam! He continued to watch his Second as she organized everything. He knew he'd have to stand up in a minute but for now was content to watch her take charge. God – she was simply amazing. For once he allowed himself to look at her and just admire everything about her. He was weak and tired and his defenses were down, and he just couldn't be bothered to stop himself from dreaming about her right now. She was so strong and smart and funny – and absolutely gorgeous.

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?"

He slowly looked up and realized that she was speaking to him. "M'fine Major", he slurred. "Just restin' and watchin' you." He smiled at her and then closed his eyes, deciding it was time to sleep.

"Sir – _Colonel_! We have to go Sir." She sighed and then made sure that Hayes was watching the others. "Here you go– let me help you." It took a few moments but she finally helped him to stand. With her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulders, she got him down the steps and onto flat ground. "Come on Jack", she said softly. "It's not far."

"Like it – when you call me – Jack", he mumbled. "Like 'Sam' too."

"I'm glad Sir", she grinned slightly. "Now let's go – just hold on."

"Kay – like holdin' you." He frowned, trying to remember something – he knew there was something he wasn't supposed to say or do but for the life of him couldn't remember what it was – and it didn't really seem that important. "Like it – a lot", he murmured. "Like to do more than – hold you", he told her.

Sam was feeling warmer than she should be, considering the temperature had to be well below zero. She concentrated on keeping the Colonel upright, and not tripping over her feet. She knew he was somewhat delirious – probably from exhaustion – but still, his words made her feel uncomfortable, and at the same time – happy. She so wished she could tell him the same thing, how much she liked being held by him. There was something about his strong arms, the scent and feel of him that always made her feel totally safe and – cared for. God, if he actually _loved_ her, she knew she'd be the luckiest woman in the world. Still, she knew he felt something – they both did. Unfortunately it couldn't go anywhere.

"Keep going straight ahead Sir", she called to the President. He continued to hold a gun on the other two. Morris had stumbled a few times, but Hayes had instructed Kinsey to help him. The poor VP was struggling, not used to the extreme cold or physical activity. "We should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Cold", Jack muttered beside her. "Warm me Major?" he asked.

God – she felt increasingly hot and couldn't help but think how much she wanted to do just that. "Uh, we can build a fire when we get there Sir and there are blankets. We'll have you warm in no time."

"Rather you than a blanket any day", he continued. "How 'bout you _and _a blanket? Like Antarctica", he reminded her, his voice slurring even more. "You can – even hold – my side-arm!"

"_Sir_! Please, we're almost there. You're gonna be okay Colonel, you just need to rest." The thought of his 'side-arm' had her actually blushing. She had to get him in a sleeping bag – actually _sleeping_ or she wasn't going to survive this.

"O'Neill okay?" Hayes shouted back.

"He's exhausted Sir", she called up to him. The wind had started blowing and it was hard to hear over its howling. "We need to get him inside and warmed up."

"Yeah – him and me both! Couldn't you have picked a tropical planet Major?" the President groused.

She had to grin – he sounded just like Colonel O'Neill. "It was for Kinsey Sir. If I'd known we were coming …!"

"Yeah, well you picked right for that bastard." He sighed. "I just really hate the cold."

It was only a few minutes later when Sam found the entrance to the cave. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got the Colonel inside and sat him down, a tarp left by Sg-4 underneath him to provide him with some insulation. She spent a few moments getting a light going – thank heavens they'd left a small generator, and then she helped the President get the prisoners settled safely and finally she quickly built up a fire. "Can you get some bedding out Sir", she called over to Hayes as she was doing that. "I want to get the Colonel warm."

President Hayes muttered a bit as he made up a bed for O'Neill. He was freezing his butt off and he had to worry about O'Neill! Immediately he felt ashamed. The Colonel had risked his life – again – to save him and he was injured. He quickly made up the bed, wanting to help the man who so selflessly risked himself for others.

"I'm done Major", he called out.

"What about us?" Kinsey groused. "We're freezing over here. I suppose you want us to die of frostbite!"

"Yes actually, I do", Hayes answered him. "We'll get to you when we can. In the meantime – to quote Major Carter – shut up!"

"Okay Colonel, your bed is all made up. Come on, let's get you into it."

"You – comin' Major?" he mumbled. "Wanna sleep with you."

This time Sam closed her eyes and let out a light groan. There's no way the President could have missed that. "It's not like it sounds Sir", she explained. "He knows that it's warmer for two to sleep together in these situations – that's all. It's totally innocent."

Hayes raised his eyebrow but nodded. He knew, or at least was pretty sure, that nothing was going on between these two. There had been those that had tried to find something and to smear their reputations so, as a result, there has been some careful investigations done. All the reports had come back negative, stating categorically that nothing improper was going on between the two officers. That didn't mean there weren't _feelings_, Henry knew and looking between the two of them he began to wonder. It wouldn't be surprising if O'Neill didn't feel something for his 2IC – she was a beautiful and intelligent woman. Whether she felt anything for the Colonel he wasn't quite sure, although he'd keep his eyes open for the next little while. This was turning out to be a more interesting trip than he'd expected.

"I'm sure it is" he finally said. "Don't worry Major, O'Neill is delirious and I certainly am not about to remember anything he says or does right now."

"Thank you Sir", she smiled, although as she lifted her head she caught Kinsey's eye. Crap – had he heard too?

They got Jack settled into his sleeping bag and then made sure he had something to drink. He complained the whole time – and continued to invite Carter to snuggle with him. She was pretty red about the ears, and grew redder when the President spoke.

"Oh, for god's sake Major – just get in with him and get him warmed up. That way he'll go to sleep and the rest of us can relax!"

"Uh – " Sam looked up in panic, to catch the President with a grin. She didn't know quite what to say – or to do.

"I'm serious Major", he finally said. "You said yourself that it's warmer with two bodies. You're also exhausted and need some rest. I'm gonna make some coffee and I'll watch our two prisoners here while you sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours and then I'll take my turn."

At her look of enquiry he laughed. "No Major. I am _not_ going to snuggle with Colonel O'Neill. I figure by that time he'll be toasty warm. I just mean that I'd sleep for awhile."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. With a look at her still muttering commanding officer she finally shrugged and took off her boots. Grabbing another sleeping bag she managed to zip it up with the Colonel's and finally crawled in. With a sigh he rolled over pressed up against her, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Nice", he murmured, and promptly fell asleep.


	21. Me Too

For the first time in a long time Jack felt comfortable. He was warm and relaxed and surrounded by the most wonderful, soft blanket. There was something lying just outside his consciousness, something that told him he _shouldn't_ be feeling this way. Not only was it somehow wrong, he was pretty sure that if he allowed himself to think too hard, the comfort would leave and the pain would return.

For now, however, he just allowed himself to rest and enjoy and not to think. He could worry about – whatever it was – later. He figured he deserved this, even though he knew it was only for a short while.

He must have drifted off again, because this time, when he woke up, he was more aware. He knew instantly that the ground underneath was hard and uncomfortable, the air around him frigid, and every bone and muscle in his body ached. The only good news was that most of him – except for the part in direct contact with the ground, was warm.

He managed to pry his eyes open. It must have taken him at least ten seconds to realize that S – ur _Carter_ was lying right next to him, sound asleep. Why the hell she was there he had no idea, although part of him decided to just ignore it and enjoy. He continued to look at her until something began to niggle in his subconscious. He was starting to remember bits and pieces and they were making him decidedly uncomfortable …. Kinsey – Morris – Stargate – _Crap!_ They'd come through the gate and had ended up on this god-forsaken planet made of ice.

He next started remembering the trip from the gate to the caves – he glanced around – yup, they were in the caves all right. After that things grew a little hazy, although he remembered being tired and cold. He frowned – he'd said something to Sam but couldn't quite remember …

Just then Carter's eyes opened, slowly. She clearly needed a moment to figure out where she was as well. It was when those eyes focused on him, and grew suddenly big, that he knew she had remembered.

It was at that precise moment that a memory of his own popped into his mind. He winced and closed his eyes. Oh god … He finally opened them again and looked at her.

"Uh Carter – tell me I didn't –"

"Didn't what Sir?" she asked softly, although there was a slight twinkle in her eye.

"That I didn't uh – ask you to – uh -"

"To what Colonel?"

"Hell – to you know!"

"Sleep with you Sir?" The twinkle grew into a huge grin. "Fraid so Colonel. The President heard it clearly too."

"Crap!" He closed his eyes, although they popped open almost immediately. Carter seemed way too relaxed about the whole thing. "uh Carter – It kind of looks like you took me up on the offer."

This time she winced, and turned a little red. With a small shrug – which looked and felt quite amazing, considering their close quarters – she explained. "Well, you were freezing cold and we were worried about you. I explained to the President that all you meant was that in emergency situations it's a good idea to share body heat to stave off hypothermia."

He was silent for a moment. "He believed you?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "Well, he ordered me to get in – to slee – to keep you warm Sir. He kept watch while I – uh – was here. I meant he watched the prisoners." She started to push back the covers. "I guess it's his turn now."

"He's not sleeping with me!" Jack stated categorically.

Sam laughed and pushed herself to her knees. She then fixed the covers around him. "No, I'm sure he doesn't want that either Sir. You just rest and keep warm and Siler will get us back in no time."

He scowled, hating the fact that he was stuck on his ass – well, on his _back_ to be precise, while Carter and Hayes looked after everything. He heard a rustling sound and then the President's voice came to him from overhead.

"Feeling warmer Jack?" he asked. Jack listened carefully but could discern no sarcasm or humor in the other man's voice. He finally looked up, to see Henry with nothing more than a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Sir", he said, attempting to push himself up. Before he had a chance to do much, Hayes had knelt down and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Take it easy – no need to get up. Kinsey and Morris are secure and Major Carter will watch them. Nothing else for you to do."

"How long was I out?" he asked Henry.

"Almost three hours. You're looking a bit better – I was worried about you when we got here. You were almost dead on your feet and you were a bit delirious."

"Yeah, about that – I think I said some things -"

"Nothing that I can remember Jack. You just muttered a bunch of nonsense and I didn't even pay attention."

Jack peered at his Commander and Chief for a moment and then nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem", Henry grinned. "Now, I'm going to get some shut-eye myself – and no, I'm _not_ going to snuggle with you. I am however, going to bunk down beside you so let me know if you need anything."

Jack nodded again and then allowed his eyes to drift shut. Carter was in charge and he knew he could rest. He once again decided to allow himself freedom to dream what he knew he shouldn't – but what the hell, he could still smell her as if she was next to him, and he still felt her warmth. What would a few dreams matter?

* * *

"General Hammond, this is Lieutenant Sutherland – from Quantico Sir. I helped Colonel O'Neill and the President escape." He listened for a moment. "Yes Sir – thank you. But I want to know what I can do to help now. We have to rescue the others so that Sergeant Siler can get Colonel O'Neill, President Hayes and Major Carter back home."

Hammond conferred quietly with Sutherland and Frasier in the SGC – and Colonel Bye on his side. They knew they had to do something to get more soldiers down into the base and to save his people.

"_Listen, here's what I want you to do." _Hammond spoke for the next ten minutes. "_Do you have that?_"

"Yes Sir", Sutherland looked at Janet and then nodded. "It'll take us a while since there are only the two of us."

"_We'll wait for your signal. Good luck!"_

After the young Marine signed off he looked at the Doctor and grinned. "Okay Dr. Frasier – let's kick some butt!"

The first thing they did was wait until it was officially 'night –time'. In the underground base, with only artificial lighting it was impossible to know the time or whether it was night or day, but the base was on a twenty-four hour schedule and at nine o'clock the lights dimmed automatically – unless there was an override. They both figured that the soldiers, as well as their people, would be tired – all except for Teal'c that was. There would be patrols and watches, but many of the soldiers would bunk down for at least a few hours.

"How long until the guys in the brig wake up?" Sutherland whispered. They couldn't afford to have more enemies patrolling around.

"Another hour or so is all", Janet replied.

Sutherland thought for a moment. "Let's see who they have watching them. Do you still have some of the sedative?"

"Uh – yeah. You want me to give them more?", she asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"If you can. Let's check it out."

It turned out that there were two men watching the unconscious people. They were playing cards in the brig, where Gabriel and the others were 'sleeping'. Neither of the guards knew what hit them as they were taken down by a zat.

"Do your stuff Doc." The young Marine watched as Janet Frasier pulled out her supplies and proceeded to inject everyone – including the guards. Afterward she put the needles in a portable 'safes' container and then turned to her co-conspirator. "Okay, we have another four to six hours."

"Good – and we got rid of two more. Let's head to the exit."

The two of them walked quietly, but purposefully towards access shaft Z-28. It was in the remotest part of the base and was the most difficult to access. The shaft itself was narrow and old and it ended in a part of the base used only for storage. The room in which it was found was small, practically a closet. It was for that reason that they'd chosen it.

Sutherland held up his hand, silently stopping the Doc. He made some gestures, and she nodded in reply. Squatting down she lifted the small mirror she carried and slowly, carefully stuck it around the doorway into the small room. She watched closely and then turned and mouthed 'four' to the young man who gave her a thumbs up sign.

The two officers – one Air Force, the other a Marine, placed small objects up and down the hallway. Once done, Janet pulled open her pack and pulled out a strange looking machine. Once that was done she and Sutherland opened a door in the hall and quietly entered, closing but not latching the door.

"All set?" she asked. He nodded and then both of them placed a mask over their heads. He watched as Janet then looked down at the small machine and flicked a switch. Immediately there was a soft 'hum'. "I hope this works", she whispered through the mask. He smiled and held up crossed fingers.

They both stood there for another few seconds when there was an abrupt 'pop', followed by a series of other ones. They heard a shout and soon three of the four men in the small room had poured into the hallway now filled with smoke.

"Radio Javitz!" one of them said frantically, coughing and sputtering.

"I'm trying! I can't get through!"

"I can't either Sarge! My radio isn't working."

"What the hell is going on? Someone has to be trying to get inside. Watch your backs! Mario – watch the shaft and make sure no one gets in. I'm going for Javitz!"

As the soldiers were speaking, Sutherland had slowly pushed open the door and pulled out his zat. The smoke was so thick by this time that he couldn't see anything, but he sprayed the hallway with zat fire and heard, rather than saw, three 'thuds' as bodies hit the ground.

Janet had made her way quickly to the small room where one man had remained. She knew this was the most dangerous part. The man inside had to know that something was really wrong and he'd be dangerous. She could get herself shot!

She took a deep breath and pulled off her mask. Stepping up beside the door, but not in front of it, she shouted inside. "Are you okay in there soldier?"

There was a cough but no answer. He wasn't stupid this one, she thought. "Soldier – it's me, Stephanie Jenks – I worked with Dr. Gabriel and Vice-President Kinsey. The drug wore off and I was sent to check on you guys and bring you something to drink. Are you okay?"

There was another cough and then – "come in and let me see you", the young soldier said. "Keep your hands in the air where I can see them."

By this time Sutherland was beside her and he gave her the go ahead with a mouthed 'be careful'. She gave a quick okay and stepped forward into the doorway. She just prayed that the soldier had never seen Jenks.

"You the nurse?" the young soldier asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine – what's going on? Where are the others?"

"They've gone to get help. It looks like someone up top is trying to send down chemicals to get us out of here. I just want to check and make sure you're okay. This stuff can be nasty."

The soldier looked at the tiny woman in front of him and visibly relaxed, although he didn't drop his weapon. As Janet approached he grew startled and lifted his gun. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking you out", she said reasonable. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked at her and again relaxed. There was something in her voice that made him trust her – which was his biggest mistake, something he realized as soon as he convulsed in pain from the zat.

"Thanks Lieutenant", Janet said. "What of the others?"

"I'll tie them up if you want to let the General know we've secured the shaft."

With a relieved grin – and a slightly guilty look at the downed soldier, she clicked her radio. When it didn't work she frowned, until she remembered the scramble device that Siler had rigged up. She quickly retrieved it from the other room and turned it off.

"General Hammond?"

"_Yes Dr. Frasier?_"

"Entrance secured Sir. You can come down anytime!"

"_Nice job. We'll be there shortly."_

Teal'c had watched silently for all the hours that they were held in the one room. The soldiers had taken the prisoners, one at a time, to use the facilities, but other than that they hadn't been able to move. He knew that the humans would be getting hungry, and both they and Javitz' men had to be very tired. The General himself appeared increasingly nervous and couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. He paced around the room and went back and forth between the Briefing room, Hammond's office and the Control room. He seemed fascinated with the gate, but hadn't ventured into the gate room itself. It was as if he was frightened of it.

"Marcos, go check on Gabriel. He and the others should be waking up about now. After that check to make sure that all the entrances are secure. We don't want someone trying to sneak onto the base."

"Yes Sir."

Teal'c watched as the man 'Marcos' left. There remained only six of the infiltrators, Javitz included. He glanced surreptitiously at the man 'Mercer'. He wondered about him. O'Neill had seemed to have viewed him differently, although Teal'c didn't know whether to trust him or not.

So far he had not had the chance to do anything without putting the others at risk. The SGC people were all sitting at the table, silent now although for a while they'd made desultory conversation. A few of them had their heads resting on the table, appearing to be asleep. The soldiers also looked tired and bored. Teal'c wished for a diversion so that he could take the General down.

Janet watched as Sutherland tied up the four soldiers. They were coming around now, but he simply warned them to be still. "We won't hurt you. We just need you to be quiet", he told them as he stuffed gags in their mouths. He then pulled them into the small room and jammed the door shut with a metal bar. "That should hold them long enough to allow the General and his people to get down."

They both waited, knowing it wouldn't be long before their rescue team arrived, although the seconds seemed to move slowly. Janet suddenly tilted her head and listened carefully.

"I think they're coming", she finally said. "I hear voices."

"Yeah – well I think we've got someone coming down here too", he stood up suddenly and quietly walked to the end of the hallway. Before he had a chance to react there was a shout. Damn it! They'd been seen and whoever it was had turned and taken off at full speed.

"He's going to warn the others", she cried. "General", she thumbed the radio. "We've been made. It would be good if you would get here _now_ Sir!"

The claxons went off – obviously whoever had seen them had decided to warn everyone that someone was coming.

The moment the alarms went off Teal'c knew it was time. Without pause he launched himself at General Javitz. There was a short burst of gunfire and everything went black.

* * *

Jack woke up, this time for good. It wasn't that he felt particularly rested, it was just that his body didn't seem to want to let him sleep anymore. Unfortunately, this time waking up wasn't nearly as nice. There was no warm wom – ur hot water bottle next to him. Instead, he could hear the snores of the President. With a soft groan he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around the dim cave.

Sam was sitting on a rolled up sleeping bag, leaning up against a pack of supplies watching the two prisoners. Kinsey and Morris were glaring at her, but she seemed unperturbed by their expressions. Looking carefully at Carter he was pretty sure it was a façade on his Major's part. For a fact he knew she was _really_ pissed at Kinsey. He'd really better not try anything or he was going to be in trouble.

With another groan he managed to push himself to his feet – which finally caused Sam to turn away from the prisoners towards him. "Sir – you shouldn't be up!"

"Sorry Major but – nature calls."

"Oh – uh – the latrine is just outside to the right about twenty paces."

"Thanks Major. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own Sir?" she asked innocently.

It was only when he turned to stare at her that she seemed to realize what she'd said. If it hadn't been so dim in the cave he was pretty sure he would have seen her turn all sorts of shades of red. "I've been handling it on my own for quite a few years Major, although if you really want to help …?"

She choked and finally had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. He grinned back at her, enjoying the brief – if slightly naughty – interlude. "I'll call if I need your help Major", he told her as he limped out of the cave. It was only when he was outside that he admitted that he wished he could call on her! Not that he needed _help_ – but the handling part. "Stop it O'Neill", he warned himself. "You're so gonna get your ass in trouble."

Just the short walk to the latrine – in the frigidly cold weather – seemed to take everything out of him. When he returned he managed to make it over to Sam and sit down or, to be truthful, collapse beside her.

"Jack?" she looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine – okay, so not fine but I'll do. It's just cold out there!"

"Here, move closer and drape this around you." She stood up and grabbed a blanket and put it over his shoulders. "And here, you need something to eat." She retrieved an MRE and began to heat it up.

"Why how sweet", Morris sneered. "Your little woman looks after you real good, doesn't she O'Neill?"

Jack looked up at the bruised and battered Marine and decided not to hit him again, although he felt like it. "This 'little woman' has saved me, the Earth and in fact the whole god-damned galaxy numerous times. She's also kicked more alien butt that anyone I know." He turned to Carter. "How many Jaffa have you killed so far?"

"Uh – not quite sure Sir", she answered with a straight face. "I'm afraid I lost count a few years back."

"You hear that Morris?" I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you'd like to experience what a pissed off Sam Carter can do. Little woman!" he shook his head. "Kinsey, you really pick 'em, don't you."

"I didn't pick him O'Neill", Kinsey answered calmly. "But he is right – you and Major Carter are getting awfully cozy. I always knew something was going on between the two of you and it's obvious I was right."

"You're talkin' out of a hole Kinsey – and it's not your mouth. Carter and I are friends and colleagues, nothing more. Although that _would_ confuse you I guess, since you have neither. You have lackeys and sycophants and they're a totally different breed."

Kinsey laughed and moved his body to get more comfortable. As much as he was trying to look as if he didn't have a care in the world, Jack could tell the man was pale and sweaty. He's scared, Jack realized. Good! He should be.

"You really don't get it, do you O'Neill. What I am trying to do here is save our planet. You think I did all this for personal gain?"

O'Neill pursed his lips and thought for a moment – making it very obvious. "Uh – yes", he finally answered.

"Well I didn't", Kinsey answered angrily. "I did this for you – don't laugh Major – I did this for everyone, everyone on Earth. Hayes was too weak to see what was happening. He pandered to all our so-called 'allies', giving our best and getting nothing in return. _We_ are the ones who should rule the galaxy – not the Goa'uld or the Tokra or the Asgard. _Humans_ are the best this universe has to offer and damn it, we need to start letting others see that, not giving in to our allies and sitting back and twiddling our thumbs."

"So, you think by staging an assassination, framing innocent people and taking over you're going to show everyone how superior humans are?" Jack leaned back and laughed. "I always knew you were a fool Kinsey. All you're gonna do is confirm to our allies that humans are not to be trusted. Your actions aren't going to save Earth, they're going to make it more vulnerable when aliens out there realize we are fighting among ourselves for power – yes, don't deny it – for power and control."

"If only you'd joined me O'Neill. Together we could have made Earth strong, invincible. Instead we're weak and as long as Henry is in charge we'll stay that way!"

It was at that moment that Jack realized that Kinsey was crazy. Not crazy bad, but _crazy_ crazy. He was a megalomaniac and out of touch with reality. He just shook his head.

"Darn", he said. "And here I could have been working with a self-centered bastard who thinks he knows better than anyone. What a missed opportunity! Wait – I'm afraid that I'm pretty happy where I am now. You'll be gone soon Kinsey – gone and obsolete."

There was silence in the cave after that. Morris was either asleep, pretending or he was actually unconscious. Jack didn't really care while. Kinsey didn't seem to want to talk anymore – at least not for now. As a result, Jack felt his eyelids begin to close again and knew he needed to get back to bed.

"I'll help Sir", Sam said gently. She stood and helped him to his feet. "I'll just walk with you to your sleeping bag. I'll keep watching the prisoners. Siler should be here soon too."

She helped Jack get back into his sleeping bag. Sam wanted to reach out and stroke his head, but knew that it would be construed wrongly by some of the people there. She sighed – why did life have to be so complicated?

"It wasn't to preserve heat", Jack mumbled.

"What Sir?' She leaned forward to try and figure out what he was saying.

"It wasn't to preserve heat", he said again. After a longish pause he spoke again. "Really did – do – want to sleep with you Carter."

She stared at him for a moment and watched as his breathing evening out and he was sound asleep. It was only then that she spoke.

"Me too Sir – me too."


	22. O'Neill's Rules for Living

_**As always, thanks to everyone for their patience! I am extremely busy these days so write when I can. Someone asked about my other story Eirenia. Yes, I definitely plan on finishing it (sorry there too). It's just that with so little time I decided to concentrate on this story and finish it, otherwise it gets too confusing. I'm getting near the end, so soon I'll return to the other story. Thanks!**_

There was a loud scuffle, accompanied by various grunts and groans as people fought in the dark. The last thing anyone had seen was Teal'c launching himself across the table towards General Javitz, and then the lights had gone out. There had been shots fired, but no one knew by whom or if anyone had been hit. Some simply dove for the floor, hoping to keep out of harm's way, although Javitz' men, along with a few of the SGC people, joined the fight.

Teal'c felt something burn along his side, but barely registered it before hitting a warm human body. The loud grunt, followed by a crash, told everyone that his 'launch' had been successful in tackling someone, most likely the General.

It wasn't very long before the emergency lights went on, although to those in the room it had seemed an eternity. When the room was again illuminated there was a brief second in which it seemed as if everyone was frozen, just like in a Looney Tunes cartoon. The General was on the table, Teal'c half on top of him with his hands around his neck. Others were caught in the middle of hitting, or being hit. A few were simply standing as if not sure what to do, or even where they were. The pause lasted only an instant before the fighting resumed.

For some strange reason Teal'c began to hear a buzzing in his ears. He didn't know what it was, but along with the sound came the strange sensation that he was looking down a long dark tunnel, even though the General's face was actually only inches from his own. He blinked slowly a couple of times, and suddenly started to feel tired. He tried to shake his head, to clear it, but before he had a chance to do that he was thrown back and off the General.

Chloe had, at first, scrambled under the table when the lights had gone out. She'd only remained there a brief few seconds when it dawned on her that now was the chance for her 'team' to take back their base. While the incoming soldiers with Javitz had thought they were in control, in actual fact everything had gone exactly as Teal'c and Siler and their group had planned – at least so far. But, if they were to get Sam and the Colonel back – oh, and the President of course – they had to get rid of old Jarhead Javitz. On that thought she pulled herself to her feet. Unfortunately, of course, it was still pitch black so she wasn't quite sure what to do.

It was then that the lights went on and Chloe had to take a few seconds to figure out what was happening. She glanced around the room to see the men of the SGC locked in combat with the Marines. As she looked Lieutenant Toll swung his weapon – or at least _a_ weapon, she had no idea where he'd gotten it – at a soldier, knocking him out instantly. He'd then turned to help Mario, who was locked in armed combat with a huge man who was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Chloe glanced back to see Teal'c with his hands around the General's neck. He obviously had things under control and she was about to look away, to see if there was anyone who needed her help, when she noticed that Teal'c suddenly looked strange. She refocused her attention on him, just in time to see him being thrown by the General, an occurrence that was surprising and made her realize something must be wrong. He stumbled and fell against the wall, and slowly began to sink to the ground. She couldn't figure out what was happening until she saw the dark red stain on the front of his shirt.

"Oh god", she murmured, quickly looking around for something, anything with which to help the injured alien. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the General lift his hand and saw that he held a pistol and was aiming it at Teal'c. Without further thought she grabbed one of the chairs that sat around the Briefing table, lifted it over her head, and brought it down right on top of Javitz with all her might. With a grunt he fell face down onto the floor, the chair still on top of him, and didn't move.

"Thank you", Teal'c said softly, his hand held tightly over the wound in his abdomen. He then closed his eyes and passed out.

Chloe took a step towards him to help him but first quickly looked around the room, trying to tell who, if anyone was winning the fight. For now things looked about even, until she saw the man named Mercer stand up and lift his weapon up into the air. He let off a shot and shouted. "Stand down everyone!"

Again everything seemed to freeze. Slowing the people in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the voice of authority – or the man with the pistol which, in this case were one and the same. Mercer stood there, holding his gun in a position that any trained soldier knew meant business.

"Stop", he said again, looking at each of the people in the room. There were a few on the floor, hopefully unconscious rather than dead, although it was impossible to say at this point. The General was still out like a light, the chair resting on top of him. "You – Berringer – check on the people who are down."

The soldier in question went to each person – most of them Javitz' men – and Javitz himself. "They're unconscious Sir", he answered. "I don't think anyone's hurt too bad except for the alien. He's been shot and there seems to be a lot of blood."

"Okay. You", he pointed at Chloe, "check on Teal'c and help him."

"I need a first aid kit", she told him. "He's bleeding badly."

"There's one over there", Siler pointed to the corner of the room. "It's in the cupboard." None of the SGC people questioned why Siler knew where the first aid kit was kept. They all figured he probably knew each and every one throughout the base.

Mercer watched as the woman got the kit and went over to Teal'c and began to help him with his wound. He had regained consciousness but still appeared weak and disoriented. Mercer then looked around at the others and wanted to grin. He knew they were all in for a bit of a surprise.

"All right, I want all of my people over here", he pointed to one side of the room. "The SGC folks can go over there." He waited until everyone had sorted themselves out, the soldiers looking smug while Siler and his crew looking stony faced. After everyone was still Mercer lifted his weapon and pointed it at Lieutenant Toll. Without saying anything he carefully knelt down and picked up a weapon that had been dropped in the fight. Before anyone knew what was happening, he turned suddenly and pointed his weapon at his own men. "Okay boys, I really don't want anyone to get hurt so I suggest you all drop your weapons – carefully. I don't want to have to shoot any of you, but I will if I have to."

"What the hell Mercer!" one of the soldiers practically yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm doing what's right. Kinsey's off his friggin' mind – you all know that. And the General here", he glanced down at a now groaning man, "he's as crazy as a loon. This is wrong – what we're doing, and you all know it. O'Neill's no more a traitor than I am. If anyone's a traitor it's Kinsey and that one", he pointed at the General. "So, I say it again, drop your weapons. Here Lieutenant", he said to Toll, "Take this." He handed him the weapon that had been on the ground. Toll immediately picked it up and pointed it at the Marines.

"I too will help you." No one had been watching Teal'c during the last few moments but he was now standing, holding a gun on the Marines. He looked weak, but he was upright and none of them doubted he was still formidable.

The Marines seemed to all decide that, at this point, discretion was definitely the better part of valor, and one by one they placed their weapons on the ground at their former comrade's feet. "You know you're gonna be in deep shit for this one", one of them murmured.

"Possibly", Mercer answered, "but at least I'll be able to live with myself." Once he was sure that his former teammates were all disarmed he turned to Toll and Teal'c. "So, now what?"

At that precise moment the klaxons went off.

Teal'c's eyebrow went up. "Now I believe something else is happening."

What was happening was that Hammond's men started pouring down through the entrance shaft and into the SGC, intent on retaking the base from Kinsey and Javitz.

"Colonel Reynolds!" Janet exclaimed as the first soldier came through. She'd never been so pleased to see anyone in her life. "They know you're coming", she told him, although it was pretty obvious as the alarm was still going off.

"Hi Dr. Frasier", he grinned. "Don't worry – there are a lot of us and we'll get the bastards."

The Doctor watched as people came streaming into the little room as fast as they could move and out into the hallway. She listened to the quick orders as officers directed their teams to move out and retake the SGC. It only took a few short minutes until everyone, except Colonel Reynolds and his team were gone.

"Glad to see us?" Reynolds finally turned and spoke to the Doc and the young soldier – Marine – with her.

"You don't know how glad Colonel. Uh – this is Lieutenant Sutherland, a Marine from Quantico. He helped Colonel O'Neill and the others rescue the President."

"Glad to meet you Lieutenant – and thank you!" Reynolds shook the young officer's hand. "So Doc, does the fact that you're happy to see me mean you'll go easy on me the next time I have to come in for my physical?"

She grinned back at him. "I promise I'll use the teeniest, tiniest needles I have _and_ I'll send the cutest nurses to do your tests. But Colonel, it looked like the General sent our own people." she said, growing serious. She'd recognized most of them as SF's and SG teams from the SGC. It had made her feel good to know their people were back.

"He did. He figured we'd have a better shot since we know the place – and because we're all steaming mad at what Kinsey did. This is _our_ base and our people who were hurt. We're gonna kick some traitor butt today Doc. In fact, if you're okay, I think we'd better get going. I'll probably have to save Sg-5's asses again – oh, and Sg-1's of course!"

Janet grinned, knowing that if they all got out of this alive that Jack and his team would never hear the end of having to be rescued by Reynolds and the other teams. They all had a friendly rivalry going – they'd die for one another, but then they'd tease each other to death afterward. She should her head – she couldn't possibly describe the depth of affection she had for these men and women.

It didn't take long for the SG teams to take back control of their base. There was some fighting, and a few injuries, although fortunately nothing too serious. A number of Kinsey's people laid down their weapons almost instantly upon being challenged. It turned out that a lot of them had begun having doubts, but having been given direct orders couldn't do much.

Once everything was back in their hands Reynolds radioed General Hammond. "All secure Sir", he said. "The SGC is ours!"

"Good job Colonel. And how are all my people?"

"All fine Sir. The insurgents have all been captured, with only a few minor injuries. Teal'c was injured the most seriously but Doc Frasier has him in the Infirmary and says he'll be fine. He was complaining when I left – he's not used to not having Junior fix all his injuries and I guess he's pretty crabby."

"Sounds like he's channeling Jack", Hammond laughed. "Has Siler figured out how to bring Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and the President back yet?"

"Uh – no. He's working on it but unfortunately -"

"Okay – this doesn't sound good", Hammond sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well – I guess there was a fight in the Briefing room between our folks and Javitz' men."

"Yes?"

"Well, there were shots fired and a couple of them hit the computers in the Control Room. I'm afraid the gate is down for a while. Oh, and Siler says it's gonna take longer to figure out Major Carter's changes and track down where they went. He has to get the auxiliary systems up first before he can even start to figure out what she did."

"Damn!" Somehow Hammond knew he shouldn't be surprised. Sg-1 seemed to be bound by Murphy's Law – if anything could go wrong, it would. "Okay Colonel – nice job. I'll be there shortly. Tell Siler he can have whatever he needs to speed up the process of retrieving our lost officers – oh, and the President of course." George grimaced slightly to himself. God – if anyone had heard that! Still, Jack and Sam were like family to him and the President was – well, the President.

"Of course Sir", Reynolds grinned, knowing that the General, like all of them, were much more concerned with their own than they were with poor Hayes. "We look forward to seeing you!"

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take Carter?" Jack was trying to get warm, although even the sleeping bag, covered with a bunch of blankets didn't seem to help. He was shivering constantly and couldn't help but remember back to their time in Antarctica. Sadly, he felt as crappy now as he had then.

"It shouldn't be long Sir", Sam frowned. "I expect it might take Siler a couple of hours to figure out the program and bring us back."

"Unless our dear General Javitz says otherwise."

"That's possible, but remember Colonel, Teal'c is there and Janet and the others. I'm sure they'll manage to regain control and soon they'll get us home."

"I hope you're right Major because my butt is freezing to the ground."

She fussed over him for a few minutes until he finally had to tell her to 'stop'. "I'm just kidding Carter. I'm fine."

"No you're not Sir. Damn, I wish I'd picked another planet. This is all my fault!"

"Yeah Carter, you're right. It's your fault that we've captured one of the biggest traitor's Earth has ever seen. It's your fault that you kept him away from some alien who could have done major harm to Earth. It's your fault that you saved the President by getting those little mimic devices and helping us get into _Quantico_, for god's sake, and get him out without anyone being hurt. It's your fault -"

"Okay Sir", she interrupted, half laughing. "But actually, most of that is _your_ fault."

"No way Carter. I'm afraid I've been less than useless on this adventure." He shifted restlessly. "In fact, I've been more than a hindrance than anything." He knew he was sounding sorry for himself – or maybe, to be kinder – he was just sounding apologetic. All he knew was that he needed to be up, doing something, _anything_ to help and he was stuck here, practically unable to move or do anything. He felt like all he'd done was cause his team extra work and worry.

"Sir – permission to speak freely?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at his 2IC, wondering what she was going to say. "Uh – okay Major", he finally granted permission, although a part of him questioned whether or not he was being stupid to do so.

"Bullshit! – Sir!" she exploded. "You're the one who figured out how to get the President out of there. You arranged everything, kept our morale up, figured out how to keep Kinsey from doing what he wanted – you managed to get into the SGC and, and _everything_- and _then_ you defended me to that moron Javitz. You're the bravest and one of the smartest people I know so don't you dare belittle yourself. Considering what we were up against", she continued, "I think it's amazing what we've done. We stopped a major plot against the President and against Earth. _Both_ of us should be proud of that!" She ceased speaking and bit her lip, although she still looked angry – and very, very fierce. Jack felt his heart swell with pride. Yup – she was _his_ major and he'd obviously taught her some things.

"Alright Major – point taken, although I still don't think I did much. But you know, you need to listen to yourself too. You didn't do anything wrong. For Kinsey and the jerk there", he pointed to where Morris was, "this place would have been perfect. You had no way of knowing -"

"But I should have Sir", she interrupted.

"Tsk, tsk, Major", he waved his finger at her. "Remember O'Neill's Rule number seven."

She looked at him and frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Rule seven, Sir?"

"Yup – don't ever second guess what's already happened. What's done is done Major – leave it at that and get on with your life. We're safe and Siler is going to find us soon. That's all that matters."

She nodded, trying to listen to him and take comfort from what he said. He _was_ right – there was no point going over what had happened and spending energy on 'what ifs'. This was what was real, and what they'd have to live with. She sighed and then frowned. "Sir?"

"What Carter?" he shivered again and burrowed down farther into his sleeping bag. How in hell was Sam sitting there looking all warm when he felt like an icicle?

"You said Rule number seven?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, that must mean there are rules one through six."

Damn – she would have to pick up on that. Still, it was a way to keep busy and keep their minds off of other things – like rescue!

"Yeah. You mean you don't know them already?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Uh – no Sir."

He closed his eyes and took a deep, albeit shaky, breath. "Okay Carter, here goes – O'Neill's rules for life. Rule one: never, ever leave anyone behind."

"That one I know Sir", she smiled. "In fact we all know that one."

"Good. So, rule number two: pick your battles. Sometimes it's okay to walk away."

She nodded. Yes, that's definitely something they'd all learned. Sometimes it was not only the smart thing, but the braver thing to walk away from a fight. Although some days she wondered about _one_ battle she'd walked away from. She wondered if she'd made a mistake – and if it really was the brave thing – or the cowardly thing to have done. "And three?", she finally asked, wanting to get her mind off of number two.

"Three? Let's see - never get a haircut or tattoo after three margaritas!"

There was a short pause. "Uh – did you -?"

"Me Carter?" He opened one eye and looked at her, and then promptly closed it. "Let's just say I don't look good in a buzz cut."

She laughed. "Tattoo?"

"Nope – fortunately been spared that one, although I knew a guy who got a picture of a – never mind", he suddenly thought better of that story. That was one he might tell a wife or girlfriend one day – but not Carter, not now at any rate.

"Come on Sir", she whined. Yes really – she whined.

"Maybe another time Carter", he told her. Quickly moving on he said, "let's see – rule number four: you only need two tools."

"Two?"

"Yup – WD-40 and duct tape. If it doesn't move and it should, use WD-40. If it moves and it shouldn't, use duct tape."

"Okay MacGyver", she giggled. "So, number five?"

"Number five?" He thought for a few seconds, peeking out at her with barely opened eyes. "Uh – that's an easy one."

"So – what is it?"

"Uh – number five: the probability of you being watched is directly proportional to the stupidity of your actions."

"I see, and you know this how?"

"How? _Carter_", he said, sounding shocked. "Surely you know that I speak from experience!"

She laughed out loud at that one, causing the other three men in the cave to look over in their direction. "Okay Sir – so you've done a lot of – um –"

"Stupid things? Hell yes! How do you think I made Colonel?"

Still laughing she spoke again. "And number six?"

"Number six? Another easy one. After your hands are covered in grease your nose will begin to itch."

"True", she nodded with a grimace – that was one she knew well. "Okay so I know number seven. Is that all?"

"No, there's one more", he told her, this time seriously.

"So, number eight?"

"Yup – and it's the most important."

She waited expectantly, wondering to herself how he did it. Here he was, sick and miserable and he was still making her laugh. "What is it?" she finally asked.

"If you wake up breathing", he said softly. "You have another chance." With that he closed his eyes and seemed to fall into a light doze.

She watched him closely, thinking about what he had just said. She was pretty sure that his last 'rule' was one he really did live by. With all the pain and darkness he'd lived with in his life he could so easily have given up. According to Daniel, he almost had, at one point. But now – he seemed determined to keep going, to look at each day as another opportunity. She'd never known anyone quite like him. He made an effort to take what joy out of life he could and to continue to do what was right no matter what. She wondered suddenly what opportunity would present if they got out of this one still breathing?

"You're thinkin' too hard", he said softly, his eyes still closed. "Remember Rule number three!"

"Uh – never get a haircut or tattoo after three margaritas?"

He looked disgusted – at what she wasn't quite sure, although she could also see the slight quirk to his lips. "No, not that one! The one about needing only two things!"

"Oh – Rule number four – duct tape and WD-40?"

"There ya go Carter!" he beamed at her. "Now you're set for life!"

She laughed one more time and tenderly tucked the blankets around him. "Go to sleep Colonel. We'll be going home soon and you need your rest. You want to look your best for Daniel and Teal'c and General Hammond. Don't worry, I'll be here watching over you."

He looked at her for a moment, his expression impossible to read, although the look in his eyes made her breath hitch. He finally nodded. "I know", he said softly. "That means – everything." With that he closed his eyes once more and was soon sound asleep.

She watched him for a long time, worrying about him and wishing, for the hundredth time, that they weren't bound by rules and regulations and duty and –

"He okay Major?"

She started and looked up to see the President standing beside her. He was frowning and looking both tired and worried.

"Oh Sir – hi. Um, I think so – I hope so. He needs medical treatment but he'll be alright for a while yet I think. Although he's so cold – I wish I hadn't sent us here!"

"No point second guessing yourself Major", Hayes said, unconsciously repeating O'Neill's words. "You kept Kinsey from connecting with whoever his 'partner in crime' was – that's good enough. If it wasn't for the fact that Jack is sick this wouldn't be that bad. We have food and water and blankets. We'll be home soon and this will all be just a memory."

"I hope so, although it's taking Siler a long time", she replied, her concern evident. "I thought he'd have this figured out by now."

"We don't know what's happening there Major – so give it some time. I'm sure someone will be by shortly. For one thing, they'll soon find out that Kinsey is missing, so even if the bad guys are still in control they'll want to find him."

"I guess you're right Sir", she smiled. "Did you want to rest for a while?" The President had been sitting and watching the two prisoners for a couple of hours and she knew she should offer to take over.

"No. I just want a cup of coffee and then I'm fine. _You_ on the other hand do need to sleep. Why don't you lie down", he nodded towards Jack. "That way you can get some rest and keep him warm at the same time."

"Uh – but Sir – it's not exactly – appropriate." Although she'd done it once, it felt like it could quickly become a dangerous habit, one she enjoyed way too much

"What isn't? You trying to help your CO? Since when is there a problem with that? Don't worry Major – if anyone questions anything I'll simply say that I ordered you to do it and since I'm your Commander in Chief -!"

She grinned and finally nodded. "Okay Sir, since you're ordering me to – I will. Wake me in a couple of hours and I'll take over from you and then _you_ can keep the Colonel warm!"

Hayes laughed. "Only if you promise you won't tell!"

"It's a deal Sir."

She was sound asleep, feeling warm and cozy and totally safe. There was a part of her brain that knew it was just an illusion, that they were in a tight situation and things were still dangerous. But that part was kicked ferociously into the background. For once she planned to enjoy herself and not let anything – not reality or guilt or rules – get in the way of a great dream.

Jack was feeling a bit warmer and more relaxed than earlier. He slowly allowed himself to wake up and instantly felt the soft body of his 2IC beside him again. He grinned slightly – he could get very used to this. In fact, it made the whole adventure worthwhile. As much as he wanted to get out of here and go visit Doc Frasier, a part of him wanted to remain right where he was.

A soft noise – from what he couldn't tell – made him open his eyes and look around the dim cave. He checked out Carter – out like a light with a small smile on her face. He briefly wondered about that – but then lifted his eyes. The next thing he saw was Henry, sitting with his back against a box, sound asleep. Jack frowned slightly– there was something wrong with that picture. If both Sam and Hayes were asleep, then – holy crap! He looked up to see Kinsey and Morris undoing the last of the ropes that bound them. They were getting away!

He moved his head quickly to try and find a weapon. He could see Sam's gun laying just a couple of inches from her hand. He knew there wasn't time to wake her and warn her as the two men were now free and were advancing, Kinsey towards the President and Morris towards Sam and him.

Without thought he leaned over, grabbed the gun and then rolled away from Sam. The sharp, quick movement caused him to groan in pain – and Morris to yell and throw himself forward to try and intercept him. The noise immediately woke up Hayes – who lifted his weapon just as Kinsey reached him.

Sam had heard the shouting and felt Jack roll away from her. Almost instantly she was alert, realizing that something was happening – something bad. She glanced to her side to see the Colonel on his stomach, with his hands around her gun and with Morris on top of him, his knee in Jack's back and his hands grabbing O'Neill's wrists. The two men struggled madly as Sam tried to figure out how to best help the Colonel.

Much the same thing was happening with Hayes and Kinsey, although their technique was less – practiced and more that of two men who had little training, but all the desperation in the world. If it hadn't been so tragic, and so potentially dangerous, Sam would have laughed to see the President and the Vice-President locked in combat. As it was, she knew she had to act quickly or someone was going to die.

She pushed herself up abruptly and grabbed for Morris hands, trying to loosen them from around Jack's wrists. It was soon obvious that he was far too strong so she did the next best thing – she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back as far as it would go.

It wasn't quite enough to make him let go, but it did distract him enough to allow Jack to gain the upper hand – so to speak – and he was able to wrench his hands, with the gun, away from Morris. He then twisted his body around to try and face the other man and point his weapon at the Marine. It was almost impossible with Morris on top of him, but he managed to move just enough to get the man in his sight.

"Move", he gasped to Sam.

She realized instantly his intent and threw herself away from the two bodies. As soon as she let go of Morris his head whipped down and he tried to stop the Colonel, but it was too late. Jack squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit the Marine along the side of the head. He dropped like a wet bag of cement – right on top of Jack.

Sam saw the spray of blood and figured that Morris was dead – or unconscious – and wanted to rush immediately to Jack. First though, she knew she had to help the President or Kinsey could still gain the upper hand. By this time the two men were rolling all over the floor, the gun still held in Hayes' hands.  
"Sir", she said, kneeling down quickly beside O'Neill, "I need your weapon." She watched as Jack's hand relaxed and she carefully removed the pistol and then stood up and moved over towards the two politicians, careful to try and keep out of the way of the gun. She would hate to get shot like this. She waited until just the right moment and then –

"I have a gun pointed at your head Kinsey. I suggest you stop or I'll have to shoot you – and please remember that I am not afraid to do it."

The Vice-President froze – just for a second – but it was enough time for Hayes to roll completely away from him. "Good going Major", he said breathlessly. "Where's Morris?"

"He's been shot. Are you okay Sir?"

"I'm fine – is Jack okay?"

"I don't know", she answered, without emotion. By this time Kinsey has settled down and was now sitting on the floor, looking at her with anger and fear clear on his face. "Stand up", she told him. She waited until both men were standing and looked at the President. "Can you handle him now Sir?"

"Yes", he told her, looking shamefaced. "I'm sorry Major – I guess I fell asleep." He turned to Kinsey and lifted the gun which was still in his hand. "Don't temp me Robert! There's nothing I'd like better than to shoot you right now."

Sam gave one final look to assure herself that the President had things in hand and then she turned and hurried to O'Neill. He was still lying with Morris on top of him. She knelt down and felt for a pulse on the Marine – he was still alive but it was sluggish. Without much concern she rolled him off her commander. "Sir? Colonel? Are you okay?"

Jack's one eye – the only one she could see – was open. She watched as he blinked. "Uh – no", he said, so softly she could barely hear him. "Carter – I can't feel my legs."

_**O'Neill's rules for living were stolen totally from the internet - not my ideas at all!**_


	23. Limbo

"Got it!" Siler exclaimed, showing more emotion than usual.

"Are you sure son?" General Hammond asked, standing and looking over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir. She used an algorithm from -"

"That's okay Sergeant", Hammond interrupted quickly. "Let's just bring them home and you can tell me how you did it later."

"Yes Sir!"

George ordered up the MALP, just to be sure, and had it sent through while Sg3 and 4 were getting ready. Lieutenant Sutherland was accompanying them, much to his amazement. Hammond felt it was a small thing he could do to thank the man. Janet Frasier and two of her medics were going as well. Depending on whether Major Carter and the others found the supplies that had been left on the planet, they could be in bad shape. And, according to all reports Jack was definitely going to need some of the Doc's TLC.

Hammond gave the go ahead and watched as his men and women headed through the event horizon, to another world, in order to retrieve their lost sheep. He sighed and turned back towards his office. The cleanup on this one was going to be brutal. He stopped then, and chuckled because in the end it had all worked out. Oh, they were a little bruised and battered, but his people had come through once again and defeated the enemy. The fact that _this_ enemy had turned out to be one of theirs still stung, but at least they hadn't lost any innocent lives on this mission. With that he frowned and turned to head down to the Infirmary. It was true no one had been lost, but some _had_ been injured, and it was up to him to go and see them.

Sam didn't know what to do. She stared at the still form of her CO and, for the first time, felt panic begin to set in. He needed help, but she was terrified of hurting him even more. She finally reached down and gently touched his cheek. It was ice-cold and she pulled her hand back sharply. Oh god! Don't let him be dead! She carefully put her hand down again and touched his neck. It took a heart stopping moment too long, but eventually she found the pulse. Thank god. He was unconscious, not dead.

There was a soft groan to her left and only then did she remember the other man. He was still half lying on top of the Colonel and she knew she had to get him off and check him out. It looked like he'd been shot in the head, so she didn't know if there was much she could do, although she wasn't going to leave him on top of the Colonel like this.

She glanced over at the President to see that he was watching a subdued Kinsey carefully, so she knelt down and quickly moved Morris. She covered the Colonel with a sleeping bag to try and keep him warm and then turned her attention back to the Marine.

Taking a closer look, she realized that the bullet hadn't, in fact, gone through his head but his skull _had_ been creased. It had bled copiously, so looked bad, but probably wasn't as serious as it seemed. He'd probably have a bad concussion and one hell of a headache but she figured he deserved that. After quickly bandaging him she threw a blanket over him and then returned to the Colonel.

"Sir?" she put her head close to his and spoke softly. His eyes opened and he looked at her, his face expressionless but his eyes showing his fear.

"Yeah?" he answered quietly. "Everything – okay?"

"Yes. The President has Kinsey secured and I've bandaged Morris. He's unconscious."

"Not dead? I thought I'd killed him", he told her, again with little to no inflection in his voice.

"Fraid not Sir. I think he must have a thick skull." She watched him for a moment longer and then reached out and gently moved some hair out of his eyes. He blinked and turned his face slightly towards her. "You'll be okay Jack. We'll get you back to Janet and she'll fix you right up."

He tried to smile, but it was obvious he did it to humor her. "Kay", was all he said as his eyes closed.

She hoped he would be able to sleep, and that help would get here soon. She was frightened for the Colonel and knew he needed medical attention immediately.

"How is O'Neill?" Hayes called out quietly.

"He's okay for now but I wish they'd hurry up and get here. He needs to get back to Earth, and so does Morris." Sam could tell the President was less than concerned about the Marine but he was worried about the Colonel.

"If O'Neill dies", Hayes spit out at Kinsey, "I will personally see that you are charged with murder."

"I didn't hurt him", Kinsey defended himself. "He did that on a mission."

Hayes stared at his Vice-President with complete contempt. "You really are unbelievable, you know. You've committed treason, you're framed decent men, and now you may be guilty of murder and you sit there and justify everything. I wonder if spending the rest of your life in prison will take some of that arrogance out of you?"

Kinsey looked like he wanted to physically harm the President, but instead he sat and glared. "You really think I'm going to stand trial? I don't think so. When everything comes out people will see that I'm not a traitor but a patriot. I did everything for the good of our country and the world will soon see that!"

Hayes simply shook his head. It dawned on him suddenly that Kinsey was beyond arrogant and had moved into megalomaniac territory. He realized at that moment that there really was no use speaking to the man. He didn't even feel an ounce of guilt that he was looking forward to Kinsey being convicted and spending the rest of his life behind bars.

Sam's head jerked up when she heard a sudden sound. She listened carefully, but this time all she heard was the howling wind outside. She sighed, for a moment there - !

"Anybody in there?" Colonel Reynolds called. A moment later he was standing in the mouth of the cave, followed closely by two teams and medical personnel. The cavalry had indeed arrived.

"Help has arrived Colonel!" Sam stood up and faced the entrance. For the first time since this had all began she allowed some tears to escape. "We're going home."

* * *

Barely an hour later they walked through the gate into the SGC and were met by Hammond, Siler and Lieutenant Toll. "Welcome back Mr. President, Major" the General stepped forward and took Henry's outstretched hand.

"You have a helluva team here George."

"I know Sir, and I couldn't be prouder of them." Hammond watched as Jack's stretcher was placed on a gurney. "Dr. Frasier?"

"I don't know Sir", she turned to him. "He's stable for now but I need to get him to the Infirmary."

He nodded. "Go. I'll be by in a little while." After watching Janet and her medics roll the Colonel out, followed by the returning teams, he finally turned back to Hayes and Carter, who was still standing by the base of the ramp. "Major Carter, welcome back!"

"Hello Sir. I'm really sorry about the location I picked Sir", she started to say.

Hammond interrupted her. "Nothing to be sorry about Major. You did brilliantly and we owe you a lot. Now get going to the Infirmary and get checked out – and then I'm sure you'll want to see how Colonel O'Neill is. By the way, Teal'c is there, resting and Dr. Jackson will be arriving as soon as Academy hospital agrees to release him. They're both going to be fine."

"Thank you Sir", she closed her eyes briefly in relief and nodded to Hammond and then to the President. "Mr. President, it was an honor to serve."

Hayes smiled and stuck out his hand. "And it's a real honor to have watched you work Major – you and the rest of your team. Thank you doesn't seem like nearly enough, but I'm afraid it's all I have to offer right now." Before Sam had a chance to respond Henry waved his hand. "Go – see to your commanding officer. I think he's gonna need you there."

Sam could feel her cheeks grow pink but nodded and then turned and hurried to the Infirmary.

"You'll want to get checked over too Mr. President", Hammond started to say, but stopped when Hayes stuck up his hand.

"George – right now I could use a tall, stiff drink before heading down to get poked and prodded. Tell me you have something good in your office we can have?"

Hammond grinned. "I do indeed Sir – but only for _very_ special occasions."

"And would having your people save the world _again_ and the President come for a visit constitute _very_ special?"

"Definitely Sir, definitely."

"Well then George – lead the way. And oh, please call me Henry. I call all my drinking buddies by their first name."

"Drinking buddies S- ur Henry?" George asked, his brows raised.

"I'm afraid I don't have as many of those as I used to." Hayes gave a boyish grin. "Now I have to be pretty careful. However, I do feel that saving the Earth – hell, maybe the galaxy – deserves a good drink – or three now and again."

"It does indeed!" Hammond led the President into his office and shut the door, after first telling Walter they 'weren't to be disturbed'. Once he and Hayes were both seated he reached into his (locked) bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of the finest Scotch and two glasses. "Always be prepared", he informed the President.

"You learned this in boy scouts?" Hayes asked with a grin.

"No", Hammond sighed. "I learned it after O'Neill came back out of retirement." He chuckled softly. "He's one of the best soldiers it's been my privilege to command, but he does create some – surprises."

Henry laughed and gave a toast. "To Colonel O'Neill – and the rest of Sg1 and the SGC. You should be damned proud of your people."

"That I am Henry, that I am."

* * *

After Sam was checked out by the nurse she went to see Teal'c, who was actually hooked up to an IV. He immediately tried to sit up when she entered.

"Just relax Teal'c, it's just me." She walked up to his bed, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay", she said. "But I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Thank you Major Carter", he said formally. "I am ashamed that I allowed myself -"

"Stop it Teal'c", she gave a soft laugh. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed about. You got shot – which pretty much seems to be par for the course for us. I know you fought honorably and well. I'm just thankful you were here otherwise we might not have gotten back."

Teal'c bowed his head gravely. "And you? You are fine?"

"Yeah – a little chilly but otherwise okay. It looks like I'm the only one of us who lucked out this time", she told him, forgetting about the dark bruise on her face from where Javitz had struck her. "General Hammond said Daniel's going to be fine. They're going to bring him back as soon as they can. I'm sure he hates being stuck at the academy with the rest of us here. And Cassie and Master Bra'tac?"

"They are well", Teal'c told her. "I believe they have gone to the Commissary for something to eat. And O'Neill?" he asked, finally getting to the question which she was sure had been burning in him.

"I don't know", she said haltingly. "He – was in bad shape when we got back. I – Janet is looking at him now. He – he couldn't feel his legs Teal'c. That soldier – Morris – tried to kill him and they wrestled and I think – that was the last straw."

Teal'c nodded but then reached out his hand and took hers. "It has been difficult for him, but he is strong and he did what his honor demanded. With our support he will be well again. Do not fear and do not lose hope. O'Neill needs us now – especially you Samantha – to be strong for him and to not let him fall into despair. If it is true that he cannot feel his legs, and it looks permanent, then I will not rest until I have found something that will cure him."

Tears sprang to her eyes once more and she leaned down and gave her friend a hug – which was as much for her sake as for his. "Thank you Teal'c", she whispered. "You are such a good friend."

After a few moments she stood straight and then looked around until she found a chair which she pulled forward. "Okay – so tell me everything that happened after we left."

* * *

Janet sighed and took one last look at the Colonel's readings. He was sound asleep, which was the best thing for him now. He was seriously exhausted – to the point where his body had finally given out. More than anything he needed rest, along with antibiotics, fluids, and lots of vitamins, minerals and proteins to repair his body and his mind. She knew that a few days in bed, hooked up to all the good stuff, would go a long way to help heal him. There were two things she couldn't do however, and they were killing her. She couldn't tell him if he'd ever walk again, and she couldn't heal his spirit if he couldn't.

As soon as they'd brought him in and she'd examined him, he'd asked, in a quiet voice, if the damage was permanent. She'd wanted to cry – he sounded so matter-of-fact and yet she knew that meant he was hiding his deepest feelings.

"I don't know Sir", she started to say. When he began to speak she lifted her hand. "I'm telling the truth Jack – I'm not hiding anything from you. It's too early to say what kind of damage has been done. There is swelling, which could simply be from over-use – I did warn you to take it easy! There could also be additional damage from the fight you had – or the original damage could have gotten worse and be affecting your spine. All we can do is wait and see. I have you on anti-inflammatories to bring down the swelling and we'll check again."

"How long?"

She sighed again. "I can't really say that for sure either Sir. It could be a couple of days – it could be weeks. I'm afraid you're just going to have to be patient and try not to worry." She looked at his blank expression and wanted to hug him. "I know – that's a ridiculous thing to say, isn't it? Of course you're going to worry – but unfortunately that's not going to speed things up. Your body will decide on its own what it wants to do. I'll do whatever I can to help it heal, but really all we can do is wait."

He finally nodded and closed his eyes, without saying anything more. She reached over and gave his hand a gentle pat.

"I'll leave you to sleep now Sir. Just rest – it's the best thing you can do."

She needed to stop for a minute in her office to regain her composure. She had to go speak with Sam, who she was positive would be sitting with Teal'c. It was going to be hard to tell them – but she knew she had to. She wished Daniel were here now so she wouldn't have to go through this again.

"Janet!" Sam stood up the moment she saw the Doc. "How is he?"

"Yes Dr. Frasier, how is O'Neill?"

"Sit down Sam", she waived to her friend. She then did something out of the ordinary and went and grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Sam. "Sorry – I'm afraid I'm exhausted."

"Janet – I'm sorry. I know you've been going forever and I didn't meant to be -"

Janet reached out and grabbed Sam's arm. "No need to apologize for anything. We're all exhausted and should be in bed – which we will be in a few minutes. No Sam", she shook her head when her friend went to object, "you need to sleep and so do I. Nothing's going to happen if we take a short nap."

"But the Colonel?"

"The Colonel – is doing fine right now. He's being fed all sorts of good stuff to get him healthy and he's sleeping like a baby. I also put a little something extra in his IV to keep him asleep for a good while. He's exhausted Sam, Teal'c and he needs to rest."

"And his back?" Sam wanted to know.

"I'll tell you what I told him – I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see. The problem might simply have been caused by overexertion and swelling and could get better on its own. We won't know anything for a while."

"And if it doesn't?" Sam didn't want to ask, but she had to – and knew if she hadn't that Teal'c would have.

"Then he's going to need you – all of you", she said bluntly. "But for now I suggest we all hope and pray he'll be fine."

"Whatever happens, we shall be here for him", Teal'c said solemnly.

Janet nodded and forced herself to stand. "I know you will – and so will I. Now, to bed Major", she looked at Sam. "And I don't want you back for at least eight hours." When Sam went to argue she raised her eyebrow – which effectively stopped the Major in mid rant. "Uh – Janet, you look like Teal'c when you do that."

"Good", Janet grinned. "Because he can be _very_ scary when he wants to be – now get to bed Sam. Don't worry – if anything happens I'll have someone come for you but I promise that's not going to happen. The Colonel is okay and Teal'c and Daniel are on the mend."

Sam finally agreed and made her way to the VIP quarters. As worried as she was, her head had barely hit the pillow before she was sound asleep.

* * *

Daniel was relieved to be finally back at the SGC, although the journey in the ambulance had tired him out more than he'd expected. The doctor at the Academy hospital had fixed him up and told him he'd be fine – except he was to stay in hospital for a few more days and then take it easy after that. He wasn't nearly as bad a patient as Jack, but still, the thought of being stuck in the infirmary wasn't something he was looking forward to.

The General had been kind enough to call and give him the news that everything was under control now and that Sam and Jack were back – and that Teal'c had been injured. Jack was also in the Infirmary but Hammond hadn't said much about that, other than the fact that whatever it was, it wasn't life threatening.

"Daniel", Janet came out of the Infirmary to meet him as he was being wheeled down the halls. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Janet. How are Teal'c and Jack?"

"Teal'c is fine – he should be on his feet in a couple of days. He's finding it tough to have to take so long to recuperate. I guess it's the one time he still misses junior. As for the Colonel – he's still pretty tired and drugged up, but he's not in any danger."

Daniel stared at her for a moment. "What aren't you telling me?"

She let out a deep breath. "He hurt his back in a struggle with one of Kinsey's men. Right now he can't feel his legs – we don't know if it's permanent or temporary."

"Oh God", Daniel blanched, instantly feeling the guilt overwhelm him again. "I knew something like this was going to happen. We couldn't get him to slow down Janet. We tried but -"

"Daniel, it's not your fault", she interrupted him. "As Teal'c has already observed, the Colonel's honor wouldn't have let him do anything else. So don't you dare start feeling guilty. If it's anyone's fault it's Kinsey's. Right now I need you to concentrate on getting better and then you can help keep Jack's spirits up. Whatever happens, the next little while is going to be difficult and he's going to need you."

Daniel suddenly felt exhausted but gave the Doctor a brief nod.

"Okay Daniel – let's get you into a bed and you can sleep. You'll feel better by tomorrow."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes but it took a few minutes for him to realize that he was in the Infirmary and that they'd managed to save the President and stop Kinsey. He allowed himself one brief moment of satisfaction before he allowed reality to come crashing down.

He refused to think about his legs or to try and see whether or not he could move them or even feel them. He lay perfectly still, listing to the soft sounds of the Infirmary. Maybe if he didn't think about it it wouldn't be real. He could close his eyes and wake up at home, in his bed, ready for another mission to a new world.

"Jack?"

He ignored the voice. It was just a dream – it wasn't real.

"Jack, are you awake?"

It was a damn persistent dream though. He continued to ignore it and instead kept his eyes closed and his mind on the fact that he was just dreamin -"

"_Jack_! Come on, I know you're awake! Open your eyes."

With a deep sigh he let the fantasy go and slowly obeyed the voice. He stared for a few seconds at the ceiling but finally managed to turn his head slightly. Yup – why was he not surprised. Daniel was lying in the bed next to him. "Daniel?" he said softly.

"Yeah – it's me. How are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ doing fine – in the middle of a nice dream, when a pesky archaeologist insisted on waking me up!"

"Oh", there was a pause, "sorry. I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Daniel", he sighed deeply. "How about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm okay. The Doc says I can get out of here in a couple of days. Teal'c is here too."

"I know. Frasier filled me in and Hammond was here once too."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay. Dr. Frasier just thinks it could be temporary swelling"

"I know Daniel", he answered, little inflection in his voice.

"But you don't believe her?"

"I – don't know, maybe."

"You know we're here for you right? – and Teal'c has vowed to go searching for something – in case you need it – you know, to help – but you won't need it. It'll be okay."

"Yeah." Jack closed his eyes. "Sorry Danny – I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna sleep now."

Daniel watched as Jack lay there, totally still. He hated this. He prayed that it _was _just temporary, or he didn't know how Jack was going to cope. He rested his head on the pillow and tried to think of something, anything he could do to help. After too many minutes with no ideas he finally closed his eyes and slept.


	24. Dream Weaver

_**Just a short one tonight folks. I was tired but wanted to give you something. Thanks to all my wonderul reviewers!**_

Chloe looked up from her lab table to see Teal'c standing in the doorway, looking rather uncomfortable. She stood up straight and frowned nervously. She'd always been in awe of the alien man, having heard many stories from Jay – Dr. Felgar – about his exploits, and those of Sg1.

"Uh Teal'c. Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" As soon as she spoke Jay looked up from where he was working at the other side of the lab.

"No." Teal'c stepped forward into the room and it was only then that she noticed the huge bouquet of flowers he had been holding behind his back. "I am here to thank you, Dr. Chloe Angstrom, for your assistance. I believe that you saved my life. It is my understanding that flowers are considered an appropriate thank you gift, however I wish you to know that it does not adequately express my gratitude. You are a very brave woman and I will be forever in your debt. Please know that you may call upon me at any time for any reason." He held out the flowers and waited until she had taken them.

"Thank you Teal'c", she said, not quite sure how to respond to his formal apology. "Uh – I was glad to be able to help and you certainly don't owe me anything."

"I do indeed", he said gravely. "You are now my Kalatch'atra – my soul protector. For that I owe you my life, if need be."

"I'm sure it won't come to that Teal'c – I uh -"

"It's a great honor Chloe", Jay said excitedly. "I wish I'd been able to help. You know if I'd been here I would have saved your life", he said earnestly, "or tried to", he gave his silly laugh. "I guess Chloe was the lucky one!"

"Indeed." Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the scientist, which caused him to mumble something and quickly head back to his desk in fear. Teal'c then looked at Chloe and winked.

She laughed and lifted the flowers. "I'd better put these in water. Thank you Teal'c."

"Thank you Chloe Angstrom", he bowed his head. "You are a true warrior."

After Teal'c had left Chloe couldn't help but feel proud. She was a Kalatch'atra – whatever that was – and Jay was looking at her enviously. She sat down and resumed her work, but couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at the flowers. She also enjoyed rubbing it in a bit. It served Jay right!

* * *

Jack was feeling miserable. It wasn't that he was in any pain – no, his cuts and bruises were well on their way to healing, he had managed to rest and eat and knew he was getting stronger every day. As for his legs – well, he still couldn't feel a damn thing there and in fact would have welcomed some pain. No, his misery wasn't physical. He was, in fact, feeling totally sorry for himself.

Teal'c had been discharged yesterday and Daniel today, which just left him, all by himself. Although his friends had been by- and others as well – he still felt alone. Sam had popped by a few times, although she hadn't been able to stay long as she was working with Siler to fix the damage caused in the fight. As well, she'd given the General the coordinates for the original planet Kinsey had planned to gate to, and he had relayed that to their allies.

Janet had done more tests and had brought in a specialist to look at him. The new doctor hadn't been able to give any more of a diagnosis than Janet. He'd simply said that Jack would get better, or not and that there was no telling if or when it would happen. He was to continue on his medication and rest.

"Great", he'd muttered after the guy left. "And I suppose he just got paid a fortune to tell us squat!"

Janet had grinned slightly. "Probably. Still, it wasn't bad news Colonel. He could have said there was more damage than we thought. There's still hope."

"Yeah." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Unfortunately he hadn't had much luck with that particular feeling!

So, here he sat – or lay – feeling miserable and out of sorts. At the same time he really didn't want to take it out on his friends, so anytime anyone came by he had pretended to be asleep. He figured Janet had figured out he was hiding, but so far hadn't said anything. He sighed and continued to look at the ceiling. He couldn't even sit up to enjoy a TV show or read a book.

"Hi Sir." Sam's voice interrupted his self-pitying. He started in surprise – he hadn't heard her come in, which wasn't usual for him. He really _was_ in a funk.

"He Major. What's up?"

"Well, we finally got all the computers back up and running and we took the opportunity to upgrade them while we were at it."

"Of course you did", he agreed.

"Uh – yeah", she gave him a swift smile. "Oh, and the Tokra reported that they discovered who the Goa'uld was who was helping Kinsey."

"Really?" He turned to her, his interest piqued at last. "Who was it? Anyone we know?"

"No. It was a Goa'uld name Hapy."

"Happy?" he said in surprise. "That seems rather – uh _cheerful_ for a Goa'uld. Do you think he had six brothers named -"

"Grumpy, Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc and Bashful?" she grinned. "I don't think so, and I'm afraid it's pronounced _Haypee_ sir, not Happy", she grinned. "Daniel said he was the god of inundation and, as far as I know, isn't a dwarf. The Tokra said he's a minor Goa'uld, and not very important. Now that the Systems Lords have pretty much been wiped out, a few of these insignificant ones are popping up. He probably figured this was a way of gaining power."

"Right – he clearly wasn't very smart if he decided to partner with Kinsey. So, did we catch him?"

"No, unfortunately he managed to get away, although the Tokra captured most of his Jaffa. All he had was a Tel'tac and a couple of personal body guards when he left. They don't seem to think he'll pose much of a problem."

"Do any of his men know about Kinsey?"

"Oh yeah – and they're willing to talk in return for freedom. I think our dear Vice-President is going to have a hard time weaseling out of this one."

"Good, although I'm sure he'll try", he told her. "Where is he?"

This time she gave a big grin. "Uh would you believe Quantico?"

He gave a crack of laughter at that. "Hoist by his own petard! That's great. And what of Javitz and his men?"

"They're there too. It's been tricky trying to discover who knew what was going on and decided to follow Kinsey and who were innocently following orders, thinking that the President had really been shot by an assassin. General Hammond has asked the Tokra if we could use the Zatarc detector to check."

That wiped the smile of off Jack's face and he suddenly grew uncomfortable thinking back to that whole episode, years ago now. He wondered briefly if Sam still felt anything for him. If anything, his feelings had grown stronger than they had been, although he'd never say anything to her. He couldn't. If he got better then they would still be dealing with the regulations. If he didn't and he ended up having to take a medical discharge – well, he'd never foist a cripple on her. No, best just to forget it and her.

He realized then that the silence had gone on for too long and had grown uncomfortable. He glanced at Carter, although she wasn't looking at him. In fact, she looked decidedly ill at ease and was peering at her hands, which were playing with the blanket on his bed.

"Uh, that seems like the smart way to go about it", he finally answered. "I just hope they get all the bastards who knew!"

"I'm sure they will Sir", she murmured softly. After another uncomfortable pause she stood up and gave him a swift glance, although she soon looked away again. "I guess I should go. You're probably tired."

He agreed, although he wasn't in the least tired. In fact he was _bored_ of being tired, or pretending to be tired. He wanted – hell, he didn't know _what_ he wanted, although if he was honest with himself he'd admit that what he wanted was even now backing out of his room. "Actually", he said, before she got to the door. "I'm not tired at all. In fact, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Oh!" She looked up at him, startled by his confession. "Did you – would you – did you want me to stay and keep you company?"

For a moment he wasn't sure whether or not she was just saying that to be nice – and she really wanted to leave – or she _did_ want to stay with him. He regarded her carefully, but finally convinced she meant it he smiled. "That would be great, if you don't mind. I know I'm not much fun right now."

"I think you're amazing Sir - I mean, I think you're _doing_ amazingly well. I know how hard it must be to lay flat like that. What can I do to help?"

He wanted to tell her that she could stroke his brow and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but figured that would just embarrass both of them. Instead he grinned. "Tell me what you were like as a little kid Carter", he begged.

After a few minutes of protests – that she had led a singularly uninteresting childhood – he got her to telling stories, many of which made him laugh. She then conned him into telling some of his own – which equally had her laughing. At one point Janet checked in on them, but left quickly when she realized the two of them were doing just fine. In fact, as she closed the door she allowed herself a big smile. Maybe there was hope yet for those two.

"Dr. Frasier?"

"Janet?"

Teal'c and Daniel had arrived, obviously to see Jack. Janet didn't move out of the way. "Uh – I think he's resting now", she told them. "Why don't you come back in a couple of hours?"

They both looked puzzled, but just then there was laughter – both male and female – from inside the room. Teal'c's eyebrow went up, followed almost immediately by Daniel's.

"Yeah okay Janet", Daniel nodded with a grin. "We'll come back later."

"Much later", Teal'c agreed.

Inside the room, Jack was feeling better than he had in a while. He'd managed to forget about anything but Carter for over an hour and that had been the best rest he could have had. He was laughing with her after she'd told him a story about her father as a young Major, when he suddenly yelped.

"Sir?" she stood up suddenly and looked at him in concern. "What is it?"

"Uh nothing", he said, sounding confused. He didn't know quite what had happened, although he'd felt a brief stab of pain. It had been so quick that he couldn't even tell from where it had come. "Just a muscle cramp or something.

"Oh – you're sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm – ow! What the hell!" He reached down and started to rub his thigh. "I think it really is a cramp!"

"Where? In your leg Sir?"

"Yes in my leg!" He looked at her in irritation. "Damn – it's really cramping. Oh crap!" Now the other one was bothering him as well. He tried rubbing both thighs but that didn't seem to help and the ache was getting deeper and more painful.

"Uh Colonel?"

He looked at her with a frown. "What?" Okay – so sue him for being pissy. He _hurt_!

"Colonel – are your legs hurting?"

"Of course they're hurting Major – or do you think I like to sit here and _pretend_ I'm in pain?"

"No Sir", she grinned. "But you might want to think about the fact that you are feeling your legs."

"Of _course_ I feel the damn things Carter – they are -" He stopped talking suddenly and stared at her. His face slowly broke into a lop-sided smile. "Holy crap! I can feel my legs!"

"I know Sir", she was still grinning. "I'd better call Janet!"

He continued to rub his aching legs as Carter went to find Janet, after she didn't answer the call button right away. Even though the damned things hurt like hell, he no longer minded. Nope – not in the least. This was _good_ pain – pain that meant he was getting his legs back!

"So Colonel", Janet walked in smiling, followed closely by Sam. "I hear that the feeling has started to come back in your legs."

"Not _starting_ Janet", he panted. "They feel like they're on fire and I can feel every damn nerve ending - and it's great", he grinned again. "This is good right?"

"Yes", she said definitely, "very good. Here, let me do a quick exam and then I'll get you some pain killers."

"I don't really want -"

"No arguments Sir. You need to keep the pain under control, otherwise it becomes too exhausting and can cause severe muscle spasms, which won't be good for you as you're healing. I won't give you any narcotics, but enough medication to keep your legs from driving you crazy."

He finally agreed and was, in fact, quite happy to get the little blue pills. The pain was actually quite intense – partly psychological, according to Janet, but mostly physical. It didn't matter to him if it was psychosomatic or real, it still hurt.

The pain medication made him drowsy, but Sam assured him she'd stay until he was asleep. As his eyes began to drift closed he couldn't help but watch her face, and allow himself to once more dream.


	25. Therapy

_**A bit of a long chapter - but I'm trying to wrap this story up and get back to Eirenia. Hope you enjoy!**_

He hurt – everywhere. His legs hurt, his feet hurt, his back hurt, his butt hurt and his head hurt. He was pretty sure that if he thought about it he'd identify other parts of his body that were in pain, but decided there were enough with the ones he'd already counted.

He reached his bed and felt like he almost wanted to cry like a baby. He had to get _into_ bed, which meant standing up and he really didn't know if he could do that. He'd just come back from physical therapy and had discovered that the therapist was the long-lost brother of Baal. The man was obsessed with torturing him, every single day. And what made it worse is that there was no sarcophagus at the end to repair him.

He snorted. "You must be in bad shape to be missing the damn sarcophagus", he muttered to himself. He looked again at the bed and sighed. He really didn't know if he could make it. He'd insisted on wheeling himself back from therapy to his room and now he was faced with the consequences of his stubbornness.

He'd been in the damned rehabilitation hospital for two months – once he'd been healthy and stable enough Janet had had him transferred out of the SGC.

"You need specialized therapy Sir", she'd explained. "We don't have the facilities here and anyway, you'd get awfully tired of being stuck underground. You need to be in a place that's brighter and has more things to do."

It had sounded good at the time, but she hadn't told him about the torture chamber and the sadists who worked here. She _had_ told him that it would take time, but not that after eight weeks he'd feel like he was no better off than when he'd left the mountain.

For a while had tried to stay positive, but the last week he'd pretty much given up. He'd realized that although he could _feel_ his legs, he could still barely _use_ them. He had had to face the fact that his career was over and that he'd be a cripple for the rest of his life.

Things ahead looked bleak and pretty hopeless. He knew a medical discharge was in his future, although Hammond hadn't said anything yet. After that, well, he didn't know. He couldn't even go and retire to his cabin since it wasn't set up for someone who could barely get around.

He could walk a few steps, but only with the aid of a god-damned walker. He felt like an eighty-year old walking around with the damned thing and almost preferred the wheelchair. At least sitting he didn't look like a clumsy oaf. He dropped his head to his chest and slowly pounded one fist against the arm of the wheelchair.

He was essentially useless. He had no training for anything outside the Air Force – at least nothing he could do without a healthy body. He wasn't stupid, no matter how he'd liked to let others think he was, but at the same time he was no scholar. He liked to read and find out about things, but he couldn't spend hours every day immersed in academics. And even if he was, he wouldn't know what to do with it.

He'd have a good pension, so money wasn't really an issue, but he was too young to sit in his garden and watch the world go by. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. It would have been better if he'd died instantly when Morris had tackled him, rather than having to deal with this slow, waking death.

"Hey Jack!" Daniel's chipper voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, what are you doing sitting there? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

He slowly turned his head to look at his friend. Daniel didn't look good – he had lines between his brows and dark circles under his eyes. He wondered briefly what was wrong, but then quickly let go of the thought. His friends were fine on their own. They didn't need a useless has-been worrying about them.

"Yeah Daniel" he answered sarcastically, "I was just about to head out on a hiking trip. Wanna come?"

Daniel frowned, but tried to sound cheerful. "No sorry. I'm tired and would much rather sit and take it easy for a while. We just got back from PR-"

"Fine – suit yourself", Jack interrupted. He turned the wheelchair and headed over towards the window. He couldn't bear to hear about what missions they were on.

Daniel lost the cheerful expression the moment Jack turned away from him. He followed the older man with his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do, and nor did anyone else. They'd all discussed it – Hammond had actually called them all together, concerned about his subordinate.

"He's fallen into a deep depression", Janet had explained, which was a surprise to no one. "It's not uncommon when people are dealing with long-term therapy. It's especially hard on the Colonel though as he's normally such an active person."

"O'Neill see his value in being able to protect others", Teal'c said softly.

"Yes", Janet smiled. "You're right. I expect that right now he doesn't feel very – valuable. He's also frightened about the future."

"What is the future Janet?" Sam asked. "What's his prognosis?"

Janet and Hammond shared a look and then the doctor turned back to the others. "You know I can't say too much – I'm even uncomfortable saying as much as I have. Look, it's really impossible to say in these kinds of injuries what will happen. Some people can have an almost total recovery – although there's usually _some_ long-term effects and they may deal with things as they get older. Others, depending on the extent of the damage, will only progress to a certain point and then pretty much stay there."

"And you don't know which of those scenarios will fit Jack?"

"No", Janet sighed. "The good news is that he was extremely fit and athletic before this happened. He's also a good healer. The downside is we don't really know the extent of the damage and he's not as young as he used to be."

"Will he be able to return to work?" Sam asked softly. She knew this was really the crux of the matter and the elephant no one wanted to name.

"We don't know Major", Hammond told her gently. "We can wait as long as we need to in order for the Colonel to recuperate, although eventually a decision will have to be made. No one wants to lose him and we'll do whatever we can to make sure he has a place here."

"But not on a front-line team?" Daniel asked bluntly.

"Daniel, we don't _know_", Janet replied, a bit impatiently. "That's what we're trying to tell you. It could happen – although it was a serious injury. If he does make it back to the field it won't be for a number of months. He has a long way to go, but the important thing is not to give up."

"I think _he_ has already given up Doctor Frasier", Teal'c said bluntly.

"I know", she replied, "and that's one of the reasons we've called you here. We need to encourage him to keep going. He needs to keep doing the therapy if there's a chance, at all, that he'll get over this. The problem is that Colonel O'Neill isn't the most patient man in the world -"

"Pfff!" Daniel snorted. "Really?"

Everyone laughed a bit at that, but the humor was short lived. Janet continued.

"Therapy _takes_ patience. He's not going to go to bed one night and get up and be back to the way he was the next day. Improvement happens slowly – and sometimes there are bumps in the road and setbacks. I'm afraid he has trouble accepting that."

"So, what do you want us to do Doc?" Daniel asked the question but all the others nodded. They wanted to help their friend and commander, but they all knew it was going to be tough.

"I want you to stick by him, no matter what", she answered. "And I'm afraid that may be difficult because the Colonel is not going to make it easy for us. We all know what he's like – he will do everything in his power to push us away – _and_ he'll convince himself he's doing it for our own good."

This time it was Sam who snorted. "Yeah, that's the Colonel. But how do we fight that?"

"In whatever way we can!"

So Daniel stood watching as his friend moved away and knew that it had started. He was going to have to be hard-assed to deal with a Jack O'Neill bent on suffering alone.

"Feeling sorry for yourself are you?" he asked bluntly.

Jack swung around so fast he almost toppled the wheelchair over. "_What_?"

"I just asked if you were feeling sorry for yourself today? Teal'c said he thought you were, but I figured you were just tired."

"What the hell - ? Why are you here Daniel? If you're just here to insult me you might as well go. I don't need this crap!"

"Oh – so you're telling me you're _not_ feeling sorry for yourself? So what's wrong then?"

"_Nothing's_ wrong", he barked. "I just want to be alone. Is that a crime?"

"No, of course not, although I don't believe you", Daniel answered calmly. He walked over to one of the two chairs in the room and sat down. He exhaled deeply. "It feels good to sit down. I'm tired."

"Hah!" Jack laughed without humor. "Try sitting all day and see if you still say that!"

"I'm sure I wouldn't. I expect you get tired of sitting."

"Yeah", Jack snorted. "But it's about the only thing I can do – that or lie down. I've got blisters on my ass from sitting so long."

"Really?" Daniel sounded interested.

"No Daniel, not really!" Actually, he had started to get sores but there was no way in hell he was going to share _that_ with people.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be like bed sores or something. Did you go for therapy today?"

"What the hell is this Jackson – twenty questions? I'm in a F**K'n rehab hospital. What do you think it do?"

"I don't know – I figured maybe you were being such a bastard today they didn't take you." Daniel wondered briefly if he'd gone too far when it looked as if Jack wanted to hit him. He was actually relieved – it was better than the monosyllabic answers he'd received the other day. Some emotion was actually good. He sighed though when he saw the fire die out of Jack's eyes and turn himself back to look out the window.

"Come on Jack – why don't we go outside? It's a beautiful day."

"No."

"Come _on_. You'll enjoy it."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand Daniel?'

"So, you're just going to sit there and stare out the window?"

Jack didn't answer and Daniel wanted to scream – or grab the wheelchair and _force _him outside. He wondered briefly what the Colonel would do if he tried – but figured it really wasn't a good idea.

"Sam said she'd come over later", he finally offered, changing the subject.

"Tell her not to bother", was all Jack answered.

"Bother? I'm sure she doesn't see it as a _bother_. She's your friend."

"Carter needs to get a life. And anyway, I'm here CO, not her friend."

"_Jack_!" Daniel exclaimed. "That's – come on, she is too your friend."

"No – and I'm not her CO anymore either, am I? She should find some nice guy and go out and have fun. The last thing she needs to do is babysit her old, _ex _-commander."

"You're not being fair to her, or to yourself. She _wants_ to be here. She cares -"

"_Enough Daniel_. Just leave it – and please – just go, okay?" He voice went soft and had an edge of despair.

Daniel didn't know what to do. Should he do as the man wanted or ignore him? He hated to see him like this but didn't know how to help. He stood slowly and walked up to his friend, standing behind him. He reached out carefully and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'll go for now Jack, but I'll be back, and so will the others. You're gonna be okay you know and we're going to be right here with you, no matter how hard you push us away. You may be stubborn, but not nearly as stubborn as one archaeologist, a Jaffa and an Air Force brat." He squeezed the silent man's shoulder. "Don't let yourself get so down. It's gonna take a while, but you'll get there."

When the Colonel didn't respond Daniel sighed, gave one more squeeze, and left.

Jack sat, not moving, in front of the window. He didn't really see anything as he was looking inward rather than at the view. Sadly, he didn't like what he saw.

Sam hesitated outside the Colonel's door. Daniel had told her it hadn't gone well yesterday and she was nervous about what he'd say to her. She thought back to Janet's words and knew she had to keep trying to get through to him, no matter what he said or did. Still, it was hard. She so wanted to reach out and hold him and tell him it would be okay, but she knew she couldn't. Not only would it be improper, she was positive he wouldn't accept any comfort from her. As far as she could tell, he wasn't ready to accept it from anybody. For the first time she wondered about his marriage. She'd heard rumors that Sara had divorced him because he wouldn't talk to her after the death of their son and it had destroyed their marriage. She knew he was a man who found it hard to accept help or support when he needed it.

She took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds there was a faint 'come in' and she pushed the door open and walked in.

Colonel O'Neill was sitting in a chair, his head resting on the back. There was an open book in his lap, but somehow she was pretty sure he hadn't been reading it. "Sir?"

"Carter", he answered, not even lifting his head in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Uh – did I get you at a bad time Sir?"

"No." At that he finally lifted his head and looked at her. "Not on a mission today?"

"No. I have a couple of days off. We were gone most of last week." She knew that someone must have already told him but he didn't say anything. "Nothing interesting I'm afraid." When he still didn't speak she sighed and walked forward. "Mind if I sit Colonel?"

"Suit yourself Major. I'm afraid I'm not very good company."

"That's okay – I'm probably not the best either. What are you reading?"

He lifted the book and closed it so that he could see the cover. He squinted at it for a moment. "Uh _The Life of Pi_."

"Oh, I've heard that's good", she told him.

"I have no idea. Daniel brought it. I don't even know what it's about."

Well that was a conversation killer, she thought. She took another breadth. "Did Daniel tell you about our last mission?"

"No."

"Well, Sg-6 was there a couple of weeks ago and found an interesting -"

"I'm sorry Carter", he interrupted. "I'm afraid I'm not really interested in listening to a mission report right now."

"Oh – sorry."

Jack looked at the stricken and embarrassed face of the woman opposite him and cursed himself silently. "Look, I'm sorry Major – it's nice of you to come by but like I told you, I'm really not in a great mood right now. I don't mean to be rude but -"

"But you'd like me to leave?"

He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. God – he didn't want her to go – he wanted to tell her he needed her and could she please hold him and then maybe he could rest. He wanted to tell her she was the one bit of light in his dark world – but he couldn't. Not only was it still not allowed, there was no way he'd burden her with a crippled old man. He knew her well enough to know that she'd stay with him, be there for him as long as he needed her. The problem was, _she_ didn't need him. More than that, he'd be bad for her.

"Yeah, I think so Major", he said softly, refusing to look at her. "I – appreciate you coming Sam but -"

"You'd rather be alone?"

He smiled slightly. "You need to be out having fun Carter – not hanging around some grumpy old soldier. I'll be fine. In fact Ralph is coming in just a couple of minutes to get me for my afternoon therapy so I'm afraid we wouldn't have any time anyway."

She nodded and stood up slowly. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow Sir. Maybe by then -"

"No. No Sam – as much as I appreciate it, it's best if you don't. I – need to figure this out and it's better if I do it on my own."

She looked at him, her eyes huge and sparkling with unshed tears. He felt worse than a heel – he knew he was hurting her, but it was for the best. She'd soon get on with her life and her brilliant career. One day she'd meet the perfect man, get married, have a couple of kids and continue to save the world. Yes, it was for the best.

"Why are you doing this Jack?" she finally asked. "Why are you pushing us all away? Don't you know how much we care – _I_ care for you. We're your friends and I – you know how I feel -"

"Stop! Carter no." He held up his hand. He couldn't let her continue because he wasn't strong enough. He could so easily give in, he could so easily hold out his arms. "Look – I appreciate that and of course you're my friends, but friends also need to know when to let go. _Please_?" He was almost begging.

"But what about us?" There, she brought it out of the room because it was her last chance.

"There _is_ no us Carter", he told her gently. "I'm your former commander and, and _friend_. There can't be any more than that – there never could be. Please", he asked again, "just go. I'll be fine. Go and get a life Sam – find someone who's whole and young and who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. I'll be fine", he repeated.

He used every bit of strength and courage and just plain guts to look her in the eye and not break down. He knew he was a hair's breadth away from letting her see what he was so desperately trying to hide – that he loved her more than he'd ever loved a woman in his life.

She looked carefully into his eyes. She knew him – knew he'd do anything to help his friends, to save them. She needed to see whether he was being honest or whether he was sending her away for her sake, rather than his. She stared intently – looking for any sign of his love. After what seemed like forever she closed her eyes. There was none. He no longer loved her, if he ever had. There was no reason then to stay. She had to respect his wishes and leave him alone. That is what he wanted and she knew she would only embarrass him if she stayed.

"I'm sorry Sir", she finally spoke, amazed that she could even speak. "I'll leave if that's what you want. You know", her voice broke. "You know that if you ever need me – " her voice petered out.

"Of course Carter", he smiled. "And the same here, although I don't know how much I'll be able to help anyone", he said, tapping his leg. "You take care of yourself – and go find yourself some nice young man!"

She didn't respond to that immediately, she simply walked towards the door, trying desperately to look as if she wasn't dying inside. She took the handle of the door and then turned slightly towards him. "You too Sir – I mean take care of yourself." She smiled slightly. "I don't expect you to find a nice young man."

He laughed dutifully although he really wanted to cry. He gave a small wave and waited until the door had closed behind her and then dropped his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there like that – and guessed that it didn't really matter. It's not like he had anywhere to go or anything to do. He'd lied when he'd told her he had a therapy session. He'd already had it this morning and had a rare afternoon off. Great – free time to think about his crappy life.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. He almost groaned, figuring it had to be either Daniel, Teal'c, Frasier - or one of the other myriads of SGC personnel who came to visit regularly. He decided not to answer – not wanting to see anyone right now and have to pretend to be friendly.

It didn't work, however, as the door opened anyway. He was about to call out something sarcastic about privacy, when a strange head appeared around the door.

"Colonel O'Neill?" the man asked.

"Uh yeah", he frowned. Who the hell was this?

"Oh good." The door opened wide and a man in his mid-forties walked into the room. He looked extremely fit and strong, although there was something different about him, which Jack couldn't quite identify. He moved all the way up to Jack's chair and stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Bill Nichols."

Jack stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not to take it but finally reached out his own hand. He knew he could be rude and obnoxious at times but he generally tried to maintain some semblance of manners. He practically yelped when, instead of grasping warm flesh, his hand pressed against something hard and unyielding. It was such a surprise that he almost jerked his hand back but stopped himself in time.

"Yeah – you wouldn't want to pull it off."

Jack looked up in shock, to see the man – Bill – grinning at him. He could feel himself flush in embarrassment and let the artificial hand go. "I'm sorry – I didn't-"

"That's okay", Nichols responded. "I'm used to it – and I admit that I'm bad about teasing people. It's not very nice of me, I know." He glanced around briefly. "Mind if I sit?" Without waiting for a reply he sat in the other chair and faced Jack.

It was only as the other man leaned forward slightly that Jack noticed. The man didn't just have one artificial hand – he had _two. _ He didn't know what to say – if anything, but suddenly wondered why the guy was here.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're wondering who the hell I am and why I'm here, right?"

Jack nodded, still feeling uncomfortable after his initial reaction. "Yeah – you with the hospital?"

"No, although I sometimes do work here. Actually, I'm with the Air Force. It's actually Major Nichols"

"Really?" Jack scowled briefly. "Based where?"

"At the Academy", he answered, without giving any more details.

"And what do you do there." Jack was finding himself getting really irritated with this guy.

"Well – I teach - tactics." He pursed his lips and pondered the question for a moment. "And I guess you could say I'm also kind of a - morale officer."

"_Morale_ officer?" He was starting to wonder if this was a set-up and couldn't help the anger that was growing, so decided to be blunt. "Uh – no disrespect but how does showing people you have no hands improve morale?"

Instead of getting angry or offended, Bill put his head back and laughed. Jack wouldn't admit it, of course, but his respect for the guy just went up.

"Yeah, I can see why that would be confusing – and it's arms, not hands." He awkwardly lifted one of the artificial limbs and tapped it on the other one. It sounded like plastic clunking together, although Jack was sure it was actually some very sophisticated material.

"My 'morale' work is actually with the VA", Nichols explained. "I do some speeches and PR kind of stuff. Yeah, I know", he said when he saw Jack's expression. "It seems kind of lame doesn't it, although actually, the military runs as much, if not more, on PR than on fighting."

Jack nodded, knowing it was true, even if he didn't like it. He wasn't quite sure what to say and was still dealing with how cheerful the guy looked after losing both his arms. Oh well – he might as well ask.

"So", he nodded towards the arms, "what happened?"

"These?" Bill held them up. "Landmine. I was with Special Ops and we had a mission to go after a terrorist cell. We found them – and I found the landmine. When I woke up in the hospital in Germany I found out that the damn thing had blown off my arms."

"I'm sorry", Jack answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, it put paid to my baseball career." He said this with a grin, which allowed Jack to smile, although he still felt uncomfortable. He was beginning to realize what this was all about and didn't like it, even though he did rather like Nichols.

"So Major, I assume you were sent to make me feel all better about what happened to me?" he said bluntly.

Nichols responded by raising his eyebrows. "Ah – I see you don't like to beat around the bush, do you. Well, my visit is totally unofficial so you're free to tell me to go to hell at any time. And I didn't come to make you feel better – but just to see if you wanted to talk to someone who's been through the torture chambers here."

Jack couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him, even though a part of him was still angry. "So, who sent you? Janet? Daniel? Or maybe it was Hammond?"

"Uh – I'm afraid I don't know any of those folks and no one really _sent_ me. It was actually Ralph who thought I might like to meet you."

"_Ralph?_" Ralph was actually Lieutenant Washington and the man who put Jack through hell on a daily basis with therapy.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. We get together for a beer once in a while and he mentioned you and said if I was around here one day I might drop by." He held up a hand when Jack looked like he was about to explode. "Don't worry – he didn't tell me a thing about you except you'd been hurt and were doing therapy with him. Other than that, and your name and rank, I know absolutely nothing."

"Oh." Jack felt himself deflate somewhat and then felt his curiosity stirred. "Uh – did you know – Ralph before you were hurt?"

"No. He was my therapist and we hit it off. Oh, not at first. For the first few months I spent most of my days swearing at him and calling him every foul thing I could. I'm really surprised he didn't kill me. In the end though, we got to know each other and then figured we had some things in common. Of course, there are still days I want to deck him, but for the most part I think he's a pretty decent guy." Bill was grinning at the end of his little speech.

Jack looked at him in surprise. He _detested_ Lieutenant Ralph Washington. The man was a sadist. He really didn't understand how this guy could be friends with him. And that brought him back to the reason Nichols was here.

"Well, it was nice of him but I don't really see why he'd want you to come and visit me. I didn't lose my arms – no offense."

"None taken, although you're here for something – was it battle related?"

Jack clenched his teeth, wanted to tell the guy to get the hell out, but then he glanced at those artificial hands and decided he couldn't. "Yeah", he said, not giving any other explanation.

"I see. Were you serving overseas?"

"Classified", Jack responded.

"Oh, okay. I get that."

After an awkward pause, when it looked as if Bill was going to get up and leave, Jack finally couldn't control his curiosity any more. "How do you manage?"

"With these?" Bill held them up. "Well, it's getting better although sometimes I still find it frustrating. I've gotten so I can do simple things and the limbs are getting more and more sophisticated all the time." He smiled again. "I let them use me as a test dummy and get to try out some neat technology, although some of it doesn't work very well. You should have seen the time I stuck an ice cream cone onto my forehead. My daughter thought it was the funniest thing in the world! For the most part I'm okay with them though." He suddenly grew serious. "I think the thing I miss the most is being able to hug my wife and kids and _feel_ them with my arms."

That did it. Jack could feel his eyes well up in sympathy and grew even more embarrassed than he had been earlier. He turned his face away from Nichols, not wanting the man to see that his words had affected him. He though back earlier to his desire to have Sam hold him, to put his arms around her, and suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry", Nichols apologized. "I usually don't allow myself to do that. I really wasn't looking for sympathy it's just most people are too afraid to ask how I handle these. They see me as some kind of hero or something and a guy who has 'overcome great tragedy'", Jack could almost see the air quotes as the guy spoke. "But honestly – it's been hard and at times still is, but I've gotten to the point where I'm just grateful that I survived, that I have a career I enjoy and that I still have the love of a good woman, my children and a few good friends." He laughed softly. "So, I am a lot luckier than a lot of guys who've fought and who didn't come back at all."

"That's what this is about, isn't it", Jack said softly. "Ralph thought you could come in a cheer me up and make me go – 'hey, I'm not so bad after all. I have all sorts of things I should be grateful for so get off my ass and stop feeling sorry for myself.' That's it, right?"

"Maybe", Bill acknowledged, "Or maybe he just thought you needed someone you could talk to. If you're like me you don't want to burden your friends or family with what you're feeling. Look Colonel – you've obviously been dealt a shitty hand and it's tough – really tough. It takes time and guts to get through something like this, but if you're half the man I think you are, you'll do it. But I also know that a lot of soldiers think they can or _should_ do it on their own – and I'm here to tell you that you can't. This is one time when you need to rely on others – you need your therapist – and believe it or not, he really _does_ care and he's not a sadist – you need your doctors and you especially need your family and friends. Don't push them away. And you know what – they need you as much as you need them. They need to feel like they're doing something to help you because I can assure you, they're feeling just as lost and frightened as you are."

Jack suddenly thought back to the dark circles under Daniel's eyes, to Sam's frightened and lost expression, to Teal'c's somber silence. He knew that what Nichols was saying was true. Still, he didn't think he could let them in. If he did, they'd all see how weak and frightened he really was.

"They know", Bill said softly, as if he could read Jack's mind. "Don't think that you're hiding anything from them O'Neill. They know you're hurting and you're frightened and they want to help – and they want _you_ to help them by being honest with them. Whatever happens, you're going to need them in your life or it really _won't_ be worth living. You can survive and be happy without arms or legs or eyes, or the ability to walk or even to hug your wife and feel it – but you can't survive without love."

He stood up at that. "I've taken enough of your time without being invited so I'll leave you now. If you ever do want to talk, here's my number", he reached carefully into his pocket and managed to pull out a card and lay it on the small table. "I won't tell you how many hours it took me to perfect that move", he smiled. "But it does impress people."

He reached out again with his hand and this time Jack took it readily. Jack then pushed himself, awkwardly and slowly to his feet. "Thank you, it was – nice - to meet you."

"No, it probably wasn't", grinned Nichols, "but hopefully one day you'll be able to say that and mean it! I do hope you'll call Colonel – I think you and I could become friends one day." He laughed softly. "I expect we have the same perverted sense of humor."

After he'd left Jack slowly lowered himself back into his chair. The visit had thoroughly confused him. He felt all mixed up and not sure what to do or where to go from here. He turned his head and looked outside. A part of him was still angry, but it was starting to dissipate, leaving him with a feeling of sadness, and a teeny, tiny bit of hope.

For the first time in weeks he slept well that night. When he woke up the following morning he was actually looking forward to therapy. He and a certain therapist had to have a serious talk. He grinned. And maybe after that he'd call his friends and invite them over.


	26. Wild Horses

_**Okay - so I'm going to try and finish this story today. But that doesn't mean I need less reviews! I am shameless I know - but I do love feedback on each chapter. This is short but will be followed by what is probably the epilogue. Thanks and let me know what you think!**_

_**By the way - I never know quite what to do with the healing device (thanks BlackCat509 for the reminder). It smacks too much of 'Deus ex machina' to me although I use it occasionally. I do know it exists so have made mention of it. I always figure if we use it all the time then whump would be a bit less 'whumpish'. Does that make sense? Anyway - no healing device at least for now.**_

"Sam, where are you going?" He watched as the Major grabbed her purse and practically stomped out of her office. He had rarely seen her angry and was curious to know what had happened.

"I'm going to see Colonel O'Neill", she replied over her shoulder. She continued down the long hallway, her focus purely on reaching the elevator. Daniel followed quickly behind.

"What's happened?" Worry was now clearly evident in his voice. "Should I come?"

"If you want", she tossed over her shoulder. She jabbed at the elevator button and Daniel winced. She could break it with that kind of force.

"But what's happened?" he asked again as he stepped into the elevator with her.

"What's _happened_? What's happened is the Colonel is a damned stubborn, thick-headed, _idiot_!" she snapped. "I'm sick to death of him pushing us away and sitting there like his life has come to an end. We've all been way too nice to him Daniel. What he needs is a kick in the ass!"

"Uh Sam – it's not that I don't agree with you – but isn't it rather chancy having you be the one to do it? I mean, he could have you up on charges if he wanted – and you know Jack, he can be a bastard when he wants."

"I have permission from the General", she confessed.

His eyes grew wide. "What? You mean to tell me that _Hammond_ is letting you kick Jack's ass – figuratively I mean?"

"Yes." Her answer this time was a bit more subdued. She finally caught Daniel's eye and snorted. He answered with a chuckle and by the time the elevator reached the top, the door opened on two hysterically laughing people. The guards looked at one another and shrugged. They all knew that the folks who worked down below were a strange breed.

"So", Daniel gasped when he was finally able to breathe, "Can I come and do a little ass-kicking myself?"

"Be my guest." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Should we invite Teal'c? He might like to take part as well."

"Sure, why not." He borrowed a phone from the guards and contacted Teal'c. They only had to wait a few minutes before the big guy appeared.

"Thank you for inviting me", he said formally. "Do we have a plan of action?"

"Other than to tell Jack he's being an idiot? No, not really."

"That sounds like a fine plan to me", Teal'c nodded gravely, which set Daniel and Sam off again. The poor Colonel was not going to know what hit him.

The poor Colonel was, at that very moment, wheeling himself back into his room after another grueling therapy session. This time, however, there was a slight smile on his face as he thought back to the morning.

He'd wheeled himself into the gym to see the Lieutenant, as usual, getting things ready for their session.

"Mornin' Sir", he called over his shoulder. "I'll be right with you."

How the man could remain so cheerful when faced with people like him, who could be pure bastards, was beyond Jack. He frowned slightly and decided he wanted to talk to the therapist and find out a bit more about him.

"Hey Lieutenant?"

Ralph put down the weights he was holding and sauntered over to the man in the chair. "Yes Sir?" he responded, a slightly wary look in his eye.

"I received a visitor yesterday", he remarked, looking pointedly at Washington.

"Was it Major Nichols Sir?" the man asked, taking the bull by the horns.

"It was", Jack nodded.

"He said he might drop by. He's a great guy."

"Yes, he told me you were friends."

"Uh huh." Ralph continued to eye him cautiously, although Jack was pleased to note he didn't look frightened. For the first time he looked beyond the pain this guy inflicted to try and really see him as a person. He kind of figured he'd misjudged the man – tremendously.

"So, do you usually send him to visit your more –"

"Difficult?" the Lieutenant grinned.

Jack could either get pissy or laugh – and he decided to laugh. "Yeah, _difficult_ patients?"

"Nah, this is the first time. I just figured you guys had a lot in common. He was black ops too and a real active guy before the accident. He could have been a pro-baseball player if he'd wanted to be."

So, his comment about baseball hadn't totally been a joke – interesting. "Really?"

"Yeah – he was quite an athlete but decided to serve his country instead. A real hero."

"And you thought he'd what – cheer me up?"

"Nah", he said again. He then grinned. "I figure it would take more than Bill to do that – Sir."

Again Jack debated how to respond, but as each second passed he was beginning to find he could actually _like_ the lieutenant. Maybe not a relative of Baal after all. "So why -"

"I don't know – just figured you might want to talk to someone who understood a bit of what you were going through. You remind me of him." He grinned again. "You both throw some of the best insults that I've heard – and believe me, I've heard a _lot_!"

"I bet you have. Uh, tell me, how do you remain so cheerful when you have to deal with – people like us?"

"Well, you see that punching bag over there", he pointed to a well-worn leather punching bag in the corner. "My patients don't use that – _I_ do. It's the fourth one I've gone through."

Jack laughed. "Better that than hitting a patient I guess."

"Oh yeah, especially when it's a superior officer."

Jack suddenly realized, with some shame that the man in front of him would always have to be cautious about how he dealt with those above him in rank. It was a narrow tight-rope the man had to walk, and he did it well. As much as Jack had wanted to punch him on occasion (on many more than one), the man had never crossed the line to disrespect. At the same time, he hadn't let Jack get away with anything. His respect grew.

He suddenly held out his hand and Ralph looked at it in surprise. "I owe you an apology Lieutenant", he said. "I've been a bastard and you are only doing your job, and doing it well. I can't promise I won't be again – in fact, I'm sure I _will_ be – but please, take it that I mean it when I say I appreciate all you're doing."

Washington put out his hand and shook Jack's, another grin appearing on his face. "Thanks Colonel. Hell, I'll have to ask Bill to visit all my patients!"

"Was he really as big a pain as me?" Jack asked curiously, as Ralph helped him stand and move to the exercise machines.

"Oh yeah – worse in fact. We were really worried about him. In fact, for a long time he was suicidal." At Jack's surprised expression he explained. "Don't worry, I'm not betraying any confidences. Bill tells this publicly all the time – did he tell you he speaks regularly in public? Yeah, well he's told me it's fine to use his story. So yeah, he was suicidal, but couldn't figure out a way to kill himself without arms – ironic that, isn't it? He did finally make an attempt by trying to drown himself in the bathtub. He'd made it out of his room one day and a nurse had filled a tub for another patient and then had left. I guess without thinking about it too much he just threw himself in. Fortunately the nurse came in just a few seconds later and found him."

"Ouch." Jack knew all about wanting to kill himself, but fortunately hadn't reached that point this time. In fact, after Charlie he'd promised himself he would never, ever try and do that again.

"Yeah – it was pretty rough. They brought in all sorts of psychiatrists and psychologists but nothing seemed to help."

"What did help? I mean, he obviously got through it."

"Yeah – in the end it was his wife."

"His wife?" Jack was surprised, although then he remembered Bill's comments about hugging her. They must have a pretty strong marriage.

"He'd pushed her away – been quite awful to her actually – and she was ready to leave him. I don't think she knew what to do anymore. She'd been really good to him and loved him. It didn't matter to her that he didn't have arms – she was just glad he'd survived. But eventually she couldn't take it anymore, especially since she was pregnant with their second baby."

Jack sat silently, listening to Ralph and suddenly dealing with all kinds of memories over the way he'd dealt with Sara. He had a sudden feeling of terrible familiarity.

"But – and Bill tells this story really well – she decided to give it one more shot."

"What did she do?" Jack asked curiously.

"She came in here, both guns blazing", he grinned. "She gave him hell – told him he was selfish and self-pitying and that he wasn't the brave man everyone thought he was. She told him he was a coward and he didn't deserve to have a woman who loved him, a son who adored him and a little girl on the way who would need a father to love her, not to spend his days in self-pity. I swear the nurses and psychiatrists were ready to shoot her."

"But it worked?" Jack asked, a strange note in his voice.

"Not immediately. She left and I think he thought about it for days. She didn't come back after that and I felt real sorry for the guy. He looked so – lost. He didn't say anything to me after that – no yelling, no cursing, nothing. He just came and did his exercises and then left. Except one day – it was about a week after she'd been here – he finished his session and then asked me a favor. He asked if I'd come to his room and get something out of his end table. He couldn't you see, and he didn't want to ask the nurses. I think they all felt sorry for him and he hated that."

"What was it?" Jack asked softly.

"A picture of his wife and son. I held it for him for a long time and he just stared at it. He then asked if I could find a holder for it and a string and he had me string it around his neck." He stopped then – a little choked up himself. "After I'd done that he turned to me and said, 'Lieutenant, I need you to help me get the hell out of here. I want to learn to use these god-damned arms and go home to my wife and family.' From that moment he never looked back." There was a pause as Washington clearly remembered that day. "And you know, I think he still wears that picture around his neck – although he may have a new one with his daughter on it. He's the most doting father you've ever seen, and he adores his wife."

Jack swallowed, not sure if he could speak. The story brought up all sorts of thoughts and emotions. He couldn't help but wonder – although he knew it no longer served any purpose – what would have happened if Sara had done something like that. Would it have made a difference if she'd fought for him, rather than give up? He rather thought it would have, although it no longer mattered, except to make him feel rather sad. He knew he had to let that one go.

He couldn't quite figure out what the other emotions were that were running around in his mind. The story had – touched – him on many levels, he just wasn't quite ready to figure out how. He knew he needed time and quiet to think about things. He finally lifted his head and gave Ralph a tentative grin.

"So, now you know why I do what I do Sir", the younger man said, "even when I have to deal with -"

"Difficult?"

"Yeah – difficult – patients."

"You're a good man Lieutenant. Let's get this therapy session over with, shall we. I think I want to get out of this hospital as soon as I can – no offense!"

"None taken Sir – none at all!"

Jack was in the middle of the book – it _was_ good – when there was a sharp knock on the door. He looked up in surprise – whoever was there sounded insistent – and was about to tell them to come in when the door opened.

He was surprised when Daniel stormed in – followed by Sam and Teal'c. It was a good thing he hadn't been standing there naked when they decided to visit.

"Uh –hello?" he asked, setting down his book.

"Jack, we're here to talk to you."

"So I see", he answered calmly. "Are there anymore of you or are you three the delegation?"

"There's no 'delegation' Sir", Sam informed him bluntly. "Just three friends who are tired of seeing what you're doing to yourself."

"I see." He considered his three friends carefully, seeing the determination on their faces. They rather looked like they did when ready to go into battle with some powerful System Lord. He grimaced slightly, knowing that right now he must seem as scary to them as Apophis or Baal.

He also realized that he was seeing three people who cared deeply for him and weren't willing to give up on him without a fight – even if _he_ was the one they had to fight. He could feel the warmth go all the way to his toes, and thought back to Ralph's story about Bill's wife. Yup – they were about to give him hell and he loved them for it.

"Okay – so shoot", he told them.

"Jack, you're being an idiot. We all care for you and want to be here for you. We know this is hard but you _are_ getting better, you just have to have patience."

"Indeed O'Neill. Now is the time for you to show your usual courage and continue to fight. We do not want to see you give up. There is still hope and you will continue to be a strong warrior."

"And Jack – this crap about being along – you need us and we need you. We can help if you'll let us. You're just being stupid and stubborn and you think you're doing this for our own good. Well, I can assure it it's _not_ good – not for any of us. So, stop it."

"O'Neill, courage is more than fighting and dying in battle, it is also living with hardship but I know you, my friend, you can do it."

"Right Jack – you're giving up way to soon. Janet says these things can take _months_ and Hammond says the Air Force wants you back and will do whatever it takes. Oh, and we've sent word to the Tokra to see if they can bring a healing device, since the one we have has been wrecked by the guys at Area 51."

"Although it may not work O'Neill but still, we will try. If need be we will find a sarcophagus, although I know you do not like them."

Jack opened his mouth but the words from Daniel and Teal'c continued. They went back and forth between giving him hell and trying to be encouraging. He hadn't been so amused – and so touched – in a long time. They didn't let him say a word and he finally sat back and simply listened.

He also glanced frequently at Carter, although she had as yet to chime in or to raise her eyes. He suddenly felt terrible, remembering what he'd said to her when she'd been in. He needed to talk to her, but didn't really want an audience.

There was finally a pause although he'd lost track of the conversation a few moments ago. He glanced between the two men but they seemed to have said everything they'd come to say.

"Carter? You have anything to say to me?" he asked gently.

She finally lifted her eyes and looked at him but then dropped them almost immediately. "I have a life", she said, which seemed a bit of a non-sequitor, although he got it instantly. "And it's one I want –it's the one _I_ choose. I don't need you to tell me to go and meet some young man. I have the friends I want – and I also know exactly what I want out of life. I'm not some green girl Sir so please – "

"Butt out?"

"Yes – no – well", she grinned slightly. "Only in so far as to try and match me up with some poor innocent shmuck who doesn't know about what I do or what we face out there."

"So – no innocent shmucks for you?"

"No Sir – I prefer my men – older and more mature."

"I don't know if I'd use the word 'mature' Sam", Daniel added, looking back and forth between the two in surprise.

Jack rolled his eyes and then couldn't help the grin that broke out. "You guys finished beating me up?"

"Jack you know that's not -" He stopped when Jack held up his hand.

"Look guys – I appreciate what you've just done – really I do." He grinned again. "I was actually going to phone you and invite you over for a picnic. It's a nice day and I thought we could go out – if you'll order some food? But I must admit this was much more enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Yeah – look, I know you wouldn't have done this if you didn't – care – and that means a lot to me. I know I've been a real jerk. I've been, kind of – depressed and so I took it out on you and I'm really sorry. I'd like to be able to say I'm okay now but", he grimaced, "I know me. I expect I'll have some bad days and I'll probably still be a jerk on occasion but – just stick with me, okay?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at him with surprise – two of the pair watered up and their owners looked like they might cry. The third pair crinkled up and their owner spoke.

"Wild horses O'Neill!"

Jack grinned. "I know Teal'c – and thank you. So, anyone for pizza on the lawn?"


	27. Going Home

_**One more after this folks - I promise. Okay all these chapters in one day**_**deserves lots of reviews! Pretty please?**

"Jack!"

He looked up from the book he was reading to see General Hammond coming across the grass towards him. He struggled to his feet – at least it was getting a bit easier – and greeted his commanding officer.

"General, it's good to see you Sir." It _was_ good to see the man, since Jack not only considered him the best CO he'd ever had, he also thought of him as a friend. At the same time, his heart sunk a bit. Every time he came to visit Jack was sure it was to tell him that this was it, the Air Force had lost patience and was giving him a medical discharge.

"Sit down Colonel", the General pointed to the bench he'd been sitting on. "Can I join you?"

"Of course Sir". Jack sat and watched as Hammond plunked down beside him.

"That feels good. Did you walk all the way out here?"

Jack nodded and pointed at his crutches. "Yeah. I'm supposed to go for long walks every day. I'm told it'll strengthen my legs although I think it's actually doing more for my arms than anything."

George looked at O'Neill, pleased to see that the Colonel was starting to look better. He'd finally lost that drawn, gray look he's worn for so long. And it was true, his arms looked like they'd put on some more muscle. He scowled, knowing how tiring it was to walk around on crutches all the time. Still, things seemed to be looking up for his second in command, even though he still had a long way to go.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Jack decided to bite the bullet. He knew what was coming so he might as well get it over with.

"Can't I just come and see you son?" the General asked.

Of course that made Jack feel badly and he tried to back track but Hammond laughed.

"Don't mind me – I _did_ want to see you, but there was also a reason I came today. I'm afraid you're not going to like it but unfortunately my hand was forced –"

The General kept talking, but Jack was looking down, no longer listening. Well, he'd known this was coming and he'd decided not to let it destroy him but rather to start looking beyond his career in the Air Force. There had to be something he could do. He _was_ getting better and he hoped to one day lose the crutches. He doubted he'd ever be able to run a marathon and would probably always have a limp, but that shouldn't stop him from doing something worthwhile. Maybe he could see if the VA would have him. He could do something like Nichols was doing and talk to wounded service men and women. Then again, maybe the best thing was to get away from the military completely and try something new. He could open a place somewhere on the desert for amateur astronomers like him – maybe a bed and breakfast or something. Yeah, he laughed, he could serve his famous Guinness pancakes. Still, the thought rather appealed. He wouldn't have to give up the stars completely, even though he wouldn't be able to travel among them anymore.

"So, what do you say Jack?"

Jack looked up, not quite sure what the General had just asked.

"Will you come?" Hammond prodded.

Come? Where? To the SGC? They were going to actually make him go in and then dismiss him. That seemed rather cruel. Couldn't they do it all by mail or electronically or something. "Uh – do I have to Sir?"

"Well, I guess we could tell the President you didn't want to, although I think he might not be too happy. I expect he'd show up here and try to convince you."

Jack frowned – why would the President make him go in to get his discharge? That didn't make sense. "Uh Sir – I think I may have missed something here. Why do they want me to go in?"

"Jack", Hammond laughed. "Did you hear _anything _I just said?"

"Uh maybe not. I thought – aren't you here to tell me I'm being discharged?"

"_Discharged_? Jack – of course not. My God – and you think we'd make you go to Washington for that?"

Jack looked up in surprise. _Washington? _He really had missed something.

Hammond shook his head and continued. "Don't you know that the Air Force – hell, and the President and Joint Chiefs and even Congress – will do anything in their power to keep you? You're a hero and they don't want to lose you. Even more importantly – to you I mean – is the fact that I, your team and the rest of the SGC _certainly_ don't want to lose you. I think if I tried to give you a discharge I'd have a mutiny on my hands."

He really was too overwhelmed to speak – and too relieved – although realistically he knew that one day there might not be a choice, for any of them. Still, for now, it gave him some sense of relief and security. But then he frowned again. "So why do you want me to go to Washington?"

Hammond laughed again and shook his head. He'd missed O'Neill and would do whatever it took to get him back. He'd even discussed with Teal'c the option of finding a damned sarcophagus. "The President wants to present medals to all those involved in saving him – and defending the SGC. He especially wants all of Sg-1 there. As you know, there's been a huge political fall-out from this, and I expect he figures this will shore up support for him. And to be fair, Henry is a decent man and he really _is_ grateful to all of you and wants to do something to show his appreciation."

"A medal ceremony, and in Washington?" Jack groaned. "Do I have to Sir?"

"Jack – you deserve another medal. Hell, you saved not only the President but the damned country – you and your team. You really _are_ national heroes, and the country wants to reward you."

"But – there'll be a big public ceremony or something, won't there?"

"I'm afraid so", the General grinned. It faded after a minute when he saw O'Neill glance at his crutches. Aw hell – he'd forgotten. This would mean Jack would be on display to the world and there would be nothing he'd hate more, especially since it would be very obvious he had been wounded. "Look, if you don't want to go I'll explain it to Henry. He can hold a private ceremony for you and just tell people you're still recuperating."

Jack looked up at that and for a moment was tempted. But then he thought of Bill sticking his prosthetic arm out to shake his hand, laughing about it afterward. God – so he had to use crutches – was that really the end of the world? And he really did want to see his team, and Siler and Chloe and all of them get medals. They deserved it way more than him, but if him accepting one meant that he could see them get theirs, then it might just be worth it. He looked up and gave a small, crooked grin. "Okay – I'll do it but you have to promise me that I don' t have to go to a bunch of damn receptions or do any press interviews!"

"Deal!" Hammond grinned. "I'll let Henry know. He'll be pleased."

"Yeah", Jack snorted. "So, tell me", he asked, once that had been decided, "what's happening with Kinsey?"

"Well, the wheels of justice run slowly!" The General shook his head in disgust. "He's lawyered up and it will be a while before it makes it to court but from what I've heard it's pretty much an open and shut case. He'll go down for attempted murder and treason. The bigger problem is how to deal with all the folks who helped him. They're still investigating, people within the military, secret service, NSA, and any others who seemed to be involved. Of course the opposition made a huge stink over this debacle, claiming that the President was ultimately responsible, even though he was the victim, since it was his own VP who orchestrated this. There were calls for his resignation and some even raised the possibility of impeachment."

"Lovely!" Jack shook his head in disgust. He'd rather deal with their enemies out in space than the ones in Washington.

"Oh yeah, but it gets better!" Hammond stretched out his legs and sighed. "They seemed to be shifting public opinion away from the President and his folks were pretty worried, until it came out that a number of senators and members of congress from the opposition were involved with Kinsey. In fact, a number of super-pacs, which support the opposition, were also found to have financed the Vice-President. Hayes is now back up in the polls and the opposition is scrambling to control the damage."

"Geesh – I'm glad I just have to deal with the Goa'uld!"

"Definitely much easier. But don't worry – Kinsey is toast and won't be back."

"What about dear General Javitz?"

"Javitz? Well, he's been dishonorably discharged, to start, and is also up on treason charges as well as assault and attempted murder – that's for what he did to Major Carter and Teal'c."

"Good – there's no one who is more deserving of a good treason/attempted murder charge than him. He was quite a piece of work!"

He chatted for a while longer with the General and then walked back to the hospital with him. It was slow going, but for the first time he didn't let it bother him. By the time they got back he was tired, but it was a good tired and he knew he'd sleep well that night.

"It was great to see you Sir", he smiled at General Hammond and then gave him a small salute, even though he wasn't in uniform.

The General saluted back. "Get better soon Jack. We miss you. I'll be in touch with more details about the trip to DC."

After saying goodbye he made it back to his room where he laid down and stared up at his ceiling. As much as he was dreading going to DC he had to admit he was looking forward to getting away. Things had gotten somewhat better, but he was tired of living here and suddenly missed his house.

* * *

"Well Colonel O'Neill", Dr. Carson looked at his chart and then at him. "It looks like there's been quite a bit of improvement. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. What could he say? "Uh – fine?" When the doctor raised his brows he shrugged again and continued. "Okay – I mean the pain is pretty much gone although I still get tired and my legs are still pretty week." He scowled. "I can't walk without the crutches."

"Hmmm." The doctor looked again at the charts and Jack wondered idly if doctors were trained to say 'hmmm' in just that way – which didn't say anything. "Considering the extent of the initial wound and then the activity afterward it's not surprising", he finally stated. He smiled at Jack. "I know it's hard Colonel, but you've actually done really well and it looks like you're getting stronger all the time. I'm sure it doesn't feel that way to you, but Lieutenant Washington says you're progressing really fast. He feels, and I agree, that it's time for you to go home. You can do a lot of exercises from there – we'll show you how and set you up with some equipment – and you can come in twice a week to start. In a few weeks we'll probably reduce that to once a week and then only periodically for check-ups. You really _are_ doing well Colonel – and I see no reason to doubt that you'll continue to improve."

"Really?" Jack looked at him with some hope – something he hadn't really allowed himself in a while, at least not when it came to his legs.

"Yes. We can't always be sure, so I won't promise, but with determination, hard work – and a positive attitude – you should be fine. I know it's been tough, but you should do well from now on."

He shook the doctor's hand and returned to his room, whistling the whole way. He said Hi to the nurses, who looked startled and then he entered his room. He looked around at the bright, cheery room he'd called home for almost four months and could hardly wait to leave.

The next day was spent going over the exercises he'd have to do at home and saying goodbye to everyone.

"Lieutenant Washington – thank you for everything!" He stuck out his hand and shook the therapist's.

"You're welcome Colonel. I'm glad to see you're getting out of here. Good luck with everything."

"I'm glad too, although I almost wish I could take you home with me."

"Almost?" the man grinned.

"Yeah", he smiled back. "You really have helped, more than you'll ever know. I must admit that not having to go for daily torture sessions _does_ sound rather nice though."

"I'm sure it does", he laughed. "Although remember to keep up your routine at home – it's important. And please keep in touch Sir. I like to hear from my victims and make sure they're still doing okay."

"Will do Ralph – and take care. You're a good man."

"You too Sir!"

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were all waiting for him when he got back from the gym. "Hey guys – here to take me home?"

"Yes Sir", Sam smiled at him and his day instantly got even better. "We brought a car from the base since we figured Daniel's car and mine would be too small."

"My truck?"

"Uh – too high Sir", she shrugged.

"Hey Jack – you're looking good!" Since Daniel had seen him two days ago he raised his brow, but then figured it was more that he looked happy to be out of here.

"Thanks Danny – you too. So kids, let's blow this place!"

"I do not believe that would be wise O'Neill", Teal'c told him seriously. "And I do not believe we have any C-4 with us."

"Right Teal'c", he clapped his hand on his friend's back. "Can't tell you how much I've missed your Jaffa humor!"

Teal'c raised his brows but followed O'Neill into his room. "My bags are packed if one of you guys could grab them. It's a bit hard for me with the crutches."

"Have you said goodbye to everyone Sir?" Sam asked, giving the room a final 'once-over' to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had a sudden – rather strange – thought that she reminded him of a wife doing that. He shook himself abruptly and brought his mind back to the present.

"Uh – yeah, just now. I'm ready to – go Teal'c – go."

They made it to the car with much laughter and joking. The three teammates couldn't help but grin to see Jack in such a good mood. Oh, he'd been much better over the last few weeks but he still had days when depression would hit and on the odd occasion he'd still been a bit of a pain. For the most part though, things had been good.

When they arrived at his house Jack couldn't help but feel a huge weight drop from his shoulders. He was _home_. He could hardly wait to get inside and just relax. He looked at his three friends and was glad they were with him. They were his family and they deserved to be here for this homecoming.

"Uh you want us to leave Jack?" Daniel stopped the car and looked at him. Sam and Teal'c, sitting in the back seat, also looked at him inquiringly.

"Of course not", he said. "In fact, I think this calls for pizza – or maybe Mexican or Thai – or hell, all three! Come on you guys – this old guy wants to get inside and sit on my couch with a bottle of beer." He suddenly turned to Daniel. "You did get Guinness, right?"

"I did Sir", Sam called from the back seat, a big smile on her face.

"Excellent Carter! A woman after my own heart!"

The sudden silence should have made him kick himself, but instead he decided to go for it. He turned his head and winked at her. She looked back in surprise, but then gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen from her.

The 'thwack' on his arm, from Daniel, brought him back and he blinked. "What?"

"Come on – you can flirt with her once you're inside."

Jack felt his cheeks burn a bit red but finally shrugged and got out of the car. He was pleased to see his teammates didn't help him, other than Teal'c handing him his crutches. They were learning.

The evening was filled with good food – and lots of it, good booze – more of it than was usual for them, although they didn't get _too_ drunk, and good friends. There was a lot of laughter, teasing and just plain silliness. In the end Jack had made everyone camp out as his place. Partly he didn't want any of them driving but mostly he just didn't want them to leave. Instead he invited them for a sleep over.

He was grinning when he hit his bed. It had been a great day. The only thing that could have made it better was to have Sam beside him. He still dreamt about having her arms around him. Who knew? Maybe if his legs didn't improve enough for him to go back to the SGC he'd think about seeing where things might lead. For the first time, a future without the Air Force didn't seem quite so bad.


	28. Epilogue - The President's Letter

_**So, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Reviews please? I know there were problems with the site, so hopefully people can review this chapter. Thank you all!**_

"Oh no, I think I forgot to pack my tie." Daniel opened his suitcase and began to frantically look through it. Jack looked on in amusement, and caught Sam's eye. She was grinning, and looked gorgeous.

"It's okay Daniel", she said. "I'm sure you can borrow one of Jack's." They were all heading to DC and had agreed to meet at the Colonel's and head to Petersen from his place.

"Jack's? I don't think he has any."

"I do too. I'll have you know I have – uh – one, somewhere I think. I'll go look."

"No, here it is!" Daniel pulled out the tie in relief, although now that he thought about it he was kind of interested to know what kind of tie Jack had.

"I am ready O'Neill." Teal'c was standing, looking particularly fine in a white shirt and jeans. He was, of course, wearing a hat on his head – a Minnesota Twins hat that the Colonel had brought back from one of his treks to Minnesota.

"Good for you Teal'c. Carter?"

"All ready Sir", she said with a grin. It was just like old times, going on missions, although they were all dressed in civilian clothes for the journey.

"Well then let's get going. We don't want to keep the President waiting!"

Jack was surprised, when they reached the air base, at the attention they seemed to be getting. They'd travelled together before, but never had he seen so many looks, salutes and just plain gawking. "Uh – what's going on?" he leaned over to Carter, who seemed to be sticking close to him.

"Haven't you heard Sir? They've released our names to the press and we're kind of uh –"

"Famous. We're famous Jack." Daniel was looking around too, obviously as uncomfortable with this as he was. "My neighbor actually came and asked for my autograph."

"Mine wanted to take my picture with them. I had to turn off my phone because reporters kept calling", Sam said. "Didn't you get any calls Sir?"

He had heard the phone ringing but when he hadn't recognized any of the numbers he'd ignored it. "Uh – maybe. I didn't answer. Who the hell released the information?"

"It was the President's press secretary. I expect it's going to be a zoo when we get to D.C." Daniel looked singularly depressed.

Great! Just what he needed. He hoped to hell that the President didn't expect him to pose for pictures and do interviews. Crap – this was all he needed. Just then he felt a nudge and he glanced over to see Sam beside him, smiling.

"It'll be okay Sir. We'll just have Teal'c glare at everyone. That'll keep them away."

He laughed and looked over at Teal'c. "We should have dressed him in black and had him wear a fedora. Maybe we can go back for my P-90, that'll really scare em."

He'd noticed, the last few times he'd gotten together with his team, that Sam always stayed close by him. He'd wondered a bit, but certainly wasn't about to complain. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but he rather liked it. Since she'd told him she liked her life – and was interested in 'older men', she'd been somehow different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed as if she was more – sure of herself around him. Again he liked it and wasn't about to screw it up.

She made sure to sit beside him on the plane on the way to D.C. In fact, she'd actually told Daniel to 'move, that's my seat'. The archaeologist had looked at her in surprise but had shrugged and moved to sit by Teal'c.

"Uh – Carter?" He didn't mind but was surprised at her forthrightness.

"I want to sit with you", was all she said. She then sat down, arranged everything and did up her seat belt. "Are you looking forward to this Sir?"

"No", he groaned. "I hate this sort of thing. I promised Hammond though." He then smiled. "And I really do want to see all of you get yours."

"I wonder what it'll be. The General didn't say."

"Probably the Silver Star", he said. "Although they'll probably give me a boy scouts badge or something", he grinned. "I wonder if they have one for defeating evil Vice-Presidents?"

"I'm sure they do – probably somewhere between chess and dog care."

"They have a badge for _dog care_?"

"Sure – weren't you a boy scout?"

"Nah – didn't want to wear the uniform."

She laughed. "So when you grew up you decided to join the Air Force? That's logical Sir."

He grinned back at her. "It was only as an adult that I realized women _loved_ uniforms. Boys don't care about things like that."

"So _that's_ the reason you joined. I always wondered", she joked.

"Oh yeah – wanted to be a babe magnet."

She laughed again. "Well Colonel, it worked!"

He choked at that and she couldn't help but giggle at how red he turned. He was actually _embarrassed_ – something she saw very rarely.

"Hey Jack, you okay?" Daniel asked from across the aisle. "Did you choke on a nut or something?"

"Yeah, a nut", he answered, giving Carter a narrow look. "And what about you Major?"

"Oh, I had no desire to be a babe magnet Sir", she replied with a straight face. "I joined because -"

"Because?"

"Oh – because I'd get to be around all those guys in uniform."

Daniel and Teal'c looked over in wonder at the two Air Force officers who seemed to be having a great time together.

"I believe things are finally progressing Daniel Jackson", Teal'c said softly.

"I think you're right. I just worry about what's going to happen if Jack does go back to work. It'll kill him to lose her after this."

"Things have a way of working out. I am confident their time has come."

"Yeah, it's about time!"

They arrived in Washington, again to the stares, whispers and sometimes actual congratulations from people at the base. It was even worse when they walked into the hotel. At first there was just murmuring and a few people pointing. By the time they got to the front desk the whole lobby had erupted in applause. All of them were embarrassed and Jack looked plain mortified. They got their keys quickly and headed to the elevator. Fortunately, the hotel got security to come to the lobby and refused to allow anyone to follow them.

"Damn, don't tell me we're going to have to put up with that for the next few days!" O'Neill was lying on his bed. Daniel was sitting on the edge of his bed and Teal'c and Sam were on the one next to him. He spared a brief thought that he wished it was Sam with him, but then realized that she was actually closer to him on the other bed. He grinned.

"Probably", Daniel said, lying back and looking up at the ceiling. "We could wear disguises."

"Right – like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. We could go as aliens or something."

They all chuckled at that and began to argue about what aliens they'd be. Daniel picked one of the naked, mute guys. "Although I absolutely refuse to be actually _naked_", he said.

"Of course not", agreed O'Neill. "I mean, they didn't have any – uh – you know."

"Genitalia?"

"Ooh – you could have gone all day without mentioning that Daniel." Jack wrinkled his nose. "So yeah – _please_ don't go naked because you do have -" he stopped, seeming to realize where this was heading. "At least – I assume you do."

Sam giggled and at Jack's glare put her hand over her mouth although it didn't stop her laughing.

"What about you Teal'c?" Jack turned to his big friend to try and quickly change the subject.

"Yes, I have -"

"No, no", interrupted Jack frantically. "I mean, what kind of alien will you be?"

"Oh, I believe I shall be an Unas, O'Neill."

"Yeah – they're scary enough for you, although I can't imagine putting the make-up on. What about you Sam?"

"Hmmm, let me see. I think I'd like to be a Nox. They're so kind and gentle and just plain _good_!"

"Yeah, I can see that – although I don't know about the hair Carter. Twigs just don't seem like your style."

"What about you Sir?" she asked. "Who would you like to be?"

"Me? Well, I'd probably pick the Asgard if they weren't so short and – naked", he glared at Daniel, just daring him to speak. The other man just grinned and shrugged. "So, if I can't be one of them I guess I'll go as one of the Salish. I liked them."

"That's appropriate Sir", Sam nodded. "And I think you'd look good in one of those little loin cloths they wear."

"Yeah Jack, almost as good as being naked."

Jack threw the pillow at him and everyone laughed. They continued to talk until late in the evening, deciding to order room service so as not to have to face anyone below or out in public. The phone rang once, and it was a reporter so Jack quickly hung up the phone. He then called the desk and asked that they screen all their calls.

It finally grew late and everyone decided to call it a night. Teal'c and Daniel were sharing a room and Sam had her own. She was the last to leave and she was at the door when Jack stopped her.

"Carter?"

"Yes Sir?" she turned back and looked at him. He was sitting up now, his legs over the side of the bed. She could tell he looked uncomfortable and wondered if his legs were bothering him. It had been a long trip and it was late. "Are you okay Colonel? Do you want me to get you some Tylenol or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Uh, I'm just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, sure." She shut the door to his room and walked over to the bed. She wasn't quite sure where to sit until he patted the bed beside him. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best place for a discussion, but I don't really feel like going downstairs right now."

"That's okay Sir. What is it?" She was feeling nervous now, recognizing that something was up, although she didn't know quite what.

"Uh – I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since that day I was such a bastard to you and I wanted to apologize."

She looked at him in surprise. She hadn't thought he was ever going to bring that up – beyond the comment about not interfering in her choice of boyfriend. "That's okay Sir. I understand that you were feeling down. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"Uh – well, I mean – I didn't think you still meant it."

"I don't. I never did it's just – I want what's best for you Sam."

"I know Sir – Jack", she responded, suddenly realizing that for this conversation ranks had best be left behind. He didn't seem to mind, or maybe it was that he didn't really notice. "But you see, I _know_ what's best for me."

"You do?" He looked at her carefully and she could tell he was nervous.

"Oh yeah. I've known for a long time, unfortunately there really wasn't much I could do about it." She looked at him sadly, only to see his feelings, for the first time, revealed in his eyes. "I still can't", she said softly, "but that doesn't change how I feel."

"I'm glad – I mean, not that you can't do anything about it – but that you – feel that way."

"What about you?" There – she figured since she was being at least somewhat honest she might as well push a little.

"Me?" he asked in surprise. She needed to ask? "I feel – the same. I just hate the damn – I mean, I hate that I can't do anything about anything."

They sat there in silence for a long time, contemplating the same old problem, although things _had_ changed. They both knew how the other felt – at least obliquely – and it did make a difference. In a funny way it was a relief, but it also added to the frustration. Before they could both pretend, now they didn't have that luxury.

"I'd better get back to my room", she finally sighed. "It's late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah." He stood up and walked, or rather limped her to the door. He didn't use his crutches, and she looked at him in concern but didn't say anything, for which he was glad. He opened the door for her and held on to it for support. "Good night Carter. Sweet dreams."

"You too Sir." She smiled at him and then turned and walked to her own room down the hall. He waited until she'd gone inside and then he shut his door. Holding on to the wall and then the furniture he slowly made his way back to the bed, where he collapsed. He spent a long time that night, just staring off into space. He didn't know how to feel, but knew that it was time to make a decision. He only fell asleep before dawn, but by then he knew what he had to do.

"God, this is crazy!" Daniel looked at the crowd of people waiting outside the hotel. The flashes of cameras and shouting of people trying to get their attention was disconcerting, to say the least.

"You'd think we were actors or rock stars", Sam agreed. Fortunately they had an escort that walked them to the waiting car, through the crowds. It was only when they were inside, the windows darkened so no one could see in, that they were able to relax.

Jack looked pale, whether from the reaction of the crowd or from trying to navigate with his crutches his friends couldn't tell. He didn't seem upset, although they all knew how much he hated this sort of thing.

"We'll be there in just a few moments Sirs, Ma'am", the driver informed them. Their hotel was close to the White House and they could have walked, if it hadn't been for their fame and Jack's crutches – although he could actually go quite a distance with them now.

When they arrived at the White House there was a crowd actually waiting outside the barrier. When their vehicle passed the crowds cheered.

"Wow, we're actually at the White House", Daniel said when the car pulled up. Outside there was an honor guard waiting. When they got out of the car a woman stepped up to them.

"Good morning Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." She turned. "Dr. Jackson and Mr. Murray. Welcome to the White House. I'm Valerie Hilsop and I'm Chief of Staff for President Hayes. He asked me to meet you and take you to the hall."

They followed her into the White House, all of them looking around carefully. Sam had been on a tour when she lived in DC and Jack had been once before but for Daniel and Teal'c it was the first time. Even Jack was feeling a bit overwhelmed, especially since this was in honor of all of them.

They arrived in a small anti-room to find the rest of the honorees already present. There were hellos and general conversation. Siler was looking particularly spiffy in his dress uniform – as far as Jack could remember he'd never seen it on the man before. Janet was there, also dressed in her dress uniform with Cassie standing beside her, looking excited and nervous. Lieutenants Toll and Sutherland were there in their uniforms as was Mark Johnson from Security. From the civilian side there were Robert and Rebecca, Chloe and Marie, Mario and finally Irving. Each of them were looking nervous and like they couldn't quite believe they were here. Jack knew the feeling.

"Welcome everyone." They all looked up and there were a few gasps as the President of the United States walked into the room. "Before we get started, I wanted to come in and personally thank each one of you – not only for saving my life, which I admit is pretty important to me" there was general laughter, "but even more importantly, for saving our country from evil and corrupt men. What you all did was go above and beyond the call of duty, and you deserve to be here today." With that he walked around the room and shook everyone's hand. He also posed for pictures with each person – something that most of them would cherish for the rest of their lives.

He eventually got to Jack and grinned at the man who had truly saved his life. "Colonel, it's good to see you up and around."

"Thank you Sir", Jack smiled and nodded. "Still not finished with these things", he lifted one crutch, "but I'm getting there."

"Good – they told me you were doing well. Uh Colonel, I have a little something here for you – just an added expression of my thanks. I wanted to give it to you now, since I expect it'll be hard to talk after the ceremony." He handed Jack an envelope. "You can look at it later."

"Thank you Sir", Jack looked at the envelope in surprise, wondering what the President would be giving him. "Although you really didn't need to. I was just doing my duty."

"No you weren't Colonel – you were doing _more_ than your duty. Look Jack, I know how much you've given up for your country and I wanted to repay you a bit for that. Just accept it and enjoy."

"Yes Sir." He watched as the President said a few words to Carter and Daniel and then left. As soon as he was gone, his Chief of Staff returned and gave them all instructions.

A few minutes later they were escorted out into the main room, which was completely filled with people. Jack looked around and saw many faces he recognized. There were politicians, from both sides of the House and Senate, reporters – many from TV news shows he recognized. There were also actors, singers and other notable people watching them. It wasn't until he saw General Hammond and a large contingent from the SGC that he relaxed and smiled. If anyone should be here it was them.

A few moments later the orchestra began to play 'Hail to the Chief' and in walked Henry Hayes. Once he was seated the speeches began.

Jack was thankful that Carter was next to him. He detested things like this and knew he would have soon started to fidget. Just when he could feel the twitches start, she moved her hand until it was resting just against his thigh. It was subtle, and he was positive no one else would notice. He wasn't quite sure what was going on until she started tapping his leg. It took a few seconds before he realized she was doing Morse code. He almost burst out laughing but stopped himself in time. Instead, he spent the next few moments deciphering what she was saying.

He had to bite his lip a few times as she tapped out some insults on some of the politicians in the audience. It was when she began to tell him 'knock knock' jokes that he was worried he'd lose it. Fortunately for him – and her – the President finally stood to hand out the medals.

Sam dropped her hand and both she and Jack sat up straight. This was why they were here.

"It gives me great pleasure to be here today to thank these worthy people for the service they gave to me, and more importantly, to our country. They are all heroes, acting in a way that was selfless and courageous." He continued to speak for a few more minutes about the civilians, and what they'd done. He then called them to come to the front – all except Daniel and Teal'c. Jack wondered briefly why they were being excluded.

"Dr. Chloe Angstrom, for bravery in the face of danger, for putting your comrades and your country before yourself, I am pleased to present you with the Presidential Citizens' Medal."

"Wow", Sam whispered in his ear. "That's the second highest civilian honor there is."

He nodded, also impressed. He watched as each civilian received the medal, each of them looking nervous but proud. He also felt proud – these were his people, and he knew they deserved this for what they'd done. He felt especially proud when Cassie went up to receive hers. She grinned at him when she returned to her seat and he winked at her. He was so proud he could burst.

The President finished by thanking them again. All of them stood and faced the audience and received a standing ovation. After that they sat down.

Hayes next asked Daniel and Teal'c to stand. Teal'c stood proudly, looking every bit the brave and fearless man he was. Daniel too looked good – and Jack felt his heart swell with pride. He looked at Sam and grinned. "I feel like a proud papa", he whispered to her. She nodded, her eyes swimming with tears but a smile on her lips.

"Me too- or a proud mama", she corrected.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, Mr. Teal'c Murray, I am here to honor you for service far above and beyond your duty to this country. You proved yourselves brave and honorable – and willing to do what was right regardless of personal cost. For many years you have served this country with honor and it is time you were recognized for that service. Thank you for all you have done. I am proud, and this country is proud, to have men such as yourselves as our citizens."

Jack shrugged his shoulders – wondering about Teal'c being a citizen but just then the President spoke again.

"Mr. Murray, you were not born in this country, but have proven yourself a loyal citizen, so it gives me great pleasure to first confer on you Citizenship of the United States of America." He handed Teal'c a piece of paper and the Jaffa – and Daniel – both looked surprised. Teal'c finally gave a small bow of his head as he accepted the paper.

"And now – for the real reason we came. I am pleased and proud to confer on both of these men, The Presidential Medal of Freedom."

"Holy crap!" Sam whispered. "That's –"

"I know – the top civilian honor. They deserve it!" Jack whispered back. He thought briefly of all those colleagues who had ridiculed Daniel in the past and felt a sense of satisfaction and vindication for his friend – probably more than Daniel would actually feel!"

After Daniel and Teal'c sat down, the President got to the military members. He called Siler, Toll, Sutherland, Mark Johnson and Janet up and awarded them all the Air Force Cross – one of the top honors anyone in the Air Force could receive.

"Sir?" Sam was looking at him with wide eyes. He was feeling just about as shocked. He and Sam hadn't been included in that round which could only mean –

"I would now like to ask Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter to step forward."

Sam stood and waited for Jack to retrieve his crutches. They both moved over to where the President was standing and stood there. There was suddenly complete and absolute silence in the room. It almost felt like everyone had stopped breathing.

Jack couldn't swallow and was grateful he didn't have to say anything. He glanced out and saw Hammond looking at him with pride – and beside him sat – Jacob! God, they hadn't heard from the man in months. He wondered if Sam knew he was there. He glanced at her and realized she had just spotted her father as well – and she was on the verge of crying. He moved his finger just slightly until it touched her hand. She turned and gave him a quick smile and then faced forward once again.

President Hayes was speaking about them – talking about their bravery and sacrifice, their sense of duty and long service. He spoke even more – but Jack lost the train of what he was saying. The day was overwhelming, as were the tributes which were coming at him, but all he could think about was the woman at his side and how much he loved her.

"In recognition of the service given by Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter, I am pleased to award them both the Medal of Honor."

There were gasps throughout the room, especially from the service people present. The Medal of Honor was given out to very few, and was the top honor ever awarded to anyone. It meant lifelong honor – but also brought with it security and some financial rewards. It meant their careers were safe – and they would both go far in those careers. It also meant that their country had finally recognized what they had both done for it. Much that they had done would always remain classified – but that didn't matter as those in power knew and now the whole country knew they were worthy.

As they both returned to their seats there was still a hush – and then the audience erupted. Jack looked at the woman by his side and grinned. It had been a good day.

There was partying afterward, with lots of back slapping and congratulations. Everyone wanted to take a look at their medals – especially Jack and Sam's. He'd also received another purple heart, although he shrugged that one off. It didn't take much to get hurt, as far as he was concerned. Still, it added another bar to his uniform.

Eventually, in the small hours of the night, they all returned to their hotel, to collapse in exhaustion. Fortunately there were few people around so they managed to make their way to their rooms virtually unchecked. They all said goodnight and stumbled inside.

Jack sat wearily on his bed. His legs and back hurt from so many hours standing, but he was pretty sure a good night's sleep would probably cure that. Sam had made him sit down and rest a few times which had allowed him to get through the day. He put his hand up and again felt the medal. As much as he usually hated pomp and circumstance, he had to admit that today had been pretty special. He grinned when he thought of some of the people who'd never thought he'd be worth anything.

He took deep breath and began to pull off his uniform jacket. It was only when he went to lay it on the back of a chair – too tired to hang it up – that he felt the crinkle of paper. With a frown he reached in and pulled out the envelope the President had given him. He'd forgotten all about it.

He tore it open and then blinking a couple of times to clear his tired eyes, he started to read.

The insistent knocking startled her. Who could it be at this time of night? She finished drying her face and made her way to her door as the knocking continued. She was in her pajamas and wasn't about to open the door until she knew who it was. She peeked through the peephole and exclaimed.

She pulled open the door. "Sir – what is it? What's wrong?"

Jack stumbled in, almost falling as he moved faster than his crutches could keep up. "Nothing", he grinned. He pushed the door closed behind him and dropped the crutches. He then reached for Sam – who was wondering what was happening – and pulled her forward. With a smile he leaned down – and kissed her passionately.

For a moment she thought about pushing him away, about warning him that they couldn't do this – it wasn't allowed, it was wrong. But almost instantly her mind shut down and she stopped thinking, and just enjoyed.

It was better – _way_ better than he'd imagined – or actually, than he remembered. Although to be fair, it _had_ been a long time ago since he'd kissed her in the time loop. Nope this _was_ better – because she was responding completely and absolutely. He deepened the kiss and pushed her against the inside of the door. His legs were weak – not from the accident, but from the feelings surging through him. God – he loved her so much!

It was a few minutes – or hours, or lifetimes – later when he finally lifted his head. He had to sit down before he fell down, or pulled her down with him. "Bed", he muttered.

She nodded and, taking his hands, helped him there. Before he knew what had happened she pushed him down and had lifted his legs. She then got on the bed beside him and resumed kissing him.

He'd actually said the bed because he was about to collapse, not because he'd been planning something there. However, who was he to complain or correct her impression. He was enjoying this _way_ too much!

It was only when her hand reached for his belt that reality returned. It's not that he wanted to stop this, but he figured he at least owed her an explanation or, knowing Carter, she'd be filled with guilt once she realized what she'd – they'd done.

"Carter", he murmured against her mouth. As soon as he said it he winced, knowing that wasn't the right thing to say at a time like this. "Sam?" he tried again. "Sam!" He pulled his mouth away but she reached behind his head simply pulled him down again.

"No", she murmured. "Kiss me."

"Uh okay", he said, into her mouth. "But I should tell you -"

"Don't", she whispered. "Love me."

"Kay – I mean, I do, but -" Her tongue – god, her _tongue_ stopped him cold. He couldn't utter a single damned thing, instead he began to help when she resumed her attack on his belt. It came off quickly, to be followed by the swift unzipping of his pants. He spared a brief thought for his uniform but then figured 'what the hell'. He wiggled a bit as she grabbed his pants and simply pulled them off and then tossed them away. He figured fair was fair and went to reach for the tops of her pajama bottoms. He'd barely touched her when they came off – she'd helped with that too. Okay, so then her - "_Sam_!" he yelped as she grabbed him, right through his boxers.

Hell – this woman meant business!

"Do you like that?" she whispered into his ear.

"Y – a" he couldn't talk. "Sam?" he gasped.

"Mmmm." She hummed into his neck, sending goose bumps up and down his body. He was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven, although even heaven couldn't be this good.

As much as he was feeling good – great – fantastic, he knew she deserved something too. Using every bit of strength and courage he had, he pulled away from her. Her whimper almost had him, but then he stopped that with a kiss, this time using _his_ tongue. Oh yeah – that worked, he grinned. Next he grabbed her hands and trapped them, using one of his hands to hold her wrists above her head. He then began to trail kisses down her neck. While she writhed in ecstasy he managed to pull up her pajama top and just look at her.

"God", he whispered. He lowered his head and gently played with one nipple, causing her to pant and then to whimper.

"Please?" she asked.

He wasn't quite sure what she was asking for, but he was willing to give her anything and everything she wanted. He lowered his head and gave some attention to the other breast – and then began to move down.

The playing went on for a long time. First one, and then the other, would have the upper hand and take control. Just as things would start to get _out_ of control, the other one would take over. Jack was pretty sure he'd never experienced anything quite so – erotic – without actually getting to the end. He'd been close a number of times, but had managed to keep himself on the edge, without going over.

Finally however, he knew he couldn't take any more of the foreplay. He _wanted_ her desperately – and looking at her he was pretty sure she was in the same state as him. The thing was, he thought in a brief, lucid moment, she still didn't _know_. He didn't want her to have any doubts, any worries so he finally forced himself to calm down, as much as he was able, and to again capture her arms.

"Sam", he said gently. "Sam, listen to me."

She finally opened her eyes and peered at him hazily. "Wha-?"

"I have something to tell you."

She squinted at him and looked quite put out, which made him want to kiss her again. Instead he just grinned. "Listen – remember the letter the President gave me?"

"Huh?" she reached up and tried to kiss his neck.

"_Sam_! Pay attention!"

"Don't wan' to."

"I know", he laughed, "but it will only take a moment and then we can resume this."

She sighed, a heart-rending sound "Kay."

"Listen, the President gave me a letter that says we can do this."

She frowned, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Huh? The Pres – says we can have sex?"

He laughed and kissed her. "Yeah, essentially that's exactly what he says, although he puts it a bit more delicately. He says the regulations don't apply to us and we can have a relationship if we want – it's in return for service, bla bla bla. Sam – we can be together – honestly!"

"Really?" She frowned again. "That's nice – now make love to me!"

He shook his head, not in refusal, but because she was quite funny like this. _Definitely_ a one track mind. Oh well – if that's what she wanted! He lowered his head and continued his exploration of Sam Carter.

She woke up first the next morning and stretched. What a wonderful dream that had been! She turned her head to the side and squealed.

Jack opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, sure something terrible had happened. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Colonel?"

Jack turned and looked at the woman beside him. "Sam? What is it?"

"Nothing I – you're – oh god, it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"You mean", he pointed between the two of them. "You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah", she sighed. "I remember." She flopped down on the mattress and covered her eyes with her arm.

He frowned – god, don't tell him she hadn't known what she was doing? If that was the case then things were about to hit the fan.

"Although", she continued just as if she hadn't been silent for the past five minutes. "I may be forgetting. I think I need a reminder."

"Sam?" he looked down at her in confusion, only to see her eyes open and a big grin appear on her face. He sighed in relief. "You just scared the shit out of me."

"Really?" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "So – that was – amazing."

"Yeah, yeah it was." He flopped down beside her, imitating her position. "we'll have to do it again."

"Mmmm. By the way, you _did_ say the President said we could have sex, didn't you."

"Yes – or at least that was what he meant."

"Good – then, since we have the Presidential seal of approval – let's have some more."

Later on – much later – once Teal'c and Daniel had given up and had gone for lunch – they talked about what had happened.

"I can't believe he did that", Sam said. "I mean, how did he even know?"

"I think we kind of gave it away in the cave."

"Yeah, when you asked if I'd sleep with you."

"Sorry", he said, looking slightly ashamed.

"That's okay. I wanted to."

"Did you? Even then?"

"Hell, I've wanted to sleep with you since practically the beginning. You're a very sexy guy you know."

"Really? Well, I wanted to sleep with you the moment I saw you."

"You did not!"

"Yup. Hey, I'm a guy and you're gorgeous."

"So – what are we going to do now", she finally asked.

"Do you mean _now_ now – in which case I think we should make up for lost time and have sex again – or do you mean now as in the _future_ now – in which case we should also have sex."

She giggled. "Well, I actually meant the future now – although sex does sound good."

"Great – we can talk about the future later."

In the end they _did_ talk, and decided to take the President up on his offer and go for it. Daniel and Teal'c were happy for them, as was the President, General Hammond, Janet, Cassie and everyone at the SGC. Jacob blew and stomped off back to the Tokra, although everyone knew he'd be back when he'd had time to get over the shock. Sam didn't seem too worried and just shrugged. "He was like that when he met my first boyfriend too. He got over it."

In the end, Kinsey was convicted of treason and was sent away to spend the rest of his life in prison, along with Javitz, Gabriel, Jenks and Moss and a few others involved in the conspiracy. Sutherland transferred to the SGC and eventually became a team leader as did Mercer – who ended up dating and then marrying Janet. Chloe ended up marrying Siler – unable to stand Jay's jealousy and cluelessness any longer. He wasn't as upset about losing her as he was over the fact that she'd gotten to meet the President, and he hadn't.

As for Jack and Sam? Well, they eventually decided to move in together since Sam was spending all her time at Jack's anyway, much to the disgust of Daniel and Teal'c, who constantly discovered them wrapped in each other's arms. Those two ended up renting Sam's house and became roommates and they all continued to see each other on team nights. Bill Nichols and his family became friends and Jack introduced them to Sam and Sg-1. And, as far as Jack's future was concerned, he was still working towards getting better, although he wasn't as worried about being back on the front lines as he had been. He was thinking instead about becoming a stay-at-home dad in about seven months time.

_**The End**_


End file.
